The Wilting Rose
by WinonaRose
Summary: Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room when he heard a bloodcurdling scream emit from an unused classroom on the 3rd floor…. Non-con. Abusive relationship. HP/DM. Now rated M.
1. Harry's POV

NEWLY EDITED

Summary: Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room when he heard a bloodcurdling scream emit from an unused classroom on the 3rd floor .

Non-con. Abusive relationship. Rated M (T at the moment). 7th year. HP/DM.

Full summary:

There's something wrong with Malfoy this year. He's withdrawn and subdued, going out of his way to avoid talking to people. Plus there's the fact he seems to be always seems to be clinging to Zabini like his life depended on it. Harry's intrigued and wonder's why his long-term enemy has suddenly changed. He's not sure why he cares, but he does and is determined to get to the bottom of this. When he finds out, Harry wished he hadn't found out.

Author's Note:

Hello readers :) I'd just like to clarify that this fic is primarily about an abusive relationship/domestic abuse (whatever it's called) which would have been nearly impossible to spot based on this first chapter. Bear with me. It's going to be a long fic so I'd like to take my time in showing the development of it okay?

Background information:

7th year, AU, Dumbldore's dead (in this story he died during Harry's 6th year as they searched for the horcrux), only one horcrux remains to find, Snape is headmaster, Sirius is alive, Voldemort is still alive, Draco is not a death eater.

Chapter 1 - Back to Normality.

After being subjected to a dull summer, Harry was glad to be returning to Hogwarts for his final year.

Here he was, in his Uncle Vernon's tacky Volkswagen, waiting patiently while Vernon grudgingly drove him to King's Cross Station. Thankfully, they weren't too far away but the way the horrendous London traffic was moving, it might take longer than it should. He couldn't believe he'd never be stepping foot into the dreaded No. 4 Privet again. Although he hadn't had the best of childhoods there by a long shot, it still held a small bit of sentimental value to Harry and returning there every summer would always remind Harry of his parents and the sacrifice they had made to keep him alive. He was too young to remember them so it was hard to miss what he'd never had but they'd always be in heart and Harry would feel forever indebted to his deceased parents for letting him live, even if it was a questionably happy life.

In the back of his mind, he could hear his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon arguing about something that was surely very petty and Harry rolled his eyes at the typical behaviour. The last argument that would ever grace his ears, what a liberating thought!

As cold as it may sound, he wasn't going to miss the Dursley's, in fact, he'd be happy never to see any of their faces again. None of them had ever been particularly nice to him; he'd never even so much as received a small birthday gift or even new clothes, always settling for Dudley's hand-me-down's that used to drown his considerably smaller body. Never once did he complain about the unfairness though, sure he had envied his over-weight cousin at times, but he never went as far as to vocalize his opinion, he wouldn't dare. He just took it in his stride and would pray for the days when he'd never see them again. Today was that Day.

As Vernon turned into St. Pancras, his thoughts came to a halt momentarily. The station was just as busy as it always been this time of the year. Many different types of people were scurrying in and out of the station ranging from important looking businessmen to wailing kids clutching to their mothers' hand. He could also see a few recognizable faces such as Justin Finch-Fletchy and a familiar girl from 4th year, who Harry did not know the name of, making their way in.

Harry stepped out of the moderately priced, yet ugly looking car and watched as Uncle Vernon hefted his school trunk from the boot of the car breathlessly while Aunt Petunia roughly passed him Hedwig's cage. They seemed as eager to get rid of him, as Harry was to go.

"There we are then, guess we won't be seeing you again anytime in the near future." Petunia said bluntly to him, her horsey face wrinkling slightly as she talked.

The situation was awkward to say the least, what could he possibly have to say to these people?

"So it seems." Harry replied tonelessly his gaze drifting to his shoes trying to quench the awkwardness that was growing between the three of them.

"Well? Don't we get a thanks, boy?" Vernon muttered bitterly.

"Thanks." Harry repeated in a voice that didn't even hint gratitude. He lifted his head and looked straight into Vernon's beady eyes defiantley, challenging him to say anything else.

Vernon said nothing, obviously wanting to leave as soon as possible. His expression was sour as he lugged his hefty body to the driver's seat of the car before turning one last time towards Harry. Vernon then mumbled incoherently under his breath before opening the car door and seating himself heavily into the car whilst the vehicle lurched under his lumbering weight.

Harry watched as the car drove away and out of his life, his Aunts bug-like eyes not leaving him till they had rounded a corner and Harry had held her gaze strongly.

Checking his watch, his heart fluttered in alarm as he realized it was 10:50am.

"Crap." Harry blurted out instinctivley before bounding into the station, trunk and cage awkwardly being shifted along, not stopping until he was in front of the stone wall that lead to Platform 9 3/4.

As he passed through the entrance, Harry's senses were immediately bombarded. Parents bidding farewell to their kids, the glorious ruby red train that never ceased to loose its lustrous glow and the all too familiar scent of burning fuels. He'd miss this.

"Harry!"

His head whirled to the feminine voice calling his name. It was Ginny, dressed in a basic denim skirt, black boots and a plum jumper all of which flattered her flowing fiery red hair that framed her freckled face caressingly. Harry couldn't help but admit how pretty she looked to himself. She weaved her way through the vast crowd of parents and students, making her way towards Harry before throwing her arms around his neck. He loosely coiled his arms around her slim body in a returning gesture.

"Where have you been? We thought you'd miss the train!" She asked with a hint of distress lacing her voice, her brown eyes wide with worry and curiosity.

"Got caught in traffic and then had an awkward farewell with the Dursley's. I'm sorry to make you worry, Gin." He offered her an apologetic smile as they untangled themselves from the embrace.

"We were all worried! Hermione's probably still ranting while Ron's worried it's a repeat of your second year!" She said firmly, although her eyes and expression betrayed her in forgiveness.

"Speaking of Ron and 'Mione, where are the love birds?" Harry said, eager to be reunited with his friends. He always missed them greatly in the summer holidays, having no other company except for Hedwig. And by company he meant decent company not that of two over-weight beach whales and an emaciated twig.

Hermione and Ron were now a couple now since the end of 6th year, about time too, and although it would seem Harry would be made a third wheel, they assured him that that wouldn't be the case. Harry however couldn't be happier with their new founded relationship. The both of them had been harbouring feelings for one another for a long time, always complaining to Harry about how 'Know-it-all' or 'Uncouth' the other was but Harry would always smile knowingly and shake his head when this would happen.

"They're in a compartment. Come on before we miss the train and are stranded here." Ginny said with concealed amusement. She took Hedwig's cage from Harry's trolley, in which Harry was grateful for, and they both swiftly made their way towards the back of the train where the compartment must be.

Harry followed Ginny into one of the last compartments of the train and noticed through the window of the door that Hermione was gazing worriedly into her lap while Ron was clutching her hand whispering something inaudible to her.

As they opened the squeaky compartment door, Hermione's eyes had darted to where Harry stood and he knew he would be lectured, even Ron scooted away slightly.

"Harry! Where have you been? We've been so worried!" She chastised in a way that reminded Harry strongly of Mrs. Weasley and Harry felt slightly guilty at worrying his friends but in his defence it had been The Dursley's who drove him here so it wasn't entirely Harry's fault.

Harry opened his mouth to retort in defence but Hermione cut across him like most times when she was annoyed or frustrated with him or Ron.

"Never mind! Your here now and that's all that matters." He could understand why they were worried for him. After the hectic events of last year with finding the horcruxes and Voldemort's attacks being high.

She unattached herself from Ron, stood up, and leaned over to hug her best friend tightly.

"Sorry Herm." He said genuinely, knowing it would soften his motherly friend.

"What have I told you about calling me Herm, Harry James Potter?" She said amused while rolling her eyes, a small smirk forming on her naturally pretty face. Ron then touched her hand gently and pulled her down next to him again, wrapping a posessive arm around her slender frame.

"Oh sorry, how stupid of me to forget, you've reserved that nickname for Ron haven't you?" Harry raised a suggestive eyebrow at them and heard Ginny laugh at his antics.

"No!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed simultaneously, both donning identical blush. Ron had also rather quickly dropped the arm that had been around Hermione in his obvious state of embarrassment.

It was amusing to watch both of them get flustered at the mention of they're newly found relationship as if they were inexperienced 13-year-olds about to receive their first kiss. Harry would never get bored of teasing them mercilessly about it as their behaviour encouraged it.

"Now, now Harry you know how embarrassed the two get!" Ginny mocked and the two of them sniggered at the other two occupants of the compartment.

"What about you two? You were all over each other last term!" Ron brazenly yelled, pointing a finger at them both.

That had instantly made both Harry and Ginny's laughing abruptly stop. Harry felt his face heat up at the mention of it and could see a red flush creep it's way up Ginny's face as he looked over. He wasn't ashamed of it, but he couldn't believe what had happened between them. During the last month of school Ginny had broken up with Dean Thomas for the 3rd time that year and her confidence had been severely knocked when she had walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and was greeted to the sight of Dean passionately kissing another boy. And not just any boy, but his classmate and not to mention roommate Seamus Finnegan. Ginny had been distraught at the betrayal and Harry had been there to comfort her through the difficult time. She had intimately opened up to him about her feelings and the hurt she was going through and he had listened to every word she said and advised her that she should move on. However, what was once a nice friendly and comforting relationship changed as Ginny kissed Harry while they were sitting near the lake 2 weeks before end of school. Harry had returned the kiss uncertain at first but reciprocating the passion that Ginny displayed nonetheless. They spent most of the remaining 2 weeks with each other and Harry was glad to see Ginny smile again, but he himself was confused on his own feelings. He kept them to himself as not to hurt Ginny's fragile state of mind.

"That's what I thought." Ron said victoriously as he put a tentative arm back around Hermione's shoulders. She leant into him, a smile creeping on her face and the two shared a shy yet loving gaze.

Harry shook his head, smile planted on his face before turning to look outside the window, momentarily becoming mesmerised by the rapid movement of the scenery passing by. He could see through the reflection of the window that Ginny was watching him through the corner of her eye. He felt bad because he knows he was sort-of leading her on. She had been sending him owls all summer saying she couldn't wait till she could see him again at Hogwarts and how much she had missed his company. He could kick himself for being so selfish because he knew he didn't like Ginny half as much as she like him, heck he didn't even know if he even liked her like that a first. She was probably going to get hurt again but Harry cling to the idea that maybe his feelings would grow as time passed went on. He was attracted to her, don't get him wrong, but he doubted that was enough.

"So How was your summer Harry?" Ginny asked with hesitance in her voice that made Harry believe that this conversation would lead to elsewhere.

"Boring, yours?" He replied detached, not taking his eyes off the scenery. He should have faced her, as it probably came across as a bit rude but he didn't want to give her an oppertunity for deep conversation. Ah, sometimes he could be loathsome.

"Boring as well, I'm so glad I'm all back at Hogwarts." Harry knew that 'with you' was on the tip of her tongue but she obviously had more tact than he thought. Either that or she'd be worried about Harry's reaction by sensing his thoughts somehow.

"I hope that while you both had a 'boring' summer that you took the time to do school work?" Hermione chipped in causing Harry to shift his gaze finally. Ron guffawed at this but his laughing ceased as Hermione glared at him, "That includes you too, Ronald." She added darkly.

"Err-" Came Harry and Ginny's simultaenous response.

"Who in their right mind would do any work in the summer holidays? They aren't called holidays for nothing! How sad do you think we are?" Ron expressed vehemently, snickering slightly. The boy had no tact at all, even Harry knew not to say such a thing to Hermione!

Harry chanced a glance at Hermione, who looked offended and mildly hurt at her boyfriend's outburst.

"Well I for one take my studies seriously and studied during the holidays! You think I'm sad do you?" Hermione said dangerously calm through gritted teeth.

"No! I didn't-" Ron jumped in realising his mistake too late. It was at times like this that Harry sympathized with his red-headed friend...

"Yes, you did." She said tonelessly in a voice that he knew concealed hurt. She got up without glancing at Ron before looking down at Harry and Ginny from their seated positions next to eachother. "I'm just going for a walk if you need me."

Her exit left silence in her wake with Ginny and Harry looking at each other. Ron had a deep frown engraved on his heavily freckled face, blue eyes squinting slightly in frustration as he looked down to his lap. He really hadn't been thinking and certainly didn't want to hurt Hermione's feelings.

"Way to go Ron..." Ginny said in an unsurprised, monotonous voice, as if she had been waiting for her brother to say the wrong thing to her sensitive, bushy haired friend.

"Shove off, Gin." He said dejectedly, gaze not leaving his lap. Harry could tell that Ron was frustrated because his mouth tended to run off before his brain had a chance to think about what he was about to say, he felt sorry for his red-headed friend but he really did need to learn to think before he said something. Ron genuinely doesn't mean half the untactful things he says to Hermione or to anyone for that matter. Harry ahd come to learn that he was rather impulsive by nature.

"Don't worry, Ron. She'll come around." Harry comforted placing a firm hand on his lanky friend's shoulder. He knew that what he was saying was true as Hermione was one of the most forgiving people he knew and he admired her for that trait. Hopefully no one will walk all over her for it.

Ron nodded before looking at Harry. "Yeah... Fancy a game of Exploding snap?"

Harry laughed at Ron's volatile mood changes before he and Ginny moved closer to play the card game that they had all grown to love over the years.

"SNAP!"

And the pile of cards exploded once more... Ron had won a total of 7 games, Harry 2 and Ginny none. Harry lost interest after the 4th game but Ron was obviously still enjoying his many victories.

"Hah! I win again! Losers!" He bellowed and did an 'L' sign with his hand that made Harry and Ginny laugh at his childishness, Ron joined in with the laughing, leaning heavily back against his seat and holding his belly.

Suddenly, the compartment door was forced open by an aggressive hand. Harry turned his head along with Ron and Ginny to see who it was that had entered, half expecting it to be Hermione, but their mood began to dampen as they saw Blaise Zabini walk in and plonk down next to Harry along with Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Crabbe. Zabini and Nott had spent the most of their 6th year with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, for reasons that Harry couldn't fathom. He had a hunch it might have something to do with Voldemort but he wasn't sure and gave the idea the benefit of the doubt. He also noticed how Zabini and Malfoy especially, never left each other's side and that were strange in itself. WHo would want to cling to Malfoy's side?

"Oh, wow! Exploding snap! My favourite game! My name's Ron Weasel and I like to play nerdy games like exploding snap and chess in my spare time because I'm so cool and everyone else are losers!" Blaise Zabini ridiculed spitefully in a high, squeaky voice before doing a mockingly loud hysterical laughter. The Slytherin boys, except for ice-has-nothing-against-me Malfoy, all burst out laughing as Ron's expression dropped in shame, feeling humiliated. Harry's blood boiled at this, who did Zabini think he was?

"Wow." Harry said tonelessly. "How long did it take you to think of that Zabini? The summer holidays?"

"You shut your mouth, Potter." Malfoy said with a surprising amount of vehemence considering the insult wasn't aimed at him. Harry raised an eyebrow at the sudden out-of-character behaviour.

"I don't believe I was talking to you Malfoy. Why don't you go crawl under a rock?"

"I bet even that'd be better than The Weasley hovel." He said looking down his nose at Ron and Ginny in disgust.

"You take that back-!" Ron said angrily, jolting out of his seat and shoved himself towards an alarmed looking Malfoy and raising his fist at him.

Harry saw Malfoy's eyes widen in fear as Ron was about to slam his fist into Malfoy's arrogant pointy face. However, Zabini caught his arm in what looked like a painfully tight grasp that was twisting Ron's arm. His expression was dark and he looked dangerous, Harry could have sworn he had even heard someone gulp.

"Don't you fucking think about it." Zabini muttered evenly in a silent rage that seemed to be growing with every breath he took.

Ron's face turned whiter than pale making his freckles stand out against his skin tone. His expression was turning more and more frightened with each second that Zabini glared daggers at him. "Get off!" He said feebly, trying to extract his arm from Zabini's grip but only causing twist Ron's arm further.

"Blaise. Get off him." Malfoy said evenly, seeming to have calmed down consideribly.

Zabini looked at Malfoy and scowled at him, releasing Ron's arm roughly nonetheless. While he did this, his dark eyes never left Malfoy's before turning away from the boy altogether.

While this was going on, Crabbe, who was sitting where Ron sat, had stole the latter's chocolate bar, which had remained unopened on the seat while they had been playing exploding snap. He opened the packet and took a massive bite out of it; Ron saw this and looked livid. Trust Ron.

"HEY! I paid for that you dick!" He yelled and kicked Crabbe's leg visciously.

Crabbe barely flinched, only laughing hideously and displaying a mouth full of chocolate. Theodore Nott besides him laughed maliciously before taking the chocolate bar off Crabbe and taking a bite himself and spitting it out on Ron's shoe.

"Oi!" Harry said, in disgusted shock. Rather pointless, he knew, but he knew Ron would explode like a volcano.

"EUGH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Ron bellowed, flailing his foot to get the chewed food off his shoe. He looked as if he was going to throw up and punch someone all at the same time.

While the Slytherins all ridiculed Ron's misfortune, Harry looked quickly over at Ginny to make sure she was okay, she looked unsure what to do and close to tears at the way they were treating her brother. Harry put a comforting hand on her wrist and squeezed it, the gesture didn't go amiss by Malfoy who seemed to have his eyes glued on Harry. Surprisingly, he said nothing.

"Guys! Weasley paid for that chocolate bar with his life savings... how could you do something so mean? I mean, stealing from the poor? That is LOW." Zabini said in a mock-serious voice, sarcasm laced in each word he said. The boy was sick, Harry concluded and he wanted nothing better than to bring serious pain to Zabini for it.

The Slytherins all unsurprisingly burst into fits of laughter. Save Malfoy, of course, who just stood there like a cucumber.

Just then, someone opened the door again. This time it was Hermione. Her eyes were the epitome of anger as she looked at the Slytherins.

"Get out." She said in a low voice. "Now." She said looking pointedly at Zabini this time.

"Make me." He challenged, stretching his feet out across the bench for good measure.

"I'll tell Mcgonagall to take away your oh-so-precious 'privallages' that 'Mother dearest' fought for you to have. I'll tell her things Zabini. Things." Zabini's face dropped. Harry wanted to hug her!

The boy held her gaze for what felt like hours before getting up and leaving.

"Come one, boys." They all followed Zabini's example.

All except Malfoy who glared hateful eyes towards Hermione then at Harry before he too stalked out.

"Thanks, 'Mione." Harry said, glad that someone took control of the situation.

Hermione smiled at him. "Just don't get into anymore trouble with them. We'll be arriving the station in 30 mins, perhaps it'd be a good idea if you all changed into your school robes."

"Hermione, can I talk to you outside?" Ginny said abruptly, eyes glued to Hermione and therefore missing Harry's questioning gaze.

"Course you can, Gin. Come on." She held Ginny's hand and guided the other girl out the door. Harry hoped Ginny was all right, she had been silent through the exchange and that was slightly worrying as she had always been quite vocal. Had Ginny been her normal self, he was sure that she would have at least hexed a superb bat bogey hex at all of them.

Harry shrugged to himself before reaching for his school trunk and retrieving his school robes, Ron following his suit. Both boys dressed in silence.

"Do you all hear my? Under no circumstances is anyone to go anywhere near the forbidden forest unless they wish to have their lives perished." Harry could have sworn that Snape was looking pointedly at him. Git. He glared at the greasy-haired headmaster for good measures.

Harry was still baffled as to why it was Snape who got the position as headmaster. How did that happen? It's a joke, and a mockery against Dumbledore, who was one of the greatest Wizards Harry had ever met.

At least Snape wouldn't be teaching potions anymore, Harry thought optimistically. That was definitely a positive.

"If he's running this school, I might willingly have my life perished." Ron whispered aggressively into Harry's ear. Harry scowled and nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope Snape goes into the forest wandless first then." Harry replied louder.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "You can't say that about our Headmaster!" She said in a strongly disapproving tone. Harry was glad she was seated opposite him and therefore couldn't nudge a bony elbow into his ribcage.

"I'll never see Snape as Headmaster." Harry said icily, Ron nodding in agreement besides him.

Hermione shot an annoyed look at both of the boys before turning back to what the 'Headmaster' had to say.

Harry, however, wasn't interested.

His eyes began wandering the Gryffindor table until they fell subtly on Ginny beside him. Ginny's eyes seemed unmoving, as if she was looking out of the corner of her eye and surely enough, her gaze led to where Dean and Seamus were sitting closely side by side at bottom of the table. Harry, and ultimately Ginny, could tell that their hands were joined under the table. They were both shooting one another looks every now and then and Ginny was torturing herself by carrying on watching them. Harry's heart squeezed as he saw Ginny's eyes mist over and turn her eyes completely away from the couple as Dean gave Seamus subtle a peck on the cheek that was missed by.

"Gin." Harry whispered, grabbing her arm under the table, not having to stretch far as she was sitting beside him.

Her face tried to snap out of the stabbing hurt and rejection she was feeling but her eyes gave her away. She looked at Harry and gave him a forced smile that didn't reach her teary eyes.

"It's okay." He touched her hand soothingly and she sighed and moved closer, leaning slightly into him. A sudden fondness for the girl began to build in his chest at that moment and he relaxed against her.

As they settled, Harry's eyes once more scanned the great hall and he was surprised that he even noticed that Zabini and Malfoy were absent from the Slytherin table.

That was odd... he'd have thought they'd have been the first ones there to suck up to their beloved head-of-house-turned-headmaster. They'd all probably suck his dick given the chance as well. Harry hid a smile at the thought before images of Crabbe sucking off Snape came to his head and he banished it at once.

Turning back to front, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before noticing that Snape had just announced dinner, thus the food began appearing on each of the tables.

Harry shrugged and began tucking in.

Hello :)

Um I'm a bit nervous about this fic to be honest

I'd like to here your opinion on this chapter and the summery? What do you think?

Thank you so much for your time :)

Ill get the next chapter up if people like it

Winona x

Ps I know it's confusing considering the chapter and the fic summary don't seem to match up, but this is a WIP and everything will tie together as the story goes on :]] 


	2. Draco's POV

NEWLY EDITED

Authors note: To answer your question, no HBP didn't happen :). All you need to know is that during last year all but one horcrux is found... and Dumbledore died.

This is Draco's POV and it starts from the train okay?

Chapter 2:

What was his problem?

Blaise had been shooting him dirty looks since they returned to their compartment after their little escapade with the bloody golden gang and Draco is more than a bit confused as to why he was behaving like this and only towards him.

"-God, that Granger bitch isn't looking too bad these days. It's a shame because I for one would never touch a filthy Mudblood. Especially one that's been around blood traitor's like the Weasley's." Theodore Nott said self-righteously spitting the words 'Mudblood' and 'Blood Traitor.'

Draco rolled his eyes at this comment, thinking Nott was trying FAR too hard to fit in. Imbecile.

"Fuck that, the bitch is hot Mudblood or no. That wouldn't stop me." Blaise added with hidden malice that Draco knew was directed towards him. "I'd fucking rape her ass, expecially after the way she spoke to me, little mudblooded whench."

Draco would have flinched at the words had he been weak. Not necesarilly at the words themselves (although they were extremly vile but nothing he wasn't used to coming from Blaise), but the meaning behind them. He loathed admitting that the comment had bothered him and Blaise knew exactly what he was doing.

"Well perhaps the fact that she's dating Weasel-bee would stop you." Draco commented looking pointedly at Blaise before scowling slightly and picking up the discarded book that he started reading at the start of the journey.

A knowing smile crept its way on Blaise's handsome face as he leaned back leisurely, smirk intact. He tilted his head slightly as Theodore Nott started talking to him about something or another but not once did his eyes leave Draco, better sight than looking at Nott anyway.

Draco tried but could not block out Blaise and Nott's conversation as he futiley attempted to concentrate on the book in front of him. Well, Nott was doing the talking and Blaise was silent... listening perhaps? But then since when was Blaise a listener? He tried harder to concentrate but found himself reading the same line over and over again, not taking anything in '...It's properties and whereabouts remaining unknown to this day but some myths still exist and suggest...', his mind was elsewhere.

"Draco." Blaise abruptly muttered, rudely cutting Nott across mid sentence. Not that he'd have cared anyway because Blaise did whatever he wanted to these days and nobody complained.

Draco looked up into Blaise's penetrating gaze and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I want to talk to you. Now. Outside, at the end of the carriage," The dark haired boy said in a commanding voice, this didn't have an affect on Draco though. He was almost over-come with the urge to laugh in Blaise's face for having the nerve to actually order him around as if he was a lowly animal.

"Sorry. My studies are more important than your unintelligible 'talk'." He said holding up one of their 7th year potions book; it was hard and sturdy perfect for hitting Zabini over the head with if needed to.

Zabini then laughed mirthfully as if he had said a funny joke. "No seriously Malfoy, come on get up." A holier-than-thou smile crossed his classically handsome face as if trying to charm Draco.

"What's in it for me?" Draco teased, keeping his face blank.

"Whatever you want." He then winked at the blonde and Draco resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. "Come on." He beckoned, stood tall and walked out of their compartment. The dark haired Slytherin knew Draco would follow after him; curiosity would get the better of him if nothing else.

As he watched the other boy walk out, Draco contemplated staying and feigning disinterest at what Blaise wanted but he was intrigued so there was no point in him wallowing in curiosity with Nott and Crabbe as company. Sighing audibly, he placed his book on the seat before turning a bored looking Nott (Crabbe must have fallen asleep at some point). "I better go and see what the idiot wants." he said before walking out of the compartment and into the narrow hallway of the train. He started walking in the direction he knew Blaise went down and came across said boy at the far end of the carriage, sitting down in a corner.

The glowing light of the sunset seeped through the small window above Blaise's face and hit all the right angles of his masculine face making the dark skinned boy appear more handsome than he normally was. He sat against the wall of the train in a relaxed manner with his legs bent and spread invitingly apart, wrists resting against his knees and a cheeky grin on his face. Draco found it hard not to swoon but reminded himself he wasn't going to give in to Blaise. Especially after his previous behaviour.

"Draco, come sit here." Blaise said reaching out to grab Draco's hand and pulled the blonde down next to him. He tried to pull Draco in between his legs but the blonde was having none of it.

"Oh no you don't. You've got some explaining to do, what was with you earlier?" The blonde said sternly scooting slightly away from Blaise and looking the brown-eyed boy squarely in the eyes. The other boy feigned ignorance and tilted his head in 'confusion'.

"Earlier? What do you mean, Dray?" Blaise replied, his tone was considerably softer than how it had been with the rest of the group. He also used the nickname he had been calling Draco for a while now, knowing that the blonde secretly liked it.

"You know what I'm talking about." Draco said starting to get irritated with Blaise's sudden 'I'm so innocent' attitude. It just didn't wash with him.

Blaise's features softened and he bowed his head in defeat before running a hand through his short dark brown hair. Draco's annoyance was increasing with how Blaise's attractive little gestures were beginning to soften his own mood; he didn't want Blaise to win though and wouldn't let the boy walk all over him. He wasn't getting away with this.

"Ah that." He said in a gentle tone. "Guess you just have that affect on me, Draco." He said in a voice that suggested mirth and a hint of affection.

"What, the affect to treat me like an inferior scum?" Draco said appalled, trying to keep his voice from raising.

"How have I been treating you like scum? I stopped that brute, Weasley, from knocking you out and you were the one to throw it in my face almost defending the ginger cunt." He said aggressively, all gentleness leaving his voice. He knew how explosive and voatile Blaise's moods could be.

Draco frowned before replying. "That's because if you'd have broke his arm, which by the looks of it you were very close to doing, you'd have been expelled. So I believe that I was doing you a favour." He said matter-of-factly gazing nonchalantly down at his neat fingernails.

"Fine."

"Don't tell me that was why you were in a hissy fit with me." Draco commented disbelievingly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, I won't. Anyway I didn't drag us away from there for nothing." Blaise said, his mood changing. Again. He moved closer to Draco and wrapped an arm around the blonde's slim waist, bringing the boy closer to his sturdy body. "I wanted to talk about us." The other boy brought a finger that swepped softly across his cheekbone.

Uh oh, He should have known that was coming. Us. The words that he'd never imagine leaving Blaise's mouth. Blaise who was renowned for his promiscuous tendencies and never letting himself be tied down to one person. He couldn't fathom what had first brought this on. At the start of 6th year, Blaise began showing a strange interest in Draco and began to hang out more with him, which at first annoyed the blonde until he had grown used to the striking boy's company. It wasn't that he and Blaise were together per-say, but at the Christmas party that was held at Hogwarts, Blaise had surprised him by kissing him. They were both a bit drunk at the time and one thing lead to another and since then, they'd been having trysts of a sexual nature. Draco didn't consider himself easy at all but seeing as how Blaise was witty, powerful and incredibly attractive he wasn't going to decline anything Blaise offered. None of this was exactly common knowledge, but most Slytherins knew that they were somehow involved with one another.

"What about us? What do you mean?" Draco's heart skipped a beat at the word 'us' and he tensed slightly. Blaise must have felt this because he began running a hand up and down Draco's sides as if trying to coax him to relax.

"I've been thinking..." his voice trailed off and looked into Draco's eyes as if he was trying to send him a silent message. Draco ignored this, well attempted to anyway.

"You've actually used your brain?" Draco said snidely a hint of affection in his voice that earned him a pinch at his side.

"Haha, very funny. Anyway, I've been thinking, I haven't actually had a relationship in a long time, probably not since 5th year, but I want one. With you." His vice hinted authority, as if he expected Draco to give him exactly what he wanted.

Draco snorted. " Yeah, of course you do."

"No seriously, Draco. I want one with you. Your highly intelligent, sexy, not to mention feisty." He winked at the blonde. "And incredible beautiful."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was so expected yet... unexpected? This was Blaise after all. Never once had it crossed Draco's mind that Blaise might want to pursue a relationship with him. A no-strings-attatched sort of relationship, sure but not a real one. Not that he thought himself unworthy of Blaise but the boy was known for not wanting anything past a quick shag. Which was kind of what he and Draco had been doing for about 9 months now.

"Well... What do you think?" Draco heard a hint of doubt in the other boy's voice as he said this; he obviously thought Draco might reject him with the blonde's lack of reply.

The hard floor was beginning to make Draco's body numb and uncomfortable, he wishes they weren't having this conversation here of all places. Or possible at all. No. Ah, he didn't know.

Couldn't Blaise have waited till they at least arrived at Hogwarts? The setting really didn't help ease Draco. Sure he liked Blaise, he thought he was attractive and had a good sense of humour but have a relationship with him? Even just shagging him was like playing with fire, Blaise's moods were always wild around Draco and sometimes not in a good way. Being with Blaise was a risk considering he's cheated in a relationship and has humiliated people he's been with, would he do that to Draco? Or maybe he's changed? Possibly for Draco?

"I need to think about this." The blonde finally said truthfully.

Wrong asnwer apparently as he watched the brunet's face harden.

"What? I'm not good enough for you is that it?" The tone in Blaise's voice had changed dramatically and it frightened Draco a bit so the blonde tried to move away from Blaise only to have the other boy tighten his grip around Draco's waist, preventing him from escaping.

Draco looked Blaise in the eyes and noticed the aggression in his them as he got defensive, his face contorted in restrained, dangerous anger. Typical Blaise, always expecting his own way and everyone to bow down to him. Well he wasn't getting his own way with Draco. He can go fuck himself.

"I said I'd think about it, for fuck sake Blaise!" Draco heaved a sigh unwilling to look in Blaise's direction, trying unsuccesfully to break away from the dark skinned boy's tight grasp.

"Whatever, your loss." He replied dangerously cold. Blaise roughly unwound his arm from around Draco, stood up grumpily and stormed down the corridor shouting at a first year who happened to be in his way.

Draco was left sitting on the floor embarrassed as he felt a burning sensation behind his eyes, hating Blaise for making him feel this way. Had he made a mistake? Should he have just said yes, risks be damned?

He brought his palms across his eyes to prevent them from tearing up before composing himself and standing up.

He knew he couldn't go back to their compartment because surely Blaise would be there and he did not want to face him at the moment. Draco began walking slowly down the carriage until he came across an empty compartment. After walking in he placed himself in the far corner of the compartment, made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, not wanting to think about what just happened.

Draco aroused from sleep to a slightly rough handed jerking at his shoulder. He groggily tried to shake the arm off but it was persistent.

"You might want to wake up, Draco." A familiar baritone invaded Draco's ears. He opened his eyes and looked up to the owner of the voice.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since we got on the train." Draco asked Gregory Goyle sceptically.

"Oh um... I've been with Millicent, seeing as how she's my girlfriend now and all..." Draco noticed redness colour his cheeks at the mention of Millicent and he suddenly seemed shy. It would have been considered cute if it was anyone other than Goyle.

"I see." Draco would have nudged Goyle in amusement had they been closer friends... "Thanks for waking me up I guess."

"Well I noticed you in here as I was passing. Why are you in here on your own?" He asked gruffly.

"Just wanted some space." Goyle nodded. He could rely on the large boy not to pry into his life, which is one of the things he liked about him. "Come on, otherwise we'll get stuck in a carriage with 2nd years." Draco said getting to his feet.

As he stepped off the train, he was hit by the cool air of the September evening. The darkness made it hard to recognize people's faces despite the lights that were placed around the station, they were quite dim after all. Draco was just about to head in the direction of the carriages when he felt an eerie feeling creep up his neck, as if someone was watching or following him. He looked around the student body before his eyes locked with familiar mud-brown eyes that were currently pinning him with a glare, though his expression remained close to emotionless. Draco looked away and resisted the urge to walk up to Zabini and putting him in his place. Or giving him what he wanted.

"You alright?" Goyle said, towering over him. After all Goyle was well over 6ft while Draco was only 5ft7, the bulky boy dwarfed him slightly and not just in height.

"Yes." Draco said irritably. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Goyle raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, not wanting to be in the blonde's bad books.

After spotting an empty carriage, Draco made his way over to it with Goyle closely following him. Unfortunately, a gang of 3rd year students also got in which dampened Draco's mood further.

As he seated himself in the farthest end of the carriage, he began to think more about the previous confrontation. He was starting to regret not giving Blaise a chance, what did he have to lose after all? Draco wasn't like the snivelling girls Blaise had dated. He's pretty sure that Blaise wouldn't go out of his way to humiliate him. He wouldn't dare to.

Maybe he'd talk to him when he got to the school.

The remainder of the carriage trip was silent save for the juvenile chatter of the 3rd year students.

Draco climbed the old staircase that led to the historic Great Hall and was greeted by a recognizable silhouette not too far in front of him. He started to push his way through the crowd of people to reach Blaise but the boy either hadn't seen him or was avoiding him.

"Blaise!" Draco cried as he saw the taller boy moving closer to the Great Hall.

Blaise Zabini turned around to look down on Draco with an annoyed expression on his face, his eyes cold. It was slightly discouraging but Draco wouldn't let it bother him or stop him from confronting the other boy.

"What is it, Malfoy?" He muttered nonchalantly, the two were causing a blockage in the corridor so Draco thought it wise to move out of the way. Thus, he firmly grasped Blaise's robe clad arm and started to drag him down one of the hallways off the entrance hall without as much as a warning or apology.

Blaise grunted as Draco used a surprising amount of force and none-too-gently let go of his hold, letting Blaise lose balance into the wall behind him.

"Listen, Blaise." Draco's tone changed slightly milder and nerve's began invading his body at the thought of what he was about to say. "About earlier..."

Blaise's eyes brightened in understanding at Draco's apprehension and it seemed that he could sense what he was about to say next. "Don't worry Dray, I understand. Sorry about the way I acted, it was unacceptable." Blaise had the grace to look ashamed. It was a rather unadulturated look too. He leant casually against the cold, stone wall of the dimly lit corridor and stroked Draco's cheek, maintaining eye connection with the shorter boy.

Were his ears deceiving him? Blaise had actually apologized to him! Genuinely so. He'd never heard the boy show or vocalise an ounce of remorse towards anyone.

Draco's stormy grey eyes widened in surprise at the authenticity of Blaise's apology. He sounded as if he meant every fragment of it, as if he actually cared about Draco.

Maybe he did care then?

"Yes it was unacceptable but what's done is done." Draco said honestly. He didn't want to give Blaise the impression that he would easily forgive being treated in such a way so opted to give a distant reply to the apology. It was safer that way.

"So... you decided?" Blaise said, a knowing smile gracing his face, cheeks dimpling and displaying a set of pearly white teeth that contrasted spectacularly against his complexion. If Draco were a pre-pubescent girl, he would have melted but his heart settled to skipping a few beats. Blaise really was dazzling and if anyone deserved to be with him, it was Draco who was equally, if not more, stunning. Draco answered with a smirk of his own, flirting with his eyes with a few coy blinks before answering.

"What do you think?" Draco said before leaning towards the taller boy and curling his lithe arms around Blaise's neck. Blaise tightly gripped Draco's waist as if he was about to disappear before spinning the blonde around.

Draco gave a surprised squeal before laughing and hitting the brunette gently upside the head at his stupidity. As Draco was released, Blaise placed his forehead against Draco's and twined their hands together that looked every inch a loving display of affection. Neither boy minded, as they were certain that everyone was in the Great Hall and wouldn't be disturbed by anyone any time soon.

Blaise leant down slightly to capture Draco's lips in a soft, closed-mouth kiss. Draco revelled in the feeling of Blaise's full mouth against his, a mouth that he was all too familiar with. It didn't last long, as it was a kiss of assurance and promises and Draco was absolutely fine with it.

"I love you." He heard Blaise whisper breathlessly, still holding him as if he was a china doll. "I have for a few months now."

Shivers coursed through the blonde's body and his heart began pounding rapidly against his chest at Blaise's words. No one had ever said that to him before, not even his parents. Draco could feel his vision blur but shut his eyes and willed the tears away, not wanting to appear weak in front of Blaise. All he could do was stand there and be held while he knew they'd be wanted by Headmaster Snape in the great hall for start of term feast. Neither boy cared. Just content with being in each other's arms.

He just hoped it wasn't all too good to be true.

That. Was so hard to write D: I don't think it's good though, something about it... what do you guys think?

My brain worked on overdrive though!

I hope you all liked it,

I'm so happy with the positive response of this fic :D:D it's amazing.

Winona x

I thought I'd take the time to answer my reviews as they took the time to write them : )

Setsuko teshiba:

Hope this is soon enough for you :]. I will be updating as consistently as I can.

If the bunny was dead:

Thank you XD I will try to, but if a chapter is disappointing please tell me :]

Snaiiil - -

Thank you :D

.star

Thank you :D it's hard to write a summary that will capture people's attention but I'm glad it did and I'm glad you like my writing style and characterizations ^^ what a compliment. About Ginny there is a reason behind her behaviour she will recover though. HBP didn't happen and I'd say it was AU after GOF I suppose :S lol.

Carzylove4MCR

Thank you. The action will all be developed as the story moves on in the story don't worry :D, I'm building up to everything and using these opening chapters to portray characterization and relationships.

Gypsyangel

Aw thank you so much :D what a lovely first review :')

Note: If the quality of this fic is dropping or it's getting a bit shit, please tell me? I'm new to all this after my disaster 1st fic XD ahahaa. And please tell me if you think my characterization of anyone is off because I'm trying really hard to make them all believable.


	3. Harry's POV 2

NEWLY EDITED

Hello :)

I can't get enough of this fic atm it's really interesting to write :D . I'm so glad people are interested in this fic and I hope it's not too clich as I did try thinking of an original-ish plot. We are still at the first stages of the fic and I believe that the first few chapters are crucial in a sense that you're defining the characters and plot.

Warnings: none in this chapter, maybe slight language. Oh and an Angsty!Harry

*** I realise I put in chapter 1 that Snape taught potions but in Harry's 6th year he taught DADA and Slughorn taught potions in this fic okay?

"Ahh... I'm as full as an egg." Ron declared loudly, setting his cutlery down atop his empty plate with a 'clang' that made Harry flinch for some reason.

"That's disgusting Ronald. Some of us are still eating." Hermione grimaced in disgust at her short-term boyfriend, giving him a stern look before speaking again. "Why do I put up with you?" She said rhetorically with a great amount of affection.

Harry watched his best friend grin at the pretty brunette and opened his mouth to reply but his sister beat him to it.

"Because you've both been making googly eyes at each other for the past I dunno... 6 years?" The redheaded witch commented in a voice that implied it was blatantly obvious before looking at Harry. " You should know this more than anyone else! I feel sorry for you having to put up with all the pent up sexual tension!"

Harry, who still hadn't finished his meal, nodded vigorously and waited till he swallowed before answering. "Thank you! Finally, someone understands what I went through! I was almost tempted to lock them in the room of requirement after our DA sessions in 5th year, but they always managed to escape before I could..." he said with a mock glare at the two before bursting out laughing at the twin expressions on Ron and Hermione's faces.

After a monet, Hermione couldn't help but laughing along with the contagious laugh of her best friend and Ginny couldn't contain herself when she saw her brother's sulky expression.

"Get a grip Ron I was kidding." Harry said, secretly enjoying watching Ron pout.

The redhead shrugged before picking up a bread roll and tearing a massive bite out of it, looking hard done by. So much for being full!

"Mr. Potter." A smooth drawling voice came into hearing range, dampening the cheery atmosphere of the foursome.

Harry turned his head slightly to see Snape standing behind him; his greasy, black hair lank against his sallow face. He looked as miserable as always, Harry would have thought that becoming headmaster might have cheered him up even only a little but it seems nothing pleased the man. Becoming headmaster obviously didn't have an impact on his 'style' either as he was still donning the same gothic black robes Harry had always associates him with.

"If you may report to my office once your finished." Snape droned in monotony before he cast his black, beady eyes on Ron and Hermione. "Alone."

How about no? Harry fumed silently before nodding his head, figuring he had no choice. Besides, he had his own questions for the great bat.

Harry hadn't even realised he was holding his breath till he let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're not actually gonna go are you, mate?" Harry's eyes turned to his best mate who had an appalled look on his face.

"Well, he can't exactly not go can he?" Ginny reasoned, giving Harry a pitying look knowing how much he despised Snape.

"Sure he can! What's Snape gonna do? Expell him?" Ron said disrespectfully, not that Snape deserved any respect that is.

"Forget about it Ron." The green-eyed boy said defeated and stood up from the bench. "Best get this over and done with."

"See you in the common room, Harry." Hermione said, her brown, doe-like eyes encouraging him. As Harry started walking away, the last thing he heard was Hermione's voice saying to Ron; "Maybe we should think about rounding up the first years..."

When Harry opened the heavy wooden door of the Great Hall, he was met with the eerie silence of the vacant entrance hall that contrasted greatly with the cheery adolescent chatter that filled the enchanted Great Hall. Harry then began making his way down the all-too accustomed route of the dungeon at a casual pace, not keen on being early. The chilliness of the corridor made Harry inwardly shiver and he then began to slightly quicken his pace

His mind wandered to what Snape could possibly want to see him about. He hadn't broken the law over the summer so it couldn't be to punish him, the only thing he could think of is if it had something to do with Dumbledore or his school studies. Very doubtful to be the latter.

As Harry drew nearer to the dungeons he could have sworn he heard a muffled noise coming from nearby. Harry frowned, wasn't everyone still in the start of term banquet? Maybe it was a cat or something? Deciding it was pointless to dwell on, he shrugged and carried on his way. He'll just choose to casually walk past and ignore them.

"Mmmmmm"

The noise caused Harry to jump out of his skin and his pulse quickened as he heard another noise, slightly clearer this time. Harry then realised it sounded like a moan echoing off the walls. The moan sounded as if it could have been pain induced, was someone in trouble then? He knew it was definitely a person and not a cat. He'd best be a good humanitarian and check it out.

As he rounded the corner, fully expecting to see a crying child on the floor, he was taken aback with the sight that was at the end of the corridor. Biggest understatement of the century. He was utterly flabbergasted, so much so that he actually thought it might be a mirage.

Malfoy. And Zabini.

No. Not just Malfoy and Zabini.

Malfoy and Zabini Kissing.

Or Zabini kissing Malfoy as if it was his dying day.

Harry felt his eyes widen comically at the sight in front of him and he couldn't help but freeze in bewilderment at the almost public display of affection. Well, considering it was a deserted corridor just off the dungeons he suspected the two thought they wouldn't be seen especially considering no one would be around at this time. How very wrong they were.

Harry found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him, no matter how much he wanted to. Zabini had Malfoy locked tightly in his arms, one arm across his shoulder and the other resting snugly on the blonde's lower back while Malfoy had one arm laced around the taller boy's neck and a lily-white hand placed lovingly on Zabini's face, contrasting brilliantly against the other boy's dark complexion. Both boys lips were moving fervently yet caressingly against the other's in a way that suggested they'd done it many times before and that this wasn't a one off. Harry watched as Zabini deepened the kiss by tilting his head and bringing a firm hand to the back of Malfoy's white blonde head, pulling him closer and running his fingers through the silky-looking tresses. Harry blushed as the latter let out a throaty moan of pleasure and was horrified to feel his heart flutter against his chest as he observed Malfoy's reaction. He'd never seen his nemesis look so natural and at ease... his eyelashes resting atop the apple of his cheeks as his eyes closed, his face gently flushed and his body relaxed against Zabini's. Harry found it hard to take his eyes off Malfoy and the way that passion wracked his slender body as Blaise's other arm drifted lower.

"Mmmm Blaise."

Harry snapped out of his trance and was dragged back to reality as he heard Malfoy moan Zabini's name, he couldn't believe that he was practically voyering in on them! Almost tripping over his own feet, he quickly turned the opposite direction as quiet as he could without looking back.

What had he been doing? He couldn't believe he just stood there watching Malfoy and Zabini molest one another. Just stood there watching like some sort of pervert or peeping tom, which was strange because he'd never felt the urge to watch Dean and Seamus make out. Maybe it was because it was so shocking...?

Imagine if they had caught him?

Harry shuddered at the sheer thought and was lucky he went when he did.

Wait. Why were Malfoy and Zabini even kissing? Were they dating or something? Somehow Harry found this very unlikely. He knew Blaise Zabini's reputation as a bit of a ladies man but he didn't know Zabini swung both ways. And what about Malfoy? He'd never expect such a thing from him. He'd always thought the blonde had a thing for Pansy Parkinson... come to think of it, Harry can only remember Malfoy taking Parkinson to the Yule Ball, not dating her. Other than that he doesn't think the blonde has pursued a relationship, which Harry found odd because as much as he loathed the boy and loathed even more to admit, Malfoy was nowhere near ugly. Then again he was a total pretentious brat, who'd want to put up with him?

It took Harry a few minutes to realise he'd been wandering aimlessly since he bumped into the kissing pair. He'd forgotten why he was even this side of the castle. Snape.

Realisation dawned to Harry; Snape was headmaster so why would he be in the dungeons?

He could have kicked himself at his own stupidity but then again, Snape had resided in the dungeons up until now so he figured it was just out of habit he came here. Came here and saw Malfoy and Zabini ravishing each other. Well, Zabini was doing most of the ravishing and Malfoy just taking it. Harry was both amazed and disgusted at the thought. He was even more amazed that the thought didn't disgust in the way that it should. An unfamiliar sensation fluttered in Harry's stomach at the thought of Zabini doing that to Malfoy and found himself gritting his teeth in... He didn't know why he was feeling irritation towards Zabini. Maybe it was the fact that he was trying to get into everyone's pants. Or maybe it was the fact that he treated people who got on his 'bad side' like shit. Such as the time he had photo copied pictures of his ex-girlfriend, Tracey Davis, posing naked and wantonly and posted them to everyone via owl (5th year and above). The girl had been in hysterics for weeks and Harry was surprised Zabini hadn't been expelled for it. Most girls grew hateful towards the spiteful Slytherin boy for what he'd done, regardless Tracey being a Slytherin and a bit of a slut. Maybe that's the reason why he's latched onto Malfoy because no girls would dare go near him. Serves him right.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside the late Dumbledore's office. Harry would be damned if he ever referred to it belonging to that slime ball, Snape.

He noticed the winding stairs that lead up to the office were already there which was definitely a good thing as he didn't have to waste time even trying to come up with whatever password Snape would use to guard his office, it would obviously be something impossible to guess just to rile Harry up. Hopefully, he wouldn't use a password at all for the office but Harry wouldn't have bet his life on it.

After climbing up the sturdy, yet extremley old steps, Harry was greeted with Snape looking through a very old looking textbook with an analytical frown on his ashen face. Didn't he hear Harry come in? It wasn't as if Harry made a huge effort to be quiet so he must have heard, the thought awakened his previous anger at Snape. He better not be ignoring him deliberatley...

The room itself hadn't changed much from the antique furnishing to the cluttered desk, still filled with many of Dumbledore's belongings such as Fawkes, his vast collection of books and the array of portraits of the previous Headmaster's and mistresses. Harry's eyes scanned for Dumbledore's trademark twinkling blue eyes but was surprised to find his portrait vacant. Hadn't they got one for him yet? After all, he was probably one of the greatest wizards of all time so if anyone deserved to grace the portraits it was he more than anyone. Bet Snape took it down, the greasy bastard.

Harry's patience was wearing thin and he was beginning to think Snape was doing this on purpose so he cleared his throat loudly, making sure he was heard. Sure, it was a rude thing to do but Harry had no qualms against it considering who he was doing it to.

Snape didn't react to this. Just turned the page in his tatty book.

What?

Harry was about to scream or punch something if the git didn't-

"Mr. Potter. Better late than never."

"I don't believe you set a time, Headmaster." Harry replied impolitely, not in the mood for putting up with Snape.

Snape ignored this, choosing to look up from the aged textbook and moving it aside with his bony hand.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter." The older wizard ordered, his voice smooth.

"I'd prefer to stand." was Harry's flippant response, not taking his gaze away from Snape.

Snape scowled at the raven-haired adolescent in front of him, not surprised at his impossible attitude. The boy had inherited his arrogance from his equally conceited father.

"Mr. Potter, there is a reason why I called you up here-"

"Good to know I'm not wasting my time standing here then."

Snape looked at Harry sharply "You'd do well not to cut across me, boy." Harry just gave him a look of defiance but said nothing. "I won't beat around the bush as I'm sure that you are tired and eager to return to your dorms. It's concerning your occlumency lessons."

Harry rolled his eyes rudely and sighed. "I don't want occlumency lessons from you, Snape. I'm managing fine without them."

"Oh? Like you did last year?" Snape drawled snidely.

Harry was trying very hard to keep his temper intact. "Shut up about last year."

"Why? Because your precious Dumbledore has deceased?" He said calmly, no bite presant in his malicious words but Harry only heard the malicious words.

How dare he?

"Don't you even speak his name." Harry seethed, tempted to get his wand out and point it at the snide git. "You aren't worthy of it. If it wasn't for you he'd be alive now." Harry had missed the flicker of guilt in Snape's eyes and dismissed it as indifference.

"You know nothing, boy." Snape said looking grave, a dark tone to his voice. Harry could tell that the other wizard was starting to lose his patience but he didn't care, let him give Harry detentions for all he cared!

"Like how you let a dying old man-"

"Potter that's enough!" Snape barked, standing to his feet to glare at the hotheaded teenager. He had to do this. "You will be attending occlumency sessions every Monday night. No backchat, and if you don't attend them, I'll see to it you'll be banned from the quidditch team and you will be attending detention with me. Have I made myself clear?" Snape commanded, looking down his hooked nose at Harry.

Harry remained silent for a while, his fists tight against the sides of his body before he answered, unwillingly to have his eyes leave the ground. "No!" He spat without thinking before stalking out of the room, angry beyond belief. He couldn't stay here any longer and listen to this arsehole telling him what to do when he killed someone dear to him. He might not have sufficient proof that it was Snape, but that didn't mean that the facts didn't point directly to him. He wasn't thick.

"Mister Potter!-" He slammed the door dramatically, blocking out anymore words that might come out of that great gob of his.

Rage was taking over Harry's body and resulted in kicking a nearby wall, needing to let some anger out.

"I say young man-" A portrait of a 16th century middle-aged woman started saying in an appalled voice but Harry ignored it, not having time for a verbal spat with a portrait, of all things.

How dare he?

How dare he?

Ordering Harry around as if he was his keeper after what he did. Dumbledore's death had a horrendous impact on Harry; he'd felt very alone and vulnerable at the mention of the departure of his mentor. The man had been more than a mentor to Harry, like a grandparent who was always looking out for Harry's best interest. He'd learnt a lot from the man and had been very close to him since he had been brought to the wizarding world. He had always admired and looked up to the elderly man for guidance, it had seemed surreal when Harry had learnt of his death. The man had been gone for many months during the last months of Harry's 6th year to apparently, look for the last Horcrux (which was Salazar Slytherin's locket). Harry was fuming because no one in the order had thought to tell him at the time. He learnt later from eavesdropping in one of the order meeting that it was Snape who was assigned to do this and to search in places where Dumbledore suspected it would be. Snape declined this mission, saying Voldemort would be suspicious of him (he was a so-called spy for the light) if he did this. In the end, Dumbledore had died after the unsuccessful search. No one would tell him exactly how it happened and once again he was left in the dark. All he knew was it was Snape's fault, and Snape should have died instead. That would have been one less scum in the world to worry about as callous as it may sound.

As Harry reached the portrait of the fat lady, he realised he didn't know the password. "Fuck!" He shouted and punched the wall before screaming in pain at the damage he did to his knuckles, they were an angry red and bleeding at parts but Harry found himself too blinded by anger to care.

It was all Snape's fault; he put him in this mood. He could hear the Fat Lady wailling in the background annoyingly and chose to blank her out.

"Wow, Harry are you alright? What was all that racket for?"

Harry turned around and the scowl was wiped off his face forcefully when he saw a slightly frightened looking Neville approaching him. He covered his hand to stop the mousy boy from seeing the injury and smiled reassuringly at him. "Nothing, Nev. Don't worry." He then remembered why he was standing out here in the first place. "Neville, please tell me you know the password?"

Neville laughed good-naturedly at this, aware of his reputation for forgetting the password. "'Course Harry. I had to get in somehow didn't I?" He chuckled, Harry watched the slightly chubby boy make his way to the portrait of the Gryffindor common room.

"Password dear?" The fat lady said brightly to Neville before spotting Harry and her expression turned berating. "And you need to sort your anger out, Mister! Gallivanting around with a nasty temper like that!"

Neville gave Harry a questioning look as Harry bit his lip in frustration. He shook his head in dismissal at the other boy. Neville let it slide and turned his attention back to the portrait.

"Oddment."

The boys stepped through the portrait hole as it opened. He spotted Hermione sitting on the sofa near the burning fire and decided to join her having nothing better to do. He bid farewell to Neville and dropped heavily next to Hermione. The girl looked as if she was going to give an earful to whomever it was who disturbed her until she noticed it was Harry. The bushy haired girl gave Harry a concerned look as she noticed her best friend looked particularly melancholy.

She watched as he began gritting his teeth, deep in thought about killing Snape before softening his expression slightly and looking at her with his bright emerald eyes. If she weren't with Ron, she'd have admitted that the other boy was extremely handsome but she of course couldn't think such a thing especially considering Harry was her best friend and best friend only.

"What's wrong? How'd it go?"

Hermione knew these moods too well, obviously something went wrong and he lost his temper or something, she just hoped he wasn't as reckless as to get himself expelled. And was that blood on his hand...?

He shrugged then and she could sense the tension he was exuding.

"Snape. Practically ordering me to have occlumency lessons as if he's all high and mighty" He grunted woefully.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "So why are you angry?"

"The fact that he's forcing me to actually spend time with him to learn occlumency and the way he's just so 'I don't give a shit' about Dumbledore's death! It was his fucking fault, he doesn't even feel an ounce of guilt!"

Hermione let out a sigh. Harry wasn't normally temperamental, that was usually Ron's job, but he had a tendency to get unnecessarily riled up over certain stuff. Such as Dumbledore's death, that was definatley a sore, sensative spot with him. As far as Hermione and anyone else knew, there was no evidence that anyone -even Snape- was to blame. Harry just thought if Snape went after the Horcrux instead of their late Headmaster then he'd still be alive but Hermione knew there was more to it than that. She didn't know what exactly, but she knew it couldn't be that simple and she had a feeling Snape knew more than he was letting on. She shook her head.

"Listen, Harry, learning how to master occlumency properly can really benefit you."

"I know that, but I don't want that slimy git to teach me!" Harry said stubbornly, stretching out his legs and placing them atop the small coffee table in front.

"You're going to have to just deal with it, he's the only person available and you should be grateful he's even offering it to you again after 5th year." She said firmly, tilting her head at him chastisingly.

"Well, it's not as if I have a choice so I'm going anyway." He replied grumpily before his expression softened. "Sorry Hermione, I don't mean to take my bad mood out on you."

Hermione smiled forgivingly at him, Harry had a good heart. "What are friends for." Her brown eyes then looked back to Harry's injured hand and she gently picked it up and brought it closer to her, he allowed her to. "How'd you do that? It looks really nasty!" She cringed at the slightly mangled hand.

Harry looked down to his lap, ashamed. "Punched the wall."

Hermione couldn't help but fall into mother-hen mode. "Harry James Potter! What have I told you about controlling your anger? What if that was a person that was at the other end of your fist? Aand furthermore I am not going to let you self harm like this!" Jeez, she made him sound like a right nut case when she said it like that.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, guess I'm just having a bad day. Don't worry, it won't be a person who I punch. I'm not a brute."

"I dunno Harry you've been showing a lot of evidence of that lately..." She smiled jokingly. "Here, let me heal that hand for you."

Hermione reached out and gently lifted Harry's hand, as not to hurt it, withdrew her wand and muttered an incantation. Harry watched as the flesh began to heal itself up and the bones became less tender. His hand was still red and slightly scratched but it was a good improvement and it didn't hurt that much when he moved it. "Thanks Herm!" He grinned and it earned him a hit on his arm.

"Get to bed you!" Hermione said, smiling in amusement.

"Okay, mother. Goodnight!" He said cheekily before leaping off the coach, giving her a quick hug and making his way to the 7th year boys' dorms in a happier mood than he was 30 minutes ago.

When he opened the door he was greeted with darkness, which surprised him as it was only about 10:30, the boys didn't usually go to bed this early but then he supposed it had been a long day. He cast quiet 'lumos' so that he wouldn't go tripping over anything and noticed that Seamus' bed was empty. Surprise, surprise, guess he's bunking with Dean for the year then.

He was still upset for Ginny about their relationship, but he couldn't justify hating the both of them. He had always been quite close to the both of them and everyone knew how close Seamus and Dean had been since 1st year so it came as no surprise when they got together. However, Harry didn't condone them getting together while Dean was still with Ginny. He was still angry at them for that but remained friends with them regardless figuring love was love, even if they did go about it all the wrong way.

After grabbing pyjama bottoms from his trunk, he quickly changed and got straight into bed, making himself comfy. He fell asleep almost instantaneously.

"What? Potions, DADA, Transfig, Charms AND Herbology all with the Slytherins!"

Harry's ears perked at what Seamus Finnegan had just said and he almost choked on the orange juice he was drinking when he comprehended what was exactly said.

"Did you just say we had 5 lessons with the Slytherins? FIVE?" Dean asked aghast.

Seamus nodded and threw his timetable down in Dean's direction, the piece of parchment almost falling in Dean's breakfast. Harry watched anxiously at Dean's reaction as he read it and his stomach dropped as the black boy groaned loudly in confirmation. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Seamus and Dean as Ron and Hermione were doing their prefect duty and handing out timetable's to the Gryffindors.

"Harry, here's yours." Hermione said pleasantly before returning to her duty at hand. "Melanie Parkins..."

Harry glanced at the timetable and surely enough they did indeed share those lessons with the Slytherins. The worst thing was that potions, transfiguration and DADA were the lessons that they had most of, having 3 1-hour sessions of them in a week each. It would be torture. The Slytherins always did they're best to lose the Gryffindor house points or cause trouble and bully people. Well it wasn't ALL of the Slytherins but it was quite a few of them, especially from his year. Up until 5th year, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle used to be the worst offenders but ever since Blaise Zabini hit the scene in 6th year after coming out of his shell, he was the worst of the bunch. He was always disrupting lessons and getting teachers (except for Slughorn who seemed to worship him) riled up. He was also a shameless flirt and would flirt with almost anything with a pulse. And a vagina. Although he's beginning to wonder about that last one now...

Suddenly, last nights events suddenly came flooding back to Harry.

Malfoy and Zabini!

He couldn't believe he got so worked up about Snape that he had actually forgot about them!

He craned his head to the Slytherin table and surely enough sat Blaise Zabini next to Draco Malfoy. They weren't doing anything that suggested anything out of the ordinary, no holding hands, no cuddling, nothing. Just talking to one another with the rest of the Slytherins they were 'friends' with.

Harry's eyes then concentrated on Malfoy. The boy's hair was it's normal pale blonde, slicked back style and his robes immaculately worn with his tie in place perfectly. His angular face was tilted towards Blaise Zabini and he was seated with enviable posture. Must have something stuck up his arse. Like Zabini. Harry couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips at his own joke; both Seamus and Dean gave him strange looks that he dismissed with a shake of the head.

As Harry finished off his breakfast, the bell in the clock tower sounded through the school, signalling the start of lessons. He picked up his school bag and made his way to his lessons.

Potions. Potions. Divination. Herbology. Transfiguration.

It wasn't weird it was just the fact that he knew about them.

In every lesson he had with the Slytherins this week he couldn't help but focus on Malfoy and that accursed boy Zabini. In every single lesson they had, they sat next to each other. He's surprised nobody else had noticed. But then... why would they? Harry wouldn't have noticed either if he hadn't seen what he had seen Monday night, the day they returned to Hogwarts.

He really couldn't help it.

During Transfiguration on Thursday, Zabini had even been bold enough to hold Malfoy's hand under the table thinking he wouldn't be seen. Well he's not as sneaky as he thought he was seeing as how Harry caught him.

Not that Harry had been watching them or anything.

He had no idea what's going on with them. He'd assumed it was just something akin to a fling between them but you wouldn't really act affectionately towards someone your having a fling with would you? Or would you? Harry didn't know, he had never had a fling with anyone before.

Harry had also noticed Malfoy's not-so-subtle looks of affection towards Zabini and knowing smiles. The two looked as if they were flirting to Harry just by observing their body language and expressions. They sometimes looked a bit too... cutesy. It made Harry want to vomit. Not because they were both boys, Harry wasn't homophobic and he didn't think homophobia was an issue in the Wizarding World as far as what Ron had once told him, but the fact it was Malfoy and Zabini, of all people, made Harry want to gag.

Luckily he didn't come across another make-out session between them.

Harry turned over in bed, closed his eyes and dismissed these thoughts, thinking he needed much deserved sleep this friday night.

This ficis so challenging yet so addictive to write. I've almost got the plot sorted out. It's deep and it's filled with romance and action and drama and tears and truths and betrayal and there are a few surprises that I'm not even going to hint to revealing. I'm so excited :D

Thanks again for your reviews, you reviewers are amazing do you know that?

To my reviewers:

xshootingstar

aww thank you :) I kinda like draco/blaise myself so I'm glad you liked the scene. yes Blaise has a dark side... that's all imp gunna say :]. Yeah I don't like it when your jumping from one extreme to the other, I like the build up and then the. That's okay I'll try to update as soon as possible :) I'm enjoying it at the moment and got loads of ideas so I probably will update a few times a week.

CrazyLove4MCR

Yeah blaise has been mean to his past relationships and he doesn't deserve Draco, no:( I'll probably write more about them when it's more appropriate to do so :) I did write about one girlfriend in this chapter though so it's a start! I hope you like this chapter!

xDrEaMeRx4xEVA

Thank you very much :) I hope you like this chapter. The Harry/Draco parts won't be till a bit but when it happens it'll be amazing :D

AnimeAurthorForever

Thank you :) I hope you like this chapter, it was hard to write!

Setsuko Teshiba

Yeah my blaise is hot 3 and aggressive :P Hope you like the chapter!

if you feel up to it, check out my other story :

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5691340/1/My_Beauxbaton_Beauty

It's so annoying that I wrote it on my other account -_- .

Anyway, Thank you readers and reviewers: D

WinonaRose

x 


	4. Draco's POV 2

Author's note: If your going to flame my fic at least have the decency to log in so I can give you a good talking to. To the person who commented on homophones or something I'm so sorry that I wrote band instead of banned but don't be so bitchy about it, it was a mistake and I wrote it late in the night. If your going to criticize me don't do it in a bitchy way, how would you like it? Makes me laugh, especially when there's a billion other fics out there with grammar a lot worse than mine, at least I take it seriously. That goes for flamers too, what are you even doing in the Harry/Draco section if you think its gross? Sorry that my readers had to listen to that rant ^^^, just things like that really bug me that certain people need to know.

Anyway, Draco/Blaise in this section :D it's cute, aww. I hope you like it! You should if your a Draco/Blaise fan.

THIS STORY IS RATED M FROM THIS CHAPTER ONWARDS IF YOUR UNDERAGE OR FAINT AT HEART THEN THIS ISN'T THE FIC FOR YOU AT ALL. You have been warned :)

To my other readers, you'll love me for this chapter maybe (depending on whether you like blaise/draco which you probably dont considering its harry/draco but there we go ... )

"Let's move this party to the dorms." Blaise whispered huskily into Draco's ear as he leant futher against the slender boy encircled in his arms. They hadn't moved for at least 30 minutes, too wrapped up in their snogging session in a deserted corridor to care. Draco could have sworn he heard footsteps at one point but he dismissed it as his imagination and carried on snogging the life out of his newly confirmed boyfriend.

The blonde shuddered in arousal at the suggestion before kissing Blaise affectionately at the corner of his mouth then nodding in agreement. "Mmmm let's..."

Blaise didn't need to be told twice so he unwound his arms from Draco before latching his hand onto the blonde's pale hand and twining their fingers together. Blaise then lead Draco down the vacant hallway of the dungeon until they reached the stonewall that revealed the Slytherin common room.

"Fuck! We don't know the password!" Blaise cursed in frustration before heavily falling against the wall next to it, he began weighing the pros and cons of shoving Draco against the wall and fucking him till he saw stars before said boy spoke.

"Be quiet Blaise. Prefect, remember?" Draco said hotly, also eager to get to the dorms. "Serpentine." He said clearly, both boys watching as the wall began shifting and forming an arched entrance. They eagerly shuffled through and all but ran to the 7th year dorms before Blaise threw open the door and pulled Draco to his bed, closing the bed hangings around them. He roughly shoved the blonde on his back on top of the not-so-comfy mattress before climbing on top of the smaller boy, resting his forearms on each side of Draco's head as not to squash him.

Blaise could barley contain himself as he peered down at Draco, who's beautifully sculptured face was only inches away from his own. The blonde's silky hair was splayed innocently around his flushed face, colour contrasting with the grey irises that were so dilated that almost all signs of silver were engulfed by blackness. Draco's full lips were a vivid red from their previous makeout session and his cheeks gently blushed a rosy hue. Blaise stifled a lustful moan before placing his own lips against those of the boy below him. Draco receptively moved his lips in time with Blaise's before probing Blaise's hot mouth with his tongue. The darker boy let out a moan and started thrusting his hips down against Draco's slowly whilst grazing his mouth lovingly over Draco's neck and collarbone, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. The blonde caressed the other boy's head tenderly, running a hand through his black hair as he wound his legs around the larger boy's waist, marvelling in the feel of Blaise's athletic body pressing down against his own deliciously and bringing his hips up to meet the boy's thrusts.

"Mmmm... So hot Dray..." Blaise grunted as he brought his hands down to unbutton Draco's shirt eagerly, almost ripping the buttons off the white oxford shirt. Draco began to toe off his shoes while simultaneously trying to keep his legs circled around Blaise's. Figuring it wasn't an effective way to disrobe, they both separated slightly whilst eagerly undressing themselves from the school robes that they'd only worn for barley 2 hours.

Draco watched dazedly as Blaise's muscles worked quickly as he stripped, revealing more and more dark, toned flesh by the second. When clothes were no longer a barrier between the boys, they both went into their previous position on Blase's bed with Draco on his back and Blaise between his spread legs. Draco immediately embraced Blaise with his slender arms and legs as the boy swooped down once more to kiss him fully on the mouth. "Blaise..." He whimpered impatiently.

"Tell me what you want baby..." Blaise answered in a guttural voice that was laced with passion as he trailed kisses over every curve of Draco's face adoringly.

"Shut up... git..."

"Tell me..."

"Fine...You..." Draco let out breathlessly eyes closing as Blaise kissed his eyelids.

"... Me, love?" He teased as he rolled his hips against Draco's in which the blonde wrapped his legs tighter around the masculine body of his boyfriend.

"... In me..." Draco replied between breaths, running a nimble hand caressingly down Blaise's toned back, revelling in the way his taut muscles rippled against his hand.

Blaise groaned in further arousal at the demand before grabbing his wand that had been thrown to the floor in the heat of the moment. Draco shifted on his back so that he was lying against the elavated fluffed pillows before Blaise settled back between his legs once more. He heard his boyfriend mutter a spell before one of his legs were raised and he felt a cool, wet finger pushing against his entrance. Draco's desire increased ten-fold and he couldn't contain the passion-induced moan from escaping his lips as Blaise continued to thrust the finger in and out his hole methodically.

Just watching and hearing Draco's reaction to his fingers inside him made Blaise dizzy with lust, let alone the tightness of his channel that surrounded it. When he felt Draco loosen up he added another finger before scissoring the two. Draco let out a loud moan as Blaise brushed against the familiar bundle of nerves inside him before throwing his head back against the pillow in lust, desperately craving for the other boy to pound him into the mattress. He thrust his hips up as Blaise plunged a third finger into him and basked the feeling of the handsome boy preparing him.

"...Come on... get on with it..." Draco demanded, knowing that Blaise loved it when he got feisty and almost screamed with longing as the fingers were withdrawn from him.

"Whatever you want baby..." Blaise said gazing down lustfully at the beautiful blonde. Draco lay back wantonly as Blaise adjusted his long legs before feeling himself being penetrated slowly by his lover. The first few moments of discomfort (as it'd been a few months since they'd last done this) caused Draco to dig his nails into Blaise's back as he clenched his eyes shut, adjusting to the intrusion. Draco laid his head against Blaise's clammy shoulder, his breathing deep and shallow as Draco started relaxing around Blaise. The latter was trying his hardest to contain himself from energetically thrusting in and out of the boy below him so he busied himself with nibbling down on Draco's neck heatedly.

"...What are you waiting for, I'm not growing any younger you know..." Draco said playfully as he looked up into Blaise's hooded eyes and started moving his hips against the other boy's. He watched as Blaise's eyes widened in the sensation before he started pushing hard into his beloved blonde, giving him what he wanted. The blonde boy raked his hands through Blaise's short, thick hair at the feel of him sliding in and out at an even, yet quick pace they had established. The pleasure was so intense; Draco didn't want it to end, content with himself and Blaise being copulated forever.

Draco almost lost control as Blaise kept hitting his sweet spot with precision that made him shake in response. He could feel Blaise's orgasm drawing closer as the boy quickened his pace and started slamming into him, leaving love bites and kisses all over Draco's neck. Draco lost it when Blaise reached between their bodies and began pumping him in time with his thrusts, and let out a moan of Blaise's name that was laced with both love and lust. The feeling of Draco tightening around him caused Blaise to cum inside of the other boy, riding out his orgasm before collapsing on top of the blonde in a breathless heap, taking care not to hurt him. "I love you, Dray." He said tenderly, wrapping his arms tightly around Draco's narrow shoulders before kissing his cheek and rolling to the side, taking Draco with him.

Draco felt his heart almost burst with unfamiliar adoration at the words being said with so much heartfelt emotion. "I-" Blaise gave him a strange look, as if he was nervous. Draco didn't want to disapoint him. "I love you too." He answered with a tentative smile, nuzzling his head inside the crook between Blaise's neck and shoulders and kissing the pulse that throbbed erratically there.

It didn't take the two long before they both fell into a deep sleep of post-coital bliss, content in each other's arms.

Draco was startled awake to the sound of someone -most probably Goyle- snoring very loudly. He resisted the temptation to throw something very hard at the boy but that would involve getting up and away from Blaise's strong arms around him. He settled with sulkily resting his head back onto Blaise's chest and tried getting back to sleep.

Unfortunately Draco was never one who could easily fall back to sleep after being awoken. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table that read '6:08'. Underneath him Blaise was sound asleep. The boy was near impossible to wake up and Draco had once told him that he could sleep through a war after a futile attempt at trying to arise him from slumber.

Figuring it was pointless just lying there considering how long he took to get ready, Draco carefully removed Blaise's arms from around his waist, got off the bed, grabbed a fresh set of uniform and quietly made his way to the bathroom that was attatched to the room.

After bathing and dressing, he re-entered the boys' dorms on a mission to wake the living dead that was Blaise Zabini. He was mildly surprised to find the boy wide-awake and also dressed. The tall boy stood in front of the full-length mirror -vain git- checking himself out before he spotted Draco and embraced him to which Draco returned the hug.

"Morning, love." He said kissing the blonde on the cheek before stepping away to grab his school bag. As he turned back around, Draco noticed Blaise's eye dart to his neck before he laughed abruptly.

"What?" Draco questioned in suspicious curiosity.

"Nice tattoo, Dray!" Blaise winked suggestively at him whilst laughing. "Have you looked in a mirror yet?" the boy made a gesture towards his neck.

Draco's hand immediately flew to his neck and he pushed Blaise out of the way of the mirror. What he saw made his eyes widen and cheeks blush, it was an angry purple love bite the size of a galleon that had swirls of blue and red in it. "Fucking hell, Blaise. How am I supposed to hide this?" To emphasize his point he drew his cloak tighter around himself, covering his neck before dropping his hand altogether and thus, the cloak fell back to it's original place. He frowned and drew out his wand. "Can you remember any concealing spells?" Draco asked his new boyfriend.

He was answered with a nonchalant shrug before Blaise spoke "I think conceilio is one. It should work, even though it's basic."

The blonde nodded before pointing his wand at his bruised neck -which surely looked quite aggressive against his neck- and muttered the incantation. Glancing in the mirror, he could see that the mark had almost completely gone, leaving only a barely visible mark in its place.

"You should have kept it. Show people that you're mine." Draco tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably and hit Blaise's softly on the arm in jest.

"You'd love that wouldn't you? I would never go out in public with something as slutty as a love bite stamped on my neck." Draco answered raising an eyebrow at the possessive comment. He hadn't known Blaise had a possessive streak, controlling yes, but not possessive. Draco didn't mind though, he thought it was sort of sweet and it made him feel wanted by someone, something that he wasn't experienced in feeling. "Where's everyone else?"

"You were taking ages so they used the 6th years bathroom. I couldn't be bothered." Blaise said, leaning against the wardrobe that he was right next to.

"So you haven't had a shower?" Draco made a disgusted face and grimaced slightly. Hygine, or lack of it, made him squeemish.

"I had one yesterday morning, I don't need one everyday. I'm not a hygiene freak like you are, baby." He said cheekily a wide smirk growing on his handsome face that reached to his gorgeous hazel eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise and reached down to pick up his school bag before it was taken from his hands. "Allow me." Blaise said courteously, his smirk morphing to a flirty smile as he took the heavy bag from Draco.

"Oh stop treating me like a little girl." Draco answered playfully. "I'm not complaining though, you're welcome to carry my bag for me. Now come on, stop dawdling otherwise we'll never make it to breakfast."

"Yes looooooove." Blaise said in a singsong voice that earned him a pinch in the side.

It was nearing the end of the day on Friday when Draco was sitting in Transfiguration next to Blaise, listening acutely to Professor McGonagal's lecture on Animage and the transfiguration from one species to another. Draco always paid attention in most of his classes, being someone who took his education seriously, and was usually taking notes of what was said by the teacher, today though he couldn't be bothered and settled for just listening and memorizing.

Blaise next to him was sitting forward in his seat, his head resting against the palm of his hand as he stared blankly towards the front of the classroom, clearly not taking anything in. This didn't concern Draco though, if Blaise wanted to fail that was up to him.

"...The transformation can sometimes be painful at first but the more it is practised the less painful it becomes..." McGonagal's voice flooded through the room and he began bringing out a piece of parchment and quill to copy down what was said, giving into the urge to do so. As he started taking notes he felt a heavy hand run softly up and down his thigh and blushed violently before darting his eyes straight at Blaise.

"What are you doing? We're in class!" He whispered harshly at Blaise who just looked defiantly back.

"I'm bored." He answered a smirk growing on his lips; despite being an annoying distraction in class, he was tempted to kiss the other boy on the lips.

"Well it's nearly the end of the day so I'm sure you can endure another fifteen minutes or so." Draco said slightly patronizingly.

"Excuse me boys, do you have something to share with the class?" McGonagall said sternly, her piercing eyes gazing coldly at the both of them. Draco scowled at the thought of her always having it in for him. He had never done anything disruptive in her class and only ever worked hard too, so why did she seem to hate his guts? Cow. Probably has something to do with precious Potter.

"No, Professor. Sorry." Draco answered tonelessly, he was tempted to stick his middle finger up at the ancient witch but that would be uncivilised and utterly common behaviour that wasn't very becoming of the Malfoy heir. He was above that sort of behaviour. She gave him a dubious look before turning away from him. Draco glared at her as she turned to the black board at the front of the classroom.

"She's such a cunt." Blaise whispered snidely but was answered with a disapproving look from the blonde at the use of vulgar language before he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, now be quiet." Draco said in a firm tone.

About ten minutes later a smile grew on his lips as he felt Blaise lace their fingers together and squeeze his hand under the table. He caught Blaise's eyes and his heart rate doubled as he noticed those brown orbs looking at him lovingly.

For him. Just for him.

Maybe he was able to tame the ever-promiscuous Blaise Zabini after all because the boy obviously loved him. It was a foreign thought to cross Draco's mind but not at all unwanted.

Draco was thankful when the bell rang and from the way Blaise eagerly packed his bag so was he. Typical. Draco smiled secretly at his antics.

"Come on, Dray." The darker skinned boy said hastily, eager to get out. Draco let Blaise grab his hand and lead him out of the room. As he exited the classroom with Blaise's grip loose on his hand, he locked eyes with a pair of emerald-green eyes that stared darkly at them before turning away completely to whisper something to Weasel.

What's his problem? Draco thought, his happy mood decreasing by the second. Fucking Potter should get a life.

As the couple walked down the corridor Draco could tell Blaise wanted to get to the dorms as quick as possible by the way he kept looking at Draco with lusty eyes and suggestive touches. Draco could think of nothing more he wanted to do at that moment than repeat this week's activities. His stomach did somersaults at the thought.

As they passed through an empty hallway on the 1st floor Draco's breath was literally stolen from him when he was pushed against the wall by Blaise's 6ft frame against his own as his lips descended and landed on Draco's passionately. Draco's hands rested on his chest and he pushed the darker boy away slightly. "Not here. The dorms." Draco purred into Blaise's ear.

"Yes please." The handsome boy groaned out before both of them made their way towards the common room once more.

As they drew nearer and nearer to their destination, a sudden thought crossed Draco's mind and he stopped abruptly. The taller boy looked back in slight concern at the blonde. "What's wrong?"

"I've just remembered, I have quidditch try-outs." He said carefully, knowing Blaise wouldn't be happy so he looked apologetically back at the boy.

Draco watched as Blaise's face fell in disappointment and he realised Blaise probably felt irritation at the sexual frustration that had been pent up through out the day. It wasn't like Blaise was the only one who felt this way though; it wasn't Draco's fault. "But you're already on the team, why would you need to try out?" He asked trying to keep the grumpiness from out of his voice.

"There's try-outs every year, even for last years team. You know that." Draco emphasised, he was upset that Blaise was getting more wound up than he should be, it wasn't like he was going for the whole week, only a few hours.

"Fine." He said deadpanned. Draco could see the subtle movements in his jaw that proved to him Blaise was angry.

"Don't worry, we'll carry on with this later. We'll have the whole night then to ourselves." He assured his hotheaded boyfriend. Draco reached out his hand to touch Blaise's handsome face softly before standing on his tip toes, leaning in and bringing their lips together to which Blaise immediately responded. Draco let out a pleased moan as the brunet brought their groins together; he was making this so hard. Literally. Before he got too involved, he slowly tore himself away from Blaise and rested their foreheads together, both of their breathing harsh. "Later." And he pecked his nose cutely for good measures. This made Blaise smile.

"I'll see you later, love. Tonight." And he winked seductively as they untangled themselves from each other's arms.

"Bye." Draco said as he made his way in the opposite direction with a halfhearted wave, wishing that he really hadn't had quidditch tryouts.

Tada! Chapter 4!

That was haaard to write, Did it suuuck? :(

What did you think?

Hard to make out Blaise isn't it? He Reminds me of the song 'Hot N Cold' by Katy Perry.

I can't believe I wrote a proper Draco/Blaise scene so soon. It wasn't hardcore and it was my first ever sex scene, I wanted to make it... nice? lol Doubt I'd be able to write anything hardcore anyway XD.

Please review I really want to know your thoughts on Draco/Blaise in this chapter, it'll motivate me to think more into making this relationship as believable as possible.

Only a lil hint of Harry in this chapter, don't worry they will get together eventually :D and when they do it'll be worth the wait. The plot is going to thicken!

Thanks for all my reviews by the way peeps, here's my response to them:

Crazylove4MCR

I know! Love him :') he'd never guess why he was feeling that way though at this stage, if he did I'm sure it would be messy!

XxScarlettPhantomxX

Thank you :) Your opinion is much appreciated; I hope you continue to read the fic!

Thank you! Yes Harry is showing a bit of a jealous streak isn't he ;)

Alex:

Now see here, feel free to criticize but please do it in a nice way? If I make a mistake it's not on purpose and for your information I had an A for English so stick that in your pipe and smoke it :) Sorry but you can't just talk to me like that

xshootingstar

LOL I know! Thank you so much :) I hope you liked this chapter (and I also hope it didn't suck! xD)

LIGHTNSHADOWS

Thank you :) I can't wait till that part either hehe. Hope you liked the chapter!

Setsuko Teshiba

Thank you :D:D it kinda sucks at the moment but hopefully it'll get better! Hope you like this chapter :)

Lunar Chasmodi

Aww thanks! They are both completely different fics aren't they ^-^ LOL. I do like seeing bad stuff happening to Draco so that Harry can come around and make it all better :') Hope you carry on reading and like this chapter!

Kira1525

Hi ^^, I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this new chapter and continue reading. It's going to get heated soon. Hehe

I love my reviewers :) did I mention that :D:D

And of course my readers too :)

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

WinonnaRose

x 


	5. Harry's POV 3

NEWLY EDITED

Wow, my last chapter must have been real shit if I had only 1 review in 24 hours out of the fuck loads of people who actually visited the fic :S discouraging much? Yes but this fic is gunna be awesome one day, you will love it and that's the only reason why I'm not deleting this fic outta sheer rejection :/.

Never mind, I'll dismiss it as it being too Draco/Blaise for a Harry/Draco fic!

Hahah.

Now we get to hear from Harry :]

Thanks guys,

REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OKAY? PLEASE. THANK YOU.

Ps. I'm sorry if it's not perfect, I had to write this a second time because it never saved properly -_-

LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE TOO :D

It was now nearing the end of September and it couldn't possibly have gone any slower. The NEWT level schoolwork was really beginning to pile on and Harry could never really bring himself to doing it until the last minute (sometimes even during breakfast, before the lesson). He hadn't gone to any of his occlumency sessions either, really not in the mood for them, it earned him detentions but he didn't care, he didn't want that old bat prying into his mind again. Besides, after 2 sessions of not turning up, Snape had given up on punishing him and must have figured it was futile to get between Harry and his Stubbornness. It was, after all, no secret that the two didn't get on at the least. He'd rather teach himself anyway, which he will get around to doing sometime before the year ends... maybe.

Another issue with this month haD been Ginny. The girl would find every excuse to talk to Harry and always tried to sit as close as possible to him on the house tables. She probably didn't mean it, and he could understand why she was a little clingy with Harry after getting hurt by Dean (and Michael Corner prior to that). She had the worst luck in relationships, you'd think it would be a reason to drive her away from boys but that wasn't the case at all. Quite the opposite really as she just clung to them. By now, Harry was almost certain that the love he had for Ginny was a familial/friendship love; the girl was like a sister to him. Harry hadn't seen it at first but the more he kissed her, the clearer it became. Luckily, Ginny hadn't been pushing him to go further because Harry wouldn't be able to cope with that. Perish the thought.

He'd have to do something though, because it was obvious the girl wasn't catching on, she probably thought Harry was acting shy, but the truth was he didn't know how to break it to her. Harry definitely didn't want to hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to do, he cared for her too much to do that. Nevertheless, something had to be done because waiting for her to ease herself away from Harry and onto another guy definitely wasn't working. How do you break it to a girl like that? He'd have to talk to Hermione about it sometime, she'd understand (and she probably already knew Harry didn't feel the same knowing her) and she'd know the best way to do it delicately too.

Harry sighed, why was everything about his life complicated? Someone up there must really despise him. Fortunately, Voldemort had been quiet so far so at least he didn't have to deal with that as well. Harry hoped he hadn't jinxed it with that thought.

Just as Harry began relaxing on his bed, the gentle tapping of the dorms window caught his attention signalling it was one of the owls. Or some idiot on a broom but that was highly doubtful.

As Harry reached the window, he was glad to see that it wasn't someone on a broom and that it was indeed his very own owl, Hedwig. Once Harry had yanked on the rusty handle of the window a vision of pure whiteness swept into the room, hooting cheerfully at the sight of her owner before resting softly on his shoulder and nipping his ear in affection. The raven-haired boy couldn't help but chuckle at the ticklish feeling it had caused. The snowy owl then decided she didn't want to perch on his shoulder anymore and decided to descending on his bed, he didn't know that owls enjoyed comfort but apparently Hedwig did.

"Hey, girl." He said quietly whilst stroking her fluffy feathers. "You going to give me that letter?" Harry said, trying to coax her into flying somewhere where it was actually possible for him to get the note off her leg. She obliged and settled for the owl perch in the corner of the boys' dorms.

The green-eyed boy dragged himself off the bed to untie the letter from her leg.

Harry gazed fondly at her for a few seconds before bringing his attention to the letter that he held in his hand. Deciding he wanted to be comfortable, the raven-haired boy sat back down on his four-poster bed before tearing the letter open and carefully dragging it from the envelope and began to read it. Harry couldn't help but grin when he saw the name at the bottom of the letter.

'Pronglet,

How's it going kiddo?

I have to make this letter brief; we have to be extra cautious with what's said in letters these days. I'm sorry that I couldn't see you over the holidays, things had been hectic in the O.o.t.P. recently, and I hope you understand. I have talked to Moony and he has agreed to let me see you during the Autumn Half-term, I expect you'll have much to tell me by then! Remember to keep this on the down-low though. Enjoy your time at school.

Don't let Snivillus bring your mood down. Heh.

Snuffles.'

After re-reading the letter twice (laughing at the reference to Snape), Harry realized how much he had missed his godfather. After all, he hadn't seen Sirius since Easter and it was becoming more and more difficult to keep in contact with him. They had to resort to code names every time just in case anything got in the hands of the wrong person because even though Voldemort hadn't made an appearance as of late, does not mean that they can all relax. He was surely biding his time.

At least he'd be seeing Sirius sometime soon though, that's one thing he had to look forward to. A well deserved one-to-one with his godfather. He just hoped everything would be okay until then.

Harry sighed. Other kids had no idea how lucky they were. He'd give anything, anything to have the life of a normal teenager. To worry about normal teenage problems like girlfriends, exams, sex and whatnot. Those problems were so very trivial... meagre compared to the worries Harry had and the weight that was consistently on his shoulders. Sometimes it was too much. Other boys and girls had no idea what Harry went through, not even Ron and Hermione, who've been at his side through most things, could ever relate to what he's been and going through. They had parents and loving families and each other. Harry had no one. Not even the Dursley's anymore and even though he had loathed them, at least they were something of a family to him. Even if the only connection was by blood. Now there isn't anyone.

He felt really alone.

How he wanted someone to love like Ron had Hermione.

Ah, he supposed it would be selfish of him to want to be with someone romantically like that... He couldn't really get too close to anyone; it was far too dangerous to involve himself with an innocent life. It was a death wish waiting to happen and he would never endanger anyone. That would be reckless of him.

In the back of Harry's mind he knew it wasn't true that he was alone. There were many people who cared for him and would risk life and limb for him but they also had their own lives. Harry can't expect them to always go out of their way for him, risking their lives. Look what happened to Dumbledore! It was Harry who ultimately needed the Horcrux yet Dumbledore lost his life to unsuccessfully retrieve it. It should have been Harry who risked his life. He would have done it if he had known about it at the time. He'd have never let Dumbledore go on his own at his age! Stupid Snape, he should have done it!

"What you got there, mate?" Harry snapped out of his internal battle at the voice of his ginger friend, who must have came into the dorms when Harry was lost in thought, and watched as slightly dazed blue eyes landed on the letter that was gripped tightly in his hand. Ron's expression turned dark. "Not another letter from Snape? Can't he get a hint? He shou-"

"Ron," Harry cut across, holding up the hand that was holding the letter. "It's not from Snape, it's from Snuffles."

"Oh." Ron said nodding in understanding, he pursed his lips as if he was hesitating to say something. "What did it say?" he said looking a slightly anxious. Clearly he had seen Harry's miserable expression as he walked in and was expecting the worst.

"Nothing much. Just that he wanted to see me in the half term." Harry answered in a more casual tone.

Ron's eyes lit with understanding as he nodded his head. "Ah. I see."

It was then that Harry took in Ron's appearance. The boy's red hair looked uncharacteristically dishevelled, his face was flushed and his eyes looked slightly too diluted. Ron's posture was also a bit stiffer than usual that emphasized how scruffy his robes looked. Many of the buttons on his school shirt weren't even in the right hole. Harry also noticed how shifty he suddenly became. Had he seen some sort of a monster or something?

"...Are you okay, Ron?" Harry asked curiously, "You looked like you've seen a ghost."

Ron's face twitched slightly in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything? I see ghosts everyday!"

Harry mentally slapped himself upside the head as he realised what he had just said.

"It's a muggle expression, mate." He said with a cheeky grin on his face. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh, err, nothing?" Ron said, rubbing his hands on his trousers and looking down slightly at Harry. Ron might be 6ft3 but Harry was 6ft1. No longer was he a midget compared to his friend after his growth spurt in 5th year.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said shaking his head, leaning back against the wall with a calm look on his face. "Where have you been?"

"Um... you know, just with 'Mione." His face reddened, making his freckles stand out against his once pale skin, and he looked down to the ground.

Harry was confused, why would he act like this if he'd been with Hermione? They were a couple; of course they would be aloud with each other.

"Right, you expect me to-"

Then it dawned to him... Of course! Why else would he be acting like this?

"Oh. I get it." Harry said, why was he a bit slow on the uptake with things like this?

"Y-You do?" Ron said uneasily and swallowed noticeably.

"...Yeah, mate." Harry admitted. "Come to think of it, it's pretty damn obvious."

A bout of awkward silence descended onto them.

"...So... How was it?" Harry said whilst anxiously running a hand through his hair. He didn't know why he all of a sudden felt awkward around Ron. Probably because he now had the image of Ron and Hermione going at it. His two best friends.

"You mean you're not mad?" Ron looked wide-eyed at Harry, his voice surprised.

"Why would I be mad?" Harry said softly, not taking his eyes off Ron.

"Because- Well... You know. It was Hermione..."

Oh. Harry got it. Ron was nervous that Harry would be mad at him for shagging Hermione.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Harry said suddenly a bit concerned.

"NO! No-I- erm. No." Ron said defensively.

"Then I've got no reason to be mad just because you shagged her." Harry chuckled slightly at the thought and the awkwardness of the situation.

"...Yeah but it was her first time. Our first time."

"Oh... um, wow... I don't know what to say... err congrats?" Harry stumbled over his words; he was genuinely at loss for words. How was he meant to react to such a confession?

Ron laughed nervously and started picking at the sleeve of his robe, a nervous reflex Harry had noticed he had adopted.

"...You going to tell me how it was?"

All of a sudden, Ron's face relaxed and a grin spread across his face threatening to split it in two. "It was amazing. Felt wonderful, mate. Wait till you try it. " Ron said dreamily. "Hermione is amazing. I... I think I love her." Ron's expression then turned determined. "No. I do love her."

Harry knew his best friend was deadly serious about this declaration and he was genuinely happy for the both of them if not a bit grudgingly jelous of him.

He wished he had that.

"She's an amazing girl, Ron. You better not hurt her." Harry warned before beaming brightly. "Well done, big boy, you deserve each other." Harry joked at a completely unfazed Ron and patted his friend on the back, which earned him a slightly giddy laugh from the redheaded boy before his expression turned once earnest.

"I won't hurt her Harry. I'd sooner hurt myself."

Harry believed him.

That was the most truth thing Harry had heard in a while from anyone.

Harry yawned. He hated potions. Even if it was taught by Professor Slughorn now and not Snape, it didn't make the subject itself anymore exciting or easy. Well slightly easier now he didn't have Snape breathing down his neck.

He was seated around a table in between Ron and Neville -possibly the worst people to sit next to in the subject besides Crabbe and Goyle- the two were both hopeless at the subject with Harry not much better. He looked to his right and sure enough, there was Ron, sitting there 'subtly' stealing glances at Hermione. Harry even saw his eyes briefly wander to her cleavage. Hermione would kill him for looking at her like that if she'd have caught him.

"We will be making a batch of veritaserum most likely next term but this month we shall be concocting another notoriously difficult potion. The polyjuice potion. A very complex potion in itself but simpler than veritaserum. As it is a difficult one, you will be working in pairs. Now don't moan, the pairs will be my choice as I'm pretty sure everyone will be selecting someone from their own house. Headmaster Snape wants to promote a bit of house unity and has informed all the teachers to do as much mixing with the houses as possible. I have already chosen your partners and no I will not be changing anyone's partners. These will be your partners till the end of this term or until I see fit. Now here is the list..."

The Slytherin/Gryffindor class groaned.

Harry sighed audibly, joining in. Great, a feat at house unity. Bet he was going to get paired up with Goyle or something.

"... Parvati and Theodore, Blaise and Hermione, Pansy and Seamus, Ron and Gregory, Harry and Draco..."

As soon as Slughorn had said Harry and Draco's names, Harry looked across the room where Draco sat, which was 'oh-so-shockingly' next to Zabini, and saw the blonde scowl in annoyance towards Harry.

Why? Why Malfoy? Out of all the other people in the class!

Harry figured it was a lost cause before picking up his supplies and walking to the other side of the room where Malfoy was avoiding looking at him. He noticed Zabini had yet to move and had his hand placed on Malfoy's shoulders. Subtle much, Zabini? Mind you, it was only a hand on a shoulder... Zabini probably thought no one would notice. But Harry did. Just like Harry knew they were having some sort of disgusting secret fling.

"Move it, Zabini." Harry said tonelessly, hoping the boy would co-operate. He was not in the mood to put up a fight with the fiery Slytherin.

Zabini turned to look directly at him, Malfoy following his suit. "I'm comfy here thanks." He said rudely before giving Harry a dirty look.

"Listen I don't really want to be here either but the professor said-"

"I don't give a fuck about you or Slughorn, Potter. I'm staying here. Fuck off." Zabini said in what he probably thought was a dangerous tone. Harry's blood began simmering. Where did Zabini get off ordering people around and thinking he could do whatever he likes? He was bloody worse than Malfoy!

"Blaise my boy! Why aren't you with your partner?" Slughorn asked politely to the brunette as he made his way over to the trio. Why was he such a suck-up to Zabini of all people?

"I was just about to now Professor, my apologies." Zabini said courteously offering the professor a genuine smile.

The- The-

The little SCUMBAG!

Harry couldn't believe the nerve of the bastard! Lying through his teeth! And by the looks of it, Slughorn was buying it. So that was lying AND getting away with it! The fucking tosser!

"I was only asking Draco if I could borrow his notes as I've forgotten mine and he knows his off by heart. Thanks Draco." Zabini said as he grabbed a set of notes in front of them, Harry assumed they were Malfoy's. Harry hoped at that point that Malfoy did indeed know them off by heart. Zabini nodded respectfully at Slughorn before making his way over to Hermione.

"Right boy's you know what your doing right?" Slughorn said, eyes darting between Harry and Draco. "I'm impressed that you've learnt everything from our last lessons, Draco." He said earnestly, if not slightly dismissive, before turning to Harry. "And you, Harry, I know I can count on you." He gave them a smile before walking off to another pair. Slughorn must be off his head if he thinks that he can count on Harry in potions. He clearly doesn't know him as well as he thought he does.

As Slughorn left the pair, Harry began to feel increasingly awkward as he and Malfoy were left alone. He hadn't seen Malfoy close up in a while especially not without Zabini; they seemed attached at the hip. Heck, they probably were attached at the hip more often than not.

Every time he looked at the blonde he'd get a flashback of walking in on them practicaly shagging. He was finding it hard to look at Malfoy the same way now. All he could think about as he looked at the blonde was he and Zabini, in that corridor making out and enjoying it.

Malfoy's arms around Zabini and moaning under the boy's touches... Harry cringed at the thought of Malfoy letting Zabini touch him like that.

They made a horrible couple really. A couple who got their kicks from tormenting others... bonding over degrading people and calling them names. It was only the other day Zabini pointed out Ron's second hand quidditch equipment with Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins joining in, of course. Harry tried putting Zabini in his place by saying 'At least he has talent at Quidditch; you're not even on the team. Too bad Zab, maybe next year. Oh wait... there is no next year.' Ron had been upset and embarrassed for a while but he was used to it and was grateful that Harry had handled them well, being too humiliated to speak at the time.

He jumped when a voice near by spoke to him.

"I trust you don't have adequate notes?" Malfoy said whilst he slumped further in his chair, face blank. He turned his grey eyes to rest on Harry.

"Um... no." Harry said awkwardly, slightly embarrassed at how stupid he must sound and look.

"Well that's great." The blonde said irritably. "Of all people, I had to be put with you. Merlin, you don't even have any notes! I bet you don't have your textbook either?"

Harry averted his gaze from Malfoy's cold, grey eyes and heard Malfoy huff audibly.

"Typical. That's what you get for relying on Gryffindors." He muttered bitterly while looking down his nose at Harry. How did he even do that from his seated position? "There goes my potions grade. Why did I get paired with a dunce like you?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy. It's not like I'm pleased about the arrangements either." Harry spat back.

"Yeah but you're the lucky one, you've got me as a partner." Malfoy said arrogantly. "Where as I have you and your non-existent brain to 'aid me'."

"Whatever. Stop thinking your so high and mighty because your bloody not." Harry fumed, really wanting to punch the pale brat. "And besides, it was you who gave your notes to Zabini so don't have a go at me."

Malfoy inhaled as if he was about to retort then closed his mouth before glowering at the dark-haired boy. He shifted his chair further away from Harry, folded his arms and looked away from him moodily. Harry rolled his eyes really not up for Malfoy's childish mood swings.

"See you don't have anything to say do you? I don't know why you gave them to that prat over there anyway." Harry said.

Malfoy slid his eyes to look at Harry.

"I didn't exactly have a choice did I?"

"How didn't you? Is it so hard for you to say 'No fuck you Zabini you lying prick, I need my notes you should have done your own!'?" Harry was getting wound up, stupid Zabini.

"Shut up Potter, I'm not explaining myself to you. And don't insult Blaise." He added defensively.

"Well maybe if you weren't so eager to fu-" Harry clamped his mouth shut, stopping himself from spilling that piece of information out.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Harry and gave him a suspicious look. Harry could see a small, pink flush begining to blot Malfoy's cheeks. Had he known what Harry was about to say? "...What was that, Potter?"

He averted his gaze from Malfoy's scrutinizing eyes, his icy glare now pinning him and making the hairs at the back of Harry's neck stand on end.

"N-nothing." Harry said trying to keep his voice even to show he didn't have anything to hide but Harry was never good at masking his thoughts and emotions like Malfoy was.

The blonde let out a semi-shaky breath before rolling his eyes at Harry. "Whatever, Potter. Go and get one of the textbooks from the shelf." He said bossily, waving a dismissive hand in the direction of the books. "I'll get the equipment." He stood up and gracefully walked with his head held high towards the supply cupboard, black Hogwarts robes flowing behind him. Harry grudgingly admitted the blonde had a commanding air about the way he walked, the boy radiated confidence and self-absorption. The vain, bigheaded git.

Harry hauled himself from out of the stool and made his way to the shelves that held the textbooks.

The green-eyed boy scanned the spine of each of the books. There were only 2 left so Harry opted for the slightly newer looking one.

"You have 30 minutes left to finish preparing for the potion."

Well bugger, him and Malfoy hadn't even started yet. They had loads to do including cutting and dicing the ingredients, pre-heating the cauldron and creating the base potion before actually putting a few of the ingredients in.

Harry swiftly made his way back to his and Malfoy's table. He noticed that the boy was hastily trying to set up the cauldron and pre-heat it with his wand.

"Potter. Read out the instructions." Malfoy said before casting an incendio at the flames.

"Erm," Harry let out awkwardly, fumbling with the book trying to find the right page.

"Hurry up you idiot! We've got less than 30 minutes for Merlin's sake!"

Jeez, who knew Malfoy could be so temperamental when it came to schoolwork?

Finally finding the right page Harry began reading the ingredients in his head. They were slightly familiar, after all Hermione, Ron and he had made one in second year.

12 lacewing flies that have been stewed for 21 days. 1 ounce of crude Antimony. 4 leeches that have been "unsucculated". 16 scruples of fluxweed that was picked at full moon. 3 drachms of pulverised Sal Ammoniac. Pulverised blades of knotgrass. 1 pinch of powdered horn of a Bicorn that has been "lunar extracted" . Filings and rasplings of Salpeter, Mercury and Mars. Shredded dried skin of a Boomslang. Extract of The-Transfigured-Being-To-Be.

What the fuck.

How on earth did Hermione make any sense of this when they were twelve? Twelve?

"Well, what does it say Potter?"

"Um... 12 lacewing flies-" Harry started before the book was roughly taken from his loose grip by Malfoy.

"Your hopeless Potter, let me deal with this."

Well...! How impatient!

Harry watched as the considerably smaller blonde scanned through the ingredients. He felt a bit uneasy as the blonde frowned at what he was reading, knowing that if Malfoy didn't understand that there was no hope for them.

The blonde raised a skinny arm in the air after reading it a second time. "Professor?"

The slightly weighty professor made his way over to both boys. "Yes, Draco?"

"How on earth do we do this? Half of these ingredients we don't even have..." Malfoy's eyes narrowed in confusion as he looked back down to the textbook.

"It's all at the front, my boy. Now I trust you know what you're doing? Mr. Zanini was confident that you knew how to do this." Slughorn said, looking at Malfoy as if he somehow doubted him.

"Err-" Malfoy directed confused eyes towards Harry before looking back to the professor and schooling his feature. "Of course, Professor."

Slughorn smiled and nodding his head before making his way towards Neville and Crabbe. Harry wondered what possessed him to pair those two together; the man clearly wanted a disaster to happen.

"Potter! We don't have any time to waste!" Harry's head snapped back to Malfoy, as what he supposed was boomslang skin was thrust into his hands. "Shred it. Now." Malfoy summoned a shredder and passed it to Harry as he began measuring out some sort of liquid... probably the base.

"15 minutes left."

Harry found it quite comical as he watched Malfoy working like a scolded cat, multitasking weighing the Antimony and slicing another ingredient that Harry didn't know by name.

"Fuck!" Malfoy cursed loudly making Harry jump at the volume and pain laced in his voice. He watched in alarm as Malfoy moved away from the table and was clutching at his right hand, his eyes scrunched shut and his head bowed towards his chest. Harry's heart pounded, seeing Malfoy in pain made him feel uneasy and unexplainably concerned.

The class turned towards the source of the noise and everyone stopped what they were doing. Just as Harry's hero complex kicked in to go up to Malfoy, Zabini stood up and made his way towards the blonde, who now had tears of pain running down his face.

"Excuse me, Blaise." Slughorn said drawing closer to Malfoy and inspecting his right hand. Everyone gasped when they saw Malfoy's hand drenched with blood. The sight made Harry desperately want to vomit, his hand looked really mangled. "Oh dear. This does look painful." Slughorn scratched at his chin before looking at Harry, a sudden spark came to them. "Harry, take him to Madame Pophrey if you don't mind."

Harry resisted the temptation to smirk with glee when he saw Zabini straight in there to protest. "Sir, I'll take Draco."

"No, no. You have work to do and seeing as Harry is Draco's partner, he may as well take him." Slughorn concluded firmly leaving no room for arguments. Harry could tell that Zabini wasn't happy with that arrangement though seeing how his eyes hardened on the professor before turning to look at Harry. The boy gave him a none-too-subtle menacing look that Harry almost laughed at.

Wow, you'd think it was Harry who volunteered to take Malfoy by the way Zabini was acting! Why does he even care that much? Harry had never seen a caring side of him towards anyone, not even his friends. Until now that is. Well, apparently Malfoy was a bit more than a friend... Harry blinked and steered his thought away from the two shagging immeadiatley.

Why was it so important for Zabini to take the injured boy to the infirmary anyway? Maybe he had an ulterior motive and wanted to force himself upon Malfoy on the way, the blood and gore turning him on...

Harry had no idea where that thought came from but it made him want to retch. He needed to stop thinking about those two going at it! That's twice in less than a minuit!

Mind you, this was the same Zabini who he found holding Malfoy like a precious china doll. So chances were he wouldn't be keen on shagging his injured... 'beloved'. Their relationship confused Harry. He had to admit, the boy was pathetic the way he was reacting as if it was the end of the world. That boy clearly had issues.

Harry was beginning to despise that Zabini more and more this term.

Clearing his head, Harry nodded at Slughorn in obedience.

"Sir, what about the potion?" Malfoy asked, stopping abruptly as he made his way to the door, cradling his injured hand. Harry pitied him at how weak and pain ridden his voice sounded. Well, weak for Malfoy anyway.

He mentally kicked himself for realising that he'd sympathised with Malfoy when the bastard was probably faking it! And then the loser had to be a kiss ass and express 'concern' about the damn potion.

Ugh, Malfoy really was insufferable sometimes.

"Don't worry about that, you and Mr. Potter will just have to carry on doing it once your hand is back to normal."

Malfoy nodded and opened the door with his left hand before walking out of the classroom. It slightly annoyed him that he had carried on walking down the corridor without waiting for Harry.

"Malfoy! Wait up." Harry quickened his pace to catch up with the blonde and let out a noisy intake of air when he saw Malfoy's hand close up. "Ouch... how on earth did you manage to do that?"

"Potter, shut up." He said as the boys walked at an even pace.

Harry put a bit more space between them and looked at Malfoy curiously. The dimly lit corridor's hit Malfoy's angular face and flattered his defined features. Long, black eyelashes cast shadows across his full cheekbones and framed the boy's silvery eyes alluringly, contrasting brilliantly with the paleness of his blonde hair. The dried tear tracks also added a nice touch, making him seem... human. He hadn't noticed before how attractive the blonde had become, he couldn't be called handsome or pretty because he was beyond both of those. Even though he hated Malfoy, he couldn't deny how striking the boy was. Looking at Malfoy right now made Harry's heart skip a beat and he didn't really understand why. Possibly jealousy at his good looks? Maybe he could punch the git. Hard. With a barge pole. He doubt he'd be anything spectacular to look at then!

No wonder Zabini is keen on Malfoy.

For some reason that thought didn't sit well with Harry, it made him feel really uncomfortable and slightly ill thinking about Zabini touching Malfoy, kissing him, shagging him... Had they even gone that far? Knowing Zabini, Harry would probably say yes. Definitely, if his reputation was anything to go by and definatley from the way they were rafishing eachother in the corridor. They probably shagged not long after even.

Harry wanted to throw up. Thinking about Malfoy and Zabini shagging unsettled him. A lot.

Did that mean he was homophobic? That couldn't be right though, but if that was the case then why does the thought of Malfoy and Zabini together disgust him?

Every time he thought about what he saw a few weeks ago made his stomach tie in knots.

Harry looked back at Malfoy, who was determined to keep his eyes in front of him, and felt his heart quicken and his breathing pattern becoming slightly erratic. He also felt slightly warm so he rubbed his sweaty hands on his robes and loosened his tie a bit.

"S-So..." Harry let out shakily but redeemed himself with his next words. "At least you won't have to do any work today, seeing as how you cut your right hand." He jested very awkwardly.

"I'm left handed, Potter." Malfoy said in a monotone voice, not looking at Harry.

"Oh." Harry said surprised, he hadn't known that.

As they drew closer to the hospital wing, Malfoy turned around and stopped, looking up into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Listen Potter, I happen to take my education very seriously so I'd like to make a deal with you." Harry raised an eyebrow at this, a deal with Malfoy? As if! "I think we should meet up every other day this week then every Friday night after that to discuss how we're going to do this potion because I for one am not one hundred percent confident on how to make a polyjuice potion and I don't know much about it's background information. I will not settle for anything lower than an 'O' grade."

"Every other day?" Harry replied aghast, having only taken that part of Malfoy's big ass speech in.

"Yes. Every other day." Malfoy repeated slowly as if he were talking to a chil. " You'll benefit from this as well because if I get an 'O' then so will you." Malfoy said, holding his bloodied hand to his chest.

Harry nodded in agreement. Maybe getting an O in potions for once won't be a bad thing; it'll definitely help him get a good over-all grade for the subject wouldn't it?

"You've got to be civil though, no mouthing off or giving me cheek." Malfoy said looking Harry squarely in the eye confidently.

Harry stifled a laugh. Malfoy said that as if it were he, Harry, who was the one who always had something snide or clever to say at every opportunity! As if it was Harry who called his best friends 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors'!

"Alright, Malfoy. What's in it for me?" He may as well try barginning, he didn't exactly want to spend more time with Malfoy than what was necessary.

"I've just said, you'll get an O grade you idiot! That's what your getting out of it!" Malfoy said exasperatedly.

"Okay, okay." Harry dismissed quickly. "Fine. So when we meeting tonight or tomorrow night?"

"Tonight. Then every other day till next Friday and from then till we finish the potion we'll be meeting every Friday night, understand?" He said slightly patronizingly. Arsehole. "Or does that not fit around the Boy-who-lives' busy schedule?"

"Yeah it's fine." Harry said tonelessly, choosing to ignore Malfoy's last comment. "Don't call me that either."

"Whatever. 8 o'clock tonight in the Library. Be there." Malfoy said just before stepping into the infirmary. "You can go if you want."

"But Professor Slughorn-"

"I don't care. Just go." Malfoy cut across and said bossily. He walked through the door and slammed it in Harry's face.

"Oh, go fuck Zabini." He said quietly to the door.

Obviously he won't be relaxing tonight then and chances are, he wouldn't see Ginny either, which was a good thing because he needed a bit of space. He'd be in the library with Malfoy. Just him and Malfoy. Him and Malfoy. In the library. Possibly Alone.

The familiar nauseous feeling pooled in his stomach at the thought.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!

Oh readers! I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO angry! FOR FUCK SAKE.

I can't believe I completly edited this chapter, touched it up and everything, came back on here bout 3 hours later and its all GONE, yep gone. I was gutted It took me so effing long I can't even remember what I wrote! Oh grrrrrrrr. Stupidstupidstupid. Seriously I am so annoyed. Sorry this is probably ten times shitter than it should be!

Hey! Sorry, sorry it's so late! I've had a hectic exam this week and it took over my life. I wrote it today when I was ill in bed instead of going to school :) I thought it was a good idea as I was doing nothing. I needed a few napping intervasls though, like I always do when I'm ill!

I got the ingredient list from wikipedia aswell, so I didn't make it up, I barley understood it to be honest! Lol. And by the way, does Sirius refer to Harry as pronglet? It rang a bell but I wasn't sure whether he actually does call him that sometimes.

I WILL SHUTUP NOW.

By the way, I just want to say I absoloutley love the fic 'Unusual fears' (Don't remember the name of the author xD) . It's fantastic so I'm definatley reccomending it to people, it's sooo cute but it's unfinished, so if the author is reading (which I doubt she would be wasting her time with this pile of shit) PLEASE UPDATE :D. Lol. It's refreshing to find a GOOD fic on this website now. You better love me for advertising your fic on my fic :D I'm nice aren't I?

has gone down hill though, what with all the *vomits* femme!Harry. I'm sorry but if you are thinking about writing one, please... don't. Harry is a boy okay? A BOY. HE WOULDNT BE SEXY AS A GIRL. Lol. It is a load of rubbish though agreed? I never go near 'em myself.

Also, if you've written a fic, or know of a fic that you think is good, tell me :) and I can recc it on here ^^ wooo.

If you are going to, Please don't rec me any fic that falls under the category bottom!Harry top!Draco. Just no, okay? I will hate on you if you do :] no offence if you like that... um pairing?

Anyway;

Reviewers corner:

mrspotter16 - Thanks for loving my story :D I will update ASAP!

GypseyAngel - There will be Harry/Draco soon! Well.. hints anyway! Lol. Hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Please continue to read!

Rayna Mathews - Sorry I made you wait! Hope you like it :)

AnimeAuthorForever - It will be updated consistently. Don't worry it will never be abandoned. I hate it when people abandon a story I really like so I would'nt do it to anyone else.

VioletKity02 - Nope. only Harry/Draco. You'll see futher ahead in the fic that Harry and Blaise's feelings towards eachother are anything but love or even lust. Lol. I'm not giving anything else away!

Shadow stalker7 - I'm glad you like it so much :D hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep reading! :)

Thanks, lovely reviewers :D you are the ones who keep this fic going.

Peeps? Please review okay? I wasn't too enthusiastic to write a chapter after having only 1 review in like 24 hours... THAT WASN'T WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THOUGH OKAY I'M NOT MEAN :)

It's just nice to know what people think you know? Whenever I get a few nice reviews I'm like 'ooooo! Gotta update, gotta upsate...'

Thanks for reading, hope this chpater was to your standards

WinonaRose

p.s. if you can think of anything I could use in the plotline, let me know :)

X 


	6. Draco's POV 3

Um Lol. I've just re-read the authors notes on my last chapter. I must come across as such an aggressive bitch with all the swearing and catty-ness. Sorry xD if I scared anyone. I'm nice really; I was just in a bad mood cuz the chapter I wrote had deleted. So I'm sorry.

I hope people still like the fic,

I shall be updating quite frequently in the next week or so... possibly lol.

Anyway, chapter 6 with our (my) lovely Draco :)

Review!Review!Review! Please? Thanks!

Draco sighed in exasperation as he slammed the door of the infirmary.

Potter could be so annoying sometimes (or all the time). Did he think Draco so incompetent and weak that he needed someone to hold his hand just to get his injury cured? Not likely. Even if he did, that someone wouldn't be Potter. He was probably taking the mick out of Draco in his own twisted way.

"...Waltzing in here, slamming doors and disturbing the-" An agitated, mature female voice graced his ears, drawing closer to him.

The blonde turned and was then greeted with the sight of the accustomed medi-witch shuffling across the infirmary holding vials of clear potion in her hands. From unpleasant experience, it looked like a simple healing potion for the flu. The nurse' posture stiffened a little as she noticed just who it was.

"Mr. Malfoy! What do you think you're do-" Madame Pomphrey gasped mid-sentenced as she saw his blood stained hand and moved closer to him. "How on earth did you do that, boy?" She all-but yelled with concern laced in her voice. Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, like she cared anyway.

"Potions accident." Draco drawled, raising his arm subconsciously. He immediately regretted the action as his hand began to throb painfully. Draco was pretty sure that the sting present in the wound was a result of the Sal Ammoniac that he had been previously cutting with the knife. It was just a guess though.

Madame Pomphrey noticed Draco grimacing in pain and instantaneously went into mother-hen healer mode. He could tell she was about to complain about 'professors' and 'carelessness' from experience.

"The professors should take more care with their students, especially in a subject as dangerous as potions!" She huffed vehemently. Expecting this, Draco flicked his eyes upwards for the billionth time.

Madame Pomphrey lead Draco to a bed and motioned for him to sit down. Draco complied; the walk from potions to the hospital wing had been a long, tiring one.

"Now tell me, what have you done to your hand?"

"I cut it with the knife that I had been using to cut the ingredients for the potion." He started before changing his tone of voice to become slightly more innocent. Well innocent for him anyway. "I rushed slightly because I didn't want to disappoint Professor Slughorn by leaving the potion unfinished when the lesson ended. It was my fault I guess." He said dejectedly, knowing exactly what he was doing. He was laying it on thick as usual and she always bought it.

"That Slughorn! I'll be having a word with him. I always knew he was a pushy teacher!"

Draco turned his face slightly so she wouldn't see his smirk, this was too easy.

"Oww!" He hissed in pain. "It really hurts." He exaggerated spectacularly, contorting his face in pain. In truth it did hurt, just not as much as he made it out to be.

"Oh!" She flapped, looking at his hand in concern. "You stay right here and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

As Madame Pomphrey paced briskly to her supplies room, Draco lay back against the soft, fluffed up pillows with a smug smile planted on his face. He noticed a 3rd year Hufflpuff boy looking at him strangely and scowled coldheartedly at the ill looking boy.

"What are you looking at?" He bristled, glaring at the offensive boy.

The boy blushed and looked away.

Madame Pomphrey scurried back towards him with a spell book, cream and bandage. She carefully touched his hand, bringing it closer to her eyes for inspection before withdrawing her wand and casting a cleansing spell on his hand, which banished the blood marring his skin.

"What potion were you making?"

"Polyjuice."

"Just as I suspected. It's the Sal Ammoniac that's in your wound causing the major pain." She said in a professional tone.

Of course, he had been right like always. After all he did have a plenty competent brain.

"Is it stinging?" She asked.

"Immensely." He said in earnest making sure there was pain present in it. She nodded in understanding, a frown on her face.

"I'll have to put this cream on the cut then, Mr. Malfoy to clean it up and then bandage it."

"Hmm Okay." He drawled in boredom. Draco stuck out his hand closer to her and she began to bandage and clean him up. The shooting pain was still there but he was getting used to it, at first it had hurt much more.

"Here you are Mr. Malfoy." She said as she finished off his encasing his hand in the flesh-coloured bandage. "Now run along back to class now-"

What he had to go back to class? But he didn't want arithmancy...! He thought he would be getting out of it. Think fast Draco...

"Ouch... So painful... Okay Madame Pomphrey." He winced. "I'll be on my way now then..." He made a big effort to sit up off the bed only to be gently pushed back by the gullible nurse.

"Oh no you don't! You're staying right here where I can keep an eye on you, young man. That hand is obviously worse than I thought." The nurse said looking at him with honest worry. "No you're not going back to class for today."

"If you say so Madame Pomphrey." Draco said obediently, cradling his injured hand to his chest protectively.

"Yes I do. Now rest. I'm not surprised if the effect of the Sal Ammoniac has made you feel slightly tired." Madame Pomphrey informed.

"Now that you mention it... I do feel kind of tired."

"Then rest. Now." She ordered firmly, in a motherly sort of fashion. "Now, I'm going to tend to the other patients. If you need anything, just say and I'll do what I can." The aging medi-witch then gave him one last look before hurrying to another student on the other side of the room.

Truthfully, he was tired. Just not for the reason she thought. Blaise could be so demanding at night...

Draco aroused from slumber to be greeted with a dark shadow looming over him and effectively blocking the light. The blonde's eyes fluttered as he cleared the sleep induced haze from his eyes.

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty." A smooth voice spoke.

He then felt fingers being run through his hair comfortingly and stopped himself from leaning into the touch too much, not wanting to be seen as too needy. Before he could register anything else, a pair of lips descended lightly upon his in a loving gesture making Draco sigh, he loved Blaise's kisses. Even the little ones like this. It was then that Draco realised what his lover had just said.

"Did you just say morning?" The blonde asked abruptly in surprise, surely he hadn't slept for that long.

Blaise's handsome face contorted in mirth at the question, and he laughed heartily. "No Draco, it's about 5 o'clock. You've been here for about 5 hours-ish and I've been here since classes ended at 3."

"Since 3?" He repeated, shocked.

"Well... I was... worried, I assumed you'd be coming back after all." Blaise said clearing his throat, obviously feeling awkward about the depth of his words. "You look so beautiful when you sleep, you know." He added shyly, brown eyes gazing gently at him.

Beautiful when he slept? Pah! How cheesy did that sound? Had Blaise been drugged or something? Because the boy was never shy like this...

"Um. Thanks." Draco replied, unsure how to react to that.

They both sat in silence for a while, before Blaise broke it.

"How's your hand?" He said while looking at Draco's bandaged-clad hand with curious eyes.

"It's okay, Madame Pomphrey's healed it up. Doesn't really hurt much anymore."

"It looked really bad in potions."

"It was really bad in potions. Stung like a bitch it did." He paused and looked at his hand before continuing. "One of the potion ingredients seeped through the cut and that's why it hurt so much."

"Lucky you went when you did then." Blaise said before his expression turned grim. "I can't believe Slughorn let Potter go with you instead of me." The tone of his voice implied a sense of possession that Draco didn't know how to respond to. "Potter could have easily attacked you while you were down and weak."

Draco snorted at the last comment and rolled his eyes before replying to his boyfriend.

"This is Potter we're talking about. Saint Potter, the golden boy." The blonde mocked ludicrously. "Doesn't seem like his style, does it?"

"Yeah, that's probably what he wants you to think."

Draco sighed in defeat; there was no telling the hotheaded teen anything. Potter wasn't that complex of a person to have secret motives against anyone. Especially someone injured, he's too damn noble for that. The boy was a martyr not a thug.

"It was his fault wasn't it?" Blaise muttered darkly.

"What?"

"It was his fault that you got hurt." Blaise said looking piercingly into the blonde's eyes. "Want me to beat him up for you?" The other boy added ominously.

Draco blinked then frowned at this. Did he hear correctly? "Beat Potter up?"

Blaise nodded. Draco could tell the impulsive boy was gritting his teeth. He had to admit, the other boy was over-reacting a bit.

"As much as I'd love for to see Potter with a broken leg and black eye, I really doubt that will solve anything."

"Why not?" The other Slytherin said deadpanned.

"Because you'd surely get expelled for even touching precious Potter. And besides, Potter didn't have anything to do with my injury so you wouldn't want to get in trouble for nothing would you?"

Blaise shrugged and the blonde knew he didn't care about getting into trouble because whatever Blaise set his mind to doing, nothing would stop him.

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Draco scolded at Blaise's impulsive ways.

"I'm being ridiculous?" Blaise repeated fiercely, standing up from the chair he had been seating on at Draco's bed side table. "Sorry for fucking giving a fuck about you, you cunt!"

Draco couldn't help but flinch at the volume and violence in his words; he hated Blaise's bipolar-like moods. He loathed admitting that they frightened him sometimes, especially when his aggression was aimed towards him. He was surprised Madame Pomphrey hadn't heard.

"Calm down Blaise, for Merlin's sake, and stop twisting my words!" He defended. "Don't worry about it, it was my fault I hurt myself. Not Potter's, he didn't grab the knife and sever my hand did he? So sit down and be quiet before Madame Pomphrey comes over here and chucks you out!"

"I'm afraid, that Mr. Zabini will have to go now." A third voice said, causing the two boys to turn around.

"What? Why?" Blaise exclaimed.

"You've been here for over 2 hours now and my patients need a rest." She said authoritivly.

"But Draco has only been awake for that long!" He vehemently argued,

"Don't give me cheek, Mr. Zabini or I will be telling your head of house." Madame Pomphrey warned, eyes wide.

"Whatever you miserable cow, I'm not afraid of him or you." The tall boy spat arrogantly, folding his arms and leaning back against the chair in defiance.

"Right, get out of here now." Blaise didn't move but held her gaze aloofly. "NOW MR. ZABINI." She blared furiously, hands placed defensively on her hips and her face red with rage.

At the nurse's unsuppressed anger, Blaise let out a disrespectful laugh before he began pulling himself leisurely out of the chair he was sat on. He looked back at the blonde with a smirk planted on his handsome face.

"All right, all right. I'm going."

"See you later, Dray." He said casually, winking at the blonde (unseen by the nurse of course) before stalking out of the hospital wing composedly.

Draco exhaled loudly and slowly fell back against the pillow with his eyes closed and fingers at his temples. Blaise Zabini needed to sort himself out because that little ''show'' was borderline embarrassing. He'd always been like that though, thinking he had no boundaries at all and could do and say as he pleased. Draco didn't deny having a similar attitude, but he knew when to draw the line at least.

He found the brunet's behaviour really over the top, especially when he suggested to beat up Potter. Like he had mentioned before, Potter with a black eye wouldn't be a sight half bad but honestly it was so uncalled for. Blaise was obviously a protective person but he needed to tone it all down, it was becoming a bit too much. Of course, he now knew who to go to if someone did do something to harm him but there was an appropriate time and place for these things. Besides, even if it was Potter's fault he could definitely handle the boy himself just fine.

About an hour later, the nurse scuttled back to where he lay reading a book that he found on the bedside table on transfiguration, he had been bored after all, and she had quickly mentioned that he had been discharged but to return if he had any further problems with his hand. He nodded in comprehension before making his way back down to the great hall for dinner.

Draco walked proudly and confidently into the bustling chatter of the great hall. He strode to the end of the table where the rest of the Slytherin 7th years were seated in a cluster together.

"Draco! How's your hand? It looked awfully painful and judging by your reaction in class it probably was!" said Pansy Parkinson loudly as he sat down opposite her.

To answer her question, he raised his almost-completely-healed hand before adding. "It's practically fully healed now, it only truly hurt because of the Sal Ammoniac that was on the knife." He drawled.

"Oh. I'm glad it's okay then. Thought you might have cut an artery at the sight of all the blood." She said looking thoughtfully at his encased hand before she proceeded to eat her meal.

Draco had mixed feelings on the pug-faced girl. They had never been particularly close, and she had been so annoying in their first few years of Hogwarts, but she had changed since then. Pansy would always greet him whenever she saw him and appeared to act kindly towards him. She was something of a friend to him he supposed but he wasn't completely sure whether he could fully trust her. He could however have a decent conversation with her from time to time.

"What did I miss in the rest of my classes today, Pansy?" Draco addressed her.

"Nothing much. You only missed double History, and we only copied stuff off the black board." She shrugged before speaking again. "You can copy up my notes though if you want?" Pansy said, her tone of voice hinting slight meekness, which was unusual for the usually chatty girl.

Draco offered her a small smile of gratitude before responding. "Thanks, Pansy. I can't afford to slack in any of my classes."

"I know what you mean, the work is so heavy now isn't it?"

Draco nodded in agreement as he ate, in response to her.

A comfortable silence descended upon the pair as they ate and Draco's grey eyes began to roam the great hall casually. He spotted Potters trademark untamed mop amongst the Gryffindor table, which effectively reminded him of the work they had to do in the library later. At best, he wasn't looking forward to it but it had to be done. After all, he couldn't rely on Potter's knowledge to save them in potions. Lack of knowledge was probably an even more appropriate way of putting it.

As he watched the boy from the other end of them room, he acknowledged Weasley's sister sitting practically on the Golden boy's lap and giving him her definition of what would probably be considered as 'cutesy eyes'.

Eugh.

Were they a couple or something? If they were, they made a really ugly couple. A boy with a disfigured forehead and a ginger girl who looked like she had fallen from the ugly tree at birth, hitting a few branches at on the way down. Heck, hitting ALL the branches on the way down. He had never understood how Ginny Weasley managed to get with the amount of boys she has been with with looks like that. Even Potter was out of her league.

He had always grudgingly acknowledged Harry Potter as a good-looking boy but that's something he would never admit to or even say aloud to himself. Something Draco would admit however was that he desperately needed to change his clothing. For as long as Draco had known him, the boy had always donned baggy, atrocious muggle clothes that Draco would love to watch burn. Didn't his parents leave him any money? From what Draco had heard, they had left him plenty so why on earth would he choose to wear such attire instead of investing in some top-end-market wizarding robes? Mind you... dressing like that wouldn't be Potter; he kind of suited the scruffy little orphan boy look.

Draco frowned, why was he thinking about Potter's dress sense of all things. He had better things to think about.

"So Draco are you with Blaise now? There's a rumour going around Slytherin that you two are together but I don't think anyone really knows..." Pansy murmured in a hesitant voice snapping Draco from his thoughts and away from the Gryffindor table.

"None of your business." snapped Draco before he could stop himself. He regretted it when he saw her face drop slightly as she looked away and muttered a 'sorry' under her breath.

"I didn't mean that... Sorry." Draco apologized; he didn't have anything against Pansy so he couldn't justify snapping at the girl. "We are together just... don't tell anyone. It's not something we are keeping a secret but we don't really want to flaunt it either. Well... that's the impression I get from Blaise at least."

Pansy nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't buy it that he has only had a few official girlfriends before you, he obviously isn't one to flaunt whoever he's with which is weird because he seems to be the type who would, don't you think? I bet he's had plenty of people on the sly."

"Yes. I know he's had many flings though with boys and girls. He told me." Draco said slightly grim; he didn't really want to talk about Blaise's past exploits.

"I hope he treats you well, better than his last girlfriends at least." Pansy uttered offering the pale boy a smile. "And don't worry I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me." She whispered.

"Good. And thanks." He smiled in return to her.

"Do you want to copy up the history homework tonight? I could help you with anything you don't understand but I'm sure you won't need It." offered Pansy with a hidden eagerness.

"I can't tonight. I've got to go to the Library to do some potions work."

"There's potions homework?" Pansy questioned in aghast, her brown eyes wide against her round face.

"No. Just me doing some extra curricular work." Draco grinned and laughed slightly.

"Had me worried for a second there!" She said playfully, shaking her hair.

After finishing up his meal, he looked to Pansy again. "Do you have the time?"

Pansy looked to her wrist watch before replying with; "Half seven."

"Okay. I best be going then. I'll see you in the common room." He said and nodded at her.

She smiled back at him and waved lightly. "Bye."

As Draco walked out of the hall he began thinking about what a tolerable girl Pansy had become and even though she wasn't the best looking person in the world, Draco still liked her. She wasn't nice to most people though, and Draco was flattered that she treated him with friendliness and respect. He was pretty sure she didn't fancy him, not since first year anyway, but he did wonder why she was at her nicest to him. Draco was admittedly quite a hard person to get along with so it was slightly strange. She better not fancy him, Draco didn't swing that way if she did and the fact that she knew he was dating Blaise made it even more glaringly obvious.

When Draco made his way through the large doors of the great hall, he almost flinched as he felt a hand grab hold of his upper arm.

"We definitely still studying tonight, yeah?" The familiar voice of Potter reached his ears. Draco pulled his arm away from the other boys grasp with a frown set on his face.

"Yes. Do I have to repeat myself all the time to you?"

"Whatever Malfoy. What happened to being civil?"

"I am civil, Potter. Merely pointing out that I seem to be increasingly repeating myself around you." said Draco, restraining himself from saying anything snarky. He didn't want them to be arguing so that they couldn't study properly.

"Right. So 8 o'clock in the library, yeah?" Potter said running a hand through his unruly sable hair.

"8 o'clock and don't you dare be late." Draco warned. The last thing he wanted to do was to be waiting around for Potter on a Friday night.

"Oh and Potter? In future, please refrain from manhandling me." added the blonde before he swiftly turned on his heels in the direction of the dungeons leaving the green-eyed boy standing there watching his back.

Draco was rummaging through his potions work at 7:45 that night, finding as many books and notes as he could on polyjuice potion. He placed everything neatly in his bag along with 2 quills (knowing Potter he wouldn't have even remembered one, but Draco was prepared) and spare pieces of parchment.

"Hey, Dray." The blonde felt strong arms encircle his waist from behind and a kiss being planted atop his head. "Where you off to?" Blaise asked in a mellow voice.

"I'm going to the Library." Draco answered, consciously leaving Potter out of the equation.

"Aw, you brain box." He said affectionately. Draco leant back against the taller boy enjoying the attention. "Don't be too late. I want you to myself as well." Blaise whispered the last part seductively in his ear making the blonde shiver. Draco pushed himself lightly away from Blaise's hold, not wanting to be caught up as much as he wanted to stay.

"I won't be." Draco grinned at his handsome boyfriend. "I won't wear myself out either." He said with a cheeky wink.

Blaise laughed at him and shook his head. "Good." The boy then moved to his bed, lay down and closed his eyes with his arms folded under his head looking the epitome of relaxation. Draco wished he could relax with him.

The blonde quickly returned to scouring his mind to make sure he'd remembered everything.

"Hey Blaise, can I have my notes back?" Draco asked when the thought had come to him. They would be really handy for him and Potter tonight, he had written down almost everything the teacher had said so they were really detailed.

Blaise rose from his position on his bed and gave Draco a questioning look. "What?"

"My notes. Can I have them back?" asked Draco nonchalantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" questioned Blaise with a surprising amount of suspicion.

Draco frowned at this. Did he really have to explain why he needed his notes to go to the library with? Wasn't it already obvious that he'd be using them for studying?

"Isn't it obvious?"

Blaise stared blankly at him, one eyebrow raised.

Draco rolled his eyes before he answered. "I need them to study in the library don't I?"

Blaise shrugged and settled back down on the bed. "Write some new ones. You're smart enough."

That answer didn't please Draco at all. "Excuse me? Why would I need to write new ones when a wrote a perfectly good set of notes last week?"

"Because I have yours that's why."

"Well give them back then." said Draco whilst he grit his teeth slightly. He was beginning to get annoyed now. All the idiot had to do was bloody reach into his bag and give his notes back to him. What was the big deal?

"No because I need them don't I?" The brunet said casually. His aloofness grated Draco's nerves even more.

"Don't be a dickhead and give them back!" shouted Draco and made his way nearer to Blaise. The latter got off the bed and stood to his full height, his expression was cold and unfriendly. An expression Draco didn't like at all.

"Don't talk to me like that, Dray." He said in an even tone, looking down at Draco. At that point, Draco cursed his shorter height.

"I'll talk to you however I want, thanks." Draco answered defiantly, not afraid to stand his ground with the taller boy.

The boy obviously didn't like the way Draco was standing up to him and the blonde noticed his fists clenching at his sides. Hah! He was so pathetic. Can't he rein his anger in for once? Draco really didn't know why he put up with the boy, sometimes. Didn't he know that Draco didn't scare easily?

"I said. Don't. Talk to me. Like. That." Blaise repeated lowly, grinding out his words through his teeth.

Draco's heart skipped a beat but he wouldn't let Blaise frighten him much less show it.

The smaller blonde glared up at Blaise through his eyelashes. He hated Blaise so much when he tried to intimidate him like this; Draco concluded he needed some form of counselling or anger management classes to sort out his superiority complex that was way out of control.

"Fuck you, Blaise." Draco spat venomously, hoping Blaise would come to his senses and stop this behaviour.

Before Draco knew it, he was knocked right into the wardrobe behind him clutching at his left temple, he screamed in pain and shock. The pain was throbbing, so very different from his previous injury, and Draco let out a shaky breath. Tears were beginning to rise to the surface but not enough to fall.

That fucking hurt.

He looked up at Blaise in hurt and noticed the boy was still standing there breathing heavily, fist poised and eyes staring blankly at Draco.

"Dray... I- I'm so-" He sounded almost apologetic.

Draco abruptly cut him across. "Don't even think about saying sorry. I can't believe you hit me..." his voice trailed off dripping with betrayal. He still felt slightly disorientated from the punch and it didn't help matters.

"W-well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't angered me!" He said, bristling at Draco's furious reaction.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for angering you Blaise." Draco said, his voice laced with sarcasm and anger. "I guess I deserved everything I got then, eh?" Draco spat, he couldn't express how dumfounded he was by what had just happened. He knew Blaise was quite a violent person but no way did he expect that he'd be on the other side of his fist. It was quite a frightening concept.

"I'm sorry!" Blaise shouted, sounding far from sorry and more frustrated.

"Oh fuck off! Your apology means shit to me. Just get away from me." Draco yelled, growing breathless from all the shouting he was doing. "And don't even try to talk to me until you can come up with an adequate apology!"

He grabbed his bag from the floor of the dormitory, flung open the door and waltz through the common room. He wanted to be as far from Blaise as possible at the moment.

He was brooding so much about the past events of 10 minutes ago that he almost missed the entrance to the library altogether.

Draco's mood wasn't the best. He was torn between bursting out crying, ripping his hair out or pushing Blaise... no, Zabini off the astronomy tower. The last one definitely held more interest to him. He pushed open the door to the library and attempted to look for Potter.

"Oi! Malfoy! Over hear!" He heard a loud voice call out to him.

"Mr. Potter!" The librarian, Madame Pince, hissed at him. The golden boy of course apologised for the disruption he had caused straight away.

As Draco reached the table situated near the back of the library, quite nicely secluded too, he all but slammed his heavy book bag on the table making Potter flinch slightly. Good.

"And what time do you call this then? Eight fifteen? Do as I say not as I do, is it Malfoy?" Potter said sarcastically with a surprising lack of malice in his words. "I even came here quite early especia-" The boy cut himself off. "Wow, Malfoy what the fuck's that?" cried Potter, eyes glued to Draco's face with a curious frown set on his visage,

"What?" Draco said touching the side of his face. Did he have a bug on his face or something?

"That huge black eye you have! Fucking hell!" Potter all but shouted. Draco quickly made the decision cast a 'silencio' around them because the idiot was going to get them kicked out.

"Now say that again, a bit more understandable this time." drawled Draco calmly as he sat down on the chair opposite to Potter.

"Um, why do you have a massive bruise on the side of your face? It's right by your eye!" Potter said horrified, still gaping at him.

"What!" Draco screeched and began searching through his bag for the pocket size mirror that he always carried around with him. He fumbled through his stuff till he came across the familiar circular mirror and gasped audibly when he saw his reflection. Around his eye was a nasty looking purple-blue bruise that reminded him of the love bite that Blaise had given him. Except this bruise wasn't made out of love. It was made from anger.

His heart squeezed as he took in what his lover had done to his face. His lover. The person in the world who should be the least likely person to ever lay a finger on him in such a way. A lump in Draco's throat was beginning to form, making it hard for him to breathe; there's no way he would get emotional in front of Potter though. He put the mirror away, the sight of the vicious mark making him sick, and looked back at Potter who's eyes looked... worried?

"How the hell did you do that? That definitely wasn't there 3/4 of an hour ago!"

Draco really didn't need to hear this. He wished Potter would shut the fuck up.

"Why do you even care Potter?" The blonde exhaled frustrated.

He really wished he wasn't here right now yet glad he was far away from Blaise.

OMG! I read through that just now and I thought... UGH! It's rubbish :( I was going to re-write it all completley but then thought I'd give it the benefit of the doubt so please tell me whether you liked it yeah?

I'd just like to say before anything else that if anyone thought Pansy fancies Draco, you're wrong. Everyone in Slytherin knows of Draco's sexuality including Pansy, but the girl is eager to be his friend. She doesn't have many and has always held a (platonic) flame for Draco. Lol.

And sorry I had to end somewhere here because I wanted the library scene to be in Harry's POV. Don't worry; they will be one step closer to getting together after the next chapter! Yay!

I'm so happy with the response to the last chapter too ^^ YAY. So pleased of course I wrote this chapter (ive been off school the past 3 days cuz im ill :'( . ah well that means i had time to write this!) .

I hope everyones enjoying it, because im enjoying writing it!

Here's the answer to my reviews (the most i've had for one chapter ^^ YAY) :

crazylove4MCR - Thanks :D I know Harry is confused, he's a boy what do you expect? LOL. An oblivious boy at that. He doesn't realise that he might be harbouring a crush for Draco, but eventually (when his feelings grow) he won't be able to not realise! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

Krazeebabee- Yes I know! It's going to be good (next chapter xD sorry I was expecting the library scene to be in this chapter aswell but I'm so unpredictable as I write. Lol. ). Blaise (my Blaise anyway) is really controlling, really posessive and power hungry he thinks he can do whatever he likes. If someone else... say Harry comes along and threatens to steal his Draco.. what do you think his reaction would be? Lol I know that doesn't really answer your question but I don't want to give too much away but yeah basically last statement confirmed it. And I haven't decided yet whether Blaise will be jelous specifically about Draco's studying sessions with Harry (Draco doesn't intend on telling him about Harry at all, knowing it might cause rows)

Clover-night - Nooooo Lol, this isn't a Blaise/Draco story, rest assured :) They're just the starting couple. Harry will end up with Draco but not without a few obsticles getting in the way! :P Thanks for being a faithful reader xD I'm glad you like my fic :D:D

rockergoth - When the Draco/Harry-ness comes, it will be good! You will like it! Just can't really say when it will be for the simple reason that I don't even know myself. I'm just thinking of everything as I'm going along . LOL and yes in the library there will be fluff :) :) . Blaise is an arsehole but he's not as he seems either. I won't expand on that because I don't want to give it away!

LIGHTNSHADOWS - Okay thanks for telling me. And yes Harry is jelouse he just doesn't realise it because at this point, he would never be able to draw to that conclusion. I can't wait till they both get together, somethings going to happen with Blaise though, it's a surprise! hehe! hope you like this chapter! :D Thanks for agreeing with me lol.

Say What? - Thanks :) I tried to make everyone as in-character as possible, it's the way we all like them isn't it? Nooo I'd never make Draco and Harry together stragiht away, what's there to write about after that anyways . LOL. To be honest with you... I'm also curious how they'll get together (hehe not even I know. Lol.). Aww yay! I'm glad i had at least one person laughing at that part xD That's great :D I love them as best friends too which is why i despise the pairinf ron/harry ew its like incest. Lol. I know, Harry doesn't know what to think about the two of them, he's confused about it all and misinterprating his feelings completley. I know I actually made him forget Snape wouldn't be in the dungeons because I needed him to walk in on Draco and Blaise. It just had to have happened! Thats okay I ramble too Lol just look at this massive paragraph. I hope you like this chapter :D:D

xdreamerx4xeva - Lol me too! It opens so many oppertunities to get them snogging ;D Lol. It's awsome isn't it? xD I hope you like this chapter! :D

xxXAngelDreamerXxx - I'm glad you like it :) Ahhh thankfuly Draco didn't hear (thankfully for me too because I'd have no plot otherwise Lol. )

m. - I'm so happy when people say they love my fic! :D Yay! Lol Don't worry, I was just in a bad mood when I wrote my last authors not because I had to re-wrtie the chapter. ThankYou, hope you like this chapter!

Fluffy no Danna - Thank you :) I'm glad some people like it. Hope you liked this chapter!

BlachCrystal17 - Yay :) Glad people actually take notice of my posts then! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :]]

Thank you lovely reviewers, your reviews made me smile !

Until next time!

WinonaRose

X 


	7. Harry's POV 4

NEWLY EDITED

Woo past 50 reviews :D. Yay!

Glad people like the fic.

Sorry its late guys... I had major writers block, I didnt know how to approach this chapter.

Hope you like this chapter

don't forget to...

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! THANK YOUUUU! :D

"Why do you even care Potter?"

Harry didn't even take in those words; he was more than a little taken aback at the sight of the angry bruise on Malfoy's right temple, having missed his eye by mere millimeters. Harry couldn't think of a reason as to how it got there in the short space of time. It must really hurt the boy.

"Fuck." Harry said untactfully as he inwardly winced, not being able to take his eyes off it. "Looks like you've had a good right hook to your temple."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry's heartstrings unexpectedly tugged when Malfoy's expression turned distant then softening to hurt and the blonde looked away. This concerned Harry more than anything because it was extremely out of character for the blonde to show even the slightest bit of emotion, especially to the boy-who-lived himself. As soon as he blinked, he noticed the boy had hardened his face.

He knew one thing though; whatever had happened wasn't accidental. Perhaps Crabbe or Goyle had gotten fed up of Malfoy bossing them around?

Wait till Zabini sees that! Whoever did it will surely be getting the beating of their lives from Zabini, if they haven't already. Harry can't imagine Zabini putting up with anyone harming Malfoy.

"Be quiet, Potter." The boy said lifelessly, leaning his head against the palm of his uninjured left hand. "It's none of your business."

"Well no..." Harry wasn't discouraged, for some reason he really wanted to know. "Who did it? Goyle?"

"Goyle?" The blonde repeated absurdly. "No, it wasn't. It- it wasn't even a person." Malfoy suddenly looked annoyed at the stumble he had made. "Why are you even asking me this? It's none of your damn business. Your one of the the last people I would tell!"

"So it was a person." Harry said, ignoring Malfoy's predictable tirade and watched as the boy set his jaw.

"I bumped into the corner of a shelf. There. Does that answer satisfy you? Now, can we please get on with-"

"Yeah right. I can practically see the fist indent."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Potter, just drop it will you?" Malfoy blared, glaring daggers at Harry with those striking grey eyes of his. "Don't act like you give a damn so drop it!"

They both held each other's gaze for a few seconds till Harry nodded in defeat. He'd bring it up later. Maybe.

"Thank you." Malfoy said calmly. Harry was almost confused in the quick change in his mood. "Now, let's forget that happened and act like the civilised human beings we had agreed on being."

He followed the blonde's suit as the other boy reached into his bag to get his stuff. As he rummaged through his backpack he realised he hadn't brought a quill with him.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a spare-"

"-Quill?" Malfoy cut him off and gave him a knowing look. The stoic blonde rolled his eyes as the raven-haired boy nodded and passed an expensive looking quill in Harry's direction. "You're so predictable, Potter." He added with a smirk.

Harry looked sheepish. Was he really that predictable?

A book was then nudged in his direction, 'Human Morphing Potions volume 1'. Harry flicked through the pages and had to squint at the tiny print embedded in the old-looking book. He then cast a questioning look in Malfoy's direction. The latter, exhaled in exasperation and dragged his eyes away from his book and at where Harry was seated opposite him.

"Turn to page 345, chapter 11, Polyjuice Potions. Read to page 350 and right down anything of importance down on a piece of parchment." He replied deadpanned. "Honestly Potter, must I do everything for you?"

"I never promised I was good at studying, Malfoy."

"Are you good at anything Potter?" Malfoy countered. "Besides quidditch and saving the wizarding world, that is?"

"So you admit that I'm good at quidditch? Better than you?" Harry said cheekily, winding the blonde up definitely had more appeal than studying.

"I never said you were better than me." Malfoy scoffed raising his chin slightly in Harry's direction and looking superiorly at the boy.

"But you've never actually beaten me in a match. Not once."

"Yes well, I call that dumb luck on your behalf."

"And I call that skill. Superior skill." Harry teased his smirk growing wider as he noticed Malfoy growing more and more defensive by the second. The boy raised an elegant eyebrow and stared intensely at Harry for what seemed like a decade to the latter, who found it extremely hard to tear his gaze away from the oddly mesmerising eyes of his attractive rival. The bruise surprisingly did nothing to decrease his appeal.

"Are you quite finished?" The blonde said unexpectedly, almost making Harry jump in surprise. He was just about to open his mouth to retort with something until the blonde raised his hand at him to silence him. "Save it. Use what little brain cells you have to concentrate on the work at hand." Despite the words, Malfoy's voice held little to no malice, which made Harry smile inwardly.

The two worked in silence for the next half an hour with Harry asking the blonde a few questions during the period of time. Malfoy's intelligence was slightly surprising and reminded him uncannily of Hermione. He'd always known the blonde was smart but hadn't realised just how smart he actually was. He was also pleased with the way Malfoy spoke to him without snark or malice present in his words; the blonde was actually tolerable for once. Well, they had called a truce after all... Still, it was nice to know he could act like a civilized human being. And keep his word. That too.

About another thirty minutes later, Madame Pince walked up to their table. At which point Harry's brain was beginning to fry at the amount of words and writing he had read and written in the last hour. He looked blearily up at the librarian as she cleared her throat.

"It's almost nine-thirty now gentlemen, you better start making your way back to your respective common rooms if you want to make it in time for curfew." She looked above her too-large circular glasses at the both of them before briskly making her way to clear up a near-by table, her robes and hair swaying behind her. That's when Harry noticed that they were one of the last students left in the library save for a pair of 4th year Hufflepuffs and a lone Ravenclaw.

Harry began dazedly pack his stuff into his bag, who knew studying could be so tiring.

"Trying to steal my quill Potter? It wasn't cheap you know."

The voice shocked Harry slightly out of his tired haze before looking questioningly at the boy.

"What?"

"My quill..." The blonde drawled his eyes drifting to Harry's bag. Harry followed his gaze before-

"Oh! Right, sorry- I err- It wasn't deliberate."

Malfoy let out a small chuckle before shaking his head at Harry. "Not to worry Potter, I understand how frazzled your brain must be from all that work. Am I correct?" He smirked at the boy knowingly.

"Umm, yeah." Harry chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair before reaching into his bag and passing back the quill into Malfoy's extended hand. The blonde carefully packed it away in his satchel before standing up and looking back at Harry.

"Well, I'm pleased to say this was a success and we have actually achieved to do work without being at each others throats too much. That's actually an achievement in itself, something I thought wasn't likely to happen considering it's us. Good work, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes at patronising tone hidden in his voice.

"Don't roll your eyes at people Potter. Have you no manners?" He said with an endearing smirk on his face.

"I guess not." Harry shrugged. "But I guess that you don't either."

"You wound me Potter. You really go for the jugular don't you?" He commented dryly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that sarcastic comment. "Oh Malfoy, shut up will you. Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, did you know?" He said smiling while he rose from his seat and threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'll have you know, people find me very witty." Malfoy said in his usual holier-than-though voice.

"I don't think Crabbe and Goyle's judgment count, Malfoy." Harry shook his head and gazed pointedly down at Malfoy. The boy must be a good five or six inches shorter than him, Harry thought triumphantly. He hadn't always been taller than Malfoy but now he was by a considerable amount.

"Potter, don't make me hex you." Malfoy said in a mock-warning tone.

Harry laughed slightly and the two made their way out of the library. As they reached the staircase, Malfoy turned to him.

"Same time on Sunday." It was a statement not a suggestion giving no room for disagreement.

"Okay." Harry nodded and the blonde offered him a neutral look before giving him a single nod then made his way down the staircase in the direction of the dungeons.

Harry stopped himself from watching the boy and made his way up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

Malfoy was right, it was miraculous that the two hadn't ended up at each other's throats but perhaps it was the fact that Malfoy had a massive bruise the size of a tennis ball covering the side of his face and partially his eye. A shelf! How thick did Malfoy think he was? Wait... never mind.

He was surprised how civilised the boy could be and Harry found his dry sense of humour quite endearing and entertaining at times. Harry wouldn't mind studying with him if he kept it up. He supposed he'd have to wait till Sunday to make a proper judgement.

"How did it go?" Hermione said as he walked through the common room, he could see she was searching for any signs of damage on his body. Didn't she know by now that physical fighting wasn't Malfoy's style?

"Surprisingly okay." Harry replied pleasantly as he approached her seated on the coach clad in her pyjamas.

"Oh?"

"Well, we studied. Without fighting." He sat next to her and leaned into the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table. "You should have seen his face though, he's got a nasty bruise on his right temple. Looks like he's taken a right beating."

"What? I don't remember seeing him with a bruise at supper, though?" Hermione questioned, her brown eyes turning interested with a hint of worry. Trust Hermione to show concern even towards someone who's called her a mudblood too many times to count.

"Who had a bruise at supper? How big?" The familiar voice of his best friend joined in, getting the tail end of the conversation as per usual.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "How surprising, Ronald Weasley eager to know about all the fights going on at school! Maybe if you showed half as much of that eagerness in your studies, you wouldn't be failing any!"

"Oh, come on 'Mione! Lighten up!" He placed his hand on her head from behind the couch and caressed her hair. Harry watched as a smile crept onto her face and as she reached out for the hand, holding it tightly. "So what are you talking about, Harry?" Ron asked.

"You know how I was studying with Malfoy tonight?"

"Aw yeah, how did that go? Did he cause you any trouble?"

"He came in with a big black eye!"

"Malfoy? Black eye? Hah! Did he get into a bust-up with Crabbe and Goyle or something?"

"No idea. I asked but obviously he wasn't going to tell me. He snapped at me when I mentioned it."

"I bet the git deserved it. He probably called someone a mudblood and they decked him one! Good on them! Someone needs to teach him a lesson." He sat down on the arm of the seat next to where Hermione sat.

"Ronald! How could you wish physical violence on anyone! Your just as bad as he is!" Hermione seethed, she had always been against any sort of violence. Even against Malfoy apparently.

"But Hermione! It's Malfoy!"

"Be that as it may, there are ways to sort out disagreements without resorting to violence. It's disgusting." She grimaced and moved slightly away from Ron before turning her brown eyes back to Harry. "You were saying?"

"Umm..." What had he been saying? "Yeah he didn't hint to me how he had done it. He only lied saying he bumped into like the corner of a shelf or something. If you'd have seen the shape of the bruise you'd have known it wasn't from that."

Hermione nodded. "Well, Ron's probably right, he surely said something to the wrong person and they had hit out at him."

"Maybe." It did make sense, Harry thought to himself. "He wasn't his usual snarky self though, thank god."

"He wasn't?" Ron questioned ludicrously. "Find that hard to believe,"

"Well... He was his usual snarky self I suppose... just not in an overly git-ish way towards me. He was actually quite tolerable."

"Malfoy and tolerable?" Ron made a face at him.

"I know!" Harry grinned at Ron. "He was alright."

"Did you get a lot of work done?" Trust Hermione to ask that, Harry should have been expecting it.

"Yeah actually. He's actually quite intelligent." Harry said thoughtfully and laughed as Ron grimaced comically.

"I know that. He and I have been competing since first year for the best marks in the year!" Hermione said as if he were some kind of alien for not knowing that.

"Oh."

There was silence. Harry thought it a good time to bid goodnight to his friends.

"I'm going to turn in, I'm shattered." He got up and picked up his backpack.

"Good night, Harry"

"'Night, mate."

As Harry made his way to the library on Sunday evening, he noticed the blonde was standing outside the library for him. He was leaning in a bored fashion against the wall lost in thought, a sullen look imprinted on his face. Harry wondered what brought this mood on. He was also surprised to see that the bruise was still there. Why hadn't he just gone to Madame Pomphrey? Surely he knew she'd be able to heal it in a heartbeat?

Malfoy lifted his gaze from the floor as he heard Harry's footsteps walking towards him and nodded at him in greeting. Harry nodded back at him.

"Ready to study, Potter?" He drawled, yet his voice left traces of melancholy etched in his words.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly before answering. "I guess."

The two made their way to the empty table they had studied at on Friday and sat in the same places too, Harry noticed. He watched as the blonde took out his supplies and began reading the textbook without so much as another glance towards Harry. This miserable behaviour was already starting to annoy Harry.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" he started, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Nothing, Potter. Why would you think something was wrong?" He schooled his features stoically.

"Besides the fact your acting like a kicked puppy?"

Malfoy stared at him before scowling. "Are you calling me a dog?"

Harry felt liking slapping himself upside the head. Or slapping Malfoy (but that would seem a little too girlish). Trust Malfoy to get defensive and read into his words.

"No. It's called an expression Malfoy."

"Well it's the dumbest expression I've ever heard." Malfoy said snootily before looking back down at his work and picking up his quill. Harry was still fascinated by the fact Malfoy was left-handed and he had no idea why. It was funny to watch. Did it mean he did everything backwards to Harry? "I don't know why you're staring at me, Potter, but would you please refrain from doing so?" The blonde muttered without taking his eyes off is work, quill in his hand still scratching notes on a piece of parchment. Harry was glad Malfoy wasn't looking otherwise he would have seen him blush at getting caught staring.

"Malfoy, why haven't you got that black eye healed yet?" Harry said before stopping himself.

Malfoy's slender wrist stopped writing notes but his gaze still never left the parchment. "Not that I need to explain myself to you but it's said to be more beneficial if it's left to heal naturally."

"More beneficial?" Harry was confused. "Where did you hear that rubbish?"

"Potter, will you please be quiet and carry on with your work-"

"No, why won't you get it healed?" He interrogated defiantly. Harry really wanted to know why Malfoy was being so secretive about everything and why he was blatantly lying. If he was going to lie he should at least make it sound as if he himself had believed what he was saying.

Malfoy finally lifted his gaze from his parchment and looked intensely into Harry's own green eyes.

"What's your problem Potter? We're here to study not to listen to me tell you about my life story. For the love of all things holy, shut. The fuck. Up."

Harry reared slightly back at his words and the vehement emotion behind it. Heck he even swore. As far as Harry knew, he wasn't one to swear. At least, he hadn't heard him swear before.

"...Sorry." Harry said before grabbing his own quill (he remembered it this time) and beginning to write a few notes from a textbook.

"What?" A delayed answer came about thirty seconds later. The voice held a considerable amount of shock and suspicion.

"Um... I said I was sorry. You're right, it's none of my business." Harry repeated evenly.

Silence descended upon both boys, but Harry was conscious of the fact that Malfoy wasn't writing anything and was staring blankly at a page in the overly large potions textbook. He heard the boy exhale gloomily and Harry couldn't stop himself from looking up at Malfoy's downcast eyes glued to one place in the page. The boy obviously had a lot on his mind and the bags under his eyes proved that he was also loosing sleep over it too. That's when he made up his mind.

"Malfoy, go to bed. You're clearly tired."

Harry had never seen Malfoy display so much shock in all the years he had known the usual emiotionless boy.

"But what about the-" Malfoy started as soon as he got over his state of shock.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here and carry on writing notes so we don't fall behind. Just go. We'll meet up again on Tuesday." Harry assured the skeptical boy.

The blonde looked at Harry as if he was trying to suss out whether he was telling the truth or had a hidden motive. The boy nodded at Harry once he was satisfied that what he was saying was genuine before he began clearing his stuff away.

"Thanks, Potter." The blonde said and offered Harry a small smile in gratitude. Harry's heart pumped at the sheer sight and authenticity of the smile. The blonde had never directed a real smile towards him before. He'd never been given a reason too either considering their past relationship (or lack of). Harry had a feeling things were beginning to change between them for the better. It would certainly be nice to have the petty animosity between them banished for good. Harry didn't need any more enemies if he could help it and being in Malfoy's good books would definitely remove a huge thorn from Harry's side. It would take time to get there surely, but he was prepared to try.

Harry answered the blonde with a genuine smile of his own. "Just don't let it happen again." He mocked and hoped Malfoy would catch on that he was joking. Malfoy laughed slightly -a unique, slightly melodic sound-, which confirmed that he had caught on.

"Don't worry Professor Potter, I'll be back to work in no time." The blonde jeered and rolled his eyes before walking away from the table.

Harry felt no qualms against watching the blonde walk away this time.

Is it natural to have hair that blonde? It must be natural, Harry doubted he would 'lower' himself to actually doing something as common and muggle as dying his hair. Besides, his eyebrows and eyelashes are blonde and he hasn't a single hair on his face. In fact it doesn't look like he's ever had a single hair on his face. Not like Harry, who has to shave every two days to keep on top of it. His skin was so enviably blemish-free too. He bet girls would kill for such smooth skin. The colour was simply unique too not to mention. Somewhere between ivory and porcelain, so very striking.

And those eyes.

Those almond-shaped eyes that were so uncharacteristically large for a boy. Not freakishly large, but endearingly large that were a fascinating shade of grey. Over all, based on his looks he was rather a demure, innocent looking boy. Harry knew differently though. Harry knew the boy was a devious, cunning little devil deep down who took pleasure in making other people's lives a misery. What a deceiving contrast.

"...I suppose it makes sense really, I guess we could use this method instead of the-" Malfoy stopped talking and looked directly at Harry, causing the raven-haired boy to snap out of his reverie. "You weren't listening to a word I was saying were you?" Harry knew the blonde was dying to scowl at him but was obviously trying his best to contain himself. After all, they'd been getting along sort of since Friday and Sunday (well it was an improvement at least!). After today, they had only a studying session on Friday left till they were cut down to a weekly basis. Harry had mixed feelings about that. He was torn between being relieved about the concept of not doing such heavy work so often and disappointment between not seeing Malfoy as frequently. He'd only just got used to the blonde and was beginning to learn that there was a decent person hidden within Malfoy. He feared after this that the boy would return to his arsehole ways.

"Umm.." Harry started pathetically. "Of course I was!"

"You don't say?" Malfoy said plainly, his expression scrutinizing. "Okay, repeat what I have just said."

"Err... it was about the polyjuice potion and..." Harry could feel his face heat up under Malfoy's penetrative eyes. It was useless; the boy knew he hadn't been listening.

"Save it, Potter." And he held up a dismissive hand before a suspicious smile grew on his face. "Lucky for you have the patience of a saint and I'm willing to repeat everything-"

Harry scoffed. "Yes Saint Malfoy and your otherworldly powers of patience. Oh, I do hope it rubs off on me."

"Don't make me throw this book on your head." Malfoy said failing to keep the smile from his lips as he struggled to hold the frightfully heavy looking potions textbook in his now healed right hand. "I can assure you it won't be pretty."

"I'll have you know I'm not afraid of you or that book, Malfoy."

"Is that so?"

"It is... so." Harry concluded lamely.

"I must say, I do envy your talented skills at being articulate." His voice laced with unrestrained sarcasm. Harry noticed his fingers beginning to unconsciously fiddle with the black quill in his hand.

"My err- what?"

"I rest my case. Just know that your skills at being articulate leave much room to be desired. Ask Granger what it means." The blonde mocked playfully, looking haughtily at Harry.

"Okay..." The raven-haired boy dragged out.

Harry's eyes locked with Malfoy's grey ones and he stared into them for longer than what would be deemed normal. The other boy's expression was cool yet hinted a softness that was unfamiliar to him. Harry's heart unexpectedly jolted as he saw Malfoy smile a small genuine smile at him. He couldn't stop himself from mirroring a similar smile at the boy.

"I think that's enough work for tonight, what do you think, Potter?"

"Hell yeah!" Harry said enthusiastically. "I've never studied so hard in my life. Probably not even with Hermione." Harry grinned at the blonde, his throat tightening.

"And why doesn't that surprise me?" Malfoy rolled his eyes but the effect was lost with the presence of that smile on his face.

"Whatever, sorry that I'm not some nerd who's only life is to study all day long."

"Are you implying something, Potter?" The blonde raised an eyebrow at him.

"Probably." Harry was trying his very best to keep a straight face.

"Do you wish to be hexed?"

"... Probably not."

"Then I advise you keep that mouth of yours shut."

"Is that a threat Malfoy?"

"Yes, actually, it is." He replied truthfully and Harry couldn't help but laugh in response that set Malfoy off into small peals of laughter. Suddenly Malfoy's laughter had dramatically come to a stop, his expression dramatically hardening and his gaze settling just above Harry's right shoulder. He had a look that seemed torn between fear and annoyance on his face. Harry gave in to the temptation and turned his head to see what had caught the blonde's attention. There, about twenty feet away, was Zabini leaning against a bookshelf. His eyes looked from Malfoy then back to Harry.

Harry was taken aback when the volatile teen had gifted him with a look of pure and utter loathing towards him. The look was so passionate he didn't think that anyone had looked at him with so much obvious, unsuppressed hatred in his life. Not Malfoy, not the Dursley's heck probably not even Voldemort himself. Harry held his gaze because of all people to be afraid of, he was not afraid of Zabini. The guy looked dangerous as if he really was about to hex someone (probably Harry) into an oblivion. Or Avada Kedavra them.

Zabini then looked in disgust at Malfoy before dragging his body from the bookshelf and violently pushing his way through the students, even knocking one of them over, and out of the library, ignoring Madame Pince's angry 'Mr. Zabini!'.

What the fuck.

Harry turned back to Malfoy and saw that he was several degrees paler than normal, which was quite a feat for the already pale teen.

"What the fuck is his problem? Did you see that look he gave me? If looks could kill..." Harry said angrily to Malfoy, whose gaze still hadn't left the spot Zabini had previously been standing.

Malfoy shook his head before looking at Harry and picking up his bag. "I've got to go. I'll see you on Friday."

The boy was gone before Harry could get a word in, following the same direction that Zabini went in.

Oh Blaise! Draco is too good for you and you know it :/. Draco; just kiss Harry already, we're all waiting for it!

:D

Wow I hate 90% of fics on here, I really really want to re-populate this site with a billion bottom!Draco/top!Harry fics :. I cannot stand the other way around -_-. This site is omg swimming with it. It's disgusting (to me).

NO OFFENCE if you happen to read/write/like bottom!Harry -rolls eyes-

Ohoh! Please tell me if you are writing or reading any bottom!draco fics at the moment? You all know what bottom!draco is right ... ? Yeah, I need a good rec atm! Or 2 or 20. Lol.

I read 'mansion built upon sand' by Jinko over last week and I love it! If you haven't read it, I strongly advise it as it's fantastic! Beware, it is very angst... but that's what makes it so amazing!

Anyway...

Ohh! I love all the reviews I get, each one makes me smile! I'm like... AWWWW! :D:D So thank you soso much for reviewing because not many people do :). Here's to you:

Crazylove4MCR - I know! I wanted to aswell LOL. Don't worry; I'm sure Harry will get a chance to have a turn on beating Blaise to a pulp! Sorry it took a while for me to update, I'm afraid I had a spot of writers block.

PteraWaters - I'm glad you are! I know, I'm scared for Draco too, but rest assured he would be okay in the end!

Clovernight - Thanks! I know, Blaise is a big controlling meany! No, Draco is strong; he can stand up for himself. Although, he doesn't yet realise what Blaise is capable of. Hope you liked this chapter... Next chapter will also be... interesting. I won't give anything away. Hehe. I know, Harry doesn't really understand his feelings towards Draco, after all, he's got no reason to believe that he even could fancy Draco. He is starting to notice him though in a non-platonic way. Kind of in this chapter (although the attraction still hasn't clicked for him... he's just kind of acknowledged that Draco is an attractive boy. Thanks for reading!

Fluffy no Danna - Thanks! I know, Good for Draco! You can tell he's not going to take no messing! He might begin to wilt though if Blaise carries on being a bastard to him :(

C-lide the teddi lover - Thank you! Harry's had a few hints now but he doesn't realise anything at the moment, it's all a bit too early and he hasn't seen much evidence. Only that Blaise is an aggressive person, but being Harry he would never believe that Blaise would touch Draco seeing as how they're together. LOL. Hope you like this chapter!

bgreenwivy - Yay! Thanks! So nice to have people's approval :'). Out of interest, what do you mean by 'fine tuning'?

If the bunny was dead - Sorry it was a little (a lot) late!

wanderingaround - Yay! I'm so glad you love my fic! Thanks! I know Blaise is a bully isn't he! Hope you like this chapter!

Charmedromane - Thank's for reading and glad you like it! Hope this chapter is to your satisfaction!

mtdog - Thank you :D ! I know it's because I loose interest if I'm writing only one POV, but writing in Harry and Draco's is so interesting because they have different ways of handling things and different backgrounds. I know he's an idiot for hitting Draco! He'll get his don't worry! Harry will definitely have a say in this somewhere along the line! I hope you like this chapter!

Kira1525 - Yes things are only going to go downhill from here unfortunately. Or fortunately. Depending on how you look at it! Thanks for reading!

allison - Oh thank you! Yay, I'm glad someone has read my fic from there; nice to know it wasn't ignored! I only read bottom!Draco (as you probably have already gathered. I don't get the other way around lol. I hope you like this chapter!

Nameless Little girl - Glad you liked it! Hope by the time it's finished that that like will turn into love! Hope you like this chapter!

I had 13 reviews! The most I've had ever! Thank you so much! Please don't hesitate to review; I really enjoy reading and replying to each of them!

Until next chapter (which will be out sometime during this week promise!)

WinonaRose

x

Ps sorry again about the writer's block!

pps (or pss?) I hate Easter! It's going to make me fat, too much chocolate in the house!

PPPS Review! 


	8. Draco's POV 4

NEWLY EDITED

x

ZOMG! I've never had so many reviews in so little time. THANK YOU! Thank YOU! -Bows down-

Also, I want to clarify that Draco doesn't know that Harry is aware that he knows there is something between Draco and Blaise.

I made sure not to make you wait too long for this chapter! :D

Thanks again! Please review this chapter too! I do so love replying to them and reading them! :D

Also I'd like to re-clarify that I've used my own image of Blaise in this fic okay? It's how I pictured him before I read HBP you see... Sorry if I hadn't made this clearer before (although I did mention it in chapter 2).

Don't forget to review!

Draco didn't know why exactly he was eager to go after Blaise, well he wasn't eager but he was confused as hell as to why the brunet looked seconds away from ripping Potter's head off. The boy had just stormed out of the library as if the world was coming to an end. He looked livid with Draco too, but Blaise knew he was going to the library anyway so he really didn't see the big deal of it all. He loathed admitting it, but Blaise was recently beginning to really unsettle him especially after he had lashed out the other night on Draco.

And Potter... What must he think of this? The boy's brain must be wracked with confusion.

As he drew closer to the grand staircase, he'd lost track of Blaise in the crowd of black-robed students. Great. He'd just left Potter hanging in a futile attempt to confront Blaise.

Truth was, Blaise and Draco had barely spoken since Friday. He'd notice Blaise had been trying to catch his eye but Draco persistently ignored his subtle hints, he wasn't eager to talk to the boy after what had happened the other night and Blaise was a fool if he thought Draco was going to be that forgiving. It had gone too far now though; they needed to sort this out. Blaise can't just waltz in somewhere, see Draco with Potter, or anyone else for that matter, and blow a fuse.

It was confusing as to why Blaise had acted the way he had at Potter, getting all angry like that with the Gryffindor. He had a hunch, though. Maybe it was because Blaise was still hung up on what happened in potions with Draco and continued to blame Potter for it? He was known to hold long term grudges against people and this was usually a very bad thing. If that was the case he was a bloody hypocritical imbecile after he, Blaise had actually punched Draco. Purposefully too.

Draco almost had a heart attack as he neared the dungeons and someone had dragged him brutally into a dark and vacant classroom. He was just about to protest but was beaten to it by the person in question.

"What the fuck Draco? What was that about in the library?" A deep voice yelled. An all too recognisable, deep voice.

He should have known. Draco cast a lumos on the room so he could at least see the boy, there was no way he was going to trust the other boy in the dark.

"Me studying in the library you mean?" Draco replied dryly, distancing himself from Blaise and choosing to sit on one of the desks at a safe distance away. He proceeded to frown in confusion at the tall Slytherin.

"Oh they call it 'studying' these days do they?" With that Blaise kicked the desk next to the blonde. Draco winced at the violence Blaise was demonstrating. "Since when do you study with Potter? WHY would you study with him?" It looked like Blaise's anger was beginning to seep out full force now. The idiot needed anger management classes, that's for sure. Draco could see that the other boy was fisting his hands, a habit that really annoyed the blonde.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion Blaise, Potter is my potions partner and we're studying to prepare for the polyjuice potion. I don't see the issue here." Draco said calmly, if nothing he hoped his calm exterior would encourage Blaise to tone down on the aggression but it seemed to be having the opposite effect.

"What sort of idiot do you take me for? You fucking slut!" Draco's heart spasmed in fear as the other Slytherin pounded his fist harshly against one of the near-by desks. He was surprised it hadn't collapse under the force. It then clicked in Draco's mind what the boy had actually just said. How did studying with Potter in the library make him a slut...?

Oh. Oh.

As it sunk in, he felt a renewed anger pump through his body.

"Slut?"

What?

Draco was bewildered.

"Yeah, I know exactly what your up to. Getting cosy with Potter over there. Using 'studying' as an excuse, yeah right!" The other teen definitely believed what he had just accused Draco of. The furious expression on his face made it that much obvious.

"You do realise what you've just said right. 'Getting cosy with Potter'?" It baffled Draco, why would anyone accuse him of getting cosy with someone he had spent most of his hogwarts years hating? Well he didn't exactly hate Potter anymore... but best not tell Blaise that. "For the love of Merlin, Blaise, Potter is my enemy. My enemy!" Draco was secretly glad that Potter wasn't quite his enemy anymore, actually. The boy wasn't so bad.

"Yeah well, you two looked far from enemies when I saw you." The other boy spat aggressively. Draco sent Blaise a confused look. "Don't even know why Potter would bother with a slut like you anyway." Blaise suddenly looked smug.

That was it.

-SLAP-

He drew the line there. Wanker.

"Don't you fucking call me that dirty, degrading word again you good for nothing scum bag!" Draco was seeing red at the moment and had unconsciously tightened his grip on his wand. Blaise looked about ready to explode but he didn't let the brunet get a word in. "How dare you talk to me like that?" Indeed, he couldn't believe the audacity of the boy. Draco glared harshly into Blaise's muddy eyes. "Potter and I have been studying so we can properly brew the polyjuice potion when we get assessed on it in. If you don't believe me ask him yourself or even ask Slughorn! I can't help it that your that insecure you'd think I was having some sort of sordid affair with my enemy!" Of all the accusations to make. Draco was pleased when he saw Blaise wince slightly. "And besides, Potter's as straight as they come, you moron!" Draco didn't like the uneasiness that crept through his system as he said those words for some reason. "Do you know why I haven't healed this-" He pointed to the injury on his face. "Do you?" Draco watched Blaise set his jaw and shake his head. "Do you want to know why?" Draco said coldly.

Blaise grumbled something unintelligible then shrugged.

"It's still there so that every time you look at it, you'll see exactly what you and your brutish anger has done to me. I hope every time you look at me you will be as wracked with guilt as I was with betrayal when my lover harmed me. I know that's surely a stretch for the self-abosorbed Blaise Zabini, though." Draco said evenly, keeping eye contact with him and his (former?) lover.

Blaise looked like he was battling between being immensely angry and ashamed. Draco didn't care though, he didn't care anymore.

"Draco-"

"Blaise. Don't talk to me."

With that he left the room, leaving Blaise to deal with what he had just said on his own.

"-I still can't believe you and Potter were actually getting on in the first place!" Pansy squealed enthusiastically as the two walked across the castle grounds, enjoying the rare bout of October sunshine on Wednesday afternoon. It had been a week since him and Blaise's last argument and Draco had gone out of his way to avoid being alone (if at all) with Blaise so that the boy couldn't approach him.

"Trust me Pansy, no one's more surprised than I am. Except maybe Potter himself."

Draco could freely admit (in his own head) that he was beginning to enjoy Potter's company more and more and was almost looking forward to their study session on Friday. Last Friday had been a bit tense at first with the whole fiasco with Blaise between them, but Potter had broke the ice by saying something not-so-witty that had Draco in stitches of laughter for some unknown reason. Probably because it had sounded extremely dumb. He'd almost go as far as saying he had a pleasant time in the Gryffindor's company. He didn't know whether that extended to actually being the boys friend but he certainly didn't mind it over being his mortal enemy. He was unlike no other person -after all, he was actually willing to be nice to Draco unlike most others- Draco knew and that's what he admired about him. That and his amazingly handsome err-

"Wonder boy really has grown into himself hasn't he?" She swooned suggestively, bumping her shoulder with Draco's and eyeing him. Pansy was quite tall for a girl and was about Draco's own height.

"What do you mean?" Was she insinuating what he thought she was insinuating...?

"Think about it, when he first came to Hogwarts he was looked like a right dorky-looking orphan muggle kid,albeit an extremley cute dorky-looking kid, hard to believe he was the boy who lived wasn't it? And those atrocious glasses!" Draco nodded in agreement, grimacing at the memory of the malnourished looking kid in the over-sized muggle hand-me-downs. "Can't say that about him anymore, can you? Those lustrous green eyes, that well toned body that we all know he must have and that wayward black hair of his. He still has those atrocious glasses but he wouldn't be Potter without them. I think I'm gunna swoon!" She said melodramatically. A pair of passing Ravenclaws eyed her weirdly before hastily walking passed them once they met Draco's glare.

"Hmm." Draco replied non-comittedly, not willing to voice his agreement but knowing it was true all the same.

"What do you mean 'hmm'? Surely you've noticed?" She sounded aghast with disbelief, her eyes almost comically wide.

"Can't really say I have." He feigned nonchalance and added a small shrug for good measures. Of course he had noticed, Potter had been right there in front of him! Those captivating emerald-green eyes had been piercing his own uninteresting, boring, dull, emotionless, grey ones, even from behind those ugly glasses. They did add a very Potter-esque charm to him, he agreed with Pansy on that one. "Wait, how would you know if he had a toned body?"

"Oh come on, those quidditch robes don't leave much room for the imagination!" She piped up and ran a hand through her short, ebony hair. A similar colour to Potter's, he noted.

"Fine."

"Don't tell me; you haven't noticed." She muttered sarcastically.

"No, I have eyes only for my boyfriend." Draco said tonelessly, avoiding her gaze.

"The same boyfriend who fucked up your face?" She piqued, looking pointedly at him. He was beginning to regret telling her about it. She'd been the only person he had told the truth about it to after being in hysterics about it when she saw him Friday night after his study session, or 'sordid affair' if you were Blaise, with Potter. He felt the need to share it with her just for the sake of bitching about Blaise to someone. And for sympathy. She had kept her word though and hadn't told anyone else as far as he knew, thank god. "You need to get rid of him, Draco. If he's hit you once, I'm sure he'll do it again."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it... I had provoked him." It had some element of truth in it; Drcao didn't know why he was almost defending the bastard though. "And besides I had slapped him too last Tuesday."

Pansy tutted. "Why did you do that?"

"The git accused me of being a slut. With Potter no less!"

"Oh! So there is something going on between you and golden-boy?" She said cheerily. "Wait... he called you a slut? You? Gasp!" She mocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He stopped in his tracks and glared at her.

"I'm kidding Draco!" She giggled and threw her arms around him in an embrace, in which he only half-heartedly returned. "But seriously, ditch Blaise and get it on with Potter!"

"Merlin Pansy, there is nothing going on between Potter and I so I don't have that luxury to just choose to 'get it on with Potter'." Pansy's eyes lit up and she opened her mouth only to have Draco beat her to it, knowing exactly what she was about to say to him. "Not that I would even consider such a thing. Potter and I aren't even friends let alone anything else." He said earnestly.

"But Dray, think about it, Blaise is treating you badly. You don't want to be with someone like that and let's not forget Blaise's reputation. Although I am surprised he is treating you badly, he seems so twitter pattered with you!" She jeered. "I hope that the slap you gave him was hard!"

The both of them laughed as they neared the entrance to the castle, oblivious to the eyes watching them.

Draco was surprised at suppertime when an owl had descended near him, presenting him with a piece of parchment attached to its leg. People near him started to watch him, including Pansy who was hanging out with her usual gang of friends at the other side of the table. It was quite rare for anyone to receive any owl post at this time in the night, the owls were only released during the morning after all. Draco gathered it must be from someone at school. Perhaps it was Potter? Draco suddenly had a new found enthusiasm to read it. He untied tied from the owl and unfolded the piece of parchment.

'Draco

please will you forgiv me. i miss you

love from

Blaise'

Draco rolled his eyes at the messy script and typical spelling and grammatical errors of the simple note. What kind of sorry excuse for an apology was this? Did he expect Draco to be so easy as to fall to his feet after reading this horrendous letter? The arrogant prick probably assumed that that was exactly what was going to happen! He should know by now that Draco isn't one of his usual easy bimbo's who fall at his feet at the word 'go'.

He stuffed the letter carelessly into his robe pocket and sighed, placing his head in his hands. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Sighing. He knew why, because his life was like a bloody roller coaster at the moment and he couldn't handle it.

Draco's eyes moved to scan the Slytherin table for the familiar handsome face, the owner of the pitiable letter that was sent to him. He found it, and wasn't surprised to see that Blaise was looking at him with apologetic eyes. Draco looked away, not wanting to wilt under Blaise's intense gaze or show the boy any signs of weakness. The boy had to learn that he would never be easily wooed by such a poor, thoughtless apology after what he had done.

As he began getting up from the table, his eyes locked with familiar green eyes that held a questioning squint to them. Draco's gaze softened and he shook his head at the boy in dismissal and smiled lopsidedly at the boy. Potter gave him a nod and smile of understanding in return before turning to the ugly she-weasel as she tapped him on the shoulder.

Ugh.

She needed to get a life and leave Potter alone. Draco grimaced.

When Draco reached the sanctuary of the empty boys' dorms, he pulled the crumpled letter out of his pocket and re-read it. It was so pathetic. So sad. Yet it had some sort of sentimentality behind it. Draco was glad Blaise was at least thinking about him enough to actually write him an apology note. Blaise wasn't the type of boy to go out of his way for anyone or to come crawling back to someone to apologize. It warmed the blonde's heart slightly the more he thought about him thinking Draco was special enough to put extra effort into making their relationsip work.

Placing the letter on his bedside table, he pulled back the hangings from his bed and was greeted with a box of chocolates and a single white rose placed carefully on his neatly-made bed. This was very... unexpected. Not unwanted but unexpected all the same.

He sat on the bed and read the little piece of card that was attached to the stem of the rose.

'im sorry'

Draco's chest expanded with warmrh. Who knew Blaise cared about him at all? Let alone enough to actually woo him back...

He bit his lip to contain the gleeful smile from escaping as he realised Blaise had got him a box of his favourite chocolates. He had a real weakness for those chocolates. Damn that boy.

"Do you like it...?" Came a stiff, uncertain voice from behind him. He turned his head -knowing exactly who it was- and faced the tall, dark and handsome boy in front of him. Looking at him now, Draco would never have believed the boy would have dared hurt him like he did.

"Blaise, you can't just expect me to forgive you so easily. You hit me so hard I'm surprised I didn't pass out at the force. Your anger is uncontrollable too. I don't know whether I want to be in a relationship with someone like that." Draco said honestly, looking at him in the eyes.

"But I'm sorry." He said giving Draco a really convincing remorseful look. "I didn't mean it."

"Yes but you still did it anyway, which is worse in a sense." He kept his face blank as to not give away any emotion; he didn't want to give the boy the wrong idea. Draco crossed his legs at the ankles and leant his head against his knees, bringing his arms around them.

"I'll change." Came the abrupt answer from Blaise, his voice hinted need.

"I don't know Blaise." He wasn't totally convinced by that.

"Please?" The boy's brown eyes turned suddenly wild with desperation. "I've never loved anyone like I love you. Please? Dray, give me another chance? I'll never hurt you again." Were these empty promises...? Draco wanted to believe them, he really did, but he was torn.

"How will I know that? You've done it once before... What's to stop you next time?" Draco sat down on his bed and looked to his lap, why was this so hard?

"I know it's a lot to ask for. It won't happen again though." Blaise must have seen the doubt that reflected in Draco's face. "I could see someone about my anger. I could change... for you." The boy's face was slightly strained, as if he was embarrassed about his admittance.

"Change for me?" Draco lifted his head to look at the black boy with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll change for you... If you give me another chance..." The boy took a step forward but not too close to his bed, to which Draco was grateful for.

Draco wished he had more time to dwell on this, well he supposed he could have more time if he wanted to but that would mean having Blaise breathing down his throat and giving him sad puppy-dog eyes continuously until then. He may as well just give the boy another chance. It seemed like the easiest option. Besides, it wasn't like Blaise was ugly or anything. He really wasn't.

"Okay... One more chance." Draco watched Blaise's handsome face look as if it was about to explode with elation and the sight and thought of it would have made Draco's knees weak had he been standing. "Only one more though, If you do anything else to abuse me or our relationship..."

"I won't. I promise." Came the sturdy answer along with a too-happy grin coming from the brunet.

Draco didn't know how far that promise stretched but he was willing to give the boy the benefit of the doubt because... well the boy was hot and Draco did still like him. Thank god for his looks because he had barely any other redeeming qualities. Except maybe that he is sort-of romantic and sort-of sweet. And good in bed. Oh yes. He'd been celibate for too long, it had been about a week now!

Draco stood up and went over to Blaise where he was enveloped into a loving embrace.

"Thanks, Dray." He said, leaning his cheek against the top of Draco's blonde head.

"Don't thank me, just don't let me down."

Please don't let me down.

Draco walked into the library the following Friday after getting back together with Blaise and was only mildly surprised to find Potter was absent from their usual table. It wouldn't have been a shock if Draco had been on time but it was already ten-past eight and there was no sign of the dark-haired teen. Despite this, he walked to their table anyway, unpacked his stuff and waited for the teen. He didn't have to wait long till he heard someone barge their way through the door of the library and shuffling past people, even a quick 'sorry' was heard until the familiar mop of raven hair came into view and stumbled into a chair.

"Potter, you're late." Draco couldn't resist putting on a stern face along with the statement.

"Sorry I... got held up... lost track... of time." The teen said in between deep pants. What the hell had he just been doing? Running a marathon? Needless to say, the wind-swept look looked... nice on him. Potter even had the decency to look apologetic. Merlin, didn't he realise Draco was only joking? Hmm... Maybe he was a better actor than he thought.

"Oh Potter, stop looking at me like that. I'm joking! Being 10 minutes late is no big deal." The blonde assured him.

"Hah! You've changed you tune. Whatever happened to-" The boy had the nerve to clear his throat and put on a upper-class English accent. "'Be there at 8 O'clock sharp. On the dot. Otherwise I'll castrate you." What? Draco would never say such a thing on Potter...

"I don't recall ever saying that, Potter. You lying git! You just want to make me look like the bad guy obviously." Draco folded his arms across his chest defensively, although not too seriously.

"Obviously." Potter repeated mockingly. Leaning further into the wooden chair he was seated on.

"Although don't give me idea's." Draco grinned cunningly at the other boy; which effectively earned him a gentle swat on his head. "Oi. Don't touch my hair, okay?" Draco glared at the other boy playfully but only half joking.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Malfoy. I realise how long it must take you every day to get it absolutely perfect down to the last strand of hair. My sincerest apologies." He over exaggerated by placing a hand to his chest, a look that didn't really suit the boy... He couldn't pull off sarcasm either. In fact, he was kind of killing it.

Yet Draco was still captivated.

"Whatever, your only jealous because yours looks like a birds nest in comparison." Draco replied in a mockingly pompous voice whilst smoothing a hand through his hair.

"That was below the belt, Malfoy." Potter looked anything from deeply offended, he was so bad at this.

"No, me castrating you is below the belt."

Potter burst into laughter at the dryness in Draco's voice and of course, the boy's contagious laughter set the blonde off too. Draco noticed how the boy's eyes light up whenever he laughed or showed genuine happiness. It was so refreshing for Draco to be with someone so open. Most of the people he hung out with weren't like that and that's why he didn't fully trust either of them at times. Even Blaise could be like that sometimes.

"Jeez, if anyone overheard us they'd be like 'What the fuck?'" Potter said boistrously, running a hand through his dark locks. He did that a lot Draco noticed.

"Yes well..." Draco smirked at the other boy before turning into student mode." Shall we do a bit of work?"

"Ugh... you always want to do work don't you? Just like Hermione." Potter shook his tousled hair and closed his eyes briefly in exasperation.

"Potter, I don't know whether you are aware but we specifically come to the library weekly to do work. And don't compare me to her, Merlin."

"Shut up, Malfoy. Your always giving me a head ache with your whiny, whinging voice." Potter teased and went reached out for Draco's hair, but he was quicker and grabbed the other boys wrist using his seeker-reflexes. He gave Potter a 'You dare' kind of look, but was just rewarded with a cocky smile.

"Takes one to know one." Draco mumbled before chancing a glance at Potter who was struggling to stifle his laughter and smile. He rolled his eyes at this.

The two fell into work-mode quite easily as they did every study session. Draco would tell Potter exactly what he wanted him to do by the end of the session, Potter would listen and do as he was told and Draco would research the more elaborate stuff that he couldn't possibly rely on Potter to do. All in all, they were a good team and it was even better now that they were friendlier with each other.

"Hey, I've just had an idea." Potter said out of the blue, placing the quill he was using -Draco's, obviously- down.

"What's that?" Draco drawled tonelessly, after all this was an idea from Potter of all people.

"Why don't we just practice doing one? You know, get the supplies and actually practice brewing the potion." Potter even did little hand gestures to go along with it. Cute.

Draco pondered upon the idea. It wasn't a bad one, especially considering Potter had suggested it.

"I'm impressed Potter, that idea isn't half bad. For once."

"Really?" Potter looked torn between being offended and being pleased. Quite an odd combination.

"Really. One thing though."

"...What?"

"How would we be able to brew a potion we don't have the ingredients to? Professor Slughorn will know if any ingredients are missing, especially the ones we are using in class."

"Oh." The other teenager scratched at his head in thought, his green eyes stationary on the parchment in front of him. Within a few seconds, his head shot up to meet Draco's gaze and the blonde knew he had some sort of idea running through that head of his." I think I know how..." Draco wasn't sure whether he fully trusted that.

"Oh no. Don't tell me it's something ridiculous like going to retrieve them from the forbidden forest-" Surely Potter knew he wasn't the... type to just go wandering through dangerous places such as the forbidden forest just to get some potions supplies. That's a Potter thing to do, not a Draco thing to do. He'd prefer to risk taking them from Slughorn's supply cupboard.

"No, no it's nothing like that. Silly." Potter said with an oddly affectionate tone to his voice.

"Good. Because you'd be doing that one on your own." The blonde replied with finality.

"Haha. Thanks." Came another one of Potter's bad attempts at sarcasm.

"Pleasure." Draco flashed Potter an exaggerated fake smile, which effectively stimulated a genuine smile of humour from the Gryffindor.

"Anyway come on." Potter said standing up and stuffing his backpack carelessly with all the school stuff he had brought with him, with Draco watching him do so with disapproving eyes. Must the boy be so... brutish with everything he does? That's when curiosity got the better of him.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked looking up at Potter, unconsciously following his lead and packing his own satchel.

"Don't worry, just follow me." He turned around and swung his bag over his shoulder, beckoning Draco to follow him out of the library. Draco just prayed they wouldn't bump into Blaise.

Draco watched Potter in boredome as the boy paced back and forth in front of a blank wall on the 7th floor.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

It was sort of making him dizzy.

"Potter, What are you-" Draco cut himself off as he saw a door appear on the exact same wall Potter had been pacing in front of.

The blonde stood there staring sceptically at the door till he felt a hand encase his wrist and pull him into the room behind the mysterious door. As he stepped in behind Potter, a soft light exuded from the many candles that were floating above their heads -it reminded Draco of the Great hall-. The room was small, square with a single table in the middle; a cauldron on top of it and two chairs around it. Around the walls of the room were shelves upon shelves of potions ingredients. Why, this room was absolutely perfect for them! But how on earth did Potter know about it? Is it a room that belongs to Slughorn? Or Snape? And the way it had just appeared...

"Okay I'm confused, what on earth-?" Draco started before Potter cut across him, a smug smile on his face. A look that didn't really suite the boy but was endearing all the same.

"Malfoy, welcome to the room of requirement." The boy said in a very commercial voice, raising both arms as a welcoming gesture and smiling brightly. The boy really was a prat.

"Do you realise how horribly cheesy that sounded?" The boys grin widened in mirth but he said nothing and went to sit on the chair placed underneath the table. "What's the room of requirement, anyway? You're obviously familiar with it."

"Basically it gives you what you require, hence the name." Potter voiced, stating the obvious. Draco glared softly, his heart wasn't really in it." Come on then Malfoy, show us a bit of your potions expertise." He brightened.

Draco smiled and walked confidently to where Potter was seated, picking up each of the ingredients he needed on the way.

"Right, you do realise we won't be able to finish this tonight, yes?" Draco clarified.

"Well, yeah. Honestly Malfoy, I don't live under a rock, I do know that it takes a month to brew a Polyjuice Potion."

"Good boy."

Draco couldn't resist, he reached up and patted Potter on the head in a patronizing gesture. He realised Potter's disarrayed hair was surprisingly soft to the touch and for some reason; Draco wished he could have run his fingers through it at that moment. He's pretty sure Potter would have something to say about that though. He'd find it weird.

"It's a good thing I don't mind people touching my hair. Unlike you, you big girl. You would have feaked out if I did that to you!"

Draco ignored him but hid a smile of amusement from the boy, not wanting to inflate the boy's ego by showing that Potter was entertaining. Even when he was insulting Draco himself. No, that wouldn't do at all.

The blonde teen watched with a hidden interest as his former enemy shrugged out off his robe, pulled off his sweater and rolled the sleeves of his white, oxford shirt up to his elbows. The simple look flattered the other boy, hinting the muscle definition on his slim yet toned body. Draco blinked rapidly and looked away, feeling a blush rise to his face at the sight of the attractive boy in front of him. Potter was very attractive. Very attractive indeed. Especially in this lighting.

Snapping out of his daze, He cleared his throat to get Potter's attention.

"Potter, now listen carefully, I'm only going to say this once..."

Draco carefully, and almost condescendingly informed the taller teen exactly what he needed to do and when to do it. He pulled out his own notes and placed them in front of Potter as extra support for the hopeless boy. The two worked in a comfortable silence that invited conversation now and again without being awkward. Now Draco wouldn't have to rush and risk loosing a limb again. He never wanted to experience a disaster like that again.

As 2 hours slipped past the boys, neither had realised the time between the pointless chatter and work. It wasn't until they had both finished what Draco had set them to do did Potter mention the time.

"Tempus." Draco cast with an elegant wave of his wand.

"Eleven forty-five?" Potter and his loud mouth bellowed. Draco rolled his eyes, trust him.

"I'm not surprised. We got here around nine so it makes sense." The blonde said casually.

"Yeah I suppose... Wait. That means it's well past curfew. How are you going to get back to your common room?"

"Same way as you, I suppose. Walk and hope to not bump into Filch or a teacher."

Potter opened and closed his mouth a few times then scratched his head. The boy was dying to say something but was quite obviously debating on whether he should or shouldn't.

"Don't burst a blood vessel, Potter, just tell me what your about to say." Draco said, watching in amusement as Potter mouth started to twitch. The boy then looked as if he had snapped to his senses and made up his mind.

"Listen..." The boy's mouth then closed and he looked away to his shoulder bag. "Come here."

Draco walked over to where the boy had kneeled beside his bag. He noticed how close the two were, he was so close that he could smell the citrus fragrance of Potter's Hair. His heart was beginning to thud against his chest as he looked at the other boy, but he ignored it. He couldn't dwell on things like that.

Potter then pulled out a silky looking fabric from his bag.

"We can use this." Potter said, indicating to the strange, glossy looking material. "I can take you back to your common room."

"What is this?" Draco said completely captivated by the fabric when his hand disappeared as the water-like fabric encased it. "Wait I know what it is, Is it an-?"

"Invisibility cloak?" Draco nodded. "Yes. Good guess." Potter nudged his shoulder into Draco's arm playfully and Draco couldn't help but do it back, moving closer to the boy unconsciously.

"So, tell me how does it work, wonder boy?" He asked gently.

"Like this." Potter's body disappeared from his vision and didn't reappear. Draco stood up and looked around the room to see any sign of movement or any sound of movement.

Before he knew it, a pair of strong arms wound themselves around his waist unexpectedly and pulled him underneath the cloak. Draco let out a squeal of surprise and Potter laughed at the sound of it. Draco's back was against Potter's chest, his arms wrapped securely around Draco and in no obvious rush to let go. Draco let out another squeal as the arms tightened around him further, almost uncomfortably so, to which Potter laughed good-naturedly at his discomfort. This was obviously a game to the Gryffindor. A game Draco was secretly growing to enjoy.

"Let go of me, you great brute!" Draco protested and struggled lightly, not truly wanting the other boy to let go of him at all.

"Ah ah ah, Draco." Potter said patronisingly, moving his arms around Draco's chest and across hips to have more control over the other boy's movement. "If you want me to let go of you, you're going to have to be nicer than that." The blonde could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Nice? To you?" He paused for dramatic effect. "Never." Potter snorted at the blunt answer and the other boys breathing was beginning to tickle the back of Draco's neck pleasantly. The boy was sending pleasant bouts of butterflies to his stomach.

"Well then, I guess we'll be in this position for a very long time then." The taller boy said slightly huskily into his ear. The sound was incredibly sensuous coming from him and Draco didn't know how much longer he could stand being in such close proximity to him.

Draco's heart began beating erratically and his breath hitching as he felt the dark-haired Gryffindor unconsciously caress his hipbone with a gentle finger. He hoped Potter couldn't hear it. The blonde leant back slightly against the sturdy body behind him, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by Potter. As soon as Draco was getting used to it, Potter's arms loosened before falling completely from around him.

"Err... we're gunna have to stay really close together otherwise the cloak will slip off." He said awkwardly, moving away from Draco a bit to the blonde's disappointment.

Draco nodded. "Okay." He said coolly, hiding his disappointment at the distance between them. He consiously made sure not to face Potter so the other boy wouldn't see his blush. He knew it was wrong, to be thinking about Potter in that way and enjoying Potter's unconscious and subtle touches -considering he'd only just got back together with Blaise again- but he couldn't help it.

He followed Potter's lead and then the two set out of the door of the room of requirement underneath the cloak.

To be honest, I'm not sure whether this chapter was a hit or a miss. I personally don't like it, but I REALLY hope you do. It took me ages to write. SO PLEASE PLEASE SAY WHETHER IT WAS GOOD OR NOT? If it was bad... I'll just re-write it or something. Yeah.

I was going to make them kiss in this chapter, but I thought it was too soon in a sense that Harry hasn't truly acknowledged his feelings for Draco yet... and vice versa I suppose. Also I had planned more stuff to be put in this chapter but it grew too long so I had to put it in the next chapter instead... sorry. But that means the next chapter will be up quicker because I know where I'm going with it :D.

THIS IS ALSO MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! 8.6K!

What's with the femme!Harry boom? Seriously, I don't get it. Everyday there's like a new femme Harry fic and it's disturbing. Not to mention it's really grating my nerves. Harry is a boy. A boy. As in he has a dick. Bloody hell, is that concept so hard to grasp? STOP MAKING HARRY A MINGING MARY SUE. RESPECT THE DAMN BOY DAMNIT. JK made Harry a boy, so don't change his sex. I think I sent a flame to one fic that I thought was interesting only to find out they turned Harry a girl halfway through the fic... (Oops sorry if that was you... it was ages ago though so get over it yeahh? Serves you right for doing that anyway.) I only did it the once though! I promise!

Oh how I do so love bitching about my hate for femme!Harry. :]

I'm sosososo happy with the response I had from the last chapter (not to mention completely surprised it too!) So thank you so much :).

To my reviewers:

BlackAsDay - Yes! I love people who share the same opinion as me! Bottom!Harry sucks! We should form a club :D. I will one day, maybe! You can help me if you want :D. I'm so glad you love it and hope you like this chapter.

SilverEyes - I whole-heartedly, 100% agree with you there. Hero of the wizarding world = top. Why would anyone make him a bottom? The dark tousled hair ...and green eyes... and his valiant hero complex just makes him so much easier to picture as a top. You can see him going out of his way to protect Draco, but the other way around...? It's much harder to express Draco as a top AND stick to his original cannon character. So what the fuck bottom!Harry writers. Thanks for reading my other fic as well, I've been a bad girl with that one... it's been time since I've updated it. It's because I love writing this fic too much! I'm not going to abandon it though, so rest assured. Just keep an eye on it because I'll probably just spontaneously update it. I do love that fic, I wanted to write it because I haven't come across many beauxbaton!Draco fics and it's a shame because it's an original plot line.

olimakiella - I'm so glad you're enjoying it and thank you so much for reviewing; it's so nice to read different opinions from other readers/writers. Oh sorry, I did actually state in chapter 2, if you look back, " Blaise also looks differently to how JK Rowling described him in HBP but I wanted to write the way I have always imagined Blaise to look like so please don't comment on that because I am aware :)." Sorry if I didn't make it very clear! Thanks again for reading!

Gac - Haha, don't worry; Harry WILL be kissing Draco first. There's no way I'm going to let it happen any other way (although don't hold me to that...). Yeah I've read 2 of her other fics and they're fab! I aspire to write such great fics one day! I'm glad you like my fic. Hope this chapter hasn't put you off! Hehe. And don't worry, your English is comprehensible and that's the important thing!

Setsuko teshiba - I swear I've had a review from you before; your username is very familiar! I'm exactly the same, even if there's a hint of bottom!Harry I run a mile. It's just uber unnatural for me to read bottom!Harry, I don't think I could ever enjoy even the most amazingly written one. I see Harry as the top, therefore I can't read or write anything else. Maybe I hetrosexual-ize Harry/Draco a little too much in a sense. Don't let your friend force you to read a fic with a sub Harry! :D. I hope this is soon enough for you, and I'm sorry if this chapter is a disappointment.

Karlen - I'm glad you like it! Hope you continue to read and enjoy the rest of it (don't hesitate to critique it if you think it's lame!). Lol I'm already part of that community, I advertise my fic on there :), sometimes some dumb-ass people post bottom!harry fics on there. Everyone blasts those people though, I do too sometimes. Someone posted a fic on there the other day and I thought hmm this sounds good and like right at the last section of it Draco tops and Harry gets up the duff. DOUBLE DISGUSTINGNESS. I wanted to scratch my eyes out. And obliviate myself. Lol.

jo - Lol. I had to re-read that to understand what you meant through the energetic-ness of that message :D. I love the way you express yourself! I hope you like this chapter!

KrazeeBaybee - Draco isn't in trouble... yet. He will be. But Harry will be there to rescue him from Blaise's clutches and take him on his white horse to beautiful seaside cottage where they will raise many blonde haired, green-eyed kiddies. Lol. Well, maybe not quite like that fairytale-esque portrayal but ahh well. Blaise is a little tripe in this fic, but he will play a huge part in this fic. You haven't seen anything yet! Blaise is uber possessive in a bad way. Well Blaise can't have Draco cuz I won't allow it and I'm boss in this fic! Yay! It's so nice to be boss of a fic for once! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sheila1990 - Thanks! Gotta love a bit of abuse in a fic, it gives all the more reason for Harry to wisk Draco away into a world of happiness: D. Harry is pretty oblivious and naive so he hasn't really suspected it and wouldn't suspect it. He has an idealistic notion of couples so he wouldn't think for a second that Blaise would do anything to harm Draco.

Clover-night - Oh thank you so much! I think I read the first chapter of that ages ago! I shall go and read it as soon as I've corrected this whole chapter (great that's an hour at least... -_-). Evil!sexy!harry is the best Harry! :D I want to write a Harry like that one day! The Harry in my fic is rather awkward, a nice guy yet quite impulsive... well at the moment he's those anyway. Haha you did a good job of advertising it! Better than me so don't worry! Ohh I'm glad I set the right pace of the fic... that was one of my goals! I don't want to rush anything yet I don't want to ridiculously keep the readers thinking 'they aren't getting together anytime soon are they?'. What I'm trying to do is make both of them acknowledge the attraction and then act upon it instead of the other way around like some writers do. I totally agree, friendship is a good foundation that's why I've kinda made them friendly and playful towards one another. Don't worry, Harry will kick Blaise's arse when he finds out! Hope you like this chapter! (Wow this is long!)

Fizzy-Flo - I know! Blaise, go fuck yourself! And Harry, go fuck Draco! Hahahah. Sorry for being crude. Anyway, Harry and Draco will be together in the near(ish) future so yay! Hope you like this crappy chapter!

AnimeMerodi - Hope this is soon enough for you! And I'll PM you to let you know ;D.

Hyper Hippie - There will be butt-kicking on Harry's behalf. Blaise needs to get off his high horse. Haha, I can't even imagine liking a fic with bottomharry in it so I can't say that I wish I liked it, cuz I really don't. I don't think people on this site have a very good grasp of Harry and Draco's characters... and then they make Harry a female. A FEMALE. Do you like that overused plot line? Mansion built upon sand is epic... Hard not to cry. I love it. OH YES PLEASE IF YOU FIND ANY LET ME KNOW I'LL LOVE YOU FORVER. :D.

Dissension - Thankyouthankyou! I'm the same; bottomharry is a no go for me. Your English is fine! As for your question... it may take a while for him to find out... in fact, if you read the summary... that's when Harry finds out about it. (Although I'm sure I'll drop some obvious hints for Harry before that!) And you know Harry... he'll more or less kill Zabini. Yay!

reicherucheran - Yay! I'm glad your finding it exciting! Yeah he's got a fiery spirit in him considering! And not to worry, Harry will be there to heal Draco. All in good time. Hope you like this chapter!

Lina dhlover - Woo! Yay! Another bottomdraco supporter! :D . Yes Draco and Harry will be getting together all in good time! I love Blaise when he's one of Draco's friends. Draco needs a nice platonic male friend and who better than Blaise. I have made him a bad guy in this though... oops. Lol. Thanks for the rec! I'll enjoy reading them! Anymore would be great too! Hope you like this chapter!

crazylove4MCR - And me! Bloody hell Harry snap out of it! Go safe Draco before Blaise does something awful! -_- Ahh it's useless, Harry won't catch on till it's too late. Hope you like this chapter!

Eryn Galen - WOWOWWOW I LOVE YOUR FICS! :D YOUR LIKE... FAMOUS. WOO THANKS FOR READING. I'm so glad you've updated your sequel because I do so love it! I shall read it as soon as I finish writing this and spell-checking it... Ahhh. Fun. Yay! I'm glad that I am attracting people to my fic with the sorry excuse for a pimp post Lol! I know me too, I really want to read one but I haven't read one in ages... probably why I chose this plot line to begin with lol! So glad your liking the fic! I will! I'll even advertise this chapter up for you! Yesyes I've read it before and it is so like uber funny! Your Draco is amazing and your Harry is also amazing! I'll keep you updated :D I hope you like this awful chapter. :L

Nameless little girl - Thanks! Glad you do! Please keep reading!

YES FINALLY FINISHED REPLYING TO THE REVIEWS ^. It took me almost an hour! AN HOUR. Lol. I love it though, Even if I get 100 reviews, I'll still reply to them! (Well.. I hope I don't get 100... 20 was enough! NOT THAT I WOULDNT WANT 100 OF COURSE.) I'm so tired. Guhhhh. Tired. I'm off to edit this chapter now. Tweak it and spell check it. Hope you all like it.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW MY LOVLIES! :D

WinonaRose

X

Ps. REVIEW! :D


	9. Harry's POV 5

X

Thanks again for your reviews. Yay for reviews! 8D

I hope this chapter is good.

This chapter is shorter, but I think it might be better quality than the last one. But actually it was really late in the night when I wrote that.

This was harder than Harry first thought it would be.

Besides the fact it was awkward as fuck between the both of them after Harry's little show in there, he'd forgotten how hard it was to manoeuvre 2 people under the cloak. He couldn't believe that at on e point he, Ron and Hermione could fit under it!

And earlier... He didn't know why even did that. What must Malfoy be thinking?

"Ouch, Potter, watch where you're stepping!" A vicious whisper came from the blonde in front as he accidentally stepped on the back of Malfoy's foot.

"Sorry." He said stepping as far away from him as he could within the cloak.

The silence after that was almost unbearable for Harry, he wanted to talk to the blonde just to make sure Malfoy wasn't in a bad mood with him. He couldn't remember the last time he desperately wanted to talk to someone but couldn't pluck up the courage. Those were the Cho days. Thank god they were long gone.

Wait... why was he comparing Malfoy to Cho...?

Cho, the beautiful oriental girl that he had been so stupidly infatuated by. He remembered being so jealous over Cedric Diggory taking the girl to the ball and he watched the girl obsessively when she played Quidditch. The way her robes hugged her slim yet voluptuous figure. He could still imagine it now.

Did that mean... he was infatuated by Malfoy?

No. That was silly, Malfoy was a boy.

So what if they were... playful together. It didn't mean anything; loads of boys were like that with each other. He couldn't think of any on the spot but he could if he thought about it like... Seamus and Dean!

Wait.. Those two were together. Never mind.

Anyway, no he didn't fancy Malfoy. He knew the blonde Slytherin was attractive, he wasn't blind, but he didn't fancy him. No. Merely admired him. Admired his unique beauty.

But then... it was only 10 minutes ago that he had his arms wrapped around Malfoy's beautifully slender body, butterflies multiplying in his stomach at an unbearable rate. The boy's body had been completely relaxed against Harry with his blonde head resting against his shoulder. The boy was the perfect height for him too. Not too short and not too tall, but just right. They moulded together perfectly.

Harry didn't want to release the boy when he did, but the blonde in his arms was beginning to arouse him and he didn't want to have to... explain himself.

He was sure it wasn't because it was Malfoy that he got aroused... it was probably just the feel of another person against him had made his hormones rage. He was a teenage boy after all. Nothing to do with Malfoy...

Unexpectedly, Malfoy stopped in his tracks causing Harry to collide into his back and almost causing the blonde to tumble over with the force. Harry grabbed him around the waist to prevent his fall.

"Why'd you- mphm?" Harry's voice was muffled by Malfoy's pale hand, which had quickly covered his mouth as he began to talk. He gave the boy a questioning look but was silenced by Malfoy giving him stern eyes and placing his index finger to his lips in a gesture that said "Shut the hell up, you dolt!" Harry caught on and nodded in understanding at the blonde and watched as his expression softened.

Malfoy pointed a long finger to where a bright beam of light was coming from around the corner down the dimly lit corridor that both boy's had reached near the dungeons. The light drew nearer and nearer to them and Harry panicked slightly as he heard a familiar slimy voice fill the corridor.

"I know someone's there."

The figure of Snape drew nearer and nearer, the bright light on the tip of his almost blinding both boys and illuminating the dark corridor.

Ugh, it had to be him didn't it?

Harry felt Malfoy's body tense and move closer to him as if it would somehow hide him a bit better if he did that. Malfoy turned his head so he was looking at Harry and Harry looked down into his captivating grey eyes as if to reassure him.

"Potter. Come out, now. I know you have that damn cloak." Snape spat aggressively, his head turning in every direction to try and suss where Harry was.

Harry's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Snape utter his name, he couldn't have possibly have seen...? Unless the cloak accidentally wasn't covering a part of him or Malfoy.

No, it had to be a bluff. Snape was just assuming he was there. He just couldn't wait to dish out a detention for Harry.

Oh, how he'd love to hex the arsehole right about now.

He'd almost forgotten Malfoy was there with him until he was surprisingly reminded he was there as a hand latched tightly on his forearm. Harry guess Malfoy was more than a bit worried at the concept of getting caught by the Headmaster and his former head of house. He didn't blame him, Harry would have been scared shitless of him too if he were anyone but himself.

Harry ran a comforting hand down the length of Malfoy's other arm, to calm the boy's nerves. He made sure it was soundless though and never once taking his eyes off Snape's sullen face.

Snape was drawing closer and closer to where Harry and Malfoy were standing underneath the cloak so Harry pulled Draco against him and manoeuvred them carefully against a wall near a giant candelabra and slid down between the nook that it created. Malfoy all too eagerly sat between Harry's legs, drawing himself in as much as possible.

Damnit. Harry was going to get aroused by this he knew it. Heck even thinking about getting aroused was arousing him.

He really needed to get laid.

Malfoy's shallow breathing was beginning to worry Harry as they weren't all that quiet and Snape would hear them if he came any closer. Adrenaline pumped through his body at the thought of getting caught in this compromising position with Malfoy by Snape. He placed a gentle hand on Malfoy's jaw and turned it so that the boy was looking him in the eyes. The boy's eyes were wide, his pupils dilated and a pretty flush atop his cheekbones. He was about to hint to Malfoy to breathe quieter but had gotten distracted by looking at the blonde's almost angelic features. Harry had to touch him.

He stroked a tanned finger down the contour of Malfoy's cheek and almost burst with happiness and excitement as he felt the other boy shudder under his touch and the blonde closed his eyes in indulgence.

Shit, Malfoy was turning him on too much.

"Come out Potter, I can hear your breathing a mile off."

Nothing like the sound of Snape's voice to effectively remove anyone's libido. It was probably a good thing at the moment, though.

Harry unconsciously brought his arms around Malfoy's lithe waist and pulled him even closer against his body as Snape drew within 6ft from them. The blonde in his arms tucked his head underneath Harry's chin probably to muffle his breathing further. Although it did feel nice.

"I'll catch you next time, Potter. And 20 points from Gryffindor for hiding like a coward." The despicably silky voice leaked through the dank corridor. Snape stood there for a few more seconds before going down the same corridor Harry and Malfoy had just walked down, his billowing black robes cascading behind him as he walked.

For fuck sake, can't the old bat just disappear off the face of the earth? For all he knew It could have been a ghost or something. He had no proof it was Harry, but oh no. It wouldn't do to blame anyone but Harry!

Neither Harry nor Malfoy moved until a few minutes after Snape went to be on the safe side, before Malfoy moved out of Harry's embrace and began standing up, Harry following his lead.

"That was so close." Malfoy exhaled a whisper, his cheeks still flushed and he seemed to shy away from full-on eye contact with Harry.

"I know." Harry looked down at Malfoy, watching with amusement, as the boy looked everywhere but at him. Who knew Malfoy could be so meek? "Let's get you to your common room, then."

The two boys started walking again in the same pattern as they did last time with Malfoy in the front and Harry behind him.

Malfoy halted in front of the stone grey wall, which he knew from experience was the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and turned around to look at Harry.

"Thanks, Potter. What an... Enlightening experience this has been." Malfoy smirked up at Harry as the raven-haired boy began to flush and fidget.

"Yeah um... too bad we bumped into Snape. We'd have been much quicker otherwise." He said awkwardly, running a hand through his messy hair. It was a habit he did perhaps a little too often.

"Indeed." Malfoy answered confidently before his smirk softened into a smile. "Nifty thing you've got here." The blonde muttered suggestively, touching the cloak with his dainty-looking hand.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Harry agreed, captivated by the blonde's radiant smile.

"Well, I'll see you in class I suppose. Good night." Malfoy smiled at him, what a lovely smile it was...

"'Night." Harry replied without thinking, still staring at Malfoy's beautiful face.

"Make sure you don't bump into Snape. He seems out for your blood." The blonde joked.

"Tell me something I don't know." Harry came to life, rolling his eyes at the thought of Snape and letting out an audible sigh.

Malfoy then laughed that beautifully genuine, melodically enticing laugh of his that Harry would never tire of hearing coming from his pink, cupid-bow lips. The blonde then slipped out from underneath the cloak and gave him an elegant wave before muttering the password quietly and walking inside.

Harry wished he could follow him, knowing that Malfoy would be going straight to his bed. Alone.

No wait. He wouldn't be alone.

He had Zabini.

Damn it, how could he forget that? It had completely slipped his mind.

Malfoy and Zabini. Together. Kissing in the corridor.

A familiar sensation filled Harry's stomach, he felt like he wanted to vomit.

But then what did he care... ? It's not as if he fancied Malfoy or anything...

Harry sighed before dejectedly making his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

He had a strange dream last night, very strange.

It included him and Mafloy. It wasn't a normal dream though. He dreamed of him chasing Malfoy through the forbidden forest -Malfoy willingly in the forbidden forest was weird enough- and Harry trying his best to keep up with the surprisingly fast boy.

The blonde then stopped in front of a clearing that Harry had never seend before. His back was to Harry until Harry decided to walk towards the ethereal blonde. As Harry drew closer, Malfoy turned around and threw his arms over Harry's shoulders, hiding his face in the crook between Harry's shoulders and neck. Harry held him tightly, revelling the feel of the small, slender boy in his arms fitting so perfectly to his body. Malfoy then began placing soft, butterfly kisses on Harry's neck following the path up his jaw line before standing on his tiptoes and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's lips. Harry gripped Malfoy by the waist and raised him off his feet before carrying him to a patch of grass where he unclothed the both of them and made love to the beautiful boy under the stars.

It had felt so good even for a dream.

So real considering it hadn't actually happened. Harry was so unsatisfied when he woke up though. He'd never been so hard in his life. It was sort of painful even. Damn, it sucked being a virgin.

He cleared the thoughts from his head, wanting to be able to concentrate on his book.

It was now currently Saturday afternoon and Harry decided it would be beneficial for him to start reading up on his Occlumency that he had to master. He was determined to teach himself and not get an ounce of help from Snape. He didn't need help from that grouch. It was quite interesting to read and learn about as the book offered all types of hints to use when trying to master it. All he needed was another person to practice with then he'd be okay. He'd be able to do it in no time, he was sure. The good thing was that he hadn't had any vision of the sorts from Voldemort, so there was no immediate rush. He didn't want to give the vile snake an opportunity though.

'When Practicing Occlumency, it's beneficial to have a skilled legillimense to practise along side so that-'

"Hey Harry!"

The common room sofa dipped under the weight of the ever-persistent female Weasley. Harry was extremely tempted to bash the book atop his head, in hopes that it would knock him unconscious so that he wouldn't have to talk to her.

It wasn't that he had a problem with her or talking to her in general (to an extent) but the girl wouldn't leave him alone. She was so determined to constantly flirt with him and come onto him; it was driving Harry up the wall! He couldn't believe he actually thought about pursuing a relationship with this needy girl only a few months ago. What was he thinking? Harry was glad he had come to his senses!

Mind you, Ginny had been a normal girl then, he had genuinely liked her but she had changed and he didn't like the change. He could never see himself ever falling for this 'new' Ginny.

"Ah. Hey Ginny." He said stiffly, returning to his book in the hopes that she would catch on that he was busy and leave him alone. Fat chance.

"You reading a book?" Ginny exaggerated before smiling a little too brightly. "Go you!" She did a strange motion with her hands to emphasise her support, sort of like how a cheerleader would do it. It embarrassed Harry because they weren't the only ones in the common room. "What's it about?"

"Oh, err..." He checked the cover of the book, although he didn't know why because he knew that the book was about occlumency. "Just a random book on Defence Against The Dark Arts." He lied, thinking it wouldn't be wise to advertise that he was reading about Occlumency. It didn't seem like something the average wizard just learnt or read about out of boredom.

"Fascinating." She said falsely with a fake smile plastered on her semi pretty, freckled face. Her expression changed then to one that seemed almost normal and thoughtful. She sat with her knees tucked underneath her body and turned her head so that she was half facing Harry. "Did you know it's Hogsmede weekend in 2 weeks Harry?"

Ah he'd actually forgotten about that!

"Um I knew about it but I'd forgotten, thanks for reminding me."

Ginny began pursing her lips, bringing her hands to her lap. Her body language radiated nervousness and she seemed almost shy in comparison to 5 minutes ago. "I was just wondering.." She stopped and swallowed lightly, but not noticeably. "Do you um... Do you want to go with me? Just me and you?"

Harry pitied her, she'd obviously built up the guts to ask him and her nervousness reminded Harry of the shy, gentle Ginny he had once known instead of the forward, carnal Ginny that appeared most of the time when Harry was in her presence these days. He, however, had no interest to go with her and didn't want to give her the idea that maybe they could be together one day because they couldn't. Harry just wasn't attracted to her any longer. Heck, he found Malfoy, his rival, his former enemy, more attractive than she was. In fact, Malfoy was leagues in front of her with his natural sensuality.

Not that Ginny couldn't be attractive; she just needed to act like herself and not some slutty bitch that threw herself at just any old boy. That's not her, Harry knew that. What happened to the innocent Ginny Weasley who was once a good friend to Harry? Now she just reminded Harry of one of the girls that would be in American films that were as shallow as puddles of rain and always chasing after the popular guy. Harry just wasn't the type of guy who liked those types of girls.

"Well...? Harry? If you don't want to-" She said nervously, the old Ginny coming through almost with a timid quality added to her voice and body language.

"No it's not that." Harry said earnestly. Well it was that but... Then the perfect excuse came to him. "It's just that's when I'm seeing Sirius, you see."

"Oh." She breathed out, relief flooding her face. Harry guessed it was because she was glad that he hadn't outright rejected her. "Yeah you should see him, you haven't seen him in a while." Thanks for your permission, Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it." Harry couldn't stop the genuine smile from escaping. He couldn't wait to see Sirius now that he'd reminded himself of the occasion. He had missed his godfather a lot and was looking forward to be reunited with him. He certainly would choose to go to Hogsmede to meet him than a 'date' with Ginny any day.

"I bet," She said with a smile of her own before her expression turned serious and her eyes clouded. "Why are you single Harry?" Came the abrupt question from her mouth.

"Huh?" What kind of question was that?

"Look at you Harry, you're gorgeous, you've got girls throwing themselves at you and you don't even take advantage of it!-" Yes, I have noticed that. You being the main offender. "- And you're the nicest, most gentle boy I know. So why aren't you with anyone?" She looked genuinely confused and Harry couldn't really understand why.

So he was single... what's the big deal? A lot of people were single! Why does it matter if Harry is single? Oh yeah... He's the boy-who-lived. Of course, he needed a girlfriend like was to be expected of him.

"Um.. I guess I just haven't had the time." Harry said awkwardly, desperately searching his thoughts to change the subject. He didn't want to get into this. He could see where this was going and he didn't want to go down that path.

"Well... maybe I could help you, there." She took the book out of Harry's hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. Harry eyed her wearily wondering what her next move will be and hoped it wasn't anything stupid.

And before Harry even blinked, Ginny's lips descended harshly onto his own. It was so careless, so messy and so completely awful. Harry's eyes widened in shock and he looked down to Ginny's face and noticed that the girl had her eyes clenched tightly shut. It was the worst kiss he'd ever experienced, not that he'd had much to compare to.

Her lips moved awkwardly against his, trying to probe some sort of reaction from him, as Harry remained unresponsive. Harry couldn't bring himself to kiss her back though; it just seemed unnatural to do so. He had no feelings for her at all and the thought of kissing her made him feel slightly ill. He wished he had the guts to push her away from him.

Harry noticed that Ginny seemed to be getting desperate now and bit at his lip uncomfortable before running her tongue across his lips. If anything, this made Harry freeze even more. Her tongue was slobbery and... Wet. It disgusted him.

She's you best friends sister, He'll kill you if you hurt her... Was what Harry told himself. He'll just wait until it was all over.

Harry jumped as her hand suddenly grabbed at his groin. That was when he pushed Ginny forcefully away, causing her to all to the floor of the common room looking utterly rejected and hurt. He didn't care though. She had just crossed the line.

It was then that Harry became painfully aware of the people in the common room as he heard catcalls and stifling laughter coming from the audience that had formed during they're kiss. He was so embarrassed. He wished he could run far away from Ginny and never see her face again. She'd just ruined their friendship. He was suddenly over-come with a bout of anger towards her for doing that to him. How could she?

"Harry-" Ginny started, sounding completely pitiful. She looked up at him with big, brown eyes that shone with remorse. He wasn't interested in her remorse now, though.

"No Ginny. You crossed the line this time." Harry told her firmly, silently seething; still in awe at the way she had thrown herself at him and what she had done to him.

And with that, Harry left the common room. Totally and utterly humiliated.

"Whoa-" A voice had gasped as Harry careened through the corner and into a smaller body. He gripped the person's arms tightly to steady them. Harry then realised who it was that he was holding and let go instantly.

"Sorry," He couldn't bring himself to look at Draco Malfoy directly in the eye after the dream he had last night and the episode that had just happened with Ginny.

"Do you usually storm through corridors and bump into innocent students? Or am I just special?" He cocked his head to the side with an endearing smirk growing on his angular features.

"No I'm um... It's Ginny." Harry breathed out, the previous anger he felt before refilling him as he thought about what had just happened in the common room.

"She-Weasel?" Harry punched him lightly on the arm at the nickname, a big grin planted on his face. "Trouble in paradise is it?"

"What Paradise?" Harry said aghast, looking searchingly on Malfoy's face. "You say that as if we're going out or something!" What a ridiculous notion!

"You mean you're not dating her?" Malfoy commented, his voice laced with surprise and his blonde eyebrows furrowed.

"Hell no!" Harry grimaced in disgust. Malfoy laughed at his expression and the passionate emotion in his voice.

"Don't blame you. She is so ugly." Malfoy replied truthfully, his lips curling into a sneer.

Harry swatted the blonde gently on his head a half smile on his face. "Don't be nasty, you." He only half meant it though. "Besides, she's not that bad looking..."

"Why are you having a tiff with Weasley then? Come on, tell all." Malfoy brought himself up on the window ledge in the corridor and sat down looking interestingly at Harry, as if he wanted to know what Harry had to say. Harry didn't know why he was talking to Malfoy about this, but at the moment it seemed like a good idea and Malfoy wanted to listen so it was a win-win situation.

"She kissed me. In the common room." Harry announced after a few seconds.

"What's so weird about that? Hasn't she kissed you before?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him and leant back against the window. Harry decided he was tired of being on his feet and joined the blonde on the window ledge leaving a comfortable amount of distance between them.

"Yeah, last summer... but I don't know, it was different." Harry shrugged, looking deeply into Malfoy's intense gaze.

"Why different?" He questioned, he looked slightly confused.

"I don't know... she just seems different... like in the summer she was her normal self. Now she's changed and acting like someone she's not and throwing herself at me and it's disturbing. Does that make sense?" Malfoy nodded in response.

"So... you want the old her back?"

"Well... yeah I suppose, but I really wish she'd back off altogether. I don't like her like that. At all. I don't even want to date the old her." Harry noticed Malfoy's face discretely brighten at this then becoming over-powered by an emotion that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Well tell her you idiot!" Malfoy yelled at him, in a cruel-to-be-kind sort of way.

Harry shook his head, looking down to his lap. "I can't... Ron won't be happy. She's his little sister and he'd never tolerate her getting hurt by anyone... even me."

"Stuff 'Ron', Potter. Stand your ground! You can't live your life by their rules and try to please everyone!"

"I suppose." Harry nodded in agreement before looking directly at Malfoy's face and smiling lopsidedly. "Thanks, Malfoy. You'd make a good agony aunt."

The blonde rolled his eye before offering Harry a small smile -Harry loved his smiles- and straightening his back. "Just don't make a habit out of it, Potter."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He nudged his shoulder playfully into Malfoy's only be nudged back even harder. Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "You know Malfoy, we've been calling each other by our surnames for too long. You can have the privilege of calling me Harry." The raven Haired boy winked at Malfoy.

The blonde looked slightly surprised for a second before snapping to his senses and remaining nonchalant. "Right. I guess you can call me Draco then."

"Draco..." Harry tested out.

"Harry..." Draco echoed in the same type of voice mockingly. "Sounds strange, I'll probably still call you Potter out of habit."

"Whatever, Malfoy." Harry said in a bored tone of voice.

"Draco." Draco corrected.

"No, I'm Harry." Harry said keeping a straight face. It earned him a none-too-gentle smack across his head. "Violence isn't very becoming of you, you know."

"Please Potter, be quiet."

"Harry."

"No, I'm Draco actually." Draco mocked, copying Harry as he said it before with a little bit more attitude to it.

"Shut up, Draco. You're giving me an ear-ache." Harry chuckled as he said this, Draco's natural wit never ceased to entertain him.

"You're so rude, Harry." He said shifting closer to Harry, his large eyes glaring at him playfully.

Harry answered the boy by pushing him, using a lot of strength, off from the window ledge. Draco, who wasn't expecting to be pushed let alone such strength from the other boy, let out one of his squeals as he fell to the ground, bracing himself with his arms in front of him. Harry laughed heartily before jumping off the ledge, and kneeling to where Draco lay with his head now propped onto his elbows.

"Aww, sorry Draco." Harry said with a big smile on his face as Draco glared silently at him. Harry reached to run a hand through the Slytherin's silky hair and discovered it was incredibly soft. Great for holding onto during... Harry blushed at the thought. "Here let me help you up." He stood up and offered both his hands to Draco. The blonde complied and let himself be pulled up by Harry's impressive strength. Draco's hands felt so small within Harry's own larger one. They seemed so fragile, so... breakable. Harry liked how they felt within his own.

Harry blushed as he realised he had held the blonde's hands for an unnecessary amount of time.

"Umm- I'll see you around." Harry said as evenly as he could, clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders looking down at Draco, though not in a domineering kind of way. Draco didn't seem fazed by his height advantage anyway so he slumped his shoulders slightly.

"Bye, Potter." He gave an exaggerated wave and bright grin.

"Harry!" Harry yelled.

"Shut up, you brute!" Draco cried from hallway down the corridor before turning around and going on his way. Harry didn't take his eyes off the other boys arse the whole time.

Fine, fine, he'll admit it. He did sort of fancy Draco Malfoy.

Okay, he was completley hot for Draco Malfoy!

Harry felt a bit better getting that admission off his chest. He'd never be able to tell the blonde though, not with Draco being head over heels in love with Blaise Zabini...

His heart sank at the thought.

He knew how Ginny felt now.

Aww Harry :( Draco loves you too stupid! Well... he will love you.

Did I move things along too fast? Is the pace good or bad? I'm just all over this shots with this fic I don't know what to think of it!

I'm having so much fun writing this but I still think it's getting shitter and shitter and the quality is getting worse and worse. I don't want my fic to be like the other really bad ones on this site (not saying they're all bad because I've read tons of good ones on here!). Whenever I read a bad fic on here I'm like... is this what other people think when they read mine... I'm just not confident that it's very good. I cringe when I think about the last chapter I wrote... it's so bad especially the last part with Harry and Draco... epic failure. I cringe; seriously I can't even re-read it.

I'm also regretting putting the horcruxes and the voldemort bits in this fic. How the hell am I going to do that? I know how I'm going to do it like I just don't know when and where is appropriate and how I'm going to slot it in x(. this fic is going to be soo long... and so long winded.

I'm glad my anti-bottomharry-ness doesn't offend anyone; I thought it would but I guess many people think the same! :D YAY.

I'm glad people share my opinion on FemmeHarry! Jeez! Stop writing them people... Besides, Draco would make a much prettier girl :D and you know it. I think a femme Draco would also be far more interesting to write about.

Here's my reply to my lovely reviewers :D**:

PteraWaters - Yeah that's true, I should have thought a bit more about that. Thanks for telling me! I might get round to editing that slightly then. Thanks :D I'm glad I can actually succeed in doing stuff right then! I know I swoon over Harry *-* my Harry is so swoon-able. Hope you like this chapter! :D

Eryn Galen - Yeah I know thanks :D I hate those fics where they just happen to fall in love straight away... no one does that! No one! Let alone enemies! So wtf! LOl I've written 50k+ (omg.. that's a milestone!) and they still aren't together or even in love... lol. I know I was telling Draco not to get back with him too ;D I want Blaise to do something soso mean to Draco so that when it happens, Harry kills him and takes Draco under his wing! Aww :) There's a twist in the end. and middle. I think. I think this is gunna be long. I'm no where near finnished. NO BODY HATES FEMME HARRY MORE THAN I DO. so what if the actor who plays draco just happens to be alot taller than the one who acts harry, who cares! some men date women way aller than themselves, same difference! It doesnt mean automatic top, automatic bottom. jeez people are so narrow minded -_- Oh yeah I had a go at someone on there not so long ago.. oops. lol. WE HAVE THE SAME HARRY so hot. Oo thanks for reminding me, I could put that in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and reviewing ^-^.Hope this chapter isn't suckish...

Nameless little girl - YAY! thanks! :D

Crazylove4MCR - Yeah it was long, longer than this one. I think the last one sucked a bit more than this one though! The only reason I gave blaise a second chance is for plot :D I gotta have a villan in my story and I chose Blaise. Hope you like this chapter!

HollyBerry89 - Lol yes, I seriously have a passion about Female Harry. A passion to hate it. Ew :( I'm exactly the same as you. thanks :) hope you like this chapter!

Aida Hwedo - Yes my friend, I share the same opinion. Harry is a leader hence top. Draco's character in books and movies scream bottom to me... I just dont see how anyone can see differently even when I try to imagine why people would think harry would botom. All I can think about there is that daniel radcliffe is short. Thats the only thing out of books AND films that I can think of why people would think harry would bottom. I dont know. Lol. Yes! Draco is an agressive top! I can see him topping from the bottom most of the time :L hehe.

Y-do-you-cry - I know they are so sweet *_* hehe! I don't think I'm doing a very good job though...

SilverKit'sFire - Yay, good! I know it is challlenging at time but that's what I enjoy writing about this fic. It's a challenge through and through to keep it as believable as possible. Yeahthanks I need to work on my tenses I notice sometimes I switch as I'm writing. hope you like this chapter!

disenssion - Hehe, thanks! that's good to know, and I'm also a fan of abused!draco ^-^. Glad you liked it, Mansion built upon sand is probably my favourite fic ever. It's great. Hope you like this chapter!

Anonymous - That's good! I was dreading re-writing it if I'm honest! hope you continue to read and enjoy this fic :)

Fizzy-Flo - Thanks! This one is shorter but I think I took more care when I wrote it so it might be better in that sense!

xshootingstar - Yay thanks, I love sweet chapters. I don't think I'm good at writing them though but I love them all the same! Yep they don't know what's going on in their relationship all they know is they sort of like eachother now. Femme Harry is the worst thing plotline ever I wish I could delete every fic that has femmeHarry. hope this is soon enough for you! I'm getting betterwith my updates!

DarkJuliet - glad your enthusiastic about me updating! :D I'm also a fan of forbidden romances... probably why I enjoy Haryr/Draco so much!

violetkitty02 - Harry will do more than slep, he'll punch the idiot's face in... oo just wait till Harry finds out :D I can't wait to write that! Wow, you must be like wtf cuz Im majorly dissing bottomHarry on this fic, glad it hasn't put you off though. Personally I prefer switching any day over bottomHarry but only because it's closer to bottomDraco, I can see where your coming from with that opinion. Exactly if I wanted het I'd have read a hermione/Draco fic... glad those days are over.

reicherucheran - You tell him! LOL. Yes all in good time ;) hope you liked this chapter!

Clover-night - Oh yeah definitley, I haven't gotten round to doing so yet as I've been writing so much for this fic but I will! Yeah I know cuz WTF you don't change the gender of the main character! THat is not on. No I didn't like it... I like this one a little more though because it's slightly better quality in my opinionn. Aw thank you! *beams*. Yes Harry is one of those rare kind of boys who are sweet and caring yet protective all in one, *swoon*. I have yet to find that boy... I thought they'd kiss in this chapter but they didn't... I have no idea when I'm going to slot that in but it'll all be in good time! The right moment. Yeah. I know poor Draco, he doesn't know what he's getting himself into now. Harry will save him thoug and everything will be okay:)

jo - I'm glad you like it! I'm trying my best I don't think I could possibly make it any better based on my ability unfortunatley. Yes fics where you hear about Harry and Draco's feelings are far more interesting in my opinion and interesting to write about too. We all want to punch Blaise in this fic! ;D I can't wait till Harry finds out! Hahah :D:D LOL I'm also looking forward to that ^-^ it's gunna be good. hope you like this chapter!

Silver-eyes - I'm so tired too! I have dance class soon so I'm rushing to get this finnished before then! Same I don't know why people write those fic, furthermore I don't know why people enjoy them. Why? What is the interest! I wish I liked it because it's all anyone seems to write about! -_- well I odn't wish I like it but you know what I mean! Yeah I'm working on the subtle sweetness between Harry and Draco and they're growing attraction. I think Harry's got it though! Ginny's minging kiss did it for him I reckon! Lol yes Draco is a closet romantic I'm guesisng... he just seems the type of person who would want the attention and who would want to think someone would court him that way! :D Yes Blaise is getting desperate because he thinks Draco won't be with him for much longer... not after what he's done. Nono you go on and express your anger for Blaise I enjoy to read it ;D I share the same opinion lol! I like it when draco starts with someone else too. It just makes it so muhc more easier to add plot and I like it when Harry's got a challenge to get Draco. That's okay I like long reviews! Sorry about the reply.. it's all over the shots. Hope you like this chapter!

kawaiilittleneko-girl - Haha yay! A new reviewer! :) I'm glad your liking the fic. I hope you like this chapter! Harry's all over the shots in this chapter and I actually quite liked writing it! Thanks again!

phew. Glad that's over. It takes sooooo long!

Thanks so much everyone for your support with this fic!

Don't forget to review this chapter! It motivates me to write the next one!

Until next time!

WinonaRose

x

Ps REVIEWWW!

PPS IVE ALMOST REACHED 100 REVIEWS! MUCH LOVE FROM HARRY AND DRACO TO MY 100TH REVIEWER!  
Review this Chapter

Report Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Story to Story AlertAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author AlertAdd Story to Community 1. Harry's POV2. Draco's POV3. Harry's POV 24. Draco's POV 25. Harry's POV 36. Draco's POV 37. Harry's POV 48. Draco's POV 49. Harry's POV 510. Draco's POV 511. Harry's POV 612. Draco's POV 613. Chapter 13

Return to Top 


	10. Draco's POV 5

NEWLY EDITED

x x

All right who was it? Yes I did notice. Thanks for deleting me off your fav stories! I bet you're like a bottomharry lover person or whatever! I don't really care cuz my story probs has more reviews than yours! Well.. Probably not but still...

Looking at the plot summary I did before I even started writing this fic I realise it's nothing like how I originally planned to write it. It was meant to be abuse from the start and so angsty, so horrifying... but this fic has a mind of it's own LOL. I think I may have to get rid of the 'full summary' I wrote in chapter one because it's nothing like that. Well, it is a little bit. Mind you it's early days. It's hard to do that though because I keep making Draco a strong character! I don't know, lol.

Chapter 10 - Draco's POV.

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, nonchalantly moving his untouched food around his plate on Friday evening and lost in thought. His grey eyes were unconsciously gazing at the table opposite and coincidently resting on the saviour of the wizarding world. He watched as the green eyed boy listened carefully to the mudblooded witch, Hermione Granger, who seemed to be talking animatedly about something. Probably something to do with work. Draco grimaced, how could he stand talking to her? He knew that they're relationship was platonic for sure but Draco still couldn't stand the girl. She was so irritating and always went out of her way to best Draco in most (not all) subjects. He was sure she did it on purpose just to annoy him. Draco was then captivated as Harry and Granger burst out laughing, partly because he envied their relationship and partly because Harry's laughter was captivating in itself.

"Hey, Dray" Draco barely noticed Blaise's greeting and the hand that landed on his shoulder.

"Hmm." His eyes hadn't strayed from the Gryffindor table. The occupants of Gryffindor always seemed to be laughing and having fun with Harry always being a part of it. After all that the boy had been through, it was surprising he hadn't been subjected to being an angst-ridden, depressed teenager. Draco wouldn't have been able to cope but he was no comparison to Harry who was such a strong character.

"What's wrong with you?" The tone of voice had altered from the greeting. He sat next to Draco, straddling the bench and watched the smaller blonde beside him.

"Hmm?" Draco half-snapped out of his thoughts but his eyes still never strayed from the Gryffindor table. "Oh. Hello, um nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?"

"You're just staring into space..." He followed Draco's line of sight and didn't miss where they were looking. "Why you looking at Potter?" He asked suspiciously, which succeeded to draw Draco's eyes away from said boy. "Plotting his murder are you?" The boy leered.

Draco laughed in response, now looking at Blaise. "That's an idea."

"I was thinking maybe a slow, torturous, painful death." He dragged each word out grotesquely whilst doing all the appropriate hand gestures in emphasis. Draco thought he was beginning to look slightly crazed and frowned slightly. The brunette then sniggered maliciously and Draco forced a fake laugh as to not give Blaise a reason to be suspicious.

"Yeah..." The blonde said his grin fading. Draco quickly changed the subject. "I heard you were going away this weekend?"

"I thought I already told you that?" Blaise furrowed his brows.

"No. I heard from Theodore Nott." Both boys' eyes wandered to said boy who sat a few seats away.

"Oh. Must have slipped my mind. Sorry about that." Draco waved him off in forgiveness. "Did you hear why I was going?" Blaise began to tuck into his food at that moment, still squaring himself slightly towards Draco.

"Um, no he didn't say. Why are you?"

"Ah, seeing as how you don't already know, I'll let it be a surprise." The handsome Slytherin winked suggestively at him, which made Draco slightly, weary at this so-called 'surprise'.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Draco questioned, he didn't like being kept in suspense and Blaise knew that.

"Because I want to surprise you with what I bring back. You won't be disappointed, love."

Draco didn't know how to take this; they both had different ideas of what was a pleasant surprise was. But then again, if he was bringing something physically back to Draco then surely it couldn't be that bad. Maybe Blaise was just going on a weekend trip away with his parents. But then again, bit weird that he wouldn't tell him he was going away for the weekend. He was dubious but he let it go.

Having no appetite tonight, Draco waited for his boyfriend to finish eating. Once he had, both boys left the Great Hall and back to the dorms together. Nothing much was said, but the silence wasn't an uncomfortable one. Draco had a lot on his mind in which he was mulling over like his growing friendship with Potter, Blaise leaving Hogwarts for the weekend and such. The boy next to him walked with his shoulders back, confident (bordering arrogant) strides, looking down at the passing students.

Draco rolled his eyes, and people said he had a superiority complex.

Draco all but threw himself on his bed once they had reached to the dorms and buried his head in his pillows (which were his, not the schools. He would never allow himself be subjected to that). He felt really drained this week and had no clue why. Maybe it was all those late nights catching up with him.

The bed began to dip as he felt a familiar weight wrap their arms around him lovingly and a body rest slightly atop him. Draco knew it was Blaise even though the pillow was covering his eyes, it was rather obvious.

"I'm going to miss you Dray, two whole days without you!" He said melodramatically and Draco couldn't help but laugh into the pillow before lifting his head up and propping them on the palms of his hands. "You better be on your best behaviour while I'm gone, I don't want to hear any stories about you." He looked pointedly at the blonde. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm always on my best behaviour, Mr. Zabini." Draco turned to look over his shoulder and glanced innocently up at Blaise then smirked. Blaise's right hand began running along the side of his body, which admittedly felt rather nice to the blonde.

"I know you are, baby." He brought Draco closer to his chest and held him caressingly. Figuring the angle was awkward; Draco sat up and faced Blaise allowing the brunet easier access to hold him. Unknown to most people, Draco liked being held. Sadly, it wasn't very often that happened. He could count with one hand the amount of people who had. Blaise placed a kiss on his temple before dislodging himself from the blonde and moving to his side of the dorms.

Draco watched Blaise as he packed his bags.

"I'll see you Monday morning, okay?" He walked up to Draco and kissed the boy tenderly on the lips.

"You're going now?" Draco asked after they had parted.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Was all Draco could say as he watched Blaise pacing bags across his shoulder, ready to go.

"See you, sexy." Blaise threw a wink in Draco's direction.

"Have a nice time with your hand over the weekend." Draco said cheekily.

"You just wait till I get back, Draco Malfoy! You're arse will be mine!" He yelled back as he walked through out of the dorms.

Draco was left in silence, though he wasn't complaining. A break from Blaise was quite a nice thought, he'd be able to relax properly and maybe see Harry. He didn't want to come across as needy though so he wouldn't hassle him straight away. At least now, Blaise wouldn't be suspicious of his whereabouts if he was to see the Gryffindor. He was meant to see Harry tonight, but the other boy had quidditch training so they planned to reschedule.

His eyes rested on his bedside table, gazing at the pure white rose that had been placed in a glass. Blaise was such a mushy bugger but Draco secretly revelled in it. He loved receiving silly gifts and such.

Something wasn't right about their relationship though. They were up and down all the time lately, more so than most couples. Blaise had even almost knocked Draco unconscious with that punch. One could argue that Draco had slapped him, but the blonde was grudgingly aware he wasn't all that strong so it can't have hurt much and Blaise hadn't even flinched at the time. Plus it had been in retaliation, his boyfriend had been insulting him.

He still loved Blaise... he guessed... but there was a lot of uncertainty between them and a little mistrust. Hopefully they could over come it, because Draco knew if Blaise left him he'd have no one.

That was a depressing thought. It was accurate though...

No one would want Draco, he wasn't anything special (no matter what he told people and the impression he gave) and he was the son of a death eater. A Malfoy Death Eater at that. No one wanted to even associate with him even. No one outside Slytherin at least but even the Slytherins didn't like him all that much really.

Except for Harry. Draco had no idea when things had changed but they had and he couldn't have been any happier. The boy was handsome, charming, endearing and so very... sexy. In an 'I'm a Hero' kind of way... and a 'Tall, dark and handsome' kind of way too. Draco knew he had developed a crush on the boy but he chose to ignore it. After all, Harry was as straight as they came and probably destined to marry Ginny Weasley and have many ginger kids. There was no point dwelling on a crush that was certain not to be reciprocated. Even if Harry wasn't straight there's no way in hell he'd chose Draco of all boys.

Merlin, maybe he should be grateful he had Blaise then. He should tread carefully with the boy from now on; make sure not to tick him off. Draco didn't want Blaise to leave him, what hope did he have then of having a relationship if that did happen?

No one would want him.

Draco sighed in misery before getting under the duvet of his four-poster bed. He supposed he could have an early night.

The next afternoon, Draco found himself bored. Blaise had gone, he'd done all of his homework and he had no desire to join the others down in the common room. He wasn't quite sure where Pansy was but he wasn't in the mood to be with her either. He had to be in a certain mood to put up with Pansy's bubbly personality. He decided to write to Harry asking if he wanted to work further on the potion tonight.

'Harry,

I know it's a Saturday, but I was just wondering whether you would like to carry on with the polyjuice potion today? Sadly, I have nothing better to do.

Draco.

P.S. Go have a shower, I can smell you all the way down from the dungeons. It's making me gag. '

He only had to wait 20 minutes before the reply came to him from the grey owl he had used before hand. Eagerness overtook him as he undid the letter from the owl's leg and ripped the letter open.

'Draco,

Sorry, I can't today I promised Hermione and Ron that we'd spend time together today (we hardly do that anymore). How about we do it tomorrow evening instead?

Harry.

P.S. That's probably yourself you can smell, Blondie. You're always set off my vomit reflex; I'm just polite enough to keep it to myself. Haha, got you there didn't I? ;)'

Draco rolled his eyes at the last comment and the stupid little wink, bet the boy thought he was really clever for putting that there! Well he wasn't, though Draco laughed all the same.

He was a little disappointed though that he'd chosen his best friends over him. Harry hung out with his two shadows every day and Draco not often enough yet he claims he hardly spends any time with Weasel and Mudblood.

He was dreading the time when the potions work was done; he'd have no reason to see Harry then. Would they go back to the way they were? In an ideal world he'd like to think that they'd remain friendly but Draco knew that wasn't the reality of the situation. They'd probably begin ignoring one another or go back to their boyish rivalry ways. Neither were desirable for Draco and he could only hope that Harry felt the same. After all, they had connected so well once the ice was broken and they put their arguments behind them. There should be a law against them returning to enemies... Draco wouldn't let himself be too hopeful though, that would only hurt in the end.

The rest of the weekend was pretty boring for Draco, he had bumped into Pansy a few times and the girl couldn't help but let him in on the latest gossip (like how Tracey Davis apparently got caught snogging a Hufflepuff 6th year on the castle grounds. Gross.). She also managed to cheer the blonde up a bit too. He couldn't help but smile in her presence. There was only so much he could take of the girl though, before her cheeriness began to bug him. He'd also managed to hangout with a few boys from the year below (choosing to ignore the blatant flirtatiousness of one of the boys) but Draco was still bored out of his mind. He wanted to take advantage of the fact he could see Harry freely because Blaise wasn't here. He felt he'd wasted that chance but at least he'd be seeing the boy tonight anyway, which was better than nothing. Hopefully he'd be in a better mood by then.

He was right; he was in a better mood once he was with the boy, the lightness of their relationship really helped take Draco's mind off things. The potion was rather becoming secondary now, he realised he just liked revelling in Harry's presence as they did the potion. He was making the most of it, though as he knew it wouldn't last.

He'd also discovered that the boy was absolutely hopeless at potions. He'd always known Harry had not been gifted at it, but he was simply awful at both practical and theory. He probably wasn't as bad as Crabbe or Goyle though, or Longbottom. Or Weasley. He had a one up on all of them, at least. Harry obviously needed Draco in that sense. Draco would be willing to help him if he wanted... only too happy to help even.

"Potter, no stir clockwise-!" He cut himself off and ran to Harry's side, the boy looked puzzled and slightly worried and stopped stirring altogether, thank Merlin. "Clockwise silly, not anti-clockwise!" Draco said edgily.

"Err- Sorry okay." Harry said, sounding as confused as he looked. Draco helped him out, placing his hand atop Harry's larger one and began stirring clockwise. The blonde hadn't even realized he had done it, until a few stirs. He abruptly let go, hoping to high heavens that he wasn't blushing, and stepped slightly away from Harry.

"Just keep doing that. Stop after you've stirred it twenty times clockwise." Draco said strictly, trying to cover up his discomfort. He doubted Harry would have noticed though, well he hoped Harry wouldn't have noticed.

"Right. Twenty times. Clockwise." He nodded, setting his jaw. Draco was humoured by the fact that Harry looked as if he was seriously concentrating, not daring to take his eyes off the task at hand. It was cute in a Harry kind of way. "Hey, Dray. How long do you reckon till we've finished this, you think?" Draco melted slightly as he uttered 'Dray'. Blaise called him it all the time, but it sounded so much better when Harry said it.

"I'd say... around two weeks? Possibly a bit more?" Draco said, sitting down on the stool. He was watching every move of the dark haired boy.

"Ah. Okay." Harry flashed him a friendly smile, which made Draco's heart flutter. The boy needed to stop making him feel like this. It wasn't Harry's fault though, he wouldn't think that something as innocent as a smile would make Draco want to kiss the life out of him and more. "I'm hopeless at this aren't I?"

"Yes." Draco confirmed, nodding his head and smirking at the boy. "Bet you're glad you got put with me now, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Harry grinned widely. "It was a good thing. Not just because you're good at potions and all but I'm glad I had the chance to get to know you. We'd still be fighting if we hadn't have been paired up and... I like being in your company." Harry looked shyly down at Draco, giving him a tentative smile. At this point Draco's heart was hammering against his chest. He couldn't believe how happy it made him to hear Harry say that he enjoyed spending time with him. Draco hoped his cool exterior hadn't faltered as he was overcome with a mixture of emotions.

Draco nodded still speechless. "Thanks... You're not bad company yourself... For a Gryffindor goody-goody." Draco just had to relieve the tension from them; he couldn't stand awkward situations and always tried to avoid them. It worked; it had made Harry laugh that boyish laugh of his.

"Cheeky. And I'm not a goody-goody!" Harry protested shaking his tousled, black hair lightly before looking back at the potion in front of him. "Is that okay? I'm pretty sure it was twenty times."

"What? Only pretty sure? You should be one hundred percent sure!" Draco answered sternly, but not overly so.

"I- I.. Well I think it-" Harry sputtered pitifully, Draco almost felt sorry for him.

"Lucky for you, I've been watching you. I know you've done twenty." Draco couldn't help but grin at Harry for making him panic like that, but he couldn't resist the temptation.

"Draco! Fucking hell, you minx!" He yelled in mirth, placing the stirrer (A/N: what do they use to stir a potion? :S ) atop the desk.

"Language Mr. Potter." Draco shook his index finger at the boy, patronizingly fighting a really tough battle with the smile that was trying to creep onto his face. He couldn't keep the smile off his face when he was with Harry.

"I'll give you language!" He said in mock-threatening voice and even raised his fist as if he was to strike Draco. He only ruffled his hair up, which to Draco, was almost as bad as a punch.

"Your such a dickhead, Harry!" Draco said pushing Harry away, tidying up his hair. He didn't want Harry to see him look a mess, even if it was Harry's fault he was in that condition to begin with.

"Maybe we should head back, it's just gone eleven o'clock. Past curfew again... Oops... Ah well!" Harry chuckled as he glanced down at his watch. He was a bit of a closet troublemaker, Draco had discovered and he didn't know why, but he found it rather sexy. He'd always liked a rebel streak in a guy... most of his past boyfriends/crushes all were rebellious in a certain way.

"Great, we have this dilemma again." Draco muttered, although he did find it sort of funny.

"I'll take you back to your common room again." Harry said benevolently, Draco's chest warmed at the thought.

"No, that's okay. I'll find a way. No point dragging you into this again-" Draco rationalized, for some reason being nice to Harry came easily.

"No, no, I insist it's fine." Harry said adamantly in kindness.

"Harry-" Draco sighed before Harry cut across him again.

"Well at least take my cloak then."

"What? You're trusting me with your cloak?" He knew that if it was anyone else he'd have happily took the cloak and left but he couldn't do that to Harry, he actually cared what the boy thought of him now.

"Yeah of course. We are friends... right?" Harry said carefully as if expecting Draco to mock him at the idea of both of them being friends.

"Yes, of course." Draco said quickly, hoping he didn't come across as too eager so he quickly changed the subject. "But still... how will you get back?"

"Don't worry about me, I know all the passages to get back to the common room."

"You do?" Draco was impressed; trust Harry to know the secret passages.

"Yeah. Maybe I could show you a few one day if you want?" Harry offered shyly, running a hand through his hair, making it look even more tousled.

"... I'd like that." Draco answered, hoping Harry would keep his word. It sounded fun and the best part... Harry will be there with him.

"Good." The boy-who-lived went into his backpack and rummaged through it looking for his invisibility cloak. He pulled it out and shoved it in Draco's hands. "Here."

Draco took it, feeling the velvety material within his hands. "You sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure!" Harry assured him with a smile.

Draco nodded, smiling up at Harry, his cheeks dimpling. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem." He said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

With that, both boys left the room of requirement, Draco underneath the cloak with Harry until they had to part. Harry silently crept from underneath the cloak, waving back at Draco and stealthily walking down the corridor. Who knew Harry Potter could do something with stealth?

After watching Harry go around the corner, Draco made his way back to the common room feeling happier than he has been all week.

It wasn't till eleven-thirty did Draco return safely back to the common room, Harry's cloak held tightly in his hands. He still felt giddy after spending time with the boy and was more than a little pleased when he put his trust in Draco to use the cloak. He didn't know why Harry trusted him with it, after all they were former rivals, but he was going to respect that trust and make sure he wouldn't break it.

Unfortunately, every minute he spent with Harry his unrequited feelings for the boy escalated. Should he feel guilty about having a crush on Harry when he's with Blaise? It's not like the feelings will ever be returned anyway though, so what was the harm?

Draco was more than a little shocked when he was met face-to-face with a scowling Blaise lounging on the leather coach's in the empty common room.

Bloody fuck in hell.

"Draco, where the fuck have you been? It's fucking almost midnight!" He spat looking sourly at Draco.

Draco didn't know what to say. He hadn't been expecting Blaise to be back so soon. He said he was coming back on Monday not Sunday night!

"What are you doing back? I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow morning?" Draco said, keeping is voice calm and even so not to raise suspicion in Blaise. He wouldn't have been happy if he knew Draco had been spending time with Harry. Work or no work.

"Well I was stupid enough to think to surprise you with me coming back early! Where have you been?" He looked calculatingly at Draco.

"I-I," He cleared his throat and started again. "I've been studying."

"With Potter." Blaise silently seethed. Draco could almost see the clockwork wheels in Blaise's head turning, anger builsing by the second.

"NO!" Draco yelled defensively, knowing that Blaise would react like this. Blaise had a sudden strong hate towards Harry these days, more than before. "I studied on my own."

"Yeah sure you did." Blaise said mockingly, and then chuckled a mirth-less laugh.

"I was." Draco said adamantly. "Who do you think you are questioning me anyway? You're not my mother, you don't own me!" Draco thought maybe if he twisted Blaise's anger a bit he'd forget about being angry at Draco for coming back late from studying with Harry, and be angry at Draco for his cheek instead. He didn't want to involve Harry.

"I think I have a right to know." Blaise sat up more on the coach before he rose to his feet, taking slow steps towards the blonde boy.

"No, no you don't actually." Draco folded his arms across his chest, to show that he could stand his ground with Blaise.

"I think I do." His expression strangely changed then. "I've been going out of my mind with worry! I mean, curfew is 9 o'clock and you don't turn up for another 3 hours after that? Your lucky I wasn't so worried I didn't go to Snape or something."

Bullshit.

"Well I'm sorry I made you worry but I'm a big boy now I can take care of myself." Draco wasn't buying this at all. Blaise wouldn't be worried about him. He'd be worried Draco was cheating on him, yes, but not concerned for Draco's well being.

"Don't be so naive Draco, most boys are twice the size of you. You could have easily have been kidnapped or raped or something." Draco rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Why the hell would someone want to kidnap or rape me?" The blonde was beginning to grow tired of this. He couldn't think of anyone who'd want to rape him. That seems more than a little farfetched.

"Hmm let's think about this, Your LOADED. People could hold you for ransom, and well look at you." Blaise motioned a hand up and down Draco's figure. "So don't go telling me I don't have a right to know. I'm your boyfriend, I deserve to know." Blaise suddenly sounded serious, as if he actually did care, as if he was worried about him. He looked almost pained by what he was saying to Draco.

Draco had the grace to feel ashamed. Blaise was his boyfriend; of course he would worry about him... They wouldn't be in a relationship if he didn't. Even if it is a fucked up relationship.

"Now, are you going to tell me the truth this time?" Blaise's voice and expression changed again, so quickly that it aroused fear within Draco.

"I already have!" Draco yelled, beginning to loose control of his emotions.

"But you were with Potter weren't you?" He said in a voice that suggested he knew he was right. Cocky git.

Draco swallowed and looked at the ground to compose himself before glaring challengingly at Blaise, remaining silent.

"You were weren't you?"

Should Draco just give up and tell him? Blaise obviously wasn't going to buy any sort of excuse that Draco fed him. He still didn't see the big deal of studying with Harry! He was making a big deal out of nothing.

"So what if I was?" Draco said hesitantly, trying his best to look calm and unconcerned by Blaise's rampant anger. He didn't want the dark eyed boy to know that Draco was scared of him when he got like this... It could lead to horrendous things otherwise.

"I knew it." He spat venomously, having a hard time controlling his temper. He began walking around angrily and kicked a table over as he passed it, successfully smashing the lamp atop it. Draco took a step back his eyes wide. The blonde felt so helpless. He didn't know what to do or say to make the boy calm down, but he had to because they'd be in so much trouble if anyone had woken up. The sudden need to reassure Blaise, out of his own fear, became too much for Draco.

"I-I'm sorry! We only studied I swear! You know we have the potion to finish!" Draco exclaimed. "Why would I want hang out with Potter any more than I have to? You know I hate him!" Was what spilled out of his mouth, heart beating rapidly, similar to how it would when Draco was with Harry but in such a different way. He partly wanted to also protect Harry because if Blaise found out how they were with each other then he'd go after Harry for sure. Not that he didn't think Harry couldn't defend himself because he could, both physically and magically. Blaise and Harry were pretty evenly matched but Harry would have the upper hand magically.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, DRACO!" His voice boomed through the vacant room, Draco was beginning to worry about the occupants of Slytherin waking up and seeing what the commotion was about. "I know you don't hate him, do you think I'm a fool or something? I saw you laughing with him, tell me is that the behaviour of enemies or even acquaintances?" He rationalised and Draco was running out of excuses to say. He wished he could pass out so he wouldn't have to face this fight.

Draco wracked his thoughts "I was probably laughing at him, Blaise..."

"Yeah sure." Blaise looked scrutinizing at Draco. "Where were you studying to Draco?"

"The library." Draco said desperately hoped it was the right answer.

"You must think I'm some kind of idiot!" Blaise said darkly. "I checked the library and you weren't there."

"W-we only stayed until curfew obviously. We then-" Draco stopped himself from stuttering a little too late. He bit his lip, staring up at Blaise with sadness in his eyes.

"You know what? I don't believe you. You shagged him didn't you?" Obviously Blaise had mistaken his face for guilt. "You and him thought it would be the perfect oppertunity while I was gone! Bet you fucked all weekend you dirty whore!"

"W-what? NO!" Draco cried in panic. He couldn't believe what Blaise had just said! He was horrified, how could he possibly assure Blaise he hadn't convincingly? Once Blaise's mind was set on something, that's all he believed. What he wanted to believe.

"Bet you and him thought it was really funny too, 'haha that idiot Blaise he'll never know about this he's too STUPID well you-'"

"Listen to what your saying! I didn't shag him, Blaise! I didn't shag him! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM."

"FUCKING DON'T CUT ACROSS ME WHEN I'M TALKING. YOU FUCKED HIM SO DON'T EVEN TRY LYING ABOUT IT!" He grabbed Draco's wrist bringing him closer, it was really tight cutting off his circulation. Draco feared if he tightened his grip anymore he'd break Draco's wrist. "TELL ME THE TRUTH." He bellowed in Draco's face, eyes filled with hatred at him.

"I AM!" Draco couldn't restrain himself as he bursts out into sobs, tears rapidly filling his eyes. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't contain his emotions, Blaise was scaring him too much and he wanted nothing better than to hide from the boy. He felt Blaise let go of him and Draco let himself drop to his knees onto the stone-cold floor with his hands clutching at his face to stop the flow of tears and so that Blaise couldn't see his face.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Blaise's hand run up and down his back.

"Aw Draco baby, don't cry." Draco felt himself being pulled into Blaise's strong embrace. "I don't blame you. It's his fault, not yours."Draco was so hysterical at that point he didn't care that Blaise holding him, the one that had caused him these tears. "I just don't want him to warp your mind with his do-gooder ways. He obviously wants you."

"No he doesn't I-" Draco protested, his voice laced with tears.

"He's always watching you Dray, I've seen him. I'd watch out if I were you. He could be freakishly stalking you or plotting something against you, lulling you into a false sense of security till he's got you and does something awful to you." Draco was aghast; Harry would never do that to him. That's not the type of person he was!

"Okay." Draco sobbed, figuring it wouldn't be wise to disagree with Blaise and much easier to play along.

"Dry your tears, love. I've got something to show you." Blaise said moving away from Draco, who began to rub at the tears on his face, and unwound his arms from around him. Draco was pleased that he had moved away, Blaise's touch wasn't the same anymore.

"What?" Draco breathed out, his voice still rough and his eyes red.

Blaise then began unbuttoning the cuff of his shirt, Draco didn't need to sit there wondering anymore, he knew what was coming.

The Dark Mark.

Draco was rendered speechless with horror, his eyes wide as he looked at the mark. Voldemort's brand.

It was strange but he'd never seen one so up close before, it was truly an ugly looking tattoo that marred Blaise's skin.

"Isn't it great? He's accepted me within his inner circle. Me. at 18. I'm the youngest one there! He wants me to spy at Hogwarts, keep an eye on Potter and Snape." Draco almost missed these words before he realised what and who had actually been mentioned.

"Snape? Why Snape?" Draco sounding completely shocked.

"He's a bit... suspicious of where the man's loyalties lie." Blaise stared into Draco's bloodshot, grey eyes as if expecting something. "Aren't you pleased Draco? Now I can protect you even more with the Dark Lord on my side."

Blaise is an idiot if he believed what he just said, the Dark Lord doesn't do anything for anyone. Blaise has just signed off his death wish, he'll never survive. Draco almost cried again at the thought.

"I- don't you think you should have thought about this a bit more? It's a big commitment Blaise... a dangerous commitment at that." Why didn't Blaise see the rational side of things?

"Do you think I just decided on the spot to become a Death Eater? I've been thinking about this for years, Draco. Years. I know what I'm getting myself into." Draco doubted that very much but there was nothing he could do about it now. Blaise had already been marked. Draco was intimidated and all the more scared for and of Blaise.

"I'm going to bed." Draco said sounding breathless, he couldn't deal with this. He had to get away from Blaise for now.

"Go into my bed, I'll be there now." There goes his time away from Blaise...

Draco nodded, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

Blaise's POV

Blaise walked confidently down the 2nd floor corridor, with Draco at his side a little in front of him, on his way to charms. He hadn't felt this good in a while, he was above all of these people, even Draco. The look of jealousy on Draco's face last night was enough to confirm that. He was obviously gutted Blaise had the mark before he did.

Blaise then felt rage build up inside him when he saw a gang of Gryffindors waiting within a corridor. Potter just had to be a part of them.

Fucking Potter, the boy that strutted around the school as if he was Merlin's fucking gift.

Who'd he think he was for thinking that he could fuck his boyfried?

He almost punched Potter's face in then and there when he saw the boy look at Draco with what looked to be discrete concern. Luckily Draco didn't notice; too busy starring at the floor like he had been doing for the past day. At that moment Draco went to run a hand through his hair, which resulted in his sleeve dropping and revealing a purpling bruise on his delicate wrist. The handprint was very obvious.

He watched as Potter's face changed to obvious distress at the sight of the bruise that stood out shockingly against Draco's ivory skin. Potter's ugly eyes then looked straight to his own. Blaise scowled threateningly at Harry Potter, glaring in hostility at the Gryffindor bloody martyr.

Potter didn't cower though only staring challengingly back at Blaise, scowling at him. This succeeded in making Blaise's anger grow hugely, oh how he wanted to rip him apart. He'd enjoy watching the blood flow from Potter's body.

Potter looked back at his Draco then and his eyes softened. Blaise grit his teeth visually in Potter's direction.

The boy had the nerve to then laugh at Blaise, actually laugh, and stick his middle finger up at him.

Blaise saw red, He'd show him.

With that, Blaise he drew closer to Draco and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Looking back at Potter, he could see that the boy's glee had faltered considerably and he looked longingly at Draco.

Sorry Potter, you can't have him.

Hey there! I wanted to give a bit more insight on Blaise so I added a little bit of POV for him. I might do it again, I might not, dunno. This fic is completely made up on the spot except for the basic plot line. So it's a bit spontaneous.

Umm Blaise's POV was bad wasn't it? I thought it'd be easy but it wasn't at all. It was uber hard and I don't think I pulled it off good at all -_- What do you think?

Also, people don't really get me like I had this person mail me saying if they're not having sex what difference does it make? UM, helloooo? Being a top/ bottom isn't just about who shags who! It's a role in the relationship like. Liiike being protective/possessive is a top trait and being a bit on the delicate side is a bottom trait! I know it's not strictly that but that's just an example. So yeah I don't just mean who has sex with who in what position whatever. It's the whole thing... do people agree? Disagree or did that paragraph not make any sense... I think people might agree on the latter. Lol.

And also, my fic summary does it need a change do you think? I'm thinking maybe, but it's not me reading the fic so I don't knw. I'd be grateful for opinions.

My last also, the scene between Draco and Blaise... is it rushed? did it work? or was it a failiure? I could re-write it people aren't satisfied...

Thank you soso much for my reviews *squeals* (I learnt that from Draco ;D ) . Getting harder and harder to answer all of them! But never mind, I'll still reply to them!

PteraWaters - I'm glad it's not going too fast... Haha yeah I should have done it longer perhaps but I only wanted to give like a glimpse of it as a teaser of sorts. Probably wasn't all that good but oh well! Thank you :D I was a bit dubious about that scene at first but I had to like have more contact between them, something to escalate their feelings. Anyway, Thanks for reading :D

/ - Thanks, glad someone did, I thought maybe people would find it a little retarded. It's the type of thing only certain people would do. I just wanted to bring lightness with Harry and Draco's relationship.

Nameless Little Girl- Thanks again :D

hanahrenea08 - Don't worry about that, Blaise will be gone... soon. Soon-ish. Yep there will be more Drama with him Draco (and Harry) and its gunna get messy! Thanks for reading :D

Analei - Yay! I'm glad you find this fic refreshing! That's what I wanted to do. Yes! I love Draco when he's you know, a bit fragile looking but such a strong character. That's how I see him. Yeah Pansy's a weirdo but so easy to write. I'm still debating whether it was a good idea I included her or not. I did originally want to isolate Draco from people but it hasn't happened that way... oh well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Eryn Galen - Ah I'm so flattered! Thanks. Hmmm Ginny... she may I haven't really thought that far ahead. She probably will be causing trouble in the future because I love creating drama :D. Hehe. This definitely isn't the end of her. When I first began writing this fic, I wasn't planning on making her a bitch but it just turned out that way... Haha that's an idea xD I might just do that for the sake of it in one of the later chapters it's sexy, something I've even always wanted to do :L:L I know what you mean, sometimes I just want to go, ' yep their together now ' hehe tempting ^-^ Thanks for saying my chapter was of quality :) I'm flattered: D. OMG I can't believe someone flamed you because you wrote Harry as a top 0_o I would've given that simpleton a piece of my mind if they did that to me! Couldn't think of anything worse than bottom Harry. Yay! Thanks for your long reviews in that case :D Hope you like this chapter!

SilverKit's fire - Thanks :). I know Ginny is OOC, it's because she's changed. We'll learn more about her later on in the fic. My characters always act a certain way for a reason, not just spontaneously changing to make the fic easier for me to write. Ooo yay! No switching of the tense! I did notice while I was writing it that I was doing it and changed it straight away. ^-^. YAY :D. I know there should be no femme anyone but if there WAS it should be Draco. I have to be in the mood for a femmeDraco and I have yet to come across a good, completed fic of that. Same, I can't read a het fic (I can read it if it's a said pairing in a Harry/Draco fic though!), I used to love Hermione/Draco before when I was about 14... I don't know what changed. Lol. I couldn't read it now although that's the only het pairing I would read if I was forced to do so. Draco just doesn't suit being with a girl... Lol. Thank you so much :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Kawaii little neko-girl - Heyy! Yay :D If you're happy, I'm happy! I prefer writing Harry to Draco because he's much more easy to write about! Are you :O? Oh no that's awful, you've got yourself a real life Ginny :( boo! I take it your a boy yes (cuz if you're a girl I'd be majorly freaked out if I were you!) ? Hmm dilemma... you should tell her that you're sorry but you've got ur eyes set on someone else (even if you don't! ) She'll get the hint! I know, he loves Draco :D He doesn't quite realise/understand the depths of his feelings yet though.. Because well... it's Harry. He can be a bit slow on the uptake :P Thanks for your review *hugs n kisses back* :D hope you like this chapter!

Y-dO-u-Cry - Thanks sweetie :') I'm glad you think that. Hope you like this chapter :)

crazylove4MCR - Did you? YAY! I succeeded in bringing emotion to more than one reader! That's amazing ^-^. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to read this pile of sh*t ;D

Clover-night - Woohoo hotness and sweetness! Thanks! Well you know.. I just had to have an under-the-cloak moment! Who wouldn't take advantage of something like that? I'll let you in on a little secret... I was going to make them kiss in that scene.. then I changed it at the last moment because some of my plot lines needs for Draco and Harry to remain the way they are together. Ahah :D It's a pleasure to make Ginny a tart, there will be more to her than that though... I don't want to give anything away XD. I know, Draco's just comforted by the fact Ginny's feelings for Harry aren't mutual. He doesn't take any notice of that though, you know? He doesn't realise why he's happy kind of thing... he doesn't think to question it. Good. The pace thing is a little bit all over the place for me but I think I've worked out when they will get together... Yeah when Harry and Draco are together they feel on the same wave length kind of thing and they like how different one another are, it's always more interesting if your getting to know someone who's had a completely different life to yours, yet they have many similarities as well they can relate to. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME AN IDEA, that's great :D I could try and do something along the lines of that at one point but the occlumency thing I've got covered. Thanks for your lovely review and hope this chapter isn't crap!

Dark oracle - Tehe, thank you! Oh you have no idea, it will be getting to them... this is nothing. ;) and I'm sure they will figure something out.

Silver eyes - I LOVE IT that you have so much to say to me, seriously I do :D./ Thank you :D and don't worry, you won't have to worry about my ego inflating too much about this fic, there's always going to be a little voice in my saying this fic is rubbish. (unless I get like 1000 reviews saying wow amazing!) But I find, people praising me more makes me try harder at making the fic a really good read, motivates me a lot more. So glad I please the unpleasable by the way ;D/ That's true, I hate snail's pace fics . But I also hate 'hate you one second, love you the next' fics. That's not what I want for my fics. Thanks :), I hope your right / Yeah, I think whatever the situation, Harry, although nervous and uncertain himself, will probably be the one making the first moves (don't tell the other readers ;D ). No not at all, I like my reviewers analysing my fic ^-^ it also gives me more of an insight on how other readers see my fic. It's interesting./ Thanks hunni :) I'm glad about that, nothing like a satisfying fic ;D (Haven't read one since mansion built upon sand -_- ) . Yeah, they'll definitely be together by then... Lol I have no idea how this fic is going to end xD. But yes thanks, I was going to do something similar to that anyway :D *blushes then squeals* THANKS :D:D I've always wanted a mascot ^-^ your so sweet :] . I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked reading your lovely review!

xshootingstar - I know ^-^ it was fast, but I'm back in school now which sucks -_-. Aww I'm sorry it's not you're desired pace, I hope you'll continue to enjoy it all the same :). I'm not striving for the best fic, what I want to achieve is exactly what you've just mentioned along with a bit of originality. Really hard to be original when there's like a billion Harry/draco fics out there. Aww, have a nice time camping :D Only been once in my life and it was a very enjoyable experience :] though not something I could do on a regular basis! Hope you'll like this chapter!

Cherokee - Hello :) I know they are so sweet aren't they, without it being too much (I hope). Oh I'm glad there is less, and yes I could benefit from a beta but I don't have one. I wouldn't even know how to find one to be honest; I'm just doing my best. That's understandable so don't worry about it, I'll make sure to get a beta or try to perfect the grammar and all. Aww yeah I'm glad :) Thank you ^-^ Naa I don't take criticism personally so don't worry. Thanks for having the guts to do so :)

reicherucheran - Lol, they will... I think.. Yeah hehe. I know, I've got to admit I love my Draco ^_^ . Thanks :) Hope you like this chapter.

JoinTheDots - Harry had to snap out of his oblivious-ness (I'm pretty sure that isn't a word!) at some point! I just had to do it sooner rather than much later! I thought the whole incident with Ginny would give Harry a good kick up the arse ;D.

disenssion - :O No I hadn't heard about the plane crash, I'm sorry to hear that... I should listen to the news a bit more lol. In that case I'm glad I could brighten up your day :D. Yep, Harry will keep getting hotter for Draco :L

Kittybat - Ahh sorry about the Draco/Blaise... I just needed to get it out of the way. Lol I know what you mean! I'm glad your enjoying this fic, please continue to read it.

Hyper hippie - Ahha that's okay :] I forgive you ;D. Thank you for the lovely praise ^-^ Just be comforted by the idea that Harry won't let Blaise go free... and that Harry and Draco will be together forever :L LOL. We all hate Ginny, she's a weirdo :) I wanted Pansy to be nice and a little friend for Draco. OOO YAY THANKYOUSOMUCH, I'd be so grateful if you sent me a list of fics I haven't read any decent ones. You can PM me or review I don't mind :D what ever you feel like doing. Thanks, again and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.

Johnny'sGotAnaddiction - Hello new reviewer :D Yes Blaise, is the biggest, bitchyest character ever! He's like got bipolar or something (he doesnt have bipolar by the way :P) I'm also so happy that my fic is succedding to gain yours (and everyone else's) attention! Yes I was going to do it completely AU but I then thought it could be a nice challenge for me... too much. I will find a way though like you said ;). OOO tell me about your inkling to the polyjuice potion? Truth be told, I wasn't going to make it a part of the story but now you've planted a seed in my head! Yes when it comes to like the Gryffindors, Harry likes to tread carefully and seeing as Ginny is Ron's sister he's didn't want to cause any arguments but he has to draw the line somewhere. He will tell Ginny the full truth soon when she isn't acting like a slag around him! LOL I wish I could say I've never come across a femmeHarry fic... sadly I have. Consider yourself lucky. The relationship with Draco and Blaise isn't healthy and I find Draco's character is changing slightly as their relationship gets deeper. I know Blaise is a bloody hypocrit :P Thank you so much for your review, I enjoyed reading it :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

MDarkspirit - Thank you! You reminded me to give special praise to my 100th reviewer! :D Hope you continue to like this fic ^^

girliegirl249 - Thanks! I know I can't wait to start writing the scene where they get together ^-^ I have no idea how to go about it at the moment, but rest assured it will be done! Thank you hunny ! :D

sreya ray - Thanks :D I'm sorry the update wasn't immediate but I'm trying my best! Hope you liked this chapter!

tourqouiseebonyfox - Yes, Ginny is desperate for affection. Exactly how I'm trying to portray her. Her desperation is pushing Harry away even more... If only she could see that. Ah well:D Haha thanks... I actually couldn't think of anything else to write so I was like... how about I do this! Lol. Thanks for your review! I hope you continue liking this fic! :D

WinonaRose

x

PS I'm getting a lot of reviews now *squeals*(25 up there.), Would you rather me just PM you back my response or do you prefer me answering them at the end of the chapter? I don't mind personally, but it might annoy you, my readers that's all. I'll always reply either way. I don't want anyone to get offended if I didn't. Just want your opinion! 


	11. Harry's POV 6

NEWLY EDITED

I'm so sorry! I forgot to praise my 100th reviewer! Almost as soon as I released chapter 10 I realised I hadn't actually done it so I went straaight to writing this little paragraph as soon as I remembered. Y-dO-u-Cry you're my 100th reviewer, therfore you are special! Well, all my reviewers are special but your my special 100th one ;D so thank you so much ^-^. Three cheers ;D. Weyyy!

P.s. Anyone want to beta my fic ? :) It needs a beta badly (as you can probably tell).

p.s.s When you read this chapter, you might come across a part that's serious but find it funny. I lburst out laughing when i read it and thought oh no i have to change it xD i couldn't though otherwise it'd be ages until I got this chapter up otherwise... so im sorry. Think of it as something... serious okay? And i'm sorry about the bad image!

ENJOY!

word count: 7k

Chapter 11

The nights grew colder and longer as October drew to a close. Sitting on a tree stump near The Black Lake on a late Friday afternoon, was the wizarding worlds' beloved boy-hero.

The ebony haired boy had a troubled expression on his face as he gazed absent-mindedly at the miles of swaying water in front of him. Harry Potter's brain had been plagued by a certain blonde haired Slytherin for 2 weeks now. Unhealthily so.

His thought patterns were beginning to form a trend that consisted of waking up. Draco. Breakfast. Draco. Class. Draco. Quidditch. Draco. Hermione and Ron. Draco, Draco, Draco... until he'd fall asleep and inevitably dream of said boy.

Harry lost count of the dreams he had about Draco where he'd wake up making out with his pillow and rutting against his mattress. It was beginning to become most unsatisfying -not to mention embarrassing- to the youth, knowing he didn't have Draco like he did in his dreams. That and waking up uncomfortably hard.

Having these kind of feelings for Draco gave Harry such a thrill too. It seemed so forbidden. Everything about them was forbidden, they were like polar opposites of one another in looks, personality, houses, friends, beliefs... They sort of complemented each other because of it in an opposites attract sort of way. Harry had imagined a few times people's reaction to such relationship; pure shock and disbelief. After all, not many people go from high school rivals to lovers do they? Harry would even say at one point they were bordering enemies at one point more than rivals.

The bad thing was that Draco had been acting weirdly recently. In a bad way. For one, he hadn't showed up for the last 2 weeks for their study session, the only time where Draco would act himself around him. Harry was mildly offended by this...

Okay he was severely hurt by the action and it confused Harry to no end. He knew Draco couldn't have forgotten because it had happened consecutively twice and the blonde isn't one to forget things. At least, that was the impression Harry got.

Then there was the fact that the blonde was blatantly ignoring him. They never really talked outside of their study sessions but there would still be an acknowledgement there. They'd nod at each other and even share a secret smile if they knew no one was watching. Draco now however, was making a point to avoid even looking anywhere near where Harry was. At first, the Gryffindor hadn't even noticed. It was only when him and Draco were in the same corridor last week before the blonde promptly went the opposite direction once he had seen Harry.

He actually went in the opposite direction just because Harry had to be in the same corridor!

Concerned by this, Harry had sent Draco owls as he began nearing desperation to know that the blonde still knew he existed. He received no reply no matter how many he sent.

If Harry weren't the masculine, brave boy he was he'd have cried several times over Draco out of longing and rejection. However boys don't do that, only lovesick girls do, not boys who have came face to face with one of the most darkest wizards of all time and been inches away from death.

He craved any form of communication with him though. Harry couldn't bear the thought of being ignored by Draco any longer, he'd even go as far to say that he'd rather Draco be insulting and hexing him than ignoring him. It was as if he didn't exist in the blonde's life anymore, as if Draco had blocked Harry out completely. How cruel it was to get the chance to get close to Draco, get to know him and learn he had unconditional feelings for the boy only to have it all taken away from him. It was too much on Harry, who found it hard enough to deal with these kind of things as it is. It was no secret that he was by any means no expert with such feelings.

Funnily enough, it took Draco to ignore him to really understand the depth of his feelings. The expression 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder' was really fitting in this case. He'd shrugged off his feelings as a crush at first, thinking nothing of it. Now though, each time Harry looked back to when he had spent time studying with Draco, he felt hadn't appreciated it as much as he should have. He had Draco there giving him his undying attention, not fully understanding what it meant to have Draco's attention at the time.

It was so hard to watch the grey-eyed boy in classes and around the school too, so beautiful and lithe, carrying himself with all the effortless grace of a swan and just living his life. He seemed so unfazed, so unaffected unlike Harry was feeling pining after the other boy like a lovesick fool. It broke Harry's heart when he wouldn't even spare a glance at him. Not one. His heart would shatter even more before he would become over come violently by anger and jelousy when he'd see the vile bastard Blaise Zabini touching Draco with his dirty hands.

The slime ball.

Harry'd watch the smarmy arsehole caress Draco's perfect hand in his own filthy, perverted ones. He'd watch Zabini taint and violate the blonde's natural beauty with his repulsive presence. Harry lost count on the amount of times he wanted to seriously hurt the dark Slytherin and pummel him into an oblivion each time he saw those corrupted black eyes rest on Draco's attractive body.

The worst feeling of all was when Harry would witness Draco returning the small touches, return the looks and gestures to that wretched Zabini. He just couldn't handle seeing that. It made Harry learn not to look at the pair lest he wanted to be over come with rage, desire and possessiveness.

Harry was beginning to wonder if he had done something to the boy. He'd think back to his last conversation with him, searching his memory for any inclination that Draco had been upset or offended by something that Harry had done or said. He couldn't think of anything.

Fed up of these thoughts, Harry let out an antagonized sigh and ran a hand through his wind-swept hair. He didn't like dealing with such foreign emotions, give him Voldemort any day over this. That he could manage, this he couldn't.

"Harry." He flinched as a timid voice came from behind and a hand unexpectedly landed on his shoulder. "Whoa, chill out it's just me."

Ginny.

The sight of the girl made Harry uncomfortable, he wasn't in the mood to put up with the girl and he turned away from her.

"Hear me out, please!" Ginny pleaded, her hazel eyes wide with misery. Harry shrugged off the pity that was threatening to overcome him.

"I'm sorry Gin, I have nothing to say to you. Neither do I want to hear you out." Harry said coolly in a dull monotone, refusing to meet her distressed gaze because he knew he would cave.

"Please, Harry! It's taken me days just to pluck up the courage to approach you-" Her eyes shifted wildly in desperation as she tried to get Harry to meet her gaze. Damn... he could sort of relate to her.

"And you just expect me to listen to you?" He hated how cold he sounded but it had to be done, he didn't want to be a pushover considering what she had done in the common room in front of people. Harry shuddered just thinking about it, his dorm mates still mercilessly teased him about it.

"I understand how you must feel." She rationalized, and touched his shoulder once more. Harry reacted as if he had been burnt and shifted away from her.

"No, you clearly don't otherwise you wouldn't be here talking to me!"

It wasn't that he was still bothered by what had happened, in fact he'd forgotten about it completely after everything Draco had chosen to give him the cold-shoulder. He just didn't want to talk to Ginny at the moment, especially while he wasn't in the best of moods and kept snapping at her. She didn't know when to give people a bit of space.

"I'm sorry Gin, that was uncalled for. I'm just not having a very good week." Harry explained and offered her a small smile hoping that she would understand.

"Oh?" Ginny said sounding concerned. She sat down next to him on the on the massive stump Harry was sitting on and he allowed it. "Care to share?" She offered sincerely.

"Not really." Harry replied, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks anyway though, it's nice to know that someone was wiling to listen at least."

"It's okay, Harry. I'm always here to listen to you if you want me to." She nodded towards him before looking down at her milky hands. "Harry, I'm really sorry about what happened in the common room the other day. It was really inappropriate of me and... I'm sorry, okay?"

"Well... apology accepted." He nodded his head at Ginny and squeezed her arm before removing it. "Just don't do it again," He nudged slightly bemused yet very serious in his words.

"Whatever you want Harry. I just want us to be friends again." A subtle expression of pain crossed her face and Harry didn't miss it. "Even if that's all we can be."

"Yeah, friends sounds good." He smiled at her and she returned it with a tight lipped one of her own. "Thanks for apologising Gin, I don't want to lose any friends. Especially with Voldemort around and everything, I don't want to be falling out with anyone."

"Oh good Harry!" She beamed, and went approached him with her arms open before hesitating. "Can I have a hug?"

"Hmmm." Jokingly, Harry placed a finger to his chin in mock-thought before turning to Ginny and taking the girl into his arms. "'Course you can Gin." Harry let go of her once he felt Ginny relax too much against him in his arms, not wanting to even imply anything. "Say, you wouldn't know where Ron and Hermione would be do you?"

"Last time I saw them they were attached to the mouth in the Gryffindor common room."

"Oh." Harry grimaced before chuckling slightly. "Guess I'll be avoiding that place for a while then."

"Me too." She then did a retching sound at the back of her throat and the two shared a laugh.

As it was Friday, Harry thought he'd give Draco the benefit of the doubt just in case the boy did turn up and it was all a misunderstanding. He was overcome with slight nervousness at the thought of seeing Draco and talking to him. He hadn't in almost 3 weeks now. He'd definitely want an explanation from the boy for ignoring his letters and avoiding him in general but he'd bring it up at an appropriate time.

Harry leant against the wall just outside the library waiting patiently for any sign of the androgynous blonde. It was kind of pointless really; he knew deep down that Draco wouldn't turn up so why was he torturing himself by bringing his hopes up?

As soon as that thought left his head, he almost choked on air as the blonde rounded the corner and headed towards the library, where Harry was standing. Harry truly wasn't expecting him to come.

Draco looked as radiant as always; blonde hair perfectly styled, lustrous alabaster skin glowing under the dim candles that lit the corridor and those spellbinding eyes that Harry found increasingly hypnotizing. Harry thought his legs were about to give way at the unbelievable velocity his heart was beating against his chest and the dizziness that was caused by a sudden onset of nerves.

Harry contemplated bolting like any rational boy his age would do once such a wave of emotions were thrust upon and the source was heading his direction. He however prided himself on being headstrong and prepared to face his fears. Even if that fear was Draco Malfoy.

Before he knew it the blonde was in front of him, gazing at him with a look of indifference. The coldness of his stare made Harry shiver inwardly as he looked down into the smaller boy's eyes.

"Potter." His face was the epitome of model-esque androgyny and as void of emotion as ever. His eyes however seemed to look slightly... tired close up and was that pain he saw swirling in those irises? The look was gone before he could even blink; nothing could take away the tired look from his eyes though. Draco's stare all of a sudden hardened on him.

Harry felt his mouth dry in panic, what had he done that had drove the blonde back to his old icy behaviour towards him? He thought he'd play the blonde at his own game.

"Malfoy." Harry returned calmly, pulse jittering on the inside.

There was a brief moment of silence where the two just stared almost challengingly into each other's eyes. Harry would not let any affection he had for the blonde seep through because he was pretty sure that it would only end badly if he did.

Draco's blank expression, although beautiful, was distant and impersonal. Harry hated it. Why did he have to act this way? Why? What had changed between them or changed Draco's mind? Draco obviously had no idea the effect he had on Harry and how much it was hurting him. That was definitely a good thing though. The blonde would have teased him mercilessly if he'd have knwon.

"We need to talk, come." Malfoy beckoned before turning on his heels and into the library, knowing Harry would follow.

Draco led Harry to a secluded corner of the library where many bookshelves surrounded them.

"What's this about Draco? One minute you're joking with me then the next your avoiding me as if I have the plague! Not to mention you haven't answered any of my owls neither have you actually had the decency to turn up for the last 2 weeks. What the fuck? I mean-" Harry's tirade and pent up frustration was cut off by Draco raising a hand in silence.

"Potter, stop. Now." He had his fingers pressed at his temples as if he had some sort of pain in his head. The blonde was just about to say something else when Harry beat him to it.

"No, I'm really wound up! What gives? You can't just treat people that way!"

"Potter! Keep your bloody voice down will y-!"

"I just want you to hear me out-" Harry said ignoring Draco's last comment, he didn't give a shit about how loud he was

"We can't study anymore."

Silence.

No, Harry couldn't let the only connection he had with Draco just go like that.

"What? But w-what about the potion?" Harry spluttered, tripping over his own words as his eyes stared in apprehension at Draco. He didn't give two hoots about the damn potion; he did however care about never being on friendly terms with the boy again.

"I can do that myself." He said with a wave of his hand, looking nonchalantly out of the near-by window.

"Bu- but." Harry was speechless. Draco slowly turned his eyes back at the taller boy and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell, Draco!" Harry spat, he noted with slight pleasure that Draco had broke their eye connection and downcast his eyes to the floor. He could have sworn to have spotted hesitance within them. "Why?"

"Well-" Draco started uncertainly after a good few seconds.

"What did I say." It was a blunt statement that came from Harry's mouth.

"What?" Malfoy said puzzled.

"Well I've obviously said something to you to make you go all weird on me." Harry frowned at the other boy who's whole body seemed to stiffen.

"Potter, we aren't friends. I don't see why you're making out we are!"

Harry stared at Draco, hoping that no amount of disappointment was etched in his face for the blonde to notice. Draco, however, couldn't maintain eye connection for very long and glared unseeingly at his hands before swallowing and his face softening as he looked away.

"Well I'm sorry that I was enough of an idiot to think we were." Harry saw a hint of emotion in Draco's eyes as the boy looked up but couldn't be bothered with trying to figure out what it was. Harry couldn't look at him any longer. "See you Malfoy." He said in the coldest voice he could muster, hefting his book bag back on his shoulder and walking out of the room in a mixture of heartbreak and anger. Anger at Malfoy for being a prat and anger at himself for letting himself fall for said prat in the first place.

He was unknown to the fact that the blonde had remained in that very same place for fifteen staring vacantly at where Harry had previously stood.

(A week later)

The Hogsmeade weekend that Harry had been anticipating for weeks had finally arrived the following Saturday. He'd finally get to see Sirius after god knows how many weeks.

Harry was on his own when he made his way to Hogsmeade village. The sun's heat was meagre behind thick clouds of rain, giving a crisp feel to the autumn air. It wasn't often he was on his own because there was usually always someone with him, he had left Ron and Hermione to their own devices today though as they were a couple and he knew Ron had plans with Hermione today.

It was at the Shrieking Shack where Harry and Sirius had agreed on meeting that day. They both came to the conclusion that it would be easier if they hadn't met in a public place. Harry of course used the short cut under the Womping Willow to get there quicker.

After walking upon the rickety floorboards of the dust ridden shack, Harry came across Sirius lounging in a tired looking plush arm chair with the smell of old pungent in the air. Harry bet that the room itself was at one point very luxurious and extravagant. The diamond encrusted chandelier and carefully crafted mantelpiece were enough to prove that, even if they were smothered in layer upon layers of dirt.

Sirius turned as Harry's footsteps approached and he surged to his feet to envelope his godson into a hug.

"Hey junior! How've you been! You missed me?" Sirius added playfully.

"Missed you? You?" Harry joked, screwing up his face in mock-disgust.

"Hey! Watch it Harry otherwise you'll be on the other end of a sucker punch!" Sirius all but lunged at Harry and caught him in a headlock. Harry swore that deep down; Sirius was still an unruly teenager like himself.

"Sirius! Get off me will you!" Harry said through breathless laughter, dragging his godfathers' arms from around his neck and pounding at whatever part of his body he could reach.

"Meh, you're no fun." Sirius said pushing Harry away so that he landed with a grunt on the age old sofa where he was greeted with a mouthful of dust and god knows what else.

"I'll have you know that I'm very fun and you know it!" Harry shot back, picking himself up from the sofa and dusting the dirt from off his clothes.

"Suppose I do, kiddo. You inherited that from me." Sirius winked at Harry and nudged him in the ribs.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Even though it's impossible for me to have inherited it from you since we aren't related Siri. Jeez, you've lost some brain cells since I last saw you."

"That's enough, you." He said in a voice that he probably thought was quite authorative whilst pointing a finger at Harry. "Now shut up you delinquent and respect those who are older and wiser than yourself."

Harry snorted. "Yes Siri." and rolled his eyes heartily as he approached his godfather.

"You've grown! I swear we weren't eye level last time I saw you."

"We weren't." Harry shrugged lazily "Thank god I've grown. Didn't fancy being a short arse for the rest of my life and I don't look so short when I stand next to Ron anymore either he's only... 4 inches taller than me? Something like that!"

The two shared more idle prattle for the next fifteen minutes where Sirius asked him about school, his classes and his love life... or lack thereof. He hadn't mentioned the two disasters that were Ginny and Draco. Especially Draco. How would Sirius take it if he told him he had a massive soft spot for Draco Malfoy who was a boy? Not to mention a boy of Malfoy/Black heritage. He wondered if Sirius would have a problem with him being not being straight. Harry was certain that he was only bisexual at the most, Draco being the only boy he has ever been attracted to, he even doubted he'd find another boy who he'd be attracted to anyway. The whole idea of liking another boy seemed bizarre to Harry.

That idea could be scrapped anyway, Draco made it quite clear that he wanted nothing more to do with Harry and hadn't even given him an explanation like a respectable person would do. Harry was disappointed and angry after growing to like Draco as a person and actually enjoying his company, only to be let down by him. He supposed there were plenty more fish in the sea, as they say. Draco could fuck off, no matter how much it pained him to admit it.

Harry watched with fascination as Sirius drank a small vile of a thick potion that looked and smelt of vomit. Lovely. Harry held his nose at the awful smell of it and even pitied Sirius for having to drink it.

Because Sirius' case from 16 years ago still hadn't bee officially cleared, he still had to keep on the down low in public places. After all, imagine the reactions of people if a one-time convicted 'mass murderer' waltzed through the streets. Too much hassle when it could be avoided was how Harry and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix looked at it.

Sirius morphed into a greying middle-aged man with receding dark hair and of average height. He had quite a cheery and approachable exterior to him with bright eyes, a whiskered chin and slightly sagging skin. Sirius couldn't have chosen someone slightly more pleasant looking could he? Harry noted with glee that he was taller than Sirius like this and didn't refrain from pointing it out. Both agreed that they would refer to this person as 'Bob'.

Harry and 'Bob' walked through the heavily crowded -mainly with kids and teenagers- village until they reached The Three Broomsticks. Some of his schoolmates even gave him odd looks; Harry gathered that this was because of his 'company'.

"I hate talking to you like this." Harry said referring to his disguise as the two took their seats at the well-knwon pub.

"Ahh, don't worry about it Harry. Hopefully it won't be like this for long."

"If the Fudge manages to pull that pole from his arse that is, which isn't likely to happen any time soon." Harry replied grudgingly, sitting back against the wooden chair.

Sirius ordered them both butter beers and even volunteered to pay for them, to which Harry complained about claiming he had plenty of money and should be the one buying Sirius a drink not the other way around.

As the little bell sounded from above the door as it opened, Harry spotted Hermione and Ron walking in hand-in-hand and waved the pair over. Sirius was the first one to get a word in.

"Ron, Hermione! Good to see you!" He greeted with the psuedo-husky voice of 'Bob'.

Ron and Hermione shared a look, wondering why a stranger would be calling them over and even sitting with Harry. Almost as soon as they reached the table, a knowing look crossed Hermione's face and she laughed out loud at Ron's still befuddled expression. The intelligent girl must have figured out that it was Sirius.

"Hello Si-" Hermione carefully corrected herself. "Padfoot."

Harry almost burst out laughing when he saw an exaggerated expression of understanding cross Ron's face. He was a bit on the slow side.

"It's Bob actually, for today." Sirius answered her with a wicked grin.

"Taking her out on a date are you Ron?" Harry tilted his head subtly in Hermione's direction where she was chatting happily and getting re-acquainted with Sirius.

Harry watched with great interest as Ron's face went from a paper white to an unflattering shade of puce. He really couldn't understand why the gangly teen was so embarrassed about the whole situation it was only a bloody date with Hermione! Oh well, It was amusing all the same!

"W-well... err I wouldn't exactly call it a date exactly..."

"Ron, mate, you're too funny." He clapped the redheaded boy on the shoulder boyishly. "Don't ever change." Ron scowled briefly at Harry before shaking his head.

"Shut up, Harry." He said before a silly grin threatening to break across his freckled face.

After the 4 had shared a small conversation, Ron and Hermione bid farewell to the two and left to grab a table of their own in the far corner.

"Took them long enough!"

"Yeah well, you didn't have to deal with the awkward sexual frustration that was between them for years unlike I did!"

They both laughed at the stubborn couple.

"Now onto more serious issue's, Harry." Harry sobered up as Sirius said this, after seeing a grave look cross his face. "We've been talking, the Order of the Phoenix that is... and we don't think it would be wise if you stayed at the headquarters this Christmas." Sirius said each word carefully as to keep Harry as calm as possible, knowing he wouldn't be at all happy with this idea.

"What?" Harry would sooner kill himself than spend another Christmas alone. No he wasn't going to let anyone stop him from spending Christmas with the people he loved. "Why the hell not?"

"Maybe this isn't the best place to talk about this." Harry agreed internally but didn't say anything, only followed Sirius out of the pub and into the now quieter streets of Hogsmeade. Harry sat on a bench that Sirius had ushered him to, near a run-down potions shop.

"We've all agreed it's safer for you at Hogwarts." Sirius said finally, still standing looking down at the seated Harry.

"What?" Harry shouted a bit too loudly and rose to his feet. "The hell it is! Snape will be there! Snape's a fucking death eater! So please tell me where is the logic in that?"

"I know, pronglet, and I loath to admit it but Snape is a trusted member of the Order of the Phoenix and there's nothing either of us can do about that. He's a spy for us after all, you know that." Sirius explained, trying to calm the boy down by placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Well, at least give me an explanation then!" Harry thinks he deserves that at the very least.

"Ah." Sirius seemed to be debating internally, scratching at the whiskers on his chin. "I don't know whether I'm allowed to tell you, Harry. " A staranged look crossed Sirius' face, in fact, he looked as if he was about to be ill.

"What is it? Tell me! I'm sick of being in the dark all the time! I have a right to know!" He sat back down on the bench stroppily. "And I'm fed up how everyone always treats me like a fucking hopeless kid!"

"No one is treating you like a kid, Harry. Please see it from our point of view, we want to protect you the best we can." He crouched down and placed both his arms on Harry's shoulders, forcing Harry to look him in the green eyes of 'Bob'.

"Protect me from what? Voldemort? Well I'm sorry to say this but eventually it's going to be life or death between me and that psychopath so whether you like it or not, I'm going to be in danger anyway so you may as well bloody involve me!"

Harry knew he would eventually get Sirius to cave if he played the 'woe is me' game.

"Something was sent to Remus by an unknown raven a few weeks ago." Harry's mouth clamped shut in shock from the tone of Sirius' voice, he knew it must be bad.

"A raven? I didn't know people used those." Of all the things to mention first, and Harry asks about the raven.

"They don't. They are exceptionally hard to train."

"What did it send him?" Harry asked with concern laced in his agitated voice.

Sirius seemed hesitating on telling Harry.

"What was it Sirius?" Harry repeated as Sirius moved to sit down next to him on the park bench.

"It was a strange looking pendant. A watch even, circular and gold. In a box. It was clearly cursed so no one made sure to touch it. A message came with it too."

"What did it say?" Harry said alarmed, desperation laced in his voice.

"You're time is running out."

"What the fuck! He's so weak! What's he doing with his time while he's sending us stupid riddles?"

"That's not all."

"What? There's more?"

Sirius nodded his head, looking to the side. His complexion had turned slightly green which made Harry worry even more. He wasn't letting this go.

"Tell me Sirius! I have to know!" Harry said wildly, rising from his seat and unconsciously fisting his wand that was in his pocket.

"A few days later he sent us something else..." Sirius looked as if he had a hard time saying these words without throwing up but Harry couldn't handle the suspense, he would not leave until Sirius told him. "It was... It was Percy Weasley's head."

Harry promptly vomited on the floor.

It was just gone 6 when Harry had returned from Hogsmeade that day. As it was almost winter, the sun had begun to set across the grounds of Hogwarts as Harry begun making his way back to the castle. The temperature was still quite mild, surprisingly and Harry didn't feel the need to rush back just yet.

Harry felt ill after his last conversation with Sirius. Apparently, Percy Weasley had been lured to become a Death Eater just because he was connected to Harry. They must have been watching him for a while to have figured out he would have been an easy target who knew things about Harry but wouldn't have been suspected by them. The traitorous scum that Percy was... No he couldn't say that now, out of respect... But he still took the mark anyhow. He had never really liked Percy but he hadn't desrved that! Even if he did turn his back on his family. The Order of the Phoenix suspect that Voldemort only recruited Percy so that he could use him in a twisted fashion like this.

Molly and Arthur were still beside themselves, Sirius had said and were not allowed to see... the head. Needless to say, Moody was the one to have received the package. It had been sitting on his desk in the ministry apparently one morning. He told no one at the ministry about it and headed straight to Grimmauld Place, thinking it looked slightly suspicious. Sirius said it was lucky it got sent to Moody, being the assertive and strong character he was. It wasn't the first time he'd seen such thing apparently.

It made Harry worry though, was Voldemort building up to do something even worse? He wished he knew where he was so he could hex the shit out of him. He didn't want to bring any more danger to anyone. And the poor Weasley's. They had yet to tell their children about it... how on earth would they go about doing that? He was sworn to secrecy not to tell Ron or Ginny, not that he would want to anyway.

Disgusting.

Harry had to clear his mind from... the thought he just couldn't bear thinking about it any longer. So he thought back to the time he spent with Sirius before... being told that. No he couldn't think about Sirius at all now.

Draco maybe? That could work...

It was strange to think that he'd been doing his very best to keep Draco out of his head now he's doing the exact opposite.

Maybe he should think of words to describe Draco...? Well beautiful was one. Cunning was another. Witty and talkative (when he's in the right mood). Intelligent, attractive, sexy, devious, bitchy, catty, playful, arrogant, delicate... There were far too many, he'd be all day listing them. Everything about Draco gave Harry the urge to protect the boy from everything harmful in the world... It was strange and Harry would even admit that it humiliated him to no end even if he, Harry, was the only person who knew of this fact.

Harry tried very hard to keep Draco out of his head and it would work until he would see the blonde in the corridor or Great Hall. The awkwardness was almost unbearable between them, especially in potions class where they were still paired. Barely any talk was held between them, only speaking what needed to be spoken. It pained Harry each time but he was learning to get over it. It wasn't like he ever had a chance with Draco before; let's not forget that Draco was in a relationship and who he was in a relationship with. Still, even friendship was better than nothing. Now he didn't have a chance for that either.

As Harry made his way inside the courtyard, he was met with another sight that made him want to vomit, a sight that seeing even that one time was too much.

Zabini kissing the life out of Draco. Practically eating his face, from the looks of it.

Wait.

Draco's hair wasn't that long... neither does Draco wear a skirt wha-

That was not Draco.

What the fuck.

Harry stood there gaping behind a large pillar, watching Blaise Zabini kiss the life out of another blonde. As Harry looked closer, he recognized the fake-blonde girl to be a Ravenclaw who was renowned for being a bit... loose. Chastity or something? If that was her name, there was nothing chaste about her. Harry scowled in disgust before being overcome with a sudden surge of rage that he swallowed to control.

That rat bastard was cheating on Draco.

How fucking dare he.

The dark haired boy set his jaw and couldn't control the growl from escaping. Luckily for Harry, can't-keep-it-in-my-pants and princess prostitute over there were too far away to have heard him, although the same couldn't be said for them. The blonde whench was moaning like a bitch in heat... Dirty cunt. If there was anything he hated more than infidelity it was slutty girls.

He was yet again overcome with the urge to let his anger out on something, mostly Zabini's smug face. Draco did not deserve that. He was far too beautiful, intelligent and... And perfect. Why would someone want to cheat on Draco? Zabini should be kissing the ground he walks on if anything! But this... this is disgusting.

He wanted to fuck up Zabini so badly.

Harry lifted his wand, a stinging hex on his lips when he spotted a familiar natural blonde coming into view.

Draco.

Harry watched with horror as Draco came into view, a pleasant look on his face, only to be greeted with the same sight that Harry was subjected to. Draco's face rapidly dropped, his eyes widened, mouth slightly agape and complexion paler than Harry could think to imagine. Harry had never seen anything so captivating yet heart wrenching in all his life.

"Blaise?" The two detached, both jumping out of their skin. Harry noted the panic in Zabini's expression. Good. He was pretty dumb to have been kissing her so publicly anyway, not that he should have done it anyway. "What the hell is going on?" Draco was obviously trying his best to put a brave face on but Harry heard the stutter in his voice.

Zabini uncaringly pushed the girl away from him harshly making her fall to the floor with a disgruntled shriek. She didn't look happy. "Draco wait I can explain-"

"W-what? What's there to explain, Blaise? You had your tongue inside someone else's mouth, a fucking whore at that!" Oh no, please don't cry Draco... Harry couldn't handle seeing the blonde if he broke down right here right now. He'd have to reveal himself and take Draco into his arms, never letting go and mutter sweet nothings about murdering Blaise Zabini with his bare hands.

"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy! Just because your boyfriend wants me!" The blonde tart retorted, shouting commonly in her London accent. She deserved a slap across her make-up caked face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU BITCH. I DON'T FUCKING WANT A DIRTY CUNT LIKE YOU." Zabini bellowed in her face from above her threateningly. He looked about ready to kill her.

She looked close to tears at this, got up hastily from the floor and ran into the castle crying, fat tears cascading down her face leaving a trail of black across her cheeks from her heavily applied eye-liner.

Draco turned to leave but not without glaring and giving a hurt expression to Zabini. Harry felt his heart being ripped in two as he saw Draco's eyes start to fill with tears.

"Wait Draco-" but Draco ran back inside the doors of the castle, ignoring the boy completely. Harry didn't miss the muffled sob that had escaped from him, clearly trying to hide his pain.

Zabini looked as if he was just about to run after him but Harry had other ideas.

Not on my watch.

"Stupefy," He muttered quietly and watched with triumph as Zabini's body fell heavily to the ground.

Stepping from outside the pillar, Harry walked slowly to Zabini's body and looked down at him in disgust. The boy had hurt Draco badly, Harry could tell from the anguish that was present in the blonde's face.

Unable to rein his temper, Harry spat on Zabini's face and kicked him harshly in the stomach. The unconscious body rolled over sluggishly at the force.

"That was for Draco you spineless piece of shit!" Harry seethed.

Harry was tempted to beat the life out of him but figured it would be cowardly to beat up an unconscious body and that if he got carried away he could damn well kill the boy. He felt he had enough anger in him to do so. Still, he'd rather pummel him when Zabini was conscious so he could take full credit for it.

Losing interest at the sight of Zabni's abhorrent body, Harry turned away from it and followed the path that the blonde had ran to the castle.

He had to find Draco. It was times like this, now more than ever, where he was so thankful he had the marauders map.

BETABETA I NEED A BETA :) if you're interested let me know.

So... what did you think? Was it a bit too much of an overload? A lot went on in that one chapter... sometimes too much going on isn't a good thing but I want to know whether you agree?

Sorry it took long, I had huge writers block... HUGE. starts and ends with ex-boyfriend, need I go on? Lol.

I also apologize if the beginning of the chapter was really boring/dissapointing... I couldn't find the right words to describe Harry's feelings for Draco. It got a bit out of hand because I couldn't summarise it the way I wanted to... hence the long essay lol.

Oh god, you have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter I'm a bit out of sync with this fic... took me ages just to get started with it.

I know what you're thinking too, using Percy's head wtf... I know but I couldn't actually think of anything better... it's lame (and mingin :S) I know but bare with me. If you don't like it or think it just ruins the fic... let me know and I'll change it.

One more thing... Draco. Am i losing grip on his character? I think I'm doing Harry okay but I think Draco's getting a bit too off-track... is his character still alright?

I thought I'd answer the reviews in this too, ALL OF THEM. I thought I owed everyone that for making them wait so long... gahh... hear it goes (I'm a bloody saint for doing this :) ) :

BlackAsDay - Wow, epic... Cheers hunnii. I'm glad you liked Blaise's point of view... I could have added more but I thought naaa keeep it short and sweet as just a lil bit of insight to his bastard mind. Sorry about the slow update... next chapter won't be long.

crazylove4MCR - I'm beginning to adore you, your always reviewing my fic ^-^ THANKYOU! I know you and me both, we'll both have a hit at him ;D. Hope you haven't given up on this fic :)

LawliettLover8 - Thanks hunniii, I love it when people actually go through the bother of reviewing my fic just to say how much they love it ^-^ I don't remember seeing your username before so you must be a new reader/reviewer (forgive me if I'm wrong!). Aww yay thaaanks! I'm glad the abuse is good and believable. Sorry for the wait... the next chapter will be up soon.

Setsuko Teshiba - Tell me about it... full of sh*te. Hope you haven't forgotten bout this fic ^-^

HazelWolf1111 - It's coming up :D not in the next chapter no... but soon!

CisaraAmel - New reviewer :D Heyy! Yes I made this fic especially for Draco to be bottom... I couldn't write him any other way heck I can't even read him any other way. Lol. I'm glad we share that same opinion. Yes when I change the summary I will make a note that the summary has been changed :) So I won't confuse my readers. Aww thank you! No ones mentioned Pansy before, I'm glad you like her! I know what you mean, It's hard to find a good read these days. Sigh. The best fics were the ones made before 2006 in my opinion, so you could do it like that? Sadly I can't think of any from the top of my head but if you search 'bottom draco' under communities on this website, you mite find something! Hope this helps!

PteraWaters- When you post a Drarry fic you'll get plenty of reviews, there are plenty of fans that's why ^^ if you do write one, let me know okay! Don't be discouraged if you don't get much attention at first... I think I had like 3 or 2 reviews a day after I posted the first chapter of this and like 70 views... I was like -_- it's shit. You just gotta stick with it tis all! I'm glad you liked my Blaise POV ^^ makes me happy.

Gac - I know! squee! I totally agree! I especially like Harry posessive over Draco! Thanks for reading!

SilverKit'sFire- You and me both! I'm glad you think I'm doing the abuse well... I don't think I'm doing a good job at all... I think I'm doing more of a cheating!rat!boyfriend more tha abuser... Lol noo I haven't been in such relationship lol xD so I know just as much about them as anyone else... which is probably why it kinda sucks a bit. Yes I know, what's the point in switching their gender when the whole point of reading harry/draco is because they are both fucking boys! I bet it's like the hermione/draco or harry/ginny fans who are like OOOO LETS MAKE A HET RELATIONSHIP OUT OF HARRY/DRACO -_- as if there wasn't enough of that as it is. Hope you liked this suckish chapter.

Clover-night- Thanks for your reply to my authors note :) I'm glad you still keep up with this fic ^-^ Now to answer your other review; Yes, as much as I like a completley bottom!Draco, I prefer him as in character as the fic allows it, he of course has to be bottom in every other way of course =) I totally agree, it's not just weaklings who get into abuse it can happen to anyone... differet people have different weaknesses so if you crack that weakness then... voila. Yeah hopefully we will have some harry/draco in the next chapter :D :D . Yepp, Harry pwns Blaise forever, he's this close to seriously hurting blaise for what he did to Draco! He's practically a dead man! Ha! hope you like this chapter hun!

Cherokee - Harry just isn't the type to go ditching his friends for someone he has a crush on (especially if that someone is Draco, his supposed rival) I just don't see it happening for ginny, cho anyone so I don't think Draco would be any different in that case seeing as they aren't in a relationship or anything. Yeah he shouldn't have subjected Draco to boredome! Boo! Thanks for letting me know :). Thanks for offering =) that's okay though, I'm sure I could find someone else to do it. There is going to be a major fight between harry and Blaise at somepoint AND I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT! :D thanks for your review hun.

SerpentsRose- hey *waves back* :D, oo new reader, great! Thank you :D Yes I tried to create the abuse but... it's not working... I'll try my best to get back on track with that next chapter. It might be easier if it's in Draco's POV for me to write it. Harry and Draco are both idiots who are mad about eachother but wouldn't even think it possible that the other liked them back. Cute. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the fav story add too ;D

reicherucheran - Harry will do something about Blaise... wait and see ;) sorry about the long wait for this chapter.

Gino Santangelo - I'm glad you like it :) and im glad you think im doing a good job too. Thanks for the ideas =) I'm just going with the flow for this fics so I really don't know how it's going to happen! ideas are much appreciated. nonononononooooo never adamant about Draco toppinng . he bottoms in this fic, bottoms and only bottoms, he may aswell not have a dick :L lol, sorry bout that im weird. I hope you'll carry on reading this fic ^^

3Taz2 - I'm glad you do! i cant wait to see where it ends up either :L enjoy the chapter :)

Dark Oracle - Ooo spot on :O THANKS! Yes it was a bit quick... wasn't really the pace I wanted that scene to go either but I couldn't figure out how I would be able to change it so i just left it. that makes both of us, if blaise was my boyfriend id be running to harry and not taking my sweet time like draco is! Thanks for reviewing sweet :)

lisacreature - Thank you :D haha uke!draco FTW. I know stupid Daniel radcliffe, why couldnt he have grown : we'd have more bottom draco fics then ! hehe : L ill answer your questions 1) yes i do, I don't think it could fit in in this story line to be honest but id consider it if i did a sequel :) oh and that answers quesiotn 2 aswell. Depending on how this fic finishes depends on whether i do a sequel or not :) I can deffo see myself doing one though. thanks for the fic recs :) and i will get to reading yours once i finish replying to these reviews, itll take me ages I bet :P thank you for your review and hope you like this chapter! :D

Sara - good! :) thanks for your review

Silver Eyes - You've got to be one of my favourite reviewers! Don't ever stop reading my fic okay? or reviewing for that matter :D. I know last chapter was reaallly angsty wasnt it. But check out this one if this aint angst i dont know what is! ha! Hehe I don't want to give away whether harry is a cuddly person or not... ;) you can probably guess ho (ILUVCUDDLYTOPHARRY^-^), him and draco will be having good times at some point with cuddling and more D. I know Draco needs some kind of epiphay where he realises that Blaise is the dickhead and it's blaise who doesnt deserve him! yep im trying to make draco vulnerable, blaise is more powerful the more vulnerable draco is. the more powerful blaise is the more angry harry gets :D. HAHAHA omg ur a mind reader xD yeah, this is harry we are talking about since when did he concerntrate on potions? more like using potions to not concerntrate on draco! tehe. A surprising amount of people didn't see blaise becoming a death eater... i thought id be getting flames saying how cliche it was more than anything else xD. thanks hun ^^ you motivate me every time i read your reviews :) i promise i wont abandon this fic, i hate it when people do that so i wouldnt do it to other people! okay i;ll keep writing my reiviews on the chapter. I need some sort of system though! Thanks for reading, tell me your thoughts on the this chapter! Also, thank you for replying to my a/n hun! it's nice to hear that people care that i'm going through a rough time and are willing to wait for my next chapter :) lol, ill forever remember those words of wisdom ;D

Namelesslittlegirl - yay! thanks for reading ^^

mayajayne - thanks hunni :) hope you liked this chapter

Y-dO-u-Cry - Harry had a little beating of Blaise at this chapter ;D hope you liked this chapter my 100th reviewer :D:D (Y) weeeey!

JohnysGotanAddiction - ohh good! :D im glad you thought that the blaise/draco in the last chapter was a success! that makes me all the more confident about it! yay! :D I know its awful that people actually feel that way because of a lame ass fucker is putting them down! exactly what blaise is doing to draco! they need a smack the lot of them! He will do something extreme in the inner circle knowing blaise ;D. yes i think i will be keeping my reviews at the end of the chapter (but jeez its torture for my eyes! and braincells xD). oh wow, thats a good suggestion. i honestly had no plans with the potion itself but now youve planted a seed in my head ^^ ahh thats good! thanks! hope you liked this chapter!

orion- Thank you hun :)

kukuacho - Thanks :) hope you enjoyed it. thanks for your review on my authors note aswell :')

phantasmagoricalhour - Im sorry that you thought blaise's pov was shit but ahhh ... what can you do i suppose, i can only write what my brain can give me : L it wasnt meant to be a big pov of him just a little snippet like, maybe in the future I can write a whole chapter in his POV. Tell me about ! Lol! Hope you like this chapter! there was some violence in it :D

kalista jia - ooo thanks, first time my fic has been called cool :P I know what you mean, i love a good harry - draco - blaise triangle :D my fave. someone needs to write more though i agree! same, i CANNOT read any other type of fic ;D hope you like this chapter

Kira1525 - Thanks! Sorry for the long wait for this fic! It's been hard time for me :/ hopefully ill have the next chapter up within the week too! Thanks for reading

Analei - Okay :) thank you for the boost :) , haha hunnie the war for draco has barely begun ;D can't wait to get more into that! Sorry my update has been slow :( hope you read (and like) this chapter though! thanks hun :)

dress up romance xxx - woohoo thanks ^^ i know, blaise is a little monster : he'll get his dont worry ;) he's already had a taste of it from harry in this chapter :P. They will, all in good time ;) hope you liked it!

kawaii little necko-girl - as weren't a lot of people lol ^^, draco will come to his senses sooner or later... probably later rather than sooner i dunno xD could be next chapter lets wait and see eh! he does, blaise loves draco he just doesnt know how to treat somone he loves correctly which isn't good at all. sometimes it isnt enough. haha good for you ;P . hope you like this chapter! please say you do! :P

Emeralden Rapley - I will continue not to worry! :) it;s just been abit slow from the last chapter but im back on track now! yay! ahaha please dont cry :P oh same im the biggest sucker for one which is why I juat had to write my own! yeah i think people write harry a bit thicker than he actually is, sure he can be a bit slow with like crushes and stuff but honestly hes not that slow... ooo blaise the time bomb... thats so true xD I know i pity draco too cuz im gunna be writing his torture :) hope you liked this chapter! Also thank you so much for replying to my authors note :) it's nice knowing that there are people patiently waiting for my slow update! they will be quicker next time!

AnimeMerodi - I knwo, i know, im sorry :( hope it was okay! :) thanks for reading!

disession - aww im sorry xD, hope the chapter wasn't disapointing. quicker updates will be next so there wont be such a wait next time! thanks for your review

kinsey - Its not forgotten, i could never forget this fic! please keep reading it :)

niki - thanks! :D

Necko4 - guess you'll have to keep reading to find out eh? ;)

wow that took me about... 40mins :O so looong lol ahh well enjoyed everyminuite of it

WinonaRose

x

ps any bottom!draco fic suggestions are much appreciated! :) thank you

pss do you think this fic needs to be dated? as in, do you want me to put dates during the fic because i realise it might be a tad confusing for you readers otherwise, heck, its a tad confusing for me! just lemme know 


	12. Draco's POV 6

NEWLY EDITED

Hello :), I started working on this chapter liiike 12 hours after I released the last one! Yay! Go me!

Hope you like it!

Important note: This chapter in Draco's POV happens after the last chapter in Draco's pov okay? OKAy!

Draco sat underneath a blossom tree on the castle grounds, just wanting a bit of time on his own away from Blaise and the chaos of the Slytherin Common room at the moment. He enjoyed peace and quiet and where else to enjoy it better than the lovely grounds of Hogwarts? Sure it was a little bit cold but oh well. Out of boredom, Draco brought his diary along with him just as a way to vent out his emotions. He didn't always write in it, just when he had a lot on his mind.

Today was one of those days where he had a lot on his mind. Especially after Blaise's revalation the last Sunday. (A/N: It's the thursday after the Sunday where draco found out blaise was marked okay? okay!)

'October 1997

I can't get it out of my head that Blaise is a Death Eater. Worst of all, he seems proud of it. I suppose at some point I, myself, would have been proud to have received it but I was young and immature back then, following my fathers opinion, which, at the time, was the only opinion I knew of. I didn't understand what it truly meant to be a Death Eater. Didn't realise how serious it was and that they tortured and killed muggles and wizards alike. My father had glamourised it and groomed me into believing it would give me all the power and respect in the world if I had joined He-who-must-not-be-named. He was wrong, you don't gain power nor respect, just fear. I shudder each time I think about bowing down to that snake like a subordinate slave, that's hardly me. I like to think I don't bow down to anyone. Willingly at least. I don't think I can look at Blaise in the same way anymore, though I'd never admit it to him, I fear him now more than ever. He seems all the more dangerous.

I was frightened when he had caught me a few days ago -Sunday night- after returning from another meeting with Harry. He was so angry. I suppose he had every right to be, after all I could have been cheating on him... I wasn't though, I wouldn't do that to him and it's not like I have anyone to cheat on him with. I wouldn't anyway even if I did... I do care about Blaise, and I do believe I love him too so I don't want to hurt him even though he's hurt me both physically and mentally. What he did to me I deserved but he doesn't deserve to have a cheating boyfriend, that's the difference. Which is why I'll always be faithful to Blaise.

I don't know what to do about Harry either. I'm closely associated with a Death Eater now even if he doesn't know it. I'm pretty sure if the two were up against each other in a physical brawl or a duel that Harry would easily win but unlike Harry, Blaise was a lot more cunning. He would lie, cheat and steal to get whatever he wanted; he'd use the art of manipulation and careful planning to bring Harry down. I don't want to bring any harm to Harry and I fear that I will if I carry on pursuing our study session (that don't really feel like study sessions at all, I go mainly to see him I realise, now). Blaise hates it that I see him and that I try my best to hide it from him but why would he expect anything different when he assumes ridiculous things like Harry and I pursuing an affair behind his back? Doesn't he realise that Harry's straight? Blaise needs to come to terms with his issues and if I don't stop this, I fear it will end in blood and tears. Probably my blood and tears.

My feelings for Harry are escalating the more I don't talk to him funnily enough. One would think it'd be the opposite but he's in my head a lot of the time and when I see him around the school and in lessons it is torture as all I want to do is talk to him... maybe see what he's been up to. It's only been a few days since I last spoke to him but I can't explain the feelings I have for him. I have to see him, have to talk to him. I'd be so distraught if he left for some reason and I would never talk him again or even see him. That is why I dread the end of this year. I'll never see Harry again. Each time I think of that my blood runs cold. Hypothetically speaking of course. Maybe I should try my best to keep him and my thoughts of him at bay, for Blaise and Harry's sake if not my own.

I need to get my head sorted.

P.S. I'm looking forward to seeing him tomorrow night. It's felt like an age since I last spoken to him.'

"Draco." A voice from a distance cried out making Draco quickly close his diary and turn around. He could see Blaise walking towards where he was seated and the boy came to sit next to him. "What's that?" He said referring to the diary in the blonde Slytherin's hands.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just my arithmancy book, boring really." He replied coolly and placed his diary in his satchel. He didn't want Blaise to see that.

Blaise pulled Draco to sit down on his lap and wrapped his strong arms around Draco's delicate waist. Draco stiffened slightly before relaxing under Blaise's familiar touch as he began placing gentle kisses on his neck and collarbone.

"I will hurt Potter if you don't stop these little... 'Study sessions'. I know you'd be meeting him tomorrow but from now on, you won't be." Blaise murmured between kisses and grabbed Draco's hand, intertwining their fingers lovingly. Draco's heart skipped a beat in panic at his words as his cruel touches carried on, taunting him. "I hate to say it Dray, really I do, but I don't want you anywhere near him. If... hurting him will get him to stay away from you, it's what I will do." His voice and actions were soft, contrasting greatly with his words. For some reason, it worried Draco even more.

"Why are you saying that? Why won't you just leave him be?" Draco questioned, keeping his voice quiet and as even as possible. He didn't want Blaise to take Harry away from him just as he's come to terms with the fact that he's friends with the boy.

Blaise frowned before scowling. "Are you defending him, Draco?"

"No, but there's no need to cause any trouble with him. You don't know what he's capable of; after all, he has survived many times against the Dark Lord. You're not dealing with some inexperienced teenage boy." Draco was trying his best to get Blaise off the subject of having any confrontation with Harry. He didn't want anyone hurt and both Harry and Blaise meant a lot to him. No matter how weird Blaise had been acting recently.

"I'm sure he is as 'almighty'-" Blaise sniggered at this "-as they say he is but I'm obviously evenly matched, I could take him on. At the end of the day, why would the Dark Lord choose me otherwise? He's obviously impressed by me." His holier-than-thou tone suggested arrogance and self-confidence that made Draco think he was naiver than he first thought. Draco wouldn't have said there was anything spectacularly strong about Blaise magically or physically. Sure, up against Draco he could seriously do some damage to him but that was only because he was taller and a lot bigger built than Draco -who was below average height and strength for a boy his age-. Blaise wasn't as strong as he made out he was.

"Fine. Just don't do anything okay? Because let's face it, you and Potter up against each other, you would easily dominate him. I just don't want you to do anything reckless that could get you into trouble for hurting Gryffindor's golden boy." Who said Draco wasn't cunning himself? The use of reverse psychology could really be quite effective sometimes.

"Fair enough, Draco. You have a point there." Blaise kissed the back of his head. "Where would I be without your brains?"

Draco didn't answer him, only leaning into him as a sign of response and placing his head on Blaise's shoulder.

"You do have feelings for him though, don't you?" Blaise said out of the blue in a sickeningly soft voice, running a hand through Draco's hair.

"...What? How did you come to that conclusion?" Draco took pride in the fact he hadn't stuttered at all and sounded pretty convincing to boot. "Would I be here with you if I had feelings for him?"

"Draco..." He breathed out against the back of his neck, tightening his grip on Draco's hair and whispered into his ear "If you didn't have feelings for him, you wouldn't care whether I hurt him or not. I'm not stupid love."

"Blaise, I've already explained why you shouldn't and it's not because I 'have feelings for him'!" He could feel adrenaline coursing through his body as Blaise clutched Draco's hair near his roots, painfully pulling on his scalp. Draco grit his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain.

"It's not your fault though, love. He's brain washed you or bewitched you with some kind of spell or potion." He said loosening his grip on Draco's hair and stroking it again before picking up a stray blosssom from the gound and placing it behind Draco's ear. Draco was really on edge now, he could see that Blaise was in one of his unpredicatbe moods where he was loving yet sinister. "You just need to listen to me, I know what's best for you."

"... Yeah." Maybe he should let Blaise believe that, tell him what he wants to hear. Clearly Draco wasn't under the influence of a spell or potion. It would have been obvious if he had been. "Should I just tell him that the study sessions aren't happening any more?" He caught the flower from behind his ear and observed it, marveling it's innocent beauty...

"No." Blaise plucked the flower from Draco's fingers and threw it across the grounds, crushing any calmness that Draco had been feeling along with it.

"No?" Draco questioned, furrowing his brows. What was Blaise getting at? He didn't like the way Blaise's hand was running through his hairs as if he was waiting to yank it out.

"Just leave him. He'll get a hint, eventually." He answered apathetically. Draco flinched as one of Blaise's cold hand crept under his shirt and began running up his slender torso. It didn't feel nice or loving, it was more intrusive than anything and made Draco want to put distance between them. Preferably 10 feet.

"But..." He didn't want to do that to Harry. He liked him too much and he didn't want Harry to end up hating him again...

"But?" Blaise said in annoyance. "You've got something to add, Draco?" Blaise gritted out from behind him, the hand up his shirt pinching his nipples uncomfortably. Blaise's touch was making his skin crawl at best, Draco had to contain himself from cringing.

"No." Draco said neutrally as not to raise suspicion.

"Good." Blaise's hand was now beginning to move south making Draco abruptly move away from said boy and stand.

"Sorry, I've got to..." Think, think, think, Draco. "...See Slughorn about something. Work. Extra curricular."

"Alright, see you in my bed." Blaise winked at Draco before standing and pinching his arse, which made Draco contain a shudder. Draco gave him a quick parting kiss -a peck at best- in retaliation before walking on his own into the castle.

As he walked, Draco began thinking. He had to stop putting Blaise down in his estimations and shying away from his touch, like he was doing recently. The boy had after all, filled an empty void in his heart months ago. He hadn't been shown much love or compassion in his childhood so having Blaise show him love and affection -even if it was in his own way- was nice and re-assuring. He owed Blaise for it after being starved of affection from the distant and cold attitude of his parents. The gratitude he showed the other boy however was poor, the least he could do was enjoy his touch (or at least convincingly pretend to be).

Recently however, that empty void in his heart returned. Growing bigger and bigger each day.

Don't give in. Don't give in. Don't give in...

These were the words Draco kept chanting over and over in his head during Defence Against the Dark Arts. He could feel Harry's confused stare burning the back of his neck and was so desperate to reassure his confusion. It was hard for Draco to tell how angry the other boy was at him and he didn't want to make direct eye contact with the boy, especially when they were in the same classroom.

No. He couldn't meet those eyes; he'd give in otherwise. He couldn't do that, not with Blaise breathing down his neck.

It wasn't that Harry and Draco had fallen out or anything, no, but Draco had stood Harry up last Friday and it was killing him to think that Harry was probably beside himself with anger towards him. No he couldn't meet those green eyes he had grown to appreciate. He had to feign ignorance especially when Blaise was around.

Potions class was the worst, he and Harry were still partners of course and he knew Harry was dying to interrogate him but sensibly, the boy held his tongue and avoided meeting Draco's eyes also. It was for the best; Draco didn't know whether he would be able to control his words otherwise. It still hurt, though. It hurt that the boy was holding back as well, as if Draco wasn't worth it. Not that Draco thought he was worth the effort but still it was a nice thought.

"Will you get the vial of asphodel?" Draco asked civilly. He had actually spent five minuites thinking of the best way to say it to Harry.

"You know where it is," Harry replied coldly, keeping his gaze to the textbook in front of him.

"Fine." Draco huffed dejectedly.

The conversations didn't get deeper than that during potions class or at all for that matter. Draco supposed it was for the best but in a way he'd rather Harry just give him a piece of his mind instead of sitting there ignoring his existence. Draco hated to admit it but it was actually... hurting him a lot. He wanted to be the centre of Harry's attention.

Draco sighed heavily, guess you can't always be the centre his attention, you brat. He thought bitterly to himself.

He'd settle for Blaise. That was his thought when said boy turned around and winked at him. Draco blushed slightly and gave a forced smile at him.

Despite this, all Draco could think about was how much he was missing Harry.

Draco aroused from sleep the following week wrapped in Blaise's constricting grasp and a banging head ache to boot. He felt so hung over but couldn't recall how he had gotten in this state. He couldn't even remember very much from last night, he was left very confused which didn't serve to help his severe head ache. In fact, it made it worse.

"My head is killing." Draco groaned, sitting up slightly against the pillows.

"I'm not surprised the amount you drank last night!" Blaise chuckled and affectionately ruffled his hair, Draco didn't mind seeing as how it was already a mess.

The blonde frowned, he didn't remember drinking. "I don't remember drinking last night... in fact I don't remember very much at all."

Blaise looked oddly relieved for some reason before giving Draco a lop sided smile. This made Draco suspicious.

"You must have drank more than you thought then!" Blaise said cheerfully, clamping a hand down on the blonde's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Oh dear... You know how I can't handle my drink." Draco whined slightly, kicking himself for getting drunk. He must have been stupidly drunk to not have been able to remember anything. He wasn't even a big drinker to begin with.

"I know, I tried taking the bottle off you but you wouldn't give it back. I just thought I'd leave you to it, you've had a stressful time recently." Draco felt Blaise move behind him and gently massaging his shoulders and neck. It felt so good against his muscles, he felt like kissing Blaise feet for thinking of doing it.

"Well as considerate as that was, I'd have rather you have battled with my drunken self to stop me from drinking anymore than waking up this morning to a banging headache." Draco drawled out, sinking into the pleasant feeling of his tense muscles being loosened by Blaise's large hands.

"Sorry, Dray." Blaise said kissing his temple sloppily. Draco was itching to rub it off, he hated kisses like that.

"Don't apologize, silly. It's my own fault. I was the one that drank too much."

"Haha, you're right." Draco almost cried when Blaise removed his hands before grabbing the blonde around his waist and rolling him over so he was on his back and kissing him on the mouth. "I love you."

That always served to warm Draco's heart and soften him. Somebody actually loved him and was willing to even say it out loud to his face.

"Love you too..." was his automatic response.

It had been a long Friday for Draco. The lessons seemed to drag on, teachers picked on him -That bitch McGonagall doesn't know what she's talking about giving him an E grade and patronisingly saying 'Well done.'- and Harry was everywhere. Well, they shared most lessons so he supposed it was unavoidable really but still did he have to be so in Draco's face? It was painful enough thinking about the boy let alone seeing him more than necessary carrying on with his life as normal and having fun with those friends of his.

Draco felt really bad about not turning up for 2 weeks. That's Twice he had stood Harry up. If it had been anyone else, Draco probably would have laughed about it to himself but it was Harry. Everything was different when it came to him. The golden boy had grown on him over the period of time they spent together and he liked the strange friendship they had forged. The two somehow just connected when they were given the chance. Something that should have happened years ago. Draco didn't know many personal things about Harry but he knew the boy had a similar sense of humour to him, knew they had similar interests and knew they enjoyed one another's company. Well, Harry gave the impression he liked Draco's company anyway but who knew...

Draco secretly knew more about Harry than he let on to other people and himself. He knew that Harry skipped breakfast on Saturday's, had quidditch trainings on Thursday evenings, hated having his photo taken, was abysmal at chess (Harry and Weasley used to make a habit of it in the library while Granger studied next to them, giving them an earful every now and again... Draco had been studying at the time), read weird muggle magazines about 'foot ball' (that one baffled Draco), hated sproats (who didn't), ran his hand through his hair when he was nervous or uncertain and actually talked, as in having a conversation in English, to his owl... Hedwig was it? Yes Hedwig. Of course, the owl couldn't talk back because... well it was an owl wasn't it? Not that Draco was a stalker or anything but one couldn't help but notice these small things about him. Yet he still felt like he didn't know enough about Harry, he needed to know more.

As he left the Great hall that evening, he noticed Harry a few feet away walking with his head slightly bowed. The boy seemed like he had a lot on his mind. Draco wondered if the boy was thinking about him?

Yeah right, in his dreams more like. As if Harry would ever be thinking of him.

Draco, having nothing better to do, followed him. What was the harm? Many students were shuffling through the corridors anyway so he doubted he'd be pegged as stalking him, that was if Harry even saw him. He wasn't the most observant of people, that's for sure and besides the boy looked so lost in thought that he'd probably sooner walk into a wall than notice Draco.

Having being forced to block Harry out of his life, well at least while Blaise was around anyway, he felt like he hadn't given Harry a proper look-over in a while. Still as handsome as ever Draco could see, with his dark tousled tresses -had Draco mentioned he was partial to dark haired boys?- that framed his angular features and strong jaw line, those unique green eyes that made Draco feel blessed when they looked upon him and not to mention his strong, lightly-muscled stature. No wonder everyone seemed to be after this boy. Draco was under the impression Harry was oblivious to it all though, especially his sex appeal and how many people were affected by it. Harry was one of the best looking boys in the school in Draco's oppinion.

After climbing a few flights of stairs, Draco wondered where Harry was going. Hopefully not where ever the Gryffindor common room was, he hadn't had enough of a fix of Harry to satisfy himself yet. He hoped there wouldn't be any more flights of stairs to climb as the blonde was already rather worn out (he couldn't believe he was that unfit...). Thankfully, Harry had stopped at the 2nd floor. Please don't let it be the Gryffindor common room-

Turning the corner he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

His heart skipped a few beats when he saw Harry standing outside the library.

Waiting for Draco.

He still came...? After the times Draco hadn't turned up, Draco would have thought Harry would have stopped going as soon as he stopped turning up after the first time. Did Harry still think that he would be turning up?

Draco suddenly felt very ashamed. Harry was there, putting faith into Draco to turn up... and he obviously let the other boy down. He could tell by the look of disappointment in the Gryffindor's face. The blonde could see that Harry knew internally that Draco wouldn't be showing up... Why did the boy bother to show up and wait for him?

...Aw.

Draco's chest swelled at the thought of Harry standing there waiting for him. He was probably thinking about Draco right now. Albeit bad thoughts probably but still, at least he was in the golden boy's head.

Unless he wasn't waiting for Draco... No that would have been far too coincidental if Harry was waiting for another person the exact same time, same place, same day as when Harry and Draco would meet.

He was waiting for Draco. Hoping that he would be coming. It had to be that!

Aw.

Then it dawned to Draco... perhaps Harry was waiting for Draco to show up so he could beat him up for wasting his time?

No that was a very un-Harry thing to do. And he wouldn't be beating him up in a public place like the library, please; even Harry had more brains than that. Besides, the boy hardly looked as if he was in he mood to be fighting someone. He didn't look the least bit pumped up for it.

Watching Harry leaning against the wall, his eyes to the floor with a faraway look in his eyes, made Draco want to approach the boy and apologize a million times over (even though he wasn't one to apologize, he'd make the effort for Harry). He wondered how the boy would retaliate to that...

Harry then raised his head, still looking slightly lost in thought when a pleasant smile began to grow unconsciously on his face.

"Aw..." Draco cooed with a small smile on his face, leaning his forehead on the cool surface of the wall as he looked around the corner at Harry. Draco's smile vanished as Harry's facial expression changed to be miserable once more. Draco sighed out quietly, biting his lip with a pained expression on his face. Poor Harry.

Students who were passing him were starting to give him weird looks to which he silenced with vicious glares. Draco felt a sense of triumph as they practically tripped over their own feet and turned quickly away from him. Serves them right.

Draco had to do something; he couldn't just watch the boy stand there melancholy any longer. Blaise be damned, at this moment in time, he wanted to do the right thing. Harry deserved that and Blaise would be none the wiser anyway. He'd go against Blaise's wishes he decided, he would give Harry the decency to inform him there wouldn't be anymore study sessions between them. It pained him to do this, but it was better than Harry turning up and feeling betrayed by Draco.

A wave of nerves rushed over Draco as he was about to walk around the corner to Harry. He stopped himself and leant further into the wall. What was he going to say to him? Should he say hello? Should he call him Harry or Potter? Should he be warm or distant? Maybe he should keep it simple?

Draco was just confusing himself with these thoughts!

He decided he would go with the flow, whatever would come out of his mouth at the time.

Finally mustering up the courage, Draco, as casually as possible, walked around the corner and moved in the direction of the library. He tried his best to keep his breathing under control but wasn't too successful so he made certain to keep his face blank otherwise he might have either burst out crying or burst with joy at communicating with Harry again. Harry would think he was weird if he did either so he kept his emotions in check.

Harry looked up at him as Draco drew closer to said boy and noticed how the green-eyed boy looked at him as if he was seeing a mirage or not. As soon as Harry seemed to have snapped to his senses, he looked as if he wanted to do a runner before he looked directly at Draco as determined as ever.

"Potter." Draco muttered coldly. This was much harder than he though, he didn't like referring to Harry by his surname when he previously had the luxury of calling him by his given name. Draco could feel his exterior slipping as he dwelled on his thoughts of Harry before hardening again. He couldn't very well change now could he?

"Malfoy." Harry returned calmly. Clearly he wasn't effected by the use of surnames unlike Draco was. This made Draco even more determined to keep his distance. It was over now, what they had. As much as he didn't want to admit it to be, it was.

Draco's eyes then locked with Harry's and he would have melted under there gaze had there not been cold indifference underneath them. It felt like an age that they had been starring at one another and the blonde was worried that perhaps he had showed a bit too much emotion. He didn't want to give anything away to Harry.

He figured that the two couldn't just stand here all night looking defiantly at each other so Draco took the initiative to talk first.

"We need to talk, come." Draco muttered, tilting his head towards the library and leading Harry to a quiet area at the back of the library.

"What's this about Draco? One minute you're joking with me then the next your avoiding me as if I have the plague! Not to mention you haven't answered any of my owls-" Owls? What owls? He hadn't recieved any, certainly not from Harry. "-neither have you actually had the decency to turn up for the last 2 weeks." Draco didn't like the anger present in Harry's voice; he sounded so annoyed with Draco as if he wanted to hex him to hell and back. He did deserve that he supposed but he didn't want Harry to actually think that of him. "What the fuck? I mean-" Draco couldn't listen to anymore, couldn't handle the hatred that seemed to be laced with Harry's words towards him. He raised a hand to cut him off and it had effectively worked.

"Potter, stop. Now." Draco reached to place his fingers on his temples and messaging them slightly, he wished Harry wouldn't shout at him. Draco was just about to open his mouth to speak when Harry beat him too it.

"No, I'm really wound up! What gives? You can't just treat people that way!" Ouch. The fury in Harry's expression was beginning to knock Draco's confidence majorly He needed his confidence now more than ever.

"Potter! Keep your bloody voice down will y-!" He didn't want everyone in the whole school to hear their conversation. Moreover, he didn't want Harry shouting at him period.

"I just want you to hear me out-"

"We can't study anymore." Draco quickly let out without thinking and looked down to his hands.

Silence.

The awkwardness and tension in the silence was beginning to be unbearable for Draco and that was when he looked back up at Harry to see disbelief in his expression.

"What? But w-what about the potion?" Was that anxiety in the boy's voice? Surely he wasn't anxious about the potion of all things? Draco was never once under the impression that potions was high priority for Harry...

"I can do that myself." Draco answered quickly and looked out of the window. Draco couldn't meet Harry's eyes. He was such a bloody coward.

"Bu- but." Draco turned back and raised an eyebrow at Harry's spluttering. "What the hell, Draco!" Harry suddenly yelled angrily his eyes hardening and Draco noticed his hands unconsciously fisting. Draco looked to the floor in apprehension. "Why?" The disappointment in his voice made Draco feel lower than the ground beneath Harry's feet.

"Well-" He said after a while, trying to come up with an explanation.

"What did I say?" Harry said bluntly, confusing Draco to now end.

"What?"

"Well I've obviously said something to you to make you go all weird on me." Draco stiffened. Harry, Harry, Harry if only you knew...

Think fast, Malfoy.

"Potter, we aren't friends. I don't see why you're making out we are!"

Draco inwardly flinched and regretted his words as Harry looked harshly at him and, in shame, he found himself unable to look at the boy any longer.

"Well I'm sorry that I was enough of an idiot to think we were." Harry said coldly that struck like venom within Draco, he no longer cared whether he looked pained or not he couldn't keep his facade in tact. "See you Malfoy." This struck Draco like a knife as Harry swiftly made his way out of the library without another glance back.

Draco was so glad Harry had decided to leave then because he couldn't control the burning sensation behind his eyes.

Why? Why had he been forced to do that? He wanted Harry damnit! Why did that idiot Blaise make him do this?

He then realised how selfish he was being to Blaise. Draco had feelings for Harry; Blaise was suspicious about him, Harry obviously wouldn't ever think about being with him yet Draco still wanted his own way. Wanted the best of both worlds. Well he couldn't have both.

Draco didn't know how long he had been standing there looking out the window, neither did he care, but he had eventually left the library.

The next day, Draco couldn't bring himself to going to Hogsmeade like most of the school had. He wasn't in the mood. He felt like burying himself in his bed, eating chocolate and wallowing in his own self-pity. He figured Blaise must have gone, as he hadn't seen the boy all day, strange that he hadn't asked Draco though. He would have been offended if he was in his proper state of mind but as it is, he didn't care.

So here Draco was, cooped up in the library studying. The library was almost bare save for himself and a few Ravenclaw's and a Gryffindor. Who would choose to study on a Hogsmeade day anyway? Draco was an exception... normally he wouldn't have but he had nothing better to do. He was only half studying anyway. Half studying, half thinking of Harry, which basically translated to mean that 99% of his brain was on Harry while he stared at a textbook for hours on end.

He had seen Blaise in the morning and they had a semi-nice one, it was easy to forget about Harry for a short while with Blaise. Around the time he had orgasmed probably. No scratch that, he was thinking of Harry while he orgasmed. He was beginning to get accustomed to thinking of Harry when Blaise and him had sex. He made sure not to make the mistake that idiots do and cry out Harry's name. Somehow he doubted that Blaise would take that very well.

He wondered what Harry was doing. He hoped that he wasn't on a date with Ginny Weasley. Blaise had pointed out in the Great Hall earlier that they looked awfully cosy together. It felt as if Blaise was trying to rub it in more than anything though. It hurt seeing Harry talking to Ginny as if they were the best of friends. He felt slightly betrayed at that because Harry had been the one to come to him saying how much he hated Ginny -Okay that was a stretch- and then as soon as Harry and Draco fall out, he goes back to her. It just made Draco feel worthless how Harry can just throw him away like that... Even if Draco had been the one to call off their friendship. He hadn't wanted to. Did Harry give up on him that easily? Clearly yes. He felt awful after yesterday, disappointing Harry like that. Now the boy hated his guts.

As his mind wandered he wondered if he'd done anything with Ginny Weasley. He guessed they had kissed and all but it was hard to tell how far they would have gone. Chances were that they had had sex but he secretly hoped Harry was a virgin... not that it would ever effect him but it was still a nice thought to think that Harry hadn't let anyone -especially that ugly, ginger tramp- touch him. Harry probably had though. He's probably had his fair share of girls... and why shouldn't he the good-looking boy he is? Draco just hoped he hadn't. He didn't know whether he could handle the thought of Harry making love to another person...

Emotion overload. He needed his diary.

'I'm acting ridiculous. Just about to cry over the fact that I will never have Harry to myself and that any other girl has more of a chance than I do with him, even Millicent Bullstrode. He's as straight as an arrow; it's plain for anyone to see. I'm already jealous of the girl he'll end up marrying.'

An unexpected sob rose in the boy's throat, which he quickly muffled with the sleeve of his robe. Draco's vision blurred rapidly as tears collected in his eyes from the surge of sorrow that had been quickly filled him. He watched as a teardrop dropped from his cheek and onto the page of his diary, smudging the ink. He looked to the ceiling to help slow down the flow of tears. The blonde placed his face in his hands to gain control of his emotion. He couldn't just break down and cry in public over a boy that he was pining over. He could bet a million galleons that he wasn't the only person who had pined of Harry Potter and surely wouldn't be the last either.

After wiping his eyes dry and calming down, Draco placed his diary into his bag, unable to write anything else, along with the rest of the books he had brought. He'd head back to the common room, it would be nice and quiet there with everyone in Hogsmeade.

As he walked back to the Dungeons, he passed Chastity Blake -some 6th year whore from Ravenclaw- who gave him a strange-looking smirk.

What was she smirking at the? She was the one who surely housed many STI's not him. So if anything, Draco should be the one smirking at her. She was a fake blonde anyway; you could never trust that sort. Draco couldn't help but hate her guts. A lot of boys were attracted to her no matter what house they were in and Draco supposed she was attractive if one went for the busty, blonde hooker look, which, by the way, completely repulsed Draco (not that he was straight but if he was he doubted that she would ever appeal to him). He hoped Harry didn't find her attractive... He was worth a hundred of her.

Draco scowled venomously at the girl as they passed, very tempted to hex her bald. She'd be ugly then. Ha.

Blake just laughed mockingly in his face, so loud that he feared he'd go deaf if he were any closer to her. Looking back over his shoulder at her as he walked he scowled as she began chatting up some random, good-looking Hufflepuff who had just entered the corridor. Merlin, he hated her. He hated her even more for being the same height as him too, not even being able to use his height over her.

Walking back to the Slytherin Common room, agitated as ever, he threw himself down on one of the leather sofas, clutched one of the pillows and launched himself into a deep slumber. He felt he deserved it after the awful month he's had.

Draco was slightly disorientated when he roused from sleep a few hours later. He had needed it and it had been quite a good rest save for being rudely awaken about 2 hours ago to the sounds of a girl moaning really loudly. It sounded as if it was coming from the boy's dormitories but he shrugged it off. One of the 6th years probably just got lucky. Not that Draco was jealous. He was probably more jalousie of the girl if anything.

The girl sounded as if she had wanted to be heard too. Merlin, didn't girls have any dignity these days? He shuddered, he was glad he didn't go for girls if that was the case. Thankfully, whatever noise had been there before wasn't present now.

After beginning to stand up, Draco notices a piece of parchment on the small coffee table next to him and was surprised to see it was addressed to him.

'Draco baby,

I'm in the courtyard babe, waiting for you. Come quickly as I won't be here forever. I've got a surprise for you, you sex-machine if you're here in enough time.

Lots of kisses and hugs,

Your God, Blaise.'

Draco raised his eyebrow. What the hell was Blaise thinking when he wrote this letter? Was he under the influence of a substance or alcoholic beverage? Blaise just didn't write letters like this... it wasn't his style. His style was quick, to the point and full of grammatical errors. Still, who else would have wrote it? Draco shrugged and placed the note inside his pocket, he would bring it up later to the boy when he saw him.

As he walked out of the common room and into the castle, he noticed that more and more students -mainly the younger ones- were beginning to return from Hogwarts. The excitement and happiness of the teenagers were beginning to make him sick. He didn't want to hear how happy other people were when he was in an awful mood.

The blonde re-focused on the task at hand, which was finding Blaise, as he neared the courtyard below the clock tower. He had always liked it there, it was always flowery and full of life he'd always go there to cheer himself up when he was younger. He recalled going there after Harry had beaten him in a quidditch match in third year; it had put him in a foul mood for a week. Now however, he was looking forward to the next Slytherin-Gryffindor match. Knowing Draco, he'd surely be incredibly distracted by Harry's gorgeous body. Oh well, it was worth it.

Draco was tempted to slap himself, he really needed to stop thinking of how Harry would look naked when he already had a boyfriend-

Draco's train of thought came to a sudden crash at the sight in front of him as he entered the courtyard.

His boyfriend kissing Chastity Blake. One of his arms was clutching tightly around her waist, the other placed tenderly on her face.

No, no, no. That should be him who Blaise was kissing not.. not that slag! This can't be happening.

He felt sick, he wanted to vomit, he wanted to die.

He wanted to do something, anything, like ripping her away from his boyfriend and giving her the biggest punch she'd ever have in her life. He wanted to hex her, tear her hair out, kick her to death, really hurt her. He'd feel no guilt either, she deserved it.

But here he stood, immobile watching his handsome boyfriend practically eat her face.

"Blaise?" Draco choked out, finding his voice box. He felt the tears welling in his eyes at the sight before him. The two detached quickly, Blaise looked like a dear in headlights as he moved away from her and look guiltily at Draco. She however looked like the bloody cat that got the cream. "What the hell is going on?" The blonde said in disbelief, trying to keep his voice under control because he did not want to break down pitifully in front of them.

Blaise pushed the slut harshly to the ground and she screamed really pathetically as her bony arse came in contact with the concrete.

Good, he hoped it really hurt.

"Draco wait I can explain-"

"W-what? What's there to explain, Blaise? You had your tongue inside her mouth. She a dirty whore!" Draco couldn't control the tears that were welling up in his eyes as he said this; the misery and anger (towards her) that he felt at that moment was also obvious through his voice. He sounded pitiful but he couldn't bring himself to caring anymore. He had caught his boyfriend cheating on him with a notorious slapper. He wanted to cry his heart out and have the whole school hear him but Draco knew deep inside his pride wouldn't allow him to do that.

"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy! Just because your boyfriend wants me!" Draco saw red through his tear-filled eyes as she said this. The nerve of that bitch saying that to his face, he was so close to throttling her but his attention was averted as Blaise started to rage.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU BITCH. I DON'T FUCKING WANT A DIRTY HOE LIKE YOU." He yelled frighteningly at the peroxide blonde, looking just about ready to kill her. Draco wouldn't stop him any time soon if he wanted to.

The little slut looked about ready to crap herself and got up from the ground, snivelling her eyes out as she passed Draco on the way into the castle. The blonde barely registered this, as everything came crashing down onto him.

What good was he to anyone? He couldn't even keep his boyfriend satisfied! He went running to the easiest thing on two legs, if that wasn't enough proof of Draco's incompetence and worth than Draco didn't know what was.

He couldn't stay here any longer... he was going to break down he knew it. He had to leave before that happened.

"Wait Draco-" Draco ignored Blaise's remorseful voice and turned around making his way slowly and dejectedly into the castle. He let out a sob and noticed from a distance, that students were beginning to accumulate near the clock tower to see what the noise was. None of them could have witnessed anything... no?

Draco did the best thing he could think of, he ran. Running wherever his feet would take him. Feeling as worthless as ever.

IMPORTANT: I'd like to ask you all, just so that I can have an idea of everyones understanding of my fic and whether I'm making it come accross correctly, do you think Blaise loves Draco? Like genuinley? I won't say the right answer because I don't want to give it away I just want to hear opinions.

One more thing I'd like to ask, does anyone have an idea what could have gone on prior to Draco waking up hung over? Bit weird isn't it? wonder who was responsible for that!

speaking of Draco, how was he in this chapter?

Sorry this chapter was a bit... well sh*t to be blunt but there's always those chapters you find in fics that r just so boring. Guess this is one of them. It can't be helped I guess *shrugs*.

somone told me that my characterization of sirius was a bit out of character but the truth is... I don't actually know how an in-character sirius would act so I'm sorry about that. I don't remember the last time i've picked up any of the books and the films don't have much of him in them anyway so it is hard for me to tell... 'm sorry. He's a minor character in this fic anyway sooo! Remember, this is my first fic so it's all a learning phase at the moment. my next fic will be better ... hopefully!

I know I told some people that there was a surprise in this chapter.. there isn't I was gunna do this thing where i released 2 chapters but that didn't work out... that basically was the surprise

I've got the other chapter written though! jus needs editing!

You'll like Harry's POV guys! It's full of drama and fluff :').

Thank you to all the people who volonteered to be my beta, i had a wide choice of offers but went with my first ones :). Thank you PteraWaters and SaturnMax,

Thanks once again for the reviews ^^ I do so love getting them, here I go with my reply!

Fizzy-flow - Thank you, doll :)

Crazylove4MCR - Good :) and thank you! Yes I had to let Harry have a punch in there ;)

PteraWaters - I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yes I wanted to shorten the first part but didn't know where to start so I just left it. Thanks for beta-ing chapter 1 too :) when I get the chance, I will re-post it.

niki - I know, poor percy :) I thought he's a good character to be um have that happened to, he's not a major character, not a minor either but he affects the major characters so I thought it was a good effective balance. Plus I don't really like him. I know but Draco doesn't know any better, he thinks he's doing the best thing for everyone :( Hope you like this chapter

Kukacho - I know right ;D Zabini is a fucker, he had that coming to him!

SilverKit'sFire- Blaise is probably the kind of abuser who cheats and beats his lover... not a good kind at all. Worse is to come for Draco unfortunatley :(. Yeah that would be a lot of help as I am finding it increasingly hard to write an abuse fic xD I'll try to remember that. Sorry about Sirius, I don't really have a firm grasp at all of his character but needed him to be included anyway. I'm sorry :/ Thanks for your review hun :)

mayajane - Haha xD that's a major clash with the music and the fic content :L interesting combination though! Hope you liked this chapter!

Anonymous sister of the Author - He will ;D Harry's hero and posessive ways will save draco in the end! when the end will come however, i do not know :L . Thanks for your review :) please keep reading.

reicherucheran - Don't worry Harry will do that for you :) He will end up with Harry eventually, how soon that is I can't tell you as I dont know myself xD thanks for reading

Y-dO-u-Cry - Haha , well done :) nearly at 200 now! All I can say is Blaise will get his. :) hope this chapter was enjoyable!

Capricornia - Thank you! I love how he comes accross too! I felt like I almost nailed how I wanted him to be almost perfectly. Thanks hunni :) hope you liked this chapter.

XoX - Hope this is soon enough :) thanks for reading!

Analei - Blaise has quite a big impact on Draco, he doesn't even realise that ahlf the time he's being manipulated by him. Yeah :) Harry is draco's night in shinning armour in this fic :D always prepared to protect Draco even if they aren't on good terms. It's like instinctual for him xD. Ooh that's a good idea ^-^ I always love it when Harry carries Draco too.. I'll have to fit that in at somepoint! Thank you for your review :D don't forget to tell me your feelings on this chapter!

kinsey - Your assumption was right! Draco is a tad bit too influenced by Blaise at the moment :( he will eventually get out of that though. hope you liked this chapter, it was a difficult one to write thats for sure!

Clover-night - I know poor Harry! He must feel so wretched mind you so does Draco :( none of them are happy and its all blaise's fault! Yep draco is the apple of his eye :) a pretty apple to boot. I'm a sucker for posessive Harry so I couldn't not have himin my own fic. LOL i laughed too when I read over it xD I was like omg should I change that? But i decided to leave it there... because its percy it just seems that much funnier. Thanks for the review sweet :D

JoinTheDots - That he is. Typical boy, well maybe not typically typical but... there are plenty of boys like that around :/. I don't really want to answer your question cuz i dont want to give it away so I guess youll have to wait till the next few chapter :) Harry will be involved thats for sure. Thanks for reviewing.

sreya ray - Thank you :) He will know how Harry feels for him in good time ;) thanks for your review.

Dark Oracle - Yes, I tried to do Harry as IC as possible because that's how I like all of my characters, he's especially easier to write than draco i find. I know who would ever cheat on Draco! They've got to be maad !Thanks for the offer, but I've already had plenty xD i settled with the first two who asked me :) hope you liked this chapter

Gino Santangelo - Yes I'm feeling much better thanks for asking :) my ex is a loser id love to do what harry did to blaise to him :L he's a lot bigger than me though! Yes percy's head was the serious-funny thing I won't take it out seeing as i didnt have any complaints over using it XD thanks :) i did try really hard with Harry just so that people could understand the depth of his feelings. No i wasn't aiming to make draco a complete girl xD you were spot on when you described him. Thanks for the suggestions :) ill get to reading them as soon as this chapter gets posted xD. Don't worry about the beta thing, i already had loads of offers to do it but thanks so much anyway :) hope you liked this chapter.

dreams2digital - Oh that's good! I'm glad that I've got Draco's character on the right track. I should read that book... I haven't read it in years it'd probably give me more of an idea on how to write Draco easier. Oh! I didnt realise I was doing that but now that you mention it... I'm a bit of a perfectionist and I like describing a setting rather than telling it how it is like you said! it makes it more interesting for the reader and writer I find. Thank you :) keep reading!

dress up romance xx- Thankss! Yeah sometimes I need to be in the mood to write because I find it rather draining. You'll get to see if Draco and Blaise split up or not in the next few chapters :) Thanks for the offer to be my beta, I already have two now though! I had plenty of offers but thanks anyway! I might come to you for idea's though, dont be surprised if i do! Hope you liked this chapter!

Silver eyes - don't worry about the beta thing as i said before, ive had loads of offers :P youre offer is much appreciated though so thanks! I knoww! Well I couldnt make harry a sissy, hes the macho one in the relationship he can't go around crying like a big girl :P cant allow that to happen. Lol he's a bit weirdly obsessed with draco but in a good way not bad :) no harry doesn't care what anyone thinks. Thanks! it's nice to know my hard work pays off ^^ my fave type of harry si the jelous/posessive one :P. funnily enough, many people agree with you apparently me putting ginny back into harry's good books seemed to please my readers... i just can't see harry as the type of person to hold grudges over the people he's close to. Harry will understand one day draco's feelings :) its all im giving away ;D . Sirius... I don't knwo why he acts like he acts... I started writing him and he came out as a bit of a joker i dont even know how it happened like! So im sorry if he was a bit out of character xD I know percy's a loser i didnt feel bad about having him exicuted. Yep you read right, sweet nothings about murder ;) and there may be comforting in the next chapter... you'll have to wait and see. as you can see we only reached the same area in this chapter as last chapter... hope this was okay lol . Yeah that's true, well tell me how draco was in this chapter then? please? :) :D:D:D favourite fic? YAY! thats good, i wont stop writing it no... i like it too much and im too determined to finish it! Im glad you liked the last chapter :) hope you liked this one too :) looking forward to your next review :D

Eryn Gallen - Yes I literally just looked at it now, i neveer look at my mail on there at all so im sorry i wasnt ignoring you or anything xD i just dont understand fully how it works. Thanks for the offer to be my beta ive already had loads though! Yes but this is harry we're talking about... if i had my own way he'd have been turning on a spit above raging fire! hopefully draco will get back at blaise... wait i dont want to give the plot away xD yeah harry i find quite an angsty character so it was quite easy to do. I know they both want to be with eachother but dont believe that the feeling is mutual :/. I'll have to slip that in sometime during the fic aswell! No percy didnt deserve that but i couldnt help but find it funny as i read over it :L ahaha im glad people liked those nicknames ^^ they just came to me really, yes i do know people who would qualify for those nicknames too! Haha. Thanks for your review :) hope you like this chapter!

twilightlove94 - Thank you sweetie :) your opinion is much appreciated. Hope you carry on reading the fic ^^

Nameless little girl - Glad you did ;) keep reading and reviewing! :)

thrnbrooke - Lol yes :L Thanks for your review!

Luna-Lily-Panda-Chan - Hey :) I wont change draco dont worry! I think ive got his character sussed now... think so anyway xD thhanks! im so glad you think highly of my fic! :D hope you enjoyed this chapter!

wishing consious - Thanks ^^ the next free chapters r gunna be even better hopefully!

Johnny'sGotAnAddiction - Haha, you werent the only person who laughed :P i laughed my head off when i was re-reading it before i posted it. I won't change it though so not to worry :P! Oh I know but dont worry draco is pining after harry just as much! he's just ore reluctant to admit it to himself! Yeah i had to stick ginny back into the mix :P it just felt like a natural thing to do! even though i personally dont like her character very much. Oh good! I don't think many people agreed on my view of Sirius but Im glad some people did... it's just how i imagine him. Yes ron is a weirdo he's 17 years old and is still embarrassed about having a girlfriend! too funny if you ask me :P LOL making draco dress as a girl... thats an idea ;D I know wat the fuck blaise cheating on draco! hes such a diiick. Im glad that theres a bit of humour in my fics ^^ didnt think i had it in me personally! yep i do love those nicknames every since i thought of them :L Oh i know blaise is a joke prepared to blame everyone else except for himself, he treated that girl awfully but i didnt feel any guilt for doing so :) she sounded like a bitch so i didnt like her! Hopefully there will be a big fight between blaise and harry, thats what i want to happen anyway! you never know with this fic though... it gets done on the spot so i couldnt actually tell you when and how it happens lol . I know the ending... everyones going to be so shock! i cant wait to start writing! xD Okay thats good then. as long as Dracos character is apropriate i dont really care, i just like my characters believable and relateable. About the beta, thats okay no problem I already have 2 now after loads of offers, im still thankfull though so thank you! Yeah i can understand that aspect, i wouldnt want to ruin it for anyone either. Lol thanks for the lil summary of your review xD ahaha hope you liked this chapter dont forget to tell me your thoughts on it!

Mad-is-not-the-word-4-it XD - I won't change him, don't worry :) wouldn't know how to write him any other way to be honest! Thanks for your review :)

kira1525 - Hello :) thank you! About being a beta, thanks for the offer but I already ahve 2.

Thanks again for your reviews, their very much wanted and appreciated to help motivate me to write the next chapter!

Until next time!

WinonaRose

x

pss. review :D x 


	13. Blaise POV

NEWLY EDITED

Oh my god! I am so sorry for the delay ! Please forgive me!

WOO! Passed the 200th review milestone :'), right... and the special reviewer is... Analei! Yay! Another faithful reviewer of mine gets praised! Thanks! :D you are special! Just as special as my 100th reviewer! For that, I shall give you this chapter! You happy? This chapter is dedicated to you! Yay! :]

Draco,

Where were you Friday?

Harry.

Draco,

Did you get my last letter?

Harry.

Draco,

I've got a feeling you'RE ignoring me. Why's that? Have I said something to upset you? I'm sorry if I have. Maybe we can talk about it?

Harry.

STOP IGNORING ME DAMN IT. REPLY TO MY LETTERS.

Harry.

Yet another owl is it? Potter needed to get a life. Blaise rolled his eyes in annoyance. He hated Potter.

Over the last few weeks, Blaise had been keeping tabs on Draco's post ever since he came across a letter from him. He wanted Potter and Draco to have as little contact as possible with one another in hopes that Draco will forget about Potter and vice versa.

'Fine, have it your way then, Malfoy.' Was the short message that lacked a signature.

Blaise was bright enough to recognize Potter's script after all the letters he's sent Draco in the last 2 weeks. In fact, he was pretty sure that a person with half a brain could have worked out who the chicken scratchings belonged to. Poor pining Potter...

Blaise laughed spitefully at these pitiful letters.

Damn, He was good. Killing two birds with one stone, as the muggles say. He was making Harry Potter miserable and frustrated while assuring Draco's own mind that Potter didn't care about his absence. Ultimately? That meant he wasn't about to leave Blaise's side anytime soon which meant he's not likely to dump Blaise.

Blaise was sitting in the great hall, minding his own business as he tucked in to a platter of chargrilled steak (his favourite, of course).

Did he say minding his own business? Okay, perhaps that was a slight stretch of the truth. He was actually in the middle of one of his favourite past times; checking out the entire hot ass out there.

He spied a few pretty girls, blonde, slim, busty. That was his favourite type. Hmm Lisa Turpin wasn't half bad these days, a bit too tall for his tastes perhaps but what did that matter if she was on her back? He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the thought.

Hmm... The Gryffindor table. Lavender Brown, both of the Patil twins (why choose? It wasn't like he could tell the difference anyway!) and dear lord, that Granger girl. He couldn't get over how much she'd changed over the years even if she was still as flat chested as ever. If only she'd ditch the books and the bush-woman hair, put a bit of slap on her face, she'd be really hot. Blaise would give her a good seeing to... bet she'd be a virgin as well. Even better.

Blaise scrunched his face in repulsion as he watched Eloise Midgen at the Hufflepuff table attacking her meal with gusto that could rival both Crabba and Goyle's dining habits. Now she was an utter insult to his eyes. All those puss-filled zits, greasy mousy-brown hair and ugliness surrounded by many layers of lard. Who'd touch that? ...He almost pitied her. Almost. She was too fucking ugly for his pity.

Currently facing the Ravenclaw table, he was able to spy his ex-girlfriend, Selena Knox kissing Terry Boot. Pretty girl, he supposed but she'd put a hell of a lot of weight on since they were together in 3rd year. She was slim then, very slim. Draco was hotter than her by miles though so he had no envy over her current boyfriend.

Wait was that how she kissed now?

Ugh no envy at all.

She'd clearly let herself go, he was embarrassed to be considered her ex. Had she learnt nothing from him?

Blaise turned his head away in repulsion. It was times like this he needed to shag Draco real good to remind himself that he had someone hot, ready and available to him whenever he desired.

Mmm, Draco. Draco was his favourite out of all of them, funnily enough which was strange because he was the only boy Blaise had ever fancied. Blaise didn't consider himself bisexual though. Yes, he was aware of Draco's gender but you'd swear that he was a girl anyway so who cares? Draco always bottomed too and never complained. He loved it and who could blame him when it was Blaise topping him?

Ah Draco, Draco, Draco. Beautiful, blonde, fiery Draco.

He actually considered himself very much in love with Draco; he could even imagine himself with the boy long term.

Him and Draco. Draco Zabini...

That had a nice ring to it Draco would be his then. Forever. He'd worship and love Blaise so unconditionally, did as he was told and perhaps give him a family. They'd have a family the most attractive family anyone would ever see, gaping at them as they passed three sons and one daughter perhaps (no need in having more than 1 was there?).

The best part?

None of it involved the Look-at-me-I'm-the-heroic-bitch-stealing-Harry-Potter, he thought while unconsciously gritting his teeth together. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of Draco leaving him for Harry Potter.

Oh how Blaise would love to grab his throat with his bare hands, squeeze and never let go until his last breath left his body. Extreme? Perhaps, but Potter needed to be shown who was boss around here and that his property was exactly that. His.

Blaise's eyes automatically searched out for the famous boy-wonder and he mentally gagged at the typical Gryffindorish sight he was met with.

Look at him. Laughing it up with his friends, surrounded by his adorning fans and beautiful girls. It made Blaise's blood boil. Why couldn't he have that? Should he paint a lightning bolt scar on his head and go prancing around the place with the boring old story about how he defeated the dark lord when he was a shitting toddler? Maybe then more people would give him the attention he deserved.

Just then Draco walked through the doors, his refined features revealing not a hint of emotion on his statuesque face. He began making his way towards the Slytherin table but not before briefly inclining his head subtly in the direction of to the Gryffindor table. If Blaise hadn't been looking for it, he wouldn't have even noticed.

Blaise almost pumped his fists in delight when he saw the dark glare he directed towards Potter, who was also looking back at Draco. Of course, he wanted to howl with spiteful laughter when he saw Potter's stupid face drop in discouragement, confusion plain on his face. Dear Merlin Potter was such a pussy!

Ha! Pussy Potter.

He couldn't help but let out an audible chuckle escape from his lips, dismissing all the strange looks he was receiving.

"What're you laughing at?" Blaise turned to the owner of the voice. Draco was looking at him in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. He looked defiant the way he was glaring at Blaise.

Blaise frowned, he didn't like the way Draco was suddenly giving him attitude.

"What's up with you?" Blaise muttered, raising an eyebrow. He watched with increasing annoyance as Draco began filling his plate, seemingly ignoring him. Blaise hated being ignored.

"Nothing." Draco shrugged without sparing a glance at him. Blaise hadn't missed his eyes wandering towards the Gryffindor table. Then towards that stupid Mudblood, Potter. He watched Draco's eyes glaze over, looking slightly tormented as he watched Potter getting fawned over by the Patil twin and Lavender Brown. Draco scowled and averted his gaze completely.

Blaise couldn't stand watching Draco like this anymore; he felt like grabbing the blonde's shoulders and shaking him till he came to his senses. After all, what did Potter have that he didn't? Nothing!

"My bed tonight?" Blaise said suggestively at Draco.

Draco shrugged and never had the decency to even look in Blaise's direction! The blonde just kept glaring at the plate of food in front of him, not eating any of it and Merlin knows he needed it.

"You know you want to " Blaise whispered huskily, smirking at the blonde. Draco lifted his gaze to Blaise and rolled his eyes at him. "You want me to ask someone else to keep it warm for me?" He said just to wind up the other Slytherin.

Blaise watched with satisfaction as Draco's grip tightened on his cutlery and he aimed a vicious glare at Blaise. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Aw, come on, Draco! You know I'm only joking..." He lifted a finger to gently stroke Draco's cheek.

"Hmm."

Annoyed at the lack of response he was receiving from Draco, Blaise debated on what to say next.

"How's about we have a little party tonight? Just you and me."

" A party?" Repeated the blonde, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah. I've got a few bottles of firewhiskey-"

"Firewhiskey? Don't you have something a little more, I don't know, expensive?"

"Be quiet, Princess. You know you love it." He winked at the other boy earning a half-smile half-smirk from Draco. Finally! Some progress. Blaise was starting to feel as if he was talking to a lump of ice.

"Maybe." He could tell Draco was warming up to him. And Draco said HIS mood swings were wild .

"I'll make sure that the party is banging, Dray!"

"Banging, eh?" Draco bit his bottom lip to suppress laughter.

"Oh, you bet " Blaise flirted seductively, playfully dragging his tongue across his bottom lip making Draco laugh out loud and dropping his flaxen head to his hands.

"Well let's go then!" Draco said, dragging Blaise up by his arm and pulling him along and out of the great hall.

2 hours later

"Oo. I feel funny Blaise." Draco slurred, swaying slightly with half a bottle of firewhiskey clutched in his hand. He awkwardly fell backwards onto Blaise's bed, eyes closed with a slight dreamy smile on his face.

Clearly the potion was working. Blaise thought eagerly but not without a tiny, unwanted pang of guilt building through his chest. Okay, so maybe Blaise did lace the firewhiskey with a similar form of veritaserum, but he needed some answers. His insecurities about Draco and Potter were eating him alive.

"You okay, baby?" He puts Draco's arm over his shoulder and supports the blonde as not to let him fall again.

"Yeeeees." Draco giggles uncontrollably. "I feel funny but a good kind of funny... ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Dray."

"Can I tell you a secret ?" Draco whispered childishly into Blaise's ear making the other Slytherin smile in response.

"Go on then," Blaise whispered back, carding his fingers through Draco's silky tresses.

"I " Draco paused and let out a giggle. "I'm a bit drunk!"

"I can see that, beautiful."

"Aw, you called me beaut- beautiful... I'm not beautiful..." The young blonde said gently, his words grotesquely slurred due to intoxication. Well, he always was a lightweight

"You are babe, and I love you for it."

Blaise captured Draco's hand and held it as if he were holding a sacred treasure. He lifted it to his lips and kissed the limb tenderly. He lifted his gaze to Draco's and his heart almost melted when he saw the raw emotion displayed on the blonde's face. If only Draco would look at him that way every day...

"I'm so glad I have you Blaise. You're so good to me...If it wasn't for you I'd be on my own..." Draco choked out, frowning slightly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well... who would want me in all honesty?"

"Plenty of people I'm sure... Including Potter right Draco?" Now was his chance to really scrutinize Draco about Potter.

"Who? Harry?" Harry? Since when did Draco refer to Potter with his first name...! AHA! He knew there was something going on between them. Draco shrugged before staring into space looking slightly dreamy. "Harry doesn't like me..."

Blaise's heart skipped with glee.

"He doesn't?"

"Well, not the way I like him anyway." Draco pouted.

Blaise's heart pounded against his chest in panic, what did that mean? Were his worst fears coming true?

"A-and what way is that Dray?"

"I love him." Draco said truthfully. Well Blaise now knew that the potion was working.

Blaise felt like a bullet shot through his heart. No... A crush was manageable... but love? He wasn't expecting that.

"What? You love him?" He could feel his anger building within his chest, he wanted to hit something

"Yes but he's straight. As straight as can be..." Draco seemed not to notice Blaise's anger or tone of voice. Blaise knew that Draco's statement couldn't be accurate, he knew when someone wanted his boyfriend and Potter was making it more than clear of his feelings for Draco, if you knew to look for it.

Blaise wasn't about to announce that anytime soon. Or at all actually.

"I know Draco, I heard he's getting back with Ginny Weasley."

"Oh!" Draco gasped in distress. "No... I thought he didn't like her... That's what he told me "

"He does. He's been lying to you Draco, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him." He said in the most convincing voice he could muster. "Draco..." Blaise started, not sure whether he wanted to really know the answer to what he was about to ask but he had to know. "Why do you love him?"

"Because... because... Well, he's kind... brave... handsome too. I don't know but whenever I'm with him I just feel so... protected, it's hard to explain. I like it that I feel safe with him. That I can be myself around him and not have to worry about what anyone thinks or living up to anyone's standards. Everything's so honest when it comes to Harry."

"Can't you be yourself with me?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Because you frighten me."

Blaise was gob smacked... was this how he felt about Blaise? He was scared of Blaise? But why ?

"... No I don't do I?"

"You do, Blaise." He said softly. "When you get angry... you can't control it... it's not your fault though." Draco paused, leaving tension fill the air. "It scares me. I don't want you to hurt me even the times when I do deserve it."

Blaise was speechless; did Draco really think that of him? He's making out as if he was a bad guy for fuck's sake! As if he was some sort of of thug or something!

Blaise could feel his heart beating ten fold quicker when he asked the next question. But he had to ask he had to know.

"Draco." He took an inhalation of air. "Do you... do you love me...? Like you love Potter?"

"...No."

That's it. Blaise was overcome with anger at this and lashed out at Draco, throwing a punch at him that made him fall off the bed and slam his head into the corner of the bedside table. Draco let out a pained yell.

"You-You...! You fucking deceiving cunt!" Blaise was blinded by rage, after all he had done for Draco and this is how the blonde repays him! He took another blow at Draco that gave him a bloodied nose.

"Let me tell you this Draco, Potter will never love someone as revolting as you! Get that stupid idea out of your head okay just get it out! He will never love you!" The brunette seethed, looking down at Draco's bloodied face. The boy's grey eyes were shifty and glazed with fear.

"W-what? But you called me beautiful before...? And-And I-!"

"I lied! Why would Potter like you? Just fucking stop thinking about it!"

"He doesn't like me and I know that Blaise!"

"Stop thinking about him then, don't ever stupidly make yourself believe that he could ever like you that way back because he wouldn't want to touch you! He'd sooner get you landed in Azkaban I'm sure!"

"...Okay." Draco nodded his head slowly, placed his face in his hands and sobbed.

Blaise's heart squeezed at seeing Draco like this... and being the cause of it. It's for the best though, whatever happens he couldn't let Draco and Potter get together.

Ah, Draco was right he couldn't control his temper

"Don't worry, Dray. I'll be with you." He said taking a step towards Draco and enveloping the smaller blonde into his arms while gently rocking him.

"Forever?"

"Forever. Because I love you and hopefully I can make you love me too."

Draco sighed and relaxed into his arms. Blaise kissed his temple. "Sleep now baby." Blaise lifted Draco's light body to his bed and sat next to him watching him sleep. He couldn't lose Draco he just couldn't. He wanted to keep him forever...

Blaise just remembered, he grabbed his wand from his robe pocket and pointed it at Draco's blonde head. "Obliviate."

Just to make sure Draco won't remember this little chat.

He remembered to cast healing charms to his cuts that Blaise had just inflicted too... he didn't want to have to explain what those were all about in the morning.

He looked down at Draco's gorgeous figure one more time before taking the blonde into his arms, holding the blonde tightly around his waist and falling asleep to the sound of Draco's soft breathing.

Blaise had been pleasantly woken up Saturday by the sleep-filled groans of Draco.

He looked down at the blonde beside him and kissed him soundly. It was nice knowing Draco dreamt of him in his sleep. Probably dreaming of Blaise giving him the shag of his life by the sounds of it.

Well, he didn't need to ask for that. If Draco wanted the shag of his life all he had to do was ask, Blaise was up for it any time, any place, an day.

"Harry..." Draco breathed out so quiet that Blaise strained to hear it.

Did he just say what he thought he just said? His right eye twitched at the thought.

"Ooh, Harry."

Blaise held Draco tighter in his arms as if it would make Draco suddenly cry out his own name. He then felt the blonde move around in his arms, indicating that he was waking from slumber.

"My head is killing." Draco groaned, sitting up slightly against the pillows.

No surprise there after all the alcohol he consumed and the fact that he um 'banged his head quite hard'. Blaise shuddered inwardly, refusing to acknowledge what he had done to his boyfriend.

"I'm not surprised the amount you drank last night!" Blaise chuckled and affectionately ruffled his hair. Blaise was expecting Draco to complain about that but surprisingly the blonde didn't mind.

"I don't remember drinking last night... in fact I don't remember very much at all." Draco replied, a frown etched on his face.

A rush of relief swept over Blaise knowing that his memory charm had obviously worked and that Draco couldn't remember anything. Hopefully the memories won't come back to him either

"You must have drank more than you thought then!" Blaise said cheerfully, clamping a hand down on the blonde's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Oh dear... You know how I can't handle my drink." Draco whined with an implication in his words that meant 'you shouldn't have let me drink that much.'

Blaise wanted to scream, why was Draco so high maintenance? And why did he have a bloody answer for everything and a suspicious nature? It drove Blaise up the wall.

"I know, I tried taking the bottle off you but you wouldn't give it back. I just thought I'd leave you to it, you've had a stressful time recently." Blaise moved behind the gorgeous blonde and gently massaged his shoulders and neck. He knew that Draco liked getting massaged and knew it was a simple way to butter him up slightly.

"Well as considerate as that was, I'd have rather you have battled with my drunken self to stop me from drinking anymore than waking up this morning to a banging headache." Draco drawled out, leaning against Blaise a bit more as the teen intensified his actions against Draco's lithe body.

"Sorry, Dray." Blaise said kissing his temple lovingly, adoring the way he could feel Draco's pulse against his lips.

"Don't apologize, silly. It's my own fault. I was the one that drank too much." That's what he thought Blaise had known what he was doing when he spiked Draco's drink with double the alcohol and the truth serum.

"Haha, you're right." Blaise removed his hands from their activity against Draco's shoulders before grabbing the blonde around his waist and rolling him over so he was on his back and kissing him on the mouth. "I love you."

Blaise couldn't help but say it, he did love Draco and he was NOT about to let the boy go so that someone like Potter could steal him. No way, not his Draco.

He'd fight till the end for the blonde.

"Love you too..." was Draco's immediate response and Blaise smirked against the blonde's shoulder, kissing it affectionately.

"Look at those two," Blaise inclined his head towards Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter who were at the other end of the corridor together, looking friendly. "Disgusting isn't it? Save it for the bedroom!" The dark-haired boy joked.

If you were familiar with Draco's expressions, then it would have been quite plain to know that the blonde looked slightly disappointed. Well it was Blaise's intention. He didn't just go around pointing at any old random teens saying shit like that because he simply didn't give a hoot! However He did want to plant tormenting thoughts of Potter in his head now that he knew that his boyfriend loved the prat.

Disgusting If Blaise loved Draco half as much as he did then he probably would have beaten Draco black and blue by know for his infidelity. But no for some reason he could not let the blonde go.

"Ugh." Grimaced Draco and the blonde turned away disgruntled and walked down the opposite corridor.

Blaise didn't follow him; he wanted to see if he could catch something from the Gryffindorks conversation

"Zabini." A husky, yet feminine voice called out to him.

That voice could only belong to one person

"Well, well, well . Chastity Blake. Fancy seeing you here in the bowels of the castle."

The harlot started fluttering her clumpy lashes at him in what she probably thought was a coy and flirtatious manner.

"Hmm I know. I came here especially to see you, actually." She said suggestively, combing a bony hand through her fake looking hair.

Blaise sighed. He could see where this was going.

"You do know that what we had was over right?" He said stiffly, looking down at her in irritation.

"It doesn't have to be . Over that is" She muttered provocatively, taking a few steps closer towards him. "I've heard a rumour that you were shagging Draco Malfoy but why settle for one when you can have both eh?" Blaise felt desire creeping through his system like an irresistible poison. She was right Draco wouldn't know about it would he? "And honestly as if being in a relationship really stopped you, Blaise. I should now. Do you remember how upset Daphne was when she found us shagging on your bed? She was devastated but then again, I guess you just can't resist us blonde's." Daphne was his ex girlfriend in 5th year and he had slept with Chastity just out of boredom because Daphne wouldn't go all the way with him. Something about saving herself for marriage. Chastity was cheap and easy, even back then.

"How could I forget that? I've still got a scar to prove it." He was referring to a scar on his arm that he had from having 'something' thrown at him by Daphne when she had found out. He had blocked the object with his right arm and was how he got scarred for life there and fuck did it hurt. Ah well, better than it being on his face anyway.

Besides people liked scars. He knew Draco must do anyway...

"How about we take this somewhere that empty room on the 5th floor? Astronomy tower perhaps? But oh that would be risky." She said smirking at him, her hand heading dangerously down south.

Fuck, he was not turning this down. Felt like ages since he had a shag anyway.

But

Draco.

FUCK IT. The little shit was probably sucking Potter's dick behind his back anyway. Probably doing it right now too!

He looked down into the diluted eyes of the yellow-blonde haired girl who was pressed innocently against him and was overcome with a wave of lust.

Hmm... What Draco didn't know couldn't hurt him.

... Semi-satisfying.

That was the lone thought that passed through his head as he pulled out of the now dishevelled Chastity Blake.

She pulled her knickers up and her skirt down and leant heavily against the wall of the astronomy tower that they had shagged against only seconds ago.

He spared a quick look at her and grimaced in disgust. Ruby red lipstick smeared across swollen lips, foundation running down her face caused by perspiration and yellow-blonde hair a disarray bird's nest atop her head. Blaise shook his head; his standards were slipping. How could he shag someone so... so cheap looking? Fucking dirty slut.

"Wh-where are you going?" Blake said with a quivering voice, her eyes wide as she felt Blaise get off her and beginning to re-dress himself.

Blaise gave her an annoyed look. "We're done now, aren't we?"

"Well, yeah but... don't you want to stay and- and... I don't know... talk or something?" Talk? Girls were so weird. What on earth did they have to talk about?

"Chaste," Oh the irony! Blaise thought. "We aren't a couple so why would I want to talk to you? Come on now, common sense." He smirked at her.

"You mean your just going to fuck me and go?" Blake's voice hardened conspicuously so and Blaise could see the scowl that was beginning to form on her face.

Blaise shrugged and began looping his tie. "Pretty much." His gaze shifted back to her. "What more were you expecting from me? I have Draco for my other needs. I love him and he loves me." He glared at her venomously and was satisfied to see her recoil slightly.

"Well- Y-you can't 'love' him that much if you've just cheated on him!"

Cheated.

He had done that to Draco hadn't he? Did he honestly regret it? No, Draco has probably cheated on him anyway behind his back and besides he's never going to find out about this... unless the tart had a filthy disease or something that he could pass on to Draco. Would be a bit obvious then. Plus Draco wouldn't be happy at all if Blaise had given him an STI or something.

"It was just a quick fuck, Merlin. Don't take it so seriously." Women. "And yes thank you, I do love Draco, there's a difference between shagging a cheap tart and making love to a beauty. We do it every night did you know?" He lied maliciously. "You mean nothing to me Blake, so stop pining after someone who's unavailable and so out of your league. I'm not interested in anything more than a quick occasional shag with you. The kind of shags that happen when I decide they happen " Who could blame him? He couldn't help it after all, he had hormones. Sometimes he had to let off a bit of steam to those available. "If you don't like it then see ya."

" .You can't resist me." Chastity said deviously resting a hand right on top of the hem of her short skirt. He was actually surprised the teachers hadn't confiscated that one.

"You're right, I can't. Guess I'm a sucker for an orifice. And blondes. I probably only like you because you remind me of Draco. A much cheaper version though of course."

The blonde gaped at him in audacity, looking heart broken. Blaise could see her eyes glaze over and she began to blink rapidly in an attempt to stop any tears from falling.

"Well, I'm off now. Places to go, people to fuck. Namely Draco but you never know who'll throw themselves at me next!"

He left the astronomy tower without a single glance back at the harlot.

1 hour later

Why was it that no one was ever around when you needed them? He needed Draco right this minute just to know that he was with Blaise and not with Potter and for the satisfaction of having the blonde to himself while knowing Potter wanted him just as much.

Just as Blaise was about to step outside into the courtyard, he heard light steps behind him. Probably Draco.

.Or not.

It was her again What did she want?

"Kiss me one last time. Then I'll leave you alone." She said whilst having a quick look around the corner a smirk coming to her face. "Don't worry, no one's coming." She lunged for his mouth and Blaise instinctively kissed her back wrapping his arms around her.

Okay, rewind.

Why did he have the feeling that Chastity Blake was up to something? One minute she was crying, the next she was acting suspicious and shit!

All this he thought while kissing the blonde. Kissing her was okay, he supposed. It was a mouth after all; she was just a bit too tarty for his tastes.

There was also something oh so thrilling about kissing her in broad daylight, in the courtyard where anyone could just happen to stumble upon them. He was in a relationship after all.

"Blaise?" Came a tentative voice to his ear. The voice made Blaise pull away violently from Blake in horror. "What the hell is going on?" Blaise stared into Draco's face, momentarily at a loss for words. The blonde was clearly masking up his emotions.

Zabini uncaringly pushed the girl away from him harshly making her fall to the floor with a disgruntled shriek. "Draco wait I can explain-"

"W-what? What's there to explain, Blaise? You had your tongue inside her filthy, used mouth." Don't cry Draco, please don't cry. Fuck.

"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy! Just because your boyfriend wants me!" The blonde tart retorted, shouting commonly as if she was a bloke or something. Blaise wanted to ram his fist into her face, hoping it would knock her out permanently. SHE HAD JUST FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING!

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU BITCH. I DON'T FUCKING WANT A DIRTY HOE LIKE YOU." Blaise bellowed in her face from above her threateningly. Anger was quickly taking over every pore in his body and he needed to cause her some sort of pain!

She looked close to tears at this, got up hastily from the floor and ran into the castle crying, fat tears cascading down her face leaving a trail of black across her cheeks from her heavily applied eye-liner.

Tramp. Good riddance. Just wait till he got his hands on her.

Draco turned to leave but not without glaring and giving a hurt expression at Blaise. For Merlin's sake! Why did he have to fall into her evil clutches?

"Wait Draco-" but Draco ran back inside the doors of the castle, ignoring the boy completely. Blaise instinctively moved to chase Draco and explain himself as an innocent victim in all of this.

He couldn't lose Draco.

But as soon as the thought left his head, his world turned to darkness but not before feeling the pain of his head connecting with the concrete floor.

TA DA!

I'M SORRY! My life has been cazy the past two months CRAZY! Boys, melodrama, girls, drama, school, drama. Drama, drama, drama!

I hope you didn't all lose faith in me and I'm sorry that this chapter probably wasn't the chapter you were all hoping for but I needed to get it out of the way. The next chapter will be more interesting I promise!

And I'm also sorry because there was no way I could have possibly answered all of my reviews in this chapter, there were too much. SO I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. However, next chapter I will answer my reviews on my fic IF they include something I feel would also benefit other readers in knowing. Encouragement is also appreciated for my benefit ^^! Infact any reviews will bring me happiness! (not flames, ew!)

Next chapter is Harry/Draco.

Can't wait... Can you?

Please tell me what you think about this chapter and if it is that bad it needs to be re-written because I must admit, I did kind of rush it just so that I could post it before I went to bed! Does it even make sense in this story? :S I don't know.

I'll also be adding my beta'd chapter tomorrow or something (I figured you'd all want the chapter!). Thank you beta's ! you're amazing!

And thank you! You're all beautiful people for taking such an intrest in my fic!

Love

WinonaRose

X

PS DON'T BE AFRAID TO SAY IT WAS A DISAPOINTMENT. I'LL RE-WRITE IT OR SOMETHING Or make sure that next chapter is 100% better!

pss sorry about my misleading authors notes

psss Join my comm and become a staff member! help share the bottom!Draco-ness all around this site to help turn it more friendly to users such as myself and maybe even yourself! xD I dunno whether that sentance even made sense but anyway just join! and add fics to it (youll have to be a member to do that though) .net/community/Bottom_Draco_FTW/81633/ 


	14. Harry's POV 7

FINALLY! THIS FIC IS BACK ON TRACK!

Very sorry for the long wait, RL has gotten in the way of everything! mainly me ex boyfriend driving me up the wall along with a few others. It's been a hard few months and I was putting off re-reading this fi every time as I knew it would take me ages but I've finally done it and it has been edited! YES!

Ah, I've missed this fic and I've missed you guys too! I hope you haven't given up on the fic yet it *will* get finished and hopefully soon now that I'm back on track.

Anyway, guess you want to read the next chapter huh? Ah don't let me stop you!

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Where'd he go?

Harry slowed his pace as he came to the grand staircase, frantically wondering which direction Draco would have gone.

If I were Draco where would I go...?

Sadly, he hadn't a clue.

ARGH! Why was he so useless?

He had to find him, there was no way he would let Draco wallow in pain because of that bastard-so-called-tripe-of-a-boyfriend. Harry's heart broke when he saw Draco watching man slag Zabini molesting Chastity I'm-a-bint Blake. The way his serene expression rapidly morphed from content to disbelief to horror and hurt. He looked very close to tearsand Harry wanted nothing more than to run to Draco at that moment andhug him. Harry was certain he did not want to see the expression on theblonde Slytherin's face again.

Draco didn't deserve that, not at all.

Harry needed to tell the blonde that he was valued and that he could doso much better than that stupid son of a bitch. In fact, Harry was desperate to tell him, he had to, he had to make Draco realise what a rat Zabini was. Steer him away from the black boy and into Harry's direction (preferably his arms).

He just hoped Draco wasn't the type to do anything irrational in his current state.

If anyone were to be hurt it was Blaise Zabini and Harry would be all too happy to dish it out.

That could be arranged, he thought bitterly to himself.

Figuring he didn't really have much time to waste, Harry came to the conclusion that it would probably take him hours if he manually searched the entire castle for the blonde (and if he was in the Slytherin common room then he was screwed) so he thought of the only thing he could do at a time like this; time to bring out the marauders map.

Squeezing past the mass of students that were making their way to the Great Hall for supper, he clambered the staircases and made his way to the Gryffindor common room avoiding to bump into anyone on his way up.

By the time he reached the 7th floor, his breathing was harsh and heavy. Ah, he really needed to work on his fitness... But first; Draco.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he careened into a second year making the poor girl stumble and fall to the ground.

"Sorry!" He shouted over his shoulder, having no time to waste. From the glimpse he saw of the small group, they didn't look too pleased.

Well, he was in a rush so he was hardly to blame. If they knew his situation they'd understand!

As he got to the boy's dorms, he wondered where he put the map. Damn. Why were things never easy in situations like this?

He checked his case, bedside draw, under his bed, in his school bag but it was nowhere to be found. Getting frustrated, he clenched his fists and resisted the temptation to throw a massive hissy fit but concluded his energy would be better spent on trying to find the accursed map.

He was so engrossed with the task at hand that he didn't even hear anyone barging open the door and chewing loudly.

"You looking for something Harry?" A voice said between mouthfuls of food, it could only be Ron Weasley.

"Yes! Marauders map! Have you seen it?" Harry said desperately, hoping that by some miracle the map would just appear right in front of him.

For some reason, Ron's face coloured a tomato red that looked horrendous against his hair. "Oh um..." The red headed teen looked awkwardly away, avoiding Harry's gaze, and began shifting his feet.

"What? Do you know where it is?" Harry exclaimed, noting the change in Ron's behaviour.

"Ah yeah, it's in my bedside table..." The red-head flicked his wrist in the direction of his bed, failing to meet Harry's gaze.

"Why is it there? Have you been using it?" He didn't recall Ron asking for it, not that he had to or anything but he liked keeping track of where his stuff was especially when it was something valuable like the Marauders map so it would have been nice.

"Um, yeah. I know I should have asked but you weren't around."

"Well, it's fine and everything but next time put it back where it was so that I know where it is..." He wouldn't have been in this situation then! "Why did you need it anyway?"

Ron licked his bottom lip and began grumbling incoherently under his breath.

"What was that Ron?"

"I wanted to.. Keep an eye on Hermione."

"Oh, is that it?" Harry exhaled, he was expecting a better excuse than that if especially from the way Ron was fidgeting. "Why?"

"Because she... Was going off with Terry Boot a lot to do work for arithmancy or something. Anyway it doesn't matter." He looked increasingly embarrassed so Harry let it go... For now. He was more interested in Draco at the moment more than anything.

Strolling lazily over to his bedside, Ron reached into the draw and took out the familiar oatmeal parchment and tossed it to Harry who, embarrassingly, failed to catch it despite his remarkable seeker skills.

Harry's heart raced with anticipation, he'd never been happier to see the map. Forgetting about Ron momentarily, he muttered the infamous phrase and the map revealed Hogwarts in all it's.

At last, Harry's eyes blindly seeked 'Draco Malfoy' amongst the vast number of names scattered within the castle. The many dots moving around were making Harry's eyes tired and dizzy but he wouldn't give up, now if only he could find him...

Aha!

...Astronomy Tower? What on earth was he doing there? Surely he

wouldn't...?

Oh no.

And without hesitation, Harry bolted out of the room leaving a very puzzled Ron in his wake.

After a few seconds, Ron shrugged to himself and continued to eat the neglected chocolate bar in his hand.

* * *

'Please, _please_ let him be okay.' was the continuous thought that ran through Harry's head as he made his way to the top floor where Draco resided.

The dark haired boy was worried out of his mind that maybe, just maybe, Draco might have gone there to throw himself off the astronomy tower.

He prayed that wasn't the case.

Approaching the long corridor that lead what many referred to as 'the lover's tower', he was abruptly struck with nerves... What if Draco didn't want to see him? After all, they weren't exactly on good terms now were they? And how would Harry explain himself?

He shook his head in frustration, he was not going to chicken out of this, especially after all this effort to find him! He'd faced worse situations in his life so he could definitely face a hurt Draco Malfoy.

Placing a tentative hand on the handle, he slowly turned it and opened the heavy wooden door carefully, as not to frighten the blonde, and stepped inside the high-ceilinged tower. Harry was immediately hit by the icy wind that blew from the balconies that surrounded the room and instinctively pulled his robe tighter around him to preserve warmth.

Harry didn't see Draco at first and wondered whether the blonde had gone elsewhere -or worse- while he made his way up here but as he stalked further inside, he spotted a white blonde head lustrously shining beneath the evening rays of the moon. Relief flooded him and he now felt a bit silly in thinking that Draco would do something as extreme as that.

The first thing that Harry noticed was that the other teen was very still and seated dangerously close to the edge of the balcony against one of the pillars. Harry cursed at the flimsy looking barriers, what if Draco fell accidentally?

From what Harry could see (as Draco had his back to Harry), he was sitting rather strangely on the floor with one leg dangling off the edge and the other bent inward towards his chest, head bowed. Harry also noted that the end of his sleeve appeared damp, that proved to him that the boy had been crying. Doesn't he realise that Zabini isn't worth any tears? Harry exhaled in annoyance.

Clearly Draco hadn't heard him enter as he hadn't turned round or anything, so Harry would have to approach him carefully as not to startle him. Creeping slowly to where Draco sat, it took him a few seconds to find his voice.

"Draco?" Harry raised a hand to gently rest against Malfoy's thin shoulder and jumped slightly as the blonde flinched in surprise.

Draco turned around so quickly that Harry thought he could have given himself whiplash. He looked up at Harry, startled before bringing the sleeve of his robe up and rubbing furiously at his eyes to cover up the fact he had been crying. If anything, rubbing it only made it look worse.

"What are you doing here?" Draco said distantly after clearing his throat, eyes shifting from Harry's face to the floor. His voice was shaky but it was clear that the blonde was trying to hide it the best he could.

"I," Harry started inanely, suddenly feeling like an idiot. "I came to see you, I ,um, saw what happened."

"What are you talking about Potter?" Harry flinched at the cold use of his surname and the slight glare in Draco's expression.

"You know," The dark-haired boy scratched at his head before tilting his head in the direction of the exit. "Down in the courtyard." He didn't know why it came out in a whisper, but it did.

Draco blanched at first, eyes widening slightly, before frowning, looking down to his lap, lacing his fingers together and clutching at them tightly. He briefly closed his eyes before opening them slowly again and looking out into the moonlit mountainous scenery, his back facing Harry once more.

"You didn't deserve that" Harry took a step closer, gaining a bit of confidence. The cool, October air becoming more and more prominent.

"And what would you know about anything to do with my life? Don'tpretend as if you know me," He muttered harshly, not meeting Harry's gaze.

"Look, I may not know everything about you but what I do know is-"

"Potter just shut up I don't want to talk about it, stop gloating!" He suddenly cried out, looking all the more irritated by Harry's presence.

"I'm not gloating!" The Gryffindor defended quickly, the blonde could be so irksome at times.

"Then what are you doing here? You're going to tell me you 'care' are you?" He mocked bitterly, starring up into the stars that littered the dark sky like little diamonds.

"...So what if I was?" As much as it was true, Harry felt awfully silly saying it out loud, he was glad Draco hadn't been facing him.

An awkward silence descended upon the two boys before Draco turned to look at Harry for the first time since he'd arrived. Harry wished the boy wasn't sending a hateful look his way, did Harry caring about Draco offend the blonde?

"You're a bastard you know that?" He spat, looking on in anger that concealed disappointment and... Hurt?

"What? Draco no-"

"If your trying to get back at me about the other night then just fuck off cause your going too far with all this pretense."

"I'm not pretending!" Was it irrational that Harry wanted to shake Draco till he saw sense? Why was he so difficult?

"Whatever Potter just leave me alone, you've got what you wanted to see the great Draco Malfoy at his worst now go crawl back to your loyal followers and that Weasley bint!" Malfoy snarled, words venomous and Harry felt slightly discouraged. Heck, if the boy was trying to push him away, he was almost there...

He snapped himself to his sense. Come on, Harry, you've faced Voldemort! He told himself.

"I'm not leaving," He said firmly purposefully ignored the part where Draco had insulted his friends, the boy was having a rough time at the moment.

"And why not?" The boy had an unreadable expression on his face, very unhelpful.

"Because, fucking hell I care, Draco!" Harry blaired, his voice echoing in the hollow tower, he hoped no one was passing in the corridor. How would he be able to explain such an unbelievable situation?

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you care."

"I care, Draco, I care!" Harry all but shouted, not being able to control his emotions. It was all coming out now... "What else do you want me to admit? That I want to hex Zabini into an oblivion for hurting you? That you deserved to be treated like royalty to anyone lucky enough to be with you? That I haven't stopped thinking about you for weeks? I care dammit!"

Draco looked extremely shocked at the outburst but Harry carried on with his tirade. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"Listen Draco, you can do so much better than him, so much! I don't even know why you put up with him for this long. Someone who has the indecency to hurt the person they 'supposedly' care about and actually cheat on them isn't worthy of that person's affection. He's walking all over you and your letting him! I know that that bruise the other week was from Zabini and don't tell me otherwise! How can you value yourself so little?"

Harry was shocked when he heard a muffled sob emit from Draco. Uh oh, he didn't want to make him cry!

Now he didn't know what to do. He wasn't good at comforting people, should he put an arm around him or...?

"Please Draco, don't cry." The blonde shook his head, bringing his palm to his eyes and letting out another sob that hit Harry like a bullet to his heart. He didn't think twice about settling on the ground next to the Slytherin, wrapping his arms impulsively around Draco and placing his head atop the others white blonde one.

Draco was extremely stiff at first before relaxing slightly against Harry, which he was pleased about he didn't want to have made a fool of himself and have the blonde hex him off the astronomy tower. Harry was surprised to then feel Draco grab loosely at his hoodie, coiling his fingers around the fabric of the sleeve tightly as he continues to sob into Harry's chest. The green-eyed teen could only hold him, rubbing a gentle hand up and down his spine in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. The extra body heat that the boy emitted was certainly very nice.

"Why Harry, why? After the way I treated you the other day? Merlin, after the way I've always treated you?" The boy said, voice slightly muffled against his shoulder.

Harry was speechless, Draco had a point and Harry didn't exactly know why he was overly keen on giving him a second chance, except for the obvious fact of him liking Draco, but was that really enough?

"I, I don't know. I just" Why had this seemed so much easier to do fifteen minutes ago? "I just see something different in you now that I hadn't seen before."

Draco hadn't replied to that making the growing silence uneasy for Harry. Was he about to ridicule Harry for being so cliche? The boy in his arms then tightened his grasp on Harry's hoody, assuring the Gryffindor that he wasn't about to wound Harry's pride further.

They sat like that for a few more minutes before Malfoy finally withdrew himself from Harry's arms. His hair was a disarray and eyes red and slightly puffed. He looked pitiful, like an orphaned child who'd grown up unloved which ironically was the story of Harry's life.

"So what are you going to do now?" Harry asked after plucking up the courage to speak.

Malfoy looked startled. "Do about what?" Although Harry had an incline that Draco knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You know, you and Zabini." He felt silly asking or even just bringing it up but he just couldn't watch the boy go crawling back to Zabini -if that were his intention- knowing that he, Harry, could have done something to stop it. He had to talk some sense into him.

Draco was silent for a while, looking out into the darkness that encased the grounds of Hogwarts.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably, feeling sillier by the second as he anticipated the blonde's reply and he hoped to god that he would reply.

"I," Malfoy bit his lip. "I don't know."

What? How could his answer not be anything but 'I want to dump his sorry ass'?

This comment stirred Harry back into action, giving him the confidence -or impulse- to say what he needed. "What? You'd actually go back to him?"

Draco shrugged, a troubled look on his face. He moved away from Harry slightly.

"That's bullshit Draco, come on! Where's that self value you once had? You'd never let anyone walk all over you before! Why start now?" To spite the boy, he moved closer to Draco. What was wrong with him?

"I don't know Potter, I suppose I've changed." he said miserably leaning his head against the pillar of the balcony.

"But you can't stay with him after that!" Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world because, fuck, it was! Harry suddenly wanted to waltz back to Zabini's unconscious body and kick the fucker again. He felt very protective over Draco at the moment.

"And why not? I don't think you realise Potter but-" Malfoy cut himself off, looking even more somber. It was as if he just had a sudden epiphany. "I have no one else, if I don't have Blaise I'll really be alone. Not many people like me as you probably already know."

"You won't be alone," and Harry meant it too, as long as he were around, and as long as Draco let him, Harry would be there for the other boy.

"Oh?" Draco answered dubiously.

"No, you-" he tried finding words the appropriate words. "You'll have me?" Harry said unsurley, proverbial butterflies jittering in his stomach making him feel queasy.

Harry saw hope in Draco's eyes, they were bright and he looked as if he wanted to believe Harry's words. Had he no faith in other people?

"Would I really?" He asked tentatively.

"If you wanted to..." Harry assured, edging closer to the blonde and placing his hand on Draco's slender arm. "We could be friends, proper friends this time."

A small smile graced Draco's face. The boy sure had a lovely smile. Nice lips too...

Harry felt like smacking himself upside the head as soon as the thought left him. Now was hardly an appropriate time!

"That's a nice thought Harry but how long would that last really? None of your friends like me making it awkward for you to juggle us all."

"No Ron and Hermione have eachother, they spend most of their time together, trust me, I could really use some decent company these days." Harry quickly reassured, it was true, Ron and Hermione spent more and more time togetehr these days and Harry didn't feel the need to be selfish and intrude. He had plenty of other friends though, although he kept that part to himself.

"But I'm the son of a Deatheater! People might lose respect they had for you for associating with me." Draco added glumly.

"Oh let them! I don't give a flying fuck what other people think, never have." He really wanted Draco to see that he didn't care and would do anything for a chance to get closer to the boy.

He smiled casually to himself and then looked at Harry those hopeful eyes again. Harry was overcome with the sudden urge to kiss him with that innocent look on his face.

"You mean it?"

"Of course, just please... ditch Zabini?" Ah, way to sound pathetic Potter.

"Well considering I told him last time that this was his last chance I can't very well seem like a pushover for him as you said, I'm not going to let him think he can walk all over me." He said with a hint of a smile, Harry beamed in return.

Suddenly wanting a change of scene, preferably somewhere cosey and warm, Harry got up looking down at the curious expression on Draco's face.

Harry reached out a quidditch-calloused hand for Draco, the latter held it and allowed himself to be pulled up by the stronger boy. Looking at the vulnerable boy, Harry was overwhelmed with fondness for the smaller boy.

"Thanks," He smiled coyly up at Harry, the latter couldn't stop thegoofy grin from gracing his face. The blonde looked abruptly down after a few seconds.

Harry then went to hold Draco's chin to get the boy to look him in the eye. "Hey, it's no problem okay?" Referring to the conversation they'd just had, Draco just smiled once more and this time it reached his radiant mercury eyes, making harry's heart staccato in his chest uncomfortably.

"So... No more you and Zabini," Harry felt like running around pumping his fists.

Draco laughed softly, a lovely melodic sound that was music to Hasrry's ears. "no more."

"Good."

And with that Harry dragged a hand through Draco's hair, succeeding in messing it up further. It had the desired effect of lightening the mood as he was directed with a mock glare by Draco and both boys laughed.

Things might just be looking up after all.

And I'll be damned if Zabini tries to go anywhere near Draco, Harry thought possessively wanting nothing more than to keep the blonde with him at all times.

If only there was a way to make Draco his...

* * *

To my readers;

I am so sorry about the loooooong delay! I really hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'm a bit dubious about it however, I'm worried that it's not quite up to standards and that I've ruined the whole fic with this chapter :( I don't know whether I should re-write it? Has the fic gone downhill?

Thank you for your patience, I will be updating this summer as I have free time.

WinonaRose

x

p.s. please review! I need your feedback on especially on this chapter because I'm insecure about it... so please let me know if it's a dissapointment.


	15. Draco's POV 7

Hello again dearies :) , I was determined to update within a week and here you have it! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Draco stared blankly up at the wooden canvas atop his four poster bed unconsiously tracing all the carvings and groves with his tired silver eyes. It had been a few hours after his talk with Potter and a few hours after seeing that- that horrendous view of Blaise and Blake kissing. The amount he'd cried in the past few hours was probably not far off the amount he had cried all together in his whole life, he couldn't help but feel guilty about how weak it made him feel but moreover, how painful it was to experience so much hurt and betrayal. It made him feel inferior, and what was more it hurt so much that his heart felt as if it were physically aching.

He knew that Blaise use to cheat often in previous relationships but a part of him, the foolish, trusting part of him, had believed that he had changed, changed for Draco. His insecure mind then began to wonder if this was the first time Blaise had cheated on him or whether he had been doing it frequently behind Draco's back.

How many others?

Tears blurred Draco's vision at the thought, why did this hurt so much?

He placed his blonde head within his hands, resting his elbows atop his knees and continued to weep. It was strange and frightening for Draco to be experiencing this much emotional distress, he'd always prided himself on having a good restraint on how he felt and would always rationalise situations instead of needlessly getting upset. And to think, he had actually forgiven Blaise for mistreating him and the prat still continued to walk all over him as if he were a fragile little girl.

And Potter... he still had trouble believing that the boy had been there comforting him in the astronomy tower, making sure he was okay and, Merlin, shouting that he actually cared fsbout him. The memory warmed Draco's broken heart but it wasn't enough to completely evaporate the fresh hurt that had overcome his being. He didn't even know why Harry had bothered especially after Draco completley blew him off the other day. Now it just seemed as if he was crawling back to the other boy.

Potter had been insistent on walking Draco back to his common room, to which the blonde had allowed (and was secretly grateful about), inducing a few strange looks from the few passing students they had seen. After all, it wasn't exactly a common occurence that you see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walking amiably together through a corridor, was it? The blonde had been glad that most students had been still in the Great Hall, he had had enough drama for one day. He was glad however, even though he hadn't shown it, that he had Harry's company and most importantly, now that they had patched things up. It made things a lot easier now to know that he wasn't alone. He just hoped Harry wouldn't get bored and lose interest, apparently he had that affect on people.

Rolling onto his side, Draco closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep, he didn't know if it was possible to become tired from emotional ovrload but it certainly had worn him out. After a few brief seconds, he decided to succumb to slumber that was eagerly trying to over take his body. He didn't want to think anymore.

* * *

Next morning, Monday, Draco had awoken to the familiar sounds of Crabbe's deep breathing and Goyle's obnoxiously loud snoring and sighed in annoyance. Looking around the room, the blonde noted that Blaise's bed had remained vacant and untouched. Draco wondered why he wouldn't have returned to the dormitories when a thought occured to him that maybe Blaise had stayed the night with Chastity? Draco's blood simmered at the thought of them both together, sharing a bed, having sex, enjoying eachother's company while Draco was left alone and distressed, crying like a love sick thirteen year old over her first boyfriend dumping her. He was instantly overcome with the urge to hex both of them and was very tempted to do so even though he was sure it would never satisfy him, he didn't think a hex could compete with the aching trauma that was in his heart.

Draco groaned as he felt the familiar burning sensation at the back of his eyes where tears were collecting and were threatening to escape. He grudgingly allowed them to trail silently down his cheek, it was dark after all so no one would see, closing his eyes slightly to ease the flow. Reaching up, he wiped the offending tears from his face before hauling his emotionally exhausted body to his wardrobe for clean school robes and going into the bathroom to freshen up.

After he was done, he stepped back into the dorm room to find that it was surprisingly empty. He was aware, of course, that he always took slightly longer than most boys took to get ready but surely it hadn't been that long? Casting a tempus charm Dracvo discovered that he only had half hour left until classes started, the othr boys must have used some other bathroom. Or not. Draco cringed at the idea of not washing.

Picking up his abandoned school satchel, he placed it on his shoulder, which was working overtime at the large amount of heavy textbooks that were straining the slender limb, and headed out the door. His thoughts were still all over the places, his emotions were too and Draco didn't have much experience with this sort of thing to understand how to cope. He couldn't believe he had trusted Blaise only to have the black boy shove it back in his face. Draco wasn't one to toss around trust either, and now he was sorely reminded why.

Never again, Draco thought bitterly.

Walking briskly out of the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Draco stumbled over something rather large, falling face first into the stony floor of the dungeons.

"Draco!" A voice called, Draco groaned in pain and shifted awkwardly trying to raise his upper body up. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." The blonde, annoyed, looked up and found himself looking at... Harry? What was he doing here?

"Here, let me help you up." Before Draco could even register his words, Harry placed Draco's arm around his shoulder and pulled the boy up into a standing position. Draco winced as his knee buckled in pain from supporting his body weight and threatened to give way. Luckily, Harry was still holding onto him and held him up further. "What is it? Did you twist your ankle?"

"No, no, it's okay it's fine." Draco said stubbornly trying with very little effort to brush him away but Harry got the hint. He moved away from the Gryffindor and adjusted to the pain in his right knee. He ignored the blush that was beginning to creep up into his cheeks, he just prayed that he didn't look like a tomtato or anything remotley similar.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, concerned, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's slender arm. "I could take you to the infirmary if you wanted?"

"Potter," Harry looked disgruntled and Draco realised his error. "Harry, I banged my knee, I didn't break my leg or anything. I'll be fine." The blonde assured, a small part of him secretly revelling in Harry's concern. Had he been alone, he'd have smiled at the thought.

"As long as your okay..." Harry said trailling off and looking away for a brief moment. Draco could tell he was dubious, but was grateful that he let it slide anyway.

The reality of the situation then crashed down on him and he realised how strange the situation was.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Draco leant against the wall for support and watched with mild surprise and bemusment as Harry coloured and began stumbling over his words.

"Well, I- uh," Harry swallowed noticeably and licked his lips, wetting them and Draco couldn't help but watch with fascination. "I thought that you'd like some company." That was when Harry cleared his throught and stood straighter. "I didn't want you to be alone."

Looking into the boy's tentative, honest green eyes, Draco felt his insides unwillingly melt at the words. Very rare was it that anyone would think so consideratley for him. His mother, and perhaps at one point Blaise, had been the only ones to think about him in such a way as sad as it sounded. A sudden wave of appreciative fondness for the boy infront of him grew a little.

"Thanks," Draco said, looking down to his shoes for a brief second to hide any sort of emotion on his face that might give away his thoughts. He looked up just intime to see Harry beam at him reminding the blonde how handsome he looked when he smiled.

"No problem," He said, still smiling genuinley at him. Draco wished he would stop looking at him like that as it was inducing foreign feelings to gather in the pit of his stomach, making him feel quite uneasy.

Removing his gaze from Harry's face, his eyes landed on his satchel that had been discarded, a few books strewn accross the floor haphazerdly from his fall. As if Harry had read his thoughts, the boy swept down to pick them all up before hefting them on his own shoulder.

"Wow Draco," The boy exhaled under the weight of Draco's bag. "How does someone as small as you carry this bag every day?"

Draco blushed, he wasn't that small...

He shrugged his right shoulder lightly in retaliation to the question, painfully aware that Harry Potter was carrying his school bag for him.

"I'm plenty capable of carrying it myself you know." he defended half heartedly.

A dismissive hand waved him off. "I'm up for the challenge." He laughed, it was a carefree, boyish sound that Dracvo was beginning to find rather endearing. "Hopefully it will give my muscles a bit of a work out too!" He grinned.

The two walked side-by-side through the dank corridors of the dungeons. The air was cool and the only light source were a few flickering balls of flame coming from the wall, making it hard to see far ahead in front. Being a Slytherin, Draco had walked through this corridor many times and was familiar with it.

Suddenly, a ray of light was coming at lightening speed towards them, illuminating the dark corridor momenterily.

Was that a... spell? Draco's heartbeat increased ten fold.

He heard Harry besides him gasp, and push him forcefully against the wall of the corridor, almsot completley covering his body. The boy against him quickly stepped back and withdrew his wand, pointing it in the offending direction. Draco felt suddenly very safe as he remembered that this was infact a boy who'd gone up against a dark wizard more times than anyone else.

"I thought I heard rats." came a bitter, hostile voice. The dim lights of the corridor hit all the sharp angles of the approaching boys features, making him look frighteningly menacing. He had his wand grasped tightly in his hand and enraged brown eyes that alternated between Harry and Draco.

Wand clutched tightly in his hand with a feral look on his face, Harry aggresivley stepped towards Blaise until their noses were almost touching. "Shut up Zabini, I'm not afraid to hurt you." He said dangerously in a tone of voice that even Draco himself hadn't been the other end of despite they're previous intense rivalry. The blonde inched closer to the wall, watching avidly the exchange between the two stronger boys with wide, grey eyes.

"Is that a threat, Potter?" Blaise spat visciously, bringing his wand up and digging it into Harry's neck. "Because you should know that I don't appreciate being threatened." Blaise hurled Harry roughly into the wall with an astonishing amount of force that he was sure Harry hadn't been expecting. "And you!"

Then Blaise's eyes landed on Draco, his teeth gritted together tightly and fists clenched at his sides, one of which clutching at his wand, and advanced towards him. Draco trembled helplessly, and cowered into the wall and before he knew what was happening, the right side of his face bloomed with pain as a strong fist collided with it. Draco screamed out in pain and stumbled to the ground at the force.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Harry bellowed racing over to them, grabbing the back of Blaise's school robes and ramming him forcefully into the opposite wall, face first, before turning him over, making sure to smack Zabini's head against the wall. Draco recoiled at the sound before wincing in pain from the side of his face. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM! YOU ROTTEN, SON-OF-A-BITCH,"

Blaise shot saliva into Harry's face. "He's mine Potter! If I want to punch him, I can fucking well do so!" He then looked at Draco and smirked maliciously.

Draco sobbed from the floor. This was too much.

Harry, having seen the exchange, saw red.

He then heard the sound of continuous collision of fist-to-face before hearing the sound of crunching bones and Blaise screaming in pain. "FUCK!" He blared, but was muffled by yet another punch from Harry. His body searing in pain, Blaise forcefully collided his knee to Harry's crotch. This had the desired affect of the tight grip on his robes losening and the punches seizing. He then took full advantage of Harry doubled up in pain and smacked his fist head on to Harry's face, making the boy fall to the ground in agony, blood erupting from his nose. "Crucio!" He incantated visiously without a second thought.

Suddenly, Harry's body convulsed in pain and he began writhing on the floor, crying out. The blonde watched in horror at Blaise standing over Harry, clearly enjoying himself far too much. He had to do something.

Draco quickly withdrew his wand and without thinking, pointed it at Blaise and cried "Impedimenta!"

The spell collided with an unsuspecting Blaise's back, knocking him off his feet harshly anas the boy fell to the ground.

Blaise had been knocked out, cold.

Deeming it safe, Draco scurried to Harry's side and helped him sit up. The other boys breathing was terribly shallow and he appeared to be trembling from the after affects of the cruciatus in Harry's appearance, he was definatley what many would describe as worse-for-wear. His glasses sat askew atop his nose and had a crack to the lense, Draco could see that some of the glass had engraved itslef underneath the angry red welt besides Harry's eye. The Gryffindor had a black eye, a bruise to his cheekbone and a bloody nose. And it was all because of Draco.

After a few seconds, Harry spoke. "Draco... Are you okay?" He said between deep breaths, his eyes scruitinizing Draco's face and landing on the side of his face where the blonde imagined his injury would be. "Oh god, Draco.. I'm so sorry I let him hurt you..." A gentle hand grazed his injured cheek so lightly that he could have easily missed the gesture.

Draco frowned in confusion, how could this boy be worried about a miniscule graze on his face when Blaise had just put him through hell and back?

"Are you mad, Potter?" Draco said aghast, inwardly flinching at the other boy's injuries as he inspected them. "Look at you! You look as if you've just gotten into a fight with a mountain troll! Not to mention having the cruciatus curse on you and you're worried about whether I'm okay with my measley bruise?"

Harry looked unconcerned at this and proceeded to look on in anxiety. "So, you're okay?"

Draco blinked before sighing, he wasn't going to win this one. "Yes, I'm fine." He said, nodding.

"Here, let me heal this for you," Before Draco could have a say in it, Harry straightened his trembling hand and pressed the tip of his wand lightly to Draco's cheek. "Episkey." Draco felt the pain in his cheek ease, feeling only a tiny ache. "Looks as good as new. " Harry smiled at Draco, touching his cheek gently and the blonde smiled back.

Just as Draco began contemplating Harry's eyes, the sound of footsteps began echoing from the walls exponentially off the corridor signalling someone drawing closer.

This wasn't going to look good.

"What's the meaning of this?"

* * *

Yay! Chapter 15 was up within a week of chapter 14 just as I anticipated :').

Thank you so much for your feedback on the last chapter! It was very much appreciated and motivated me to begin writing this chapter straight away, so thanks again guys.

Btw, certain people, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all and don't return to this fic.

Oh and I have a fic rec for you guys, I was reading it last week and was blown away by the quality of the fic. It was awfully good:

fanfiction (dot) net/s/6162624/1/Must_Have_Done_Something_Right

It's an AlbusS/Scorpius fic but i figured most Harry/Draco fans would enjoy it as well. Highly recommend the fic for anyone looking for something good and long to read.

Anyway, please drop me a review on your thoughts to this chapter and I will give you all virtual flowers and cookies ^^

Chapter 16 will be up shortly,

Thank you!

WinonaRose

x


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, sorry about this but we're all thinking the same thing; that this fic is going nowhere. I feel really uninspired to write and the characterization is completley wank. Draco's charecter is probably the one I'm the most unsatisfied with, I didn't quite grasp his personality well, the plot is also attrocious. I don't know where this fic is going and instead of just leaving it to die out I'm going to tell you all now that I doubt I'll return to writing this fic which is a shame because I was looking forward to writing it. If anyone has any ideas on this fic or would like to rewrite it, adopt or something then your all welcome to. Leave a review if you have any suggestions.

Thanks for your support

WinonaRose

x


End file.
